


far over mountains

by elfbroetchen



Series: meddlers [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, I'm Sorry Tolkien, M/M, Other, Playing around with canon, blame the Valar, some poor souls get sent to middle-earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 120,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfbroetchen/pseuds/elfbroetchen
Summary: It had started as a normal day for nine friends, up until they found themselves scattered across Middle-Earth. Why are they here? For what purpose? And most importantly, how did they get here?They, and the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, must quickly adapt, however, for these nine are here for a reason. Darkness is coming, and the dragon must be dealt with. Can certain things be prevented? It seems their only choice is to go along with the quest, at least until someone can explain why these things have happened.Just a tale of what might happen if nine, seemingly normal friends from Earth, were suddenly thrust into the fictional world of Middle-Earth, and what their decisions might change in the whole scheme of things.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Original Character(s), Bofur (Tolkien)/Original Character(s), Dwalin (Tolkien)/Original Character(s), Fíli (Tolkien)/Original Character(s), Kíli (Tolkien)/Original Character(s), Nori (Tolkien)/Original Character(s), Thorin Oakenshield/Original Character(s), Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Character(s), past oc/oc
Series: meddlers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023799
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	1. down the rabbit hole

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, wow. First time ever posting something, and something quite ambitious at that. I was writing it for my own enjoyment, but as I began to reach the end of it, I managed enough courage to try posting something for others to read for the first time. Hopefully not your average oc-insert story. These guys are kinda crazy.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this world - this story is written just for fun and as a stress reliever for me. It'll be a lot of me just messing around with canon and making happy endings, because this world is too depressing right now. I hope those of you who read this enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Feedback is always nice, especially considering this is my first time ever really writing something.

It was hot and humid outside, and not at all pleasant. Dorian had unbuttoned his shirt all the way and had pulled his long red hair up into a ponytail. He laid in the grass, but even the grass no longer held any cooling comfort. His glasses kept slipping down his nose from sweat, and his books now lay open but untouched. Finishing his PhD was proving to be miserable.

“Remind me why we all decided to go on our vacation to Southern Italy?” Ezarah whined loudly, “It’s way too hot right now!” His long blond hair was also pulled up, and his golden eyes squinted up into the sun. He was only a couple years into university, working on a bachelor’s in criminology.

“Obviously we’re all stupid,” Florence groaned in reply. Her dark skin was gorgeous in the sun, and she had her hair currently styled in a short afro. She had her civil engineering books wide open, but like Dorian, she had abandoned them for the time being.

“I don’t think it is that horrible,” Pandora stated. Her inky black hair fell freely down past her shoulders, and her deep, almond shaped eyes crinkled mischievously. She was only in her second year and hadn’t declared a major yet.

“You spent your childhood in the Philippines, cous’. You’re used to humidity. Some of us grew up in nice, dry mountains,” Pandora’s cousin, Artemis, huffed from her place on the bench, book still in hand. She too had deep brown hair, but she had inherited the wild curls of her Irish mother. Her chocolate brown eyes didn’t look up from the pages she was reading.

“I agree. I miss the mountains,” Dorian sighed, rubbing his green eyes with his hand. It was so hot.

“Let’s take a vote then. For summer break let’s go to the Alps or something,” Anthony suggested, throwing down his laptop. Dorian chuckled at his childhood friend. Anthony was sweating like crazy. His fault for growing his dirty blond hair into a beard.

“Sounds like a plan,” Ezarah cheered.

“For now, can we please just focus on studying? Like our plan originally was?” Hugo huffed. His curly brown hair was pinned back so he could peer into his medical texts.

“Whose idea was it to find a park and study outside?” Dorian exclaimed.

“Yours,” all his friends replied at once. Dorian sighed and rolled over onto his stomach.

“Really should think about stuff like this more,” Noam smirked. Dorian glared at his twin sister. While Dorian had bright, fiery hair, Noam had dark brown hair that shone almost black. She shared her green eyes with her brother, however.

“Did you finish the physics reading, Artemis?” Leonor asked as she turned back to her books. Her dirty blonde hair had been braided back earlier by Ezarah, a true testament to how hot it was. She usually preferred her shoulder length hair down.

“Oh, no,” Artemis shrugged.

“The book is in your hands, though!” Pandora pouted.

“I’m not reading it,” Artemis stated as she lifted a different book instead that had been hidden by the large physics text.

“ _The Hobbit_! That’s such a good book!” Anthony grinned.

“What part you on?” Ezarah gasped.

“They are crossing the river in Mirkwood,” Artemis told them all.

“That part’s so stressful!” Florence groaned.

“I have to admit, I like how they portrayed Mirkwood in the movie. It was cool to see more of it,” Dorian stated.

“Different from the book, but I agree. It was cool,” Hugo said.

Dorian lowered his head back to the ground, suddenly feeling very tired.

“Is it just me, or is the heat making me really sleepy suddenly?” Anthony huffed.

“I normally don’t like napping during the day, but I agree,” Noam sighed.

“A nap would be nice,” Florence murmured.

“Ya. So… tired…” Leonor muttered. Dorian let his eyes slip shut, and he drifted away almost immediately.

* * *

It was a very nice morning. Pleasant, and not a cloud in sight. For Bilbo Baggins, it was perfect for sitting outside in his garden, smoking his pipe. He had done his shopping yesterday, and his laundry the day before, so today he could just rest.

Still, sometimes he felt the Shire was… too quiet. He missed his mother on days like this. Her stories about adventures, running off through the forest with her…

Bilbo sighed and put his pipe down. He needed to go for a walk. He didn’t know where the urge came from, but he stood and began to walk towards the woods. Usually he would go for a walk down by the river, but something drew him to the forest that day. Maybe it was the thought of his mother, but something deep inside him told him it wasn’t.

It was cooler amongst the trees, the sunlight just barely filtering in through the branches. Bilbo smiled as he walked, finding it strangely pleasant.

That thought quickly changed, however, and he ground to a halt. The air had suddenly grown extremely hot and humid, which was strange for mid January weather, and everything seemed to crackle around him.

“Wh-what? What’s going on?” Bilbo stuttered.

He was suddenly thrown back by a small surge, and he stared in disbelief as a body appeared out of nowhere, dropping to the forest floor. All at once, the atmosphere returned to normal, the coolness replaced the heat, and the humidity dissipated away.

Bilbo cautiously stood back up again and stared down at the figure that had suddenly appeared. To his surprise, it was a hobbit.

The hobbit had curly hair that was a deep brown in color. His skin was pale, as if he spent most of his time indoors. He seemed smaller than Bilbo was, and not at all recognizable.

“E-Excuse me,” Bilbo called out. There was no response from the figure. He didn’t even move.

“Hello?” Bilbo called again, creeping closer. The figure remained unresponsive, and Bilbo began to grow concerned.

“Well, staying out here will do no good,” the hobbit huffed, and he moved to the figure’s side. He began to move the poor hobbit into an upright position.

“Oh dear, you’re burning up something fierce,” Bilbo exclaimed upon feeling the figure’s skin, “Definitely have to get you back.” With some effort, Bilbo lifted the hobbit onto his back, and began the walk back to Bag-End.

* * *

Balin slumped into his chair, exhausted. He had been doing his best to aid Thorin in recruiting people to their cause, but it seemed that none were interested in risking their lives for their lost home.

“Ye should take a break, brother,” Dwalin grunted as he entered the room.

“Thorin is off in the Misty Mountains preparing for our quest. He has done so much for us. It’s the least I can do,” Balin replied.

“Well, don’t overwork yerself,” Dwalin huffed, “I’m goin’ to go spar.”

“Of course ye are,” Balin rolled his eyes. His brother stomped out of their small house, and Balin returned to his papers. He tried to focus on them, but he kept getting the feeling that something was off.

Suddenly, the room grew unbearably hot, and Balin began to sweat. It also grew humid, and the air crackled with magic. Balin stood up, looking around for the cause of what was happening.

That’s when out of thin air, a figure appeared and dropped to the floor.

“Oh my!” Balin gasped. As soon as the figure settled, the temperature dropped and everything went back to normal. Well, besides the dwarf that had just appeared. Balin slowly moved towards the unconscious dwarf. He had dirty blond long hair and a short beard.

“What in Mahal’s name…” Balin breathed out. He nudged the dwarf, but there was no response. He was extremely warm to the touch, more so than a dwarf should be.

“Well,” Balin huffed, “I’m not sure where ye came from, but let’s get ye taken care of.”

* * *

Dís forced herself to take a deep breath. Her sons, while both being of age now, seemed to have never grown out of their childhood.

“Fíli, please stop tormenting your brother,” Dís called when Kíli cried out again.

“He’s the one reacting!” Fíli called out.

“No, you’re just being mean!” the younger brother huffed.

“Please do keep in mind I am still on the fence about letting you two join your uncle or not. With these attitudes, it really proves to me you both are not ready,” Dís huffed. With that said, her two sons sheepishly entered the room.

“We’re sorry, mum,” Fíli said, ever the diplomat of the two.

“We really are ready to go help uncle,” Kíli added. Dís smiled ruefully at her two sons. She knew they were ready. They really were. But she feared that if she let them go, she would never see them again.

Fíli seemed to sense her thoughts, and he smiled.

“Don’t worry, mother. Someone’s gotta go with uncle to take care of him.”

“Oh, I know. I-” Dís cut herself off as the room suddenly heated up.

“What’s happening?” Kíli exclaimed, looking around the room.

“Mother!” Fíli gasped.

“Get behind me,” Dís ordered, grabbing her sons as the room started crackling with a powerful energy.

Then, out of nowhere, two bodies dropped out of thin air. As soon as the two figures settled, the heat and humidity dissipated.

“Hello?” Kíli called after a moment of silence. The bodies didn’t move.

“Where did they come from?” Fíli wondered.

“They might be hurt!” Kíli exclaimed, rushing to kneel next to them.

“Kíli,” Dís scolded, even as she knelt down next to him. Kíli lifted the girl into his arms. She was human, with shoulder length, golden blonde hair. Her face was covered in small speckles, and she didn’t seem all that tall.

“She’s hot to the touch,” Kíli stated as he held the girl, “Too hot.”

“So this o- he’s an elf!” Fíli gasped as he lifted the other figure. Sure enough, Fíli cradled in his lap an elf. He had such light blond hair it almost shone white, and his pointed ears twitched. Not dead then. Dís put her hands on both the girl’s and the elf’s heads.

“They’re both too hot,” Dís stated, “We will get answers later. For now, they need our care. Get them into beds.”

* * *

Nori let out a growl. Curse the dwarven guard and curse Dwalin in particular. They were going to be working together in about three month’s time. Couldn’t the dwarf let a few thieveries slide? It was mostly food anyways.

“I’m very disappointed in you,” Dori scolded as they walked together down the hallways.

“You’ve said several times already,” Nori huffed.

“We’ve signed our contracts already,” Dori continued, “He’ll be with us in the Company under Thorin Oakenshield. If we can help reclaim Erebor, we’ll be able to make a new life for ourselves! For Ori! You don’t need to steal anymore!”

Nori sighed heavily. He knew they’d be good once Erebor was reclaimed, but in the meantime… He didn’t want his brothers to starve. And the food had just been out there in the open… Dori had continued on his rant, but suddenly stopped as the empty hallway they were in began rising in temperature.

“Dori?” Nori gasped, feeling unease grow as the heat and humidity rose.

“What’s happening?” Dori gasped. The air crackled and grew in tension.

Dori and Nori both gasped when right before their eyes, a body fell out of nowhere. It was a dwarrowdam, and she landed on the ground, unmoving.

The air settled, but the lass still didn’t move.

“Miss?” Dori called out, but received no response. Nori knelt down and turned the dwarrowdam over.

She was beautiful, with dark, glistening skin, darker than Nori had ever seen. She had thick, black hair braided back and out of her face, and small braids in her short beard. She was extremely hot to the touch.

“I don’t think she’s well,” Nori gasped as he tried getting her to move.

“We’re almost home,” Dori huffed, “Let’s get her resting.” Nori nodded and gathered the dwarven lass into his arms. Help first. Questions later.

* * *

Bofur swore it was always raining in Bree. Never had he been here when it was sunny. He sighed and turned away from the window. The inn he was staying in was nice, but he missed his brother. He hated when work brought him out of the Blue Mountains.

Luckily, today was the last day. Then he’d be able to start making his way back home. He sold what the miner’s guild had told him to sell. He’d get his share once he was back. Be able to put some food on the table for his brother, his sister-in-law, and his cousin.

“Just three more months,” Bofur sighed to himself, “Then adventure off to Erebor! And hopefully a better life…”

He was prepared to start readying himself for bed, when the room began to grow hot and humid. He looked around, looking for anything odd, but everything seemed normal. The heat grew and grew, and his skin began to crawl as the air around him crackled. It all came to a head when a body suddenly appeared out of the air, dropping to the ground.

Bofur gasped and immediately dropped next to the unmoving figure. The air returned to normal.

“Are ye alright?” Bofur exclaimed. There was no answer, and he realized it was a female hobbit that had suddenly appeared in his room. She had thick, curly dark hair and dark, caramel skin with freckles. Her pointed ears stuck out, and her feet had curly hair all over them.

“Lass? Hello?” Bofur tried calling and shaking the hobbit, but she was out cold.

“Oh dear,” Bofur gasped, lifting the hobbit onto his bed. He had to find help.

* * *

It was a peaceful day. Quiet. Beorn’s favorite. He sat outside in the sun, taking in its warmth. Winter was falling away from his little meadow, leaving it to be quite pleasant. He had finished most of his work for the day. Wood had been chopped, animals tended to, honey collected. And as peaceful as the day was, he couldn’t shake the feeling of unease.

Something was wrong, and he couldn’t figure out what.

Beorn huffed and patted the side of one of his cows. Whatever it was, he could take it. Not many could beat a skinchanger like himself.

The day was warm, but then it started getting warmer, and fast. Beorn whipped his head around, sniffing the air. He couldn’t smell anything, and yet the temperature and humidity continued to rise. The air began to crackle, and Beorn grabbed his axe.

Just when the heat was becoming unbearable, a body dropped out of nowhere onto the ground. Beorn blinked in surprise before raising his axe and growling.

The air dissipated, and the figure didn’t move. It was a girl, Beorn realized, and a tiny one at that. Surely… surely it couldn’t be a child? But she couldn’t be taller than four feet. Inky black hair splayed around her head, and her skin glowed golden in the sun. She had pointed ears, yet was definitely not an elf.

Her feet were large and covered in thick black hair.

Beorn grunted and knelt down to nudge her. There was no response, and her skin felt hot to the touch. Beorn realized she needed help. She was so small and helpless… there was no reason he should deny her help. He lifted her carefully into his arms, and carried her inside. Questions, he would ask later.

* * *

Thorin stared out over the valleys. He had chosen the Misty Mountains as the place to rest while he waited for responses from the dwarven settlements.

Five months ago he had spoken to Gandalf the Gray about reclaiming Erebor. He already had a company of a few dwarves willing to travel with him. Now he waited for support from anyone else.

Finally, it was time to go home. There was still much to plan, but they had some time yet. Balin was still working hard to get others to join their quest, and Gandalf was off finding the perfect burglar for them. Thorin was doing his best to prepare for the endeavour in about three months time.

Was he ready to go back? See the destruction Smaug had left in his wake? But the thought of seeing the Lonely Mountain again… it filled him with such deep emotions as to bring tears to his eyes.

Thorin snapped his eyes up as the temperature suddenly shifted. It was cool at the base of the mountains normally, but it had suddenly gotten hot. The heat continued to grow and Thorin grabbed his sword, ready for an attack.

The air began to crackle and sting, and then, two bodies fell from thin air. Thorin stared in disbelief as the bodies settled, and everything returned back to normal. They had come out of nowhere. What was going on?

Thorin rushed forward to see if the figures were okay. He reached his hand out but then recoiled in disgust.

It was two elves. The male elf had the brightest red hair Thorin had ever seen. The female, on the other hand, had brown, almost black tresses.

Neither elf moved, and Thorin found himself conflicted. He had learned the elves where not to be trusted, and these two had appeared out of nowhere.

But they were obviously unwell if they weren’t even stirring…

Where was that rope?


	2. we're not in kansas anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our friends wake up and realize they are no longer in a place that makes sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably rapid fire a few of these first chapters, just to get the story going, before I sink into a more normal posting schedule. The beginning can be slow, I know, but I promise it'll pick up as the story progresses!

Hugo felt as if a train had hit him. His whole body ached and his head pounded. What had happened? Had he dozed off? Surely he wouldn’t have. And yet, he had felt tired there in the park under the sun.

He tried moving, but his body protested the movement. He groaned.

“Careful there,” a soft voice said.

“Where… where am I?” Hugo murmured, opening his eyes and rubbing them to clear them.

“You’re in Bag-End, in Hobbiton,” the voice replied, and Hugo’s dark eyes immediately flew open. He came face to face with Martin Freeman, except he was decked out in full hobbit gear. Hugo gasped and sprung back, falling off the bed with a grunt.

“Oh my! Are you okay! I didn’t mean to st-”

“Okay okay okay,” Hugo began murmuring, “It’s just a dream, just a dream.”

“What? I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened, but you’re not dreaming,” Martin Freeman/Bilbo Baggins stated.

“I have to be!” Hugo exclaimed, “There’s no way I can be in a fictional world! Hobbiton was created by J.R.R. Tolkien, and you, Bilbo Baggins, are one of his characters! I have to be dreaming!”

“H-How do you know who I am? I don’t know you,” Bilbo stuttered. Hugo then looked down and saw that his feet were huge, covered in dark curls. He gasped and his hands flew to his ears, which he found were now large and pointy.

“What the fuck,” Hugo whispered, “What the fuck.” He then turned and kicked the bed stand as hard as he could.

“Oh my!” Bilbo gasped as Hugo fell to the ground cursing at the pain spiking up his leg. As it faded, he looked back up to see Bilbo’s concerned face still staring at him.

“What the fuck,” Hugo said, one more time for good measure before his vision drifted again.

* * *

The first thing Anthony became aware of was a pounding in his head. It felt like waking up after the time he and Dorian had had a drinking competition.

Not smart.

But no, this wasn’t a hangover. He had just been napping on the grass. Were the others still here? Hugo wouldn’t have left anyone on their own.

Anthony slowly opened his eyes. He was… not outside anymore, that’s for sure. Was he back in England in university? Were his friends playing a prank on him? Where would he be that the walls and ceiling were made of solid stone?

He slowly sat up, taking in his surroundings. He was in a cozy room, on a bed piled with furs and thick quilts. There were no lights, no outlets. The room was lit by several candles only.

“What the hell…” Anthony muttered as he reached up to rub his eyes. He froze when his hand collided with a much bushier beard he had had before. He looked at his hands. They were much stockier as well.

“Ah good,” a friendly voice said, “Ye’re awake!” Anthony whipped his head around and immediately sprung to his feet.

“What. The. Hell,” he exclaimed. In front of him stood a man with a thick white beard and large ears. Only, it wasn’t a man, it was a dwarf. A dwarf that was from a movie.

“I have got to be dreaming,” Anthony whispered, feeling woozy again.

“I found ye, unconscious. No idea where ye came from. Ye feeling alright?” the dwarf, Balin, as Anthony knew he was, asked.

“There is no way in hell I can be here,” Anthony squawked, “You are a strictly fictional character!”

“I’m…. not sure I follow?” Balin said.

“There is no way Balin of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield can be in front of me right now!”

* * *

Leonor hated waking up. Truly, she did. Always such a groggy and exhausting experience. This time, for whatever reason, more so.

“Never napping in the sun again,” she muttered as she tried to roll over. Hands were suddenly on her arm, trying to help.

“No, g’way… no wake up yet, Hugo…” Leonor groaned.

“Miss?” an unfamiliar voice wondered. Leonor’s eyes snapped open, high alert suddenly, and she came face to face with Dean O’Gorman. She screeched and launched herself off the bed.

“What the fuck!” she screamed.

“I-I’m sorry,” Dean- no wait- Fíli?- exclaimed, holding his hands out. He was in full dwarf makeup, braids and all. Leonor glanced down and saw she was no longer wearing a crop top and shorts, but rather sturdy leather and thick wool.

“What’s going on?” Leonor gasped as Aiden- no, Kíli- entered the room as well. What the hell was going on?

“Leo…” a voice groaned, “Stop screaming…”

“Ez!” Leonor launched herself onto the other bed in the room when she realized who it was laying on it. She started shaking her friend awake, drawing back only when Ezarah’s head emerged and revealed two pointed ears. She immediately backed up again.

Ezarah opened his golden eyes, and upon realizing who was in the room, screamed and attached himself to Leonor.

“What the hell?”

“I’m dreaming. I’ve got to be dreaming,” Leonor began to chant, looking from the dwarves, to Ezarah’s obviously elven ears, then back to the dwarves again.

“You’re dreaming? I’m dreaming!” Ezarah exclaimed, “Fíli and Kíli are here, there is no way this is real life!”

“You have pointed ears, Ez!” Leonor shouted, and her friend immediately reached up to feel said appendages. His hands froze, however, as soon as they felt the points.

“You know us?” Kíli gasped.

“What is going on?” a softer voice ordered, and Leonor and Ezarah stared as a dwarf in a pretty blue dress entered the room. They realized it was a woman, even though she had thick sideburns and a braided goatee.

“Oh good,” the female dwarf smiled, “You two are awake.”

“Leo?” Ezarah squeaked, “I’m gonna pass out again…” Leonor barely caught her friend as he collapsed.

* * *

Florence first became aware of the blanket covering her. Had someone carried her back to their hotel? The only one strong enough to do so would have been Anthony.

She groaned and shifted. Her body ached. Had she slept funny? Well, she had fallen asleep on the ground. Her fault then.

“Oi!” a voice called, “She’s moving! What do I do?” Florence froze. She didn’t know that voice. Where was she?

Her eyes flew open, taking in the room. It was made of stone and was decorated simply. She laid on a bed on the floor. Movement caught her eye, and she looked up and made eye contact with a man- no, a dwarf. A very familiar dwarf from one of her favorite movies…

“Miss, are you okay?” Nori asked. Florence screeched and shot to her feet, grabbing the candlestick by the bed as she did and holding it out in front of her.

“What’s going on?” she ordered.

“Whoa, easy there,” Nori held his hands up, “We wanted to ask you that.”

“Nori!” Ori suddenly gasped as he flew into the room. Florence stared when a moment later, Dori too entered the room.

This had to be a dream. She pinched herself quickly, and felt the burst of pain, but she didn’t wake up.

“What the hell,” she whispered.

“You okay, miss?” Ori asked sweetly.

“I-I d-d-don’t-” Florence stuttered, feeling faint again.

“Oh, dear,” Dori exclaimed.

“I’ve got to be dreaming!” Florence huffed as she collapsed to her feet again.

“Dreaming?” Nori repeated.

“This is a dream,” Florence said again, “No other reason for three fictional characters to be here right now!”

* * *

Artemis groaned. Her body felt so sore. Dammit, why had she fallen asleep outside? That was something Pandora would do, not her.

Artemis tried sitting up, but her limbs felt heavy. Hands gently pressed down on her arms, and something cool was laid across her forehead.

“Hugo?” Artemis wondered softly.

“Miss? Miss, can you hear me?” Well, that was definitely not Hugo. Artemis forced her eyes open, and came face to face with a character out of a movie. She gasped and sat up abruptly, almost colliding with the dwarf.

“Easy there,” Bofur said. Artemis sprung from the bed and stared at the dwarf in disbelief.

“What’s going on?” she squeaked.

“I didn’t mean to startle ye,” Bofur exclaimed, “Ye came out of nowhere! Ye were feverish, so I’ve done my best to care for ye until I can get more help.”

“Out of… what?” Artemis felt herself starting to hyperventilate.

“I just wanted to help,” Bofur said kindly, “Just, what’s a hobbit lass like you doing alone here in Bree?”

“Hobbit?” Artemis squeaked and she looked down. Her feet were several sizes larger, and covered in thick curls. She was no longer wearing shorts, and instead found herself in a dress of sorts. Her hands carefully came up, and she gasped when they found pointed ears on the side of her head. She pulled on them, and winced as she felt the pain.

“I-I…” Artemis whispered as the room began to spin.

“Miss?” Bofur gasped.

“I’m going to faint,” she stated, before falling forward. Gentle hands caught her, and then nothing.

* * *

Napping in the sun was always nice. Except now, Pandora felt as if a car had run her over. Artemis and Hugo weren’t going to be kind about this.

“Stupid friends,” she muttered, stretching her arms out. She paused when she felt the soft covers of whatever bed she was on. Had someone carried her back? But, she was a fairly light sleeper. She would have felt it, no?

“Are you awake, Little One?” a deep, rough voice asked.

“Fuck!” Pandora screeched, launching up onto the bed. She looked up and saw a man. A very, very large man. Larger than she had ever seen before.

And… wait a minute, was that Beorn from  _ the Hobbit _ ?

“Beorn? Whoa, this is a cool dream!” Pandora chirped. Because it was that, a cool dream.

“How do you know me?” Beorn ordered, and Pandora felt a sliver of fear.

“I mean, ya?” she stated, “You’re Beorn the skinchanger, from  _ the Hobbit _ by J.R.R. Tolkien! Good book that is! Fun movies, too!”

“I don’t know who you are, or how you know me, and I don’t know what a J.R.R. Tolkien is,” Beorn growled. Pandora gasped and began to really take in her surroundings. She was definitely in Beorn’s home. Looked like it was straight out of the movie. What was going on?

Pandora reached up and slapped both her hands over her cheeks, seeming to startle Beorn. She then gasped when she felt pointed ears. She looked down. Big, furry feet.

“This has to be a dream, right?” Pandora squeaked.

“You dropped out of nowhere,” Beorn huffed, “Magic is definitely involved, but you are not dreaming.”

“Then,” Pandora gasped, “What the fuck!”

* * *

Noam cursed herself as she began to stir. She had not meant to fall asleep outside. In fact, she hadn’t really been tired at all. What had happened?

She shifted slightly, but halted when she felt something rub against her wrists.

Rope. Fuck.

She carefully cracked open her eyes. She was… in the mountains? How the hell had this happened? There were no mountains in Southern Italy, at least nothing remotely close to this! She listened carefully. There was someone breathing to the right of her, and someone else further away. How could she hear that?

Noam twisted to the side and saw her brother. He was upright but slumped over, his hands tied behind his back. She realized they both had their ankles tied together as well.

And they weren’t wearing summer clothes anymore. Rather, leather boots and green fabrics, and… did Dorian have pointed ears?

“Dorian,” Noam hissed. Her brother stirred but didn’t open his eyes. Noam rolled her eyes and kicked her legs out. They collided with Dorian and he fell over.

“What the fuck!” he exclaimed, eyes flying open, “Noam, why wou- Your ears!”

“I’m assuming they’re pointed,” Noam said, “Seeing as you have pointed ears as well.”

“I what?” Dorian screeched, and Noam cursed him as she heard the third person start running towards them. Dorian had moved himself back into a sitting position by the time their captor entered the clearing, although he fell back over when he saw who it was.

“Thorin fucking Oakenshield?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a post-note: In the movie, it says Thorin traveled north to a meeting in Eren Luin to get answers from the other dwarf kingdoms. In this story, I have changed so he's just waiting for Ravens with responses. Middle-Earth is growing in darkness, and it is not particularly safe to be traveling long distances. Thus, the dwarves like using Ravens to communicate.


	3. in which they try to establish sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is honestly not a lot of explanations here. Those will be coming later in the story, I promise.

Hugo focused on taking calming breaths. When he had woken up again, Bilbo Baggins had led him out into the dining room. They were both confused, but that didn’t stop Bilbo from being a gracious host.

“Here,” the hobbit said as he walked back in with a plate and a mug, “I just fixed some bread up for you and made some chamomile. Seemed to be a good choice.”

“Thank you,” Hugo said as he shakily accepted the food. He took the tea and began to sip on it. He savored each gulp, to make sure he could actually taste it. Ya, there was no way this could be a dream. How the hell had this happened? Bilbo sat across from him, and they stared at each other. Hugo took another sip of tea as he tried to comprehend what was going on.

“Well,” Bilbo said awkwardly, “I’m not really sure where to start. You obviously know my name. May I, uh, may I have yours?”

“Of course, of course,” Hugo said, “Sorry. My name is Hugo Sautter.”

“Sautter?” Bilbo repeated, “That isn’t a name I’m familiar with, and I am rather good with family names.”

“It’s not…” Hugo sighed, not sure how to explain, “I’m not… a hobbit…” Hugo winced at that and Bilbo cocked his head. That was a silly statement to make when, in fact, Hugo now seemed to be a hobbit. “At least, I wasn’t! This is… odd…”

“You said I was… a fictional character?” Bilbo prompted.

“I don’t know where to begin with this,” Hugo sighed heavily, “I’m not sure what’s happening either! I’m so confused!”

“Maybe… start at your beginning?” Bilbo wondered. Hugo hummed thoughtfully.

“Well, I was studying in a park with my friends. We might be on vacation, but finals are coming up so we couldn’t take much time off. It was a hot day in Italy. It kept getting hotter, and hotter, and then… I was falling?” Hugo tried to explain, “Next thing I know, I’m waking up in what should be a dream! This, all this, is supposed to be a fictional world! You… you are a character created by J.R.R. Tolkien! This isn’t real! I can’t… I can’t  _ be _ here!”

“Oh… uh… calm down? Maybe?” Bilbo squeaked.

“Sorry,” Hugo cursed, drinking some more tea.

“Now, I am a bit confused,” Bilbo stated, “You said you were in… It-ah-lee? I… I have many maps but I have never heard of this place!”

“Because it doesn’t exist here,” Hugo said, “I come from a world where… this is all made up! You’re a character in a book! I just don’t understand how I’m here!” Hugo buried his head in his hands and took some deep breaths. How did this happen? What happened to his friends. Did they also…?

“Hey, I’m not sure what happened either, but it’ll be okay?” Bilbo said.

“I know, it sounds crazy,” Hugo snorted.

“No it’s… okay, it is crazy,” Bilbo sighed, “But… I believe you? For some reason, I know what you’re saying is true…”

“And if I were lying?”

“I don’t think you are.” Hugo found himself smiling at the other hobbit, and Bilbo smiled back.

“Please, eat,” Bilbo finally said.

“Was I the only one you found?” Hugo asked as he lifted the bread to his mouth.

“You were the only one that appeared out of nowhere, yes. Why?” Bilbo wondered.

“It’s just…” Hugo said sadly, “I was with friends…”

* * *

Anthony and Balin stared at each other for several long moments. Anthony was trying his hardest not to freak out. He’d already pinched himself so he was sure he wasn’t dreaming. So what was happening?

“I’ve never met ye before,” Balin finally said, “How do ye know me and how do ye know of the company?”

“Cuz, it’s like, from the story,” Anthony exclaimed, “The book, you know? This is all fictional, so I’m either dead, or dreaming!”

“Well ye’re certainly neither of those,” Balin huffed, “What do you mean from a story?” Anthony opened his mouth to respond, but another dwarf barged into the room.

“Oh,” Dwalin huffed when he saw Anthony, “The mystery dwarf is awake now.”

“Fucking,” Anthony cursed, “Now Dwalin’s here and this dream needs to end because it doesn’t feel like a dream and I’m getting super confused.”

“Dream?” Dwalin asked his brother, “What’s he going on about?”

“I’m not sure myself,” Balin stated, “But I’m pretty sure there’s magic at work.”

“Ya, no. Magic doesn’t exist. This is all in my head!” Anthony began pacing the room, “Because there is no logical way I am in Middle-Earth, a fictional world, standing in front of two fictional characters!”

“So,” Balin tried to understand, “Ye’re saying ye’re from a world where this is all… part of a story?”

“Yes!” Anthony exclaimed, “The book follows the story of Thorin on his journey to reclaim Erebor and of Bi-” Anthony immediately started choking, and he collapsed as his throat closed painfully.

“Whoa, easy there,” Balin said, rushing over and patting Anthony on the back.

“I don’t-” Anthony coughed, “I don’t understand. I can’t say B-” Anthony choked again.

“As crazy as yer story is, something tells me that what ye’re saying is the truth,” Balin stated.

“It should be impossible,” Dwalin huffed, “But ye’re right. I can’t help but believe you.”

“Which means, if what ye’re saying is true, ye know the future.”

“But, I can’t talk about it? Something keeps choking me off!” Anthony exclaimed.

“Then that suggests that ye’re here for a reason,” Balin said, “Now what that is, I don’t yet know. But until we can figure that out, ye’re welcome to stay.”

“That,” Anthony sighed, “Would be nice. Considering I now seem to be a dwarf instead of human.” Dwalin blinked.

“Ye were a human?”

“I’ll go into more detail,” Anthony grinned, “My name is Anthony, by the way. Anthony Pierre. At your service.”

* * *

Leonor was confused to hell, but she accepted the help of moving Ezarah back to a bed. She sat by his head, gently stroking his white blonde hair. She gently touched his pointed ears, and her eyes widened when they twitched.

Seriously, what was going on? Where were the others?

“Fíli, Kíli,” the dwarrowdam, who Leonor realized must be their mother Dís, said loudly, “Go get some food for these two.”

“But-” Kíli started.

“Now,” Dís huffed, and the two dwarves ran off. She then turned to Leonor.

“Th-thank you for taking care of us,” Leonor said softly, her voice shaking.

“You two needed our help,” Dís replied, “You appeared out of nowhere, burning up and feverish. Obviously some magic was involved.”

“I’m not sure what happened,” Leonor shook her head, “But I do appreciate your help, Lady Dís.” Dís narrowed her eyes.

“How do you know who I am?”

“Oh, um,” Leonor stuttered, “Those two are Fíli and Kíli? A-and I know that their mother's name was Dís? It’s a-all in the book!”

“A book?”

“It… It really doesn’t sound real! By what I know, it shouldn’t be possible at all!”

“I’ll listen.”

Leonor took a deep breath. “Ez and I, we’re from England. Middle-Earth, all of this, is a fictional world, created by Tolkien. Fíli and Kíli, they’re part of a book! They go with Thorin to Erebor and they-” Leonor gasped as she began to choke and cough.

“Oh dear,” Dís gasped, grabbing a glass of water and passing it to the girl.

“I can’t-” Leonor gasped, “I can’t talk about the future? What? Why?”

“Perhaps you are here for a purpose then,” Dís stated.

“You mean… you believe me?” Leonor gasped.

“It is odd,” Dís admitted, “But I have a feeling that you tell the truth. So… if their story is from a book… you know how it would end?” Leonor nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but her throat closed painfully and she choked again.

“Definitely magic at play,” Dís huffed. She stood as Ezarah began to stir again. “Well, until we know more, you two will stay here.”

“Even though you barely know us?”

“You two need help. You are in a new world. I would have your names, however.”

“My name is Leonor Wanderfeld. My friend here is Ezarah Bauer.

“Well then, welcome to Ered Luin, Leonor and Ezarah.”

* * *

“Fictional?” Dori exclaimed.

“You hit your head?” Nori wondered, then received a strong elbow to his gut from his older brother.

“Y-y-you guys are from a book! You aren’t supposed to be real! I’m not supposed to be here! I’m supposed to be in Italy, or at least England! Not M-Middle-Earth with Dori, Nori, and Ori!” Florence babbled, trying her best to not completely freak out.

“You know our names?” Nori gasped.

“I’ve never heard of Italy or England,” Ori stated.

“I’m dreaming,” Florence gasped, “This has to be a dream!”

“Calm down,” Dori cooed, walking a bit closer, “You’re not dreaming! I’m not sure what has happened, but I want to help!”

“I-I was in Italy, with my friends! We were studying outside, then it started getting super hot!” Florence tried to explain, “Then I was… falling? I blacked out, and next thing I know, I’m here, in Middle-Earth, which is a fictional land from a story in my world!”

“A fictional world,” Ori gasped, almost in awe, “We’re from a book! There are other worlds! That is fascinating!”

“You mean… you believe me?” Florence exclaimed.

“As odd as your story is,” Dori said, “Yes. Something's telling me that you’re telling the truth.”

“It really shouldn’t be possible, your story,” Nori huffed, “But I agree. I believe you. A beautiful dwarrowdam like you wouldn’t lie about that, I’m sure.”

“Dwarrowdam?” Florence squeaked, and her hands flew to her face. Sure enough, she found it covered in coarse hair that wasn’t there before.

“Were you… not a dwarf in your other world?” Ori wondered.

“N-no. I wasn’t.”

“Well,” Dori said firmly, “You’re in a strange new land, in a strange new body. I won’t turn you away. You are welcome to stay here until we can figure out what is going on, Miss…”

“Florence,” Florence said, “My name is Florence Granger. I appreciate the help. Thank you.”

* * *

Artemis nibbled on her toast. After she had fainted, Bofur had apparently carried her downstairs. He was staying at an inn in Bree. He had gotten her set up at a small, corner table, then gotten her some food to eat. He offered to get her tea, but when she woke up she decided to go straight for the ale.

“Ye feeling better?” Bofur asked, nursing his own ale.

“A bit, yes,” Artemis sighed, “But I’m still completely confused.”

“Ye literally dropped out of thin air,” Bofur stated, “Why? Where did ye come from?”

“You wouldn’t believe me,” Artemis snorted, “I wouldn’t believe me! I’m not sure I even believe this is happening right now!”

“I’d do my best to understand,” Bofur smiled. Artemis drew in a sharp breath. She knew from the movies he’d been an easy going dwarf, but to experience his kindness in person… Artemis let her shoulders relax and she took a long draw of her ale.

“I come from… a different world… different lands… I live in England, going to school. I was with my friends on vacation, however, studying outside in Italy. It got hot and then… I was falling?” Artemis sighed, “I don’t know what happened. I blacked out, and next thing I know I’m here, in Bree, with you, and this is all just supposed to be from a book in my world. You’re from a story, about the journey of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield.”

“How do ye know about that? That mission is of uttermost secrecy, and we are not supposed to set out for another several months!” Bofur exclaimed.

“Like I said, Bofur,” Artemis whispered, “This is all supposed to be just a story for me! I don’t know why I’m here! My friends, are they here too?”

“Don’t freak out,” Bofur exclaimed when Artemis began to draw in ragged breaths, “I found ye just fine! I’m sure yer friends are okay too. I’m guessing this being a story is how ye already know my name?”

“I must be going insane!” Artemis let out a small cry, burying her head in her hands.

“Ye’re not,” Bofur reassured her, “As crazy as yer story is… I believe you.”

“You  _ believe _ me?” Artemis exclaimed.

“I’m not sure I fully understand myself,” Bofur said, “But something tells me that ye’re telling the truth. And that ye being here is important.”

“But for what?” Artemis whispered, her eyes wide.

“I guess we’ll find out,” Bofur grinned, “I’m only in Bree here for another night, then I’m headin’ back to the Blue Mountains. I’m not sure what yer plans are now… but if ye’d like, I would appreciate havin’ some company as I travel? Or, at least yer name?”

Artemis looked up at Bofur. She had no idea why she was here in Middle-Earth now, nor did she know where her friends were, if they had stayed, or if they had also been sent here, but she had no idea how to live in this world. Bofur had been nothing but kind to her, and more than that, she felt that staying with him was the right thing to do. She smiled at the dwarf.

“My name is Artemis Isip. And, seeing as this is all new and unfamiliar, having a well versed travel companion like you would be an honor. I would love to go with you.”

* * *

After Pandora had, in her own words, “flipped her shit”, Beorn led her to the table and poured her a glass of milk. She gulped it down before banging her head on the table and moaning.

“Literally how the fuck am I here? This isn’t supposed to be real! I’m supposed to be in Italy, not fucking Middle-Earth! How am I in a book?”

“I am not sure what is going on,” Beorn said as he put together a plate of bread and cheese for his small intruder, “What is Italy? That is a land I have never heard of.”

“Because it doesn’t exist here!” Pandora exclaimed, “Where I come from, Middle-Earth is a fantasy, made up land! It’s all just a story!”

“A story?” Beorn repeated.

“Yes! About Thorin Oakenshield! And Erebor! And Smaug! And the O-” Pandora wasn’t able to finish though. Her throat had closed up as soon as she tried to say ‘the One Ring’. Was she… not allowed to talk about that?

“Easy,” Beorn said as he poured more milk for Pandora as she choked and coughed.

“Th-” Pandora wheezed, “Thanks.”

“There is strange magic at work here,” Beorn stated as Pandora drank more milk, “Your story… while others might think it crazy, I have a feeling you are telling me the truth.”

“Then why am I here?” Pandora squeaked, “Who, o-or what brought me here? What about my friends? My cousin? Are they here too?”

“I have no answers for your questions,” Beorn sighed, “But you are of a kind, gentle folk. I can tell. I will not abandon you.”

Pandora smiled up at the skinchanger. “Thank you, Beorn.”

* * *

“How do you know me? How did you find me?” Thorin ordered. He had a sword drawn and was glaring at the siblings. Noam felt her brain stop. What in the world was going on?

“Noam?” Dorian squeaked, “Please tell me I’m dreaming? Either that, or we’re dead!”

“You think I have any idea what’s going on?” Noam hissed.

“You’re older than me!” Dorian shouted.

“By nine minutes!”

“Why are we in Middle-Earth? This can’t be real! This is supposed to be a story, a book! We cannot physically be here!”

“Then you tell me what’s going on! Because as far as I can tell, we're no longer in Italy! Instead, we are stuck in a fictional world with a fictional character!” Dorian and Noam glared at each other a few more moments, before turning back to Thorin. The poor dwarf seemed utterly confused.

“My apologies,” Noam decided to say, “It’s just, my brother and I have no idea what happened, or how we got here. Last thing I remember, we were at a park in Italy with our friends. Then… falling? And now we’re here.”

“That sounds impossible,” Thorin hissed.

“Because it is!” Dorian exclaimed again, “This is obviously a dream and I’m gonna wake up any second now!”

“As much as I want to agree with you,” Noam huffed, “This all seems a little too real to be a dream!”

“Noam!” Dorian hissed, “Middle-Earth is a  _ fictional _ world! Made up! Thorin Oakenshield is a made up character! He should be on his way to Erebor to get rid of that dragon by now, or something! And we shouldn’t be here!”

“Well I am not fictional,” Thorin exclaimed, “How do you know of my quest? Only my kin have been told!”

“What month is it?” Noam decided to ask, “By Shire reckoning, if you would. I can prove that this is all a story to us, a story in which we know all the events of.”

“It is January, by Shire reckoning,” Thorin said, trying to hide his curiosity now.

“The quest to reclaim Erebor starts in April, if I’m remembering the book correctly,” Noam said, “Which means you have likely already spoken to Gandalf about this.”

“You spoke to the Gray Wizard in Bree,” Dorian added, going off his sister, “He urged you to march upon the Lonely Mountain and take it back. He showed you a message in black speech, promising payment for your head.”

“He also told you that you would need a burglar, in order to reclaim the Arkenstone,” Noam said.

“How do you know all this,” Thorin gasped, “I never told anyone of that meeting, and I doubt Gandalf would either.”

“Like I said, we know this because all of this is supposed to be a story for us!” Noam exclaimed.

“Ya!” Dorian huffed, “We know exactly what will happen, like when-” Dorian trailed off as he began to cough and choke.

“Dorian!” Noam cried out, wishing her hands were untied so she could help her brother.

“No-” Dorian coughed, “Noam, try saying something ‘bout the future!”

“What?”

“Just try!”

“Fine,” Noam rolled her eyes, “Azog is-” Her eyes went wide as her throat closed painfully, and she began to cough.

“You can’t!” Dorian cried out, “We can’t warn him about what happens! Oh, I bet it’s that damn wizard’s fault. He meddles. I bet he brought us here, and when I see him…”

“Calm the fuck down,” Noam growled as she regained her voice.

“Azog…” Thorin muttered. Noam looked him in the eye, trying to convey what she couldn’t say. His eyes widened and he shook his head.

“He can’t be.”

“I don’t know what brought us here,” Noam said, carefully standing up, “Nor do I know why, but it has to be for some purpose. I know elves have done nothing to garner your trust in the past, and that trusting two elves that appeared out of nowhere seems impossible, but I would ask for help.”

“What you have told me seems impossible,” Thorin admitted, “But… something is urging me to trust you. Two elves.” His face scrunched as he said that.

“But we’re not elves!” Dorian huffed.

“Then what are we?” Noam snorted.

“Human! Like I was in the morning!”

“You have pointed ears. And have you noticed you’re not wearing glasses?”

“Nope! Not an elf! Nuh uh!”

“You two are strange elves, that I do know.”

“Not an elf!”


	4. life in the shire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo adapts to simple life in the Shire, and while he can't outright talk about the future, he still does his best to warn Bilbo about the future.  
> And also scare off a certain Sackville-Baggins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, sorry, these next couple chapters are gonna be a lot of filler-type stuff, with a hint of plot building. Mostly just getting to know these guys.

Hugo found it surprisingly easy to adapt to life in the Shire. Bilbo had graciously offered him a room in Bag-End, and had spent a week showing Hugo all the most important places there in Hobbiton. After seeing it on screen, as well as reading about it in the books, Hugo would have thought it would be hard to navigate. Turns out, it was fairly easy, although maybe it was because he was now just a hobbit.

Hugo didn’t know why he had been brought to Middle-Earth, and he still worried about his friends, but he had decided to take it one day at a time for now.

And maybe condition Bilbo into being more open about adventure. He had worked out that it was about three months before the dwarves would come galavanting into his host’s home. Nothing had stopped him from playing with the future yet, even though he and Bilbo had found out he couldn’t speak about it. Whenever he tried, his throat would close up and cause him to choke.

So no, he wasn’t able to talk about the future, but he could still influence it.

“Bilbo!” Hugo called as he rummaged through the pantry, “You’re almost out of flour!”

“It is about time to go to the market again,” Bilbo said as he shuffled in.

“It’s a perfect day, too,” Hugo mused, “I can’t believe it’s so pleasant here in the Shire, and in January!”

“Well, it is still a little chilly,” Bilbo grinned, “Go grab a jacket. Let’s go to the market together.” Hugo grabbed one of the jackets Bilbo had let him borrow. It was a deep green and definitely his favorite of the ones he was using. He still found it odd that he didn’t have to wear shoes, but his feet were tough and he hardly felt the stones when walking outside.

“Grab a basket, and let’s go,” Bilbo said.

“Perfect for a walk,” Hugo said again as they stepped outside. He took a deep breath in of the crisp, morning air. He loved the view from Bag-End. It still didn’t feel real that he was even here.

“Are you okay, Hugo?” Bilbo asked softly.

“I just,” Hugo sighed, “It really doesn’t feel like I’m actually here still. Here in the Shire. It is absolutely beautiful in person. I can see why everyone here is always so happy.”

“It is peaceful,” Bilbo sighed, almost ruefully

“Long for adventure?” Hugo teased.

“Wh-what? No. No respectable hobbit would ever long for adventure! And I am a Baggins of Bag-End, the most respectable!” Bilbo huffed.

“But you are also a Took,” Hugo grinned, before starting down the path. He heard Bilbo splutter behind him before following along. They made their way down to where the markets were. There were already quite a few hobbits out and about, and they shared greetings as they passed. Hugo still wasn’t used to all the staring. He had been in all the gossip lately, apparently. A strange, unknown hobbit suddenly appearing at the home of Bilbo Baggins? Yes, he was quite the talk of the town.

“Good morning, Mister Bilbo. Mister Hugo,” Hamfast greeted as they passed his smial.

“Good morning to you too, Hamfast,” Hugo smiled at the hobbit. Samwise had been his favorite character in  _ the Lord of the Rings, _ and when he met Hamfast, he could see where the hobbit had gotten his steadfast heart and loyalty.

“Nice morning for a market visit,” Hamfest said.

“It is. That’s where we’re off to now,” Bilbo stated.

“I’m sure my wife will drag me there sometime today as well,” Hamfast laughed, “You know, you’ll be getting all the stares.”

“Oh, I’m getting used to it by now,” Hugo shrugged.

“You know, they’d all go away if you tell us where you came from.”

“And take away the mystery? My friends would kill me if I did that.”

“Whatever you say, Mister Hugo. You two have a nice day, then!”

“You as well, my good friend,” Bilbo said, and they were off again.

“Such a nice man,” Hugo mused as they did.

“He really is. Wouldn’t want anyone else tending my gardens. He’s the best of the best!”

The market was bustling by the time they got there. Hugo expertly ignored the stares and whispers as they strolled into the center.

“I’ll go find flour and sugar, and maybe some more cheese. Would you be willing to find us a good chicken? That sounds good to me tonight,” Bilbo said.

“Absolutely.” Hugo made his way deeper into the market, to where he remembered the chicken stands were. There was a good selection today, and he found it hard to choose which one to go with.

“… mean honestly. Who does he think he is? Taking in strange hobbits. I’m telling you, something is wrong with that Bilbo Baggins! Not a proper hobbit at all!”

Hugo turned to see a dark haired hobbit making her way through the market. He knew exactly who it was. Only Lobelia Sackville-Baggins would wear a dress that obnoxious. And to hear her talking about Bilbo that way? Even less surprising.

“He’s going mad, I’m telling you. Not respectable anymore,” Lobelia sniffed to the hobbit she was walking besides. Hugo easily stepped up on her other side.

“Not a proper hobbit, you said?” Hugo huffed, startling Lobelia, “As far as I can tell, you’re the only hobbit who won’t ever smile. Seems pretty odd to me.”

“Oh!” Lobelia gasped, “And what do you know of proper hobbits! You’re the one that turned up out of nowhere!”

“I never said I was a proper hobbit, nor that Bilbo was. All I said is that you don’t seem to be one, either,” Hugo stated, “But don’t mind me, really. I just couldn’t stay quiet with you talking like that about my host.”

“And what do you care about Bilbo Baggins?” Lobelia huffed, “He’s the worst hobbit to be saddled with, in my opinion.”

“Well it’s a good thing I don’t care about your opinion, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins,” Hugo said firmly, “Bilbo has been nothing but gracious towards me since I lost my way here. And I’ll defend him, if I must. Tell me, have you ever handled anything larger than a knife?” Lobelia swallowed nervously, obviously falling for Hugo’s bluff. He himself had never fought anything. That was more of Anthony or Pandora’s thing. But he wanted Lobelia to back off.

“No?” Hugo said when Lobelia didn’t speak, “Guess that gives me the advantage.”

“Are you threatening me?” Lobelia hissed.

“Only if you want it to be one,” Hugo replied, “You lay off Bilbo Baggins, and we’ll get along just fine. Have a nice day.”

Hugo paid for his chicken before strutting off to find Bilbo again. He really wasn’t worried about Lobelia. All bark and no bite, that one. But Bilbo was the kindest person he’d met, and he wouldn’t stand for any talk against him.

“Just saw Lobelia dash off in a tissy,” Bilbo chuckled as he walked up to Hugo, “Wonder what she’s going on about?”

“No idea,” Hugo shrugged.

“Well then,” Bilbo said, “I’ve got what we need. Let’s head back up to Bag-End and out of these crowds, shall we?”

* * *

Bilbo had to admit to himself, it was nice having Hugo staying with him. Bag-End was no longer lonely. While the circumstances around Hugo’s arrival were strange and confusing, they had both settled quite naturally around each other.

In the evenings they would pour through books, trying to find any hint as to what had happened. It was a long shot, and had so far resulted in no findings. But it did make for cozy evenings by the fireplace. Hugo turned out to be as much as a book lover as he was, and he would get so excited whenever he learned something new. Bilbo could really appreciate that.

“You know,” Hugo said one evening as he sipped on his tea, “I bet it was that damn wizard’s fault.”

“What wizard?” Bilbo wondered.

“Gandalf the Gray.”

“Oh! The one with the fireworks!”

“Yes, him. He likes meddling and I wouldn’t be surprised if he had a hand in this.”

“Why would he meddle though?” Hugo furrowed his brow. That’s what he wanted to know.

“It must be because…” Hugo sighed, “I know what happens in the future? Am I here to… do something?”

“What does happen?” Bilbo asked, before backtracking, “Wait, that was a stupid question. We know you can’t talk about it.”

“I can try. There is a… quest,” Hugo spoke slowly, paying attention to his throat, “A very important quest. One that, depending on how it goes, would shape the future of all of Middle-Earth.”

“That sounds like quite the quest indeed!” Bilbo exclaimed, “But if you know what happens, why were you sent here, to the Shire of all places?”

Hugo’s throat closed, and he gagged as it did. He did, however, fix Bilbo with a hard stare. Bilbo stared back, before realization dawned.

“No. No, no, no,” Bilbo exclaimed, “I cannot be involved!” Hugo still couldn’t speak, so he shrugged instead.

“No,” Bilbo said again, “I can’t just… go on a quest! I’m a hobbit!” Hugo’s throat relaxed, but he knew he had to be careful with his words.

“You must always do what you feel to be right,” he said, “But you are a remarkable hobbit, Bilbo Baggins. More than you give yourself credit for.” Bilbo then watched as Hugo blew out his candle and began making his way to bed.

Him, remarkable? Hugo was clearly mistaken. And yet… he couldn’t help but think… 

* * *

January passed into February, and then into March. Hugo began to get antsy. Almost three months here, and still no sign of anything telling him why he was here. Hugo sighed as he sat out on the bench, enjoying the cool, morning air. He was lazily smoking from a pipe Bilbo had given him. He could see why the hobbits enjoyed doing it. It was quite relaxing.

“Are you alright?” Hugo looked up to see Bilbo descending the steps, his own pipe in hand.

“I’m alright,” Hugo sighed.

“You’ve just… You’re starting to get more and more distracted,” Bilbo said, sitting next to Hugo and lighting his pipe.

“It’s been three months, and I still don’t have any answers as to why I’m here,” Hugo said, “Am I here for a reason? Was I just randomly plucked from my life and thrown here into Middle-Earth? I need to know!” Hugo took a long draw from his pipe and exhaled it out of his nose.

“I can’t imagine what you’re going through, but I want to help,” Bilbo stated, “Which is why I sent word to a cousin in Buckland. She’s allowed me to borrow her smial in that area for a couple weeks. I thought that maybe getting away from Hobbiton for a bit might help.

“Bilbo,” Hugo smiled, “You didn’t have to do that for me!”

“I wanted to,” Bilbo huffed, “You’ve grown to be a good friend to me, Hugo. And I want to help. Besides, I’ve wanted to get away for a bit as well. Buckland is very nice, and there’s a creek where we’re staying that is perfect for fishing.

“Sounds wonderful.”

They packed that afternoon and set off on foot shortly afterwards. It turns out that it wasn’t just Hobbiton that was beautiful, but all of the Shire.

“I just can’t believe how green everything is!” Hugo mused as they walked along the path.

“We hobbits do have a love for everything that grows,” Bilbo said proudly, “And we do our part to make sure that the plants have everything they need.”

“I can see myself spending long years here,” Hugo said, mostly to himself, “But I do miss the mountains.”

“The mountains?”

“I grew up in the Scottish highlands. Not very impressive mountains, compared to others in my world, but still. Spent my childhood hiking up through the rocks, jumping in icy lakes, and swimming down rivers.”

“Sounds like you’ve done your fair share of adventuring.”

"Oh, I enjoyed, and I miss it. But mostly, I think I miss the feeling of coming back home after an adventure," Hugo sighed wistfully, "Sinking into a plush bed seems so much nicer after you've exhausted yourself with running around."

"I can definitely see that," Bilbo replied.

“What about you, Bilbo? What was your childhood like?” Bilbo sighed heavily.

“Much like yours, actually. The thought of adventure is… uh, used to be very appealing. I would go running off into the nearby woods and over rivers, my mother chasing after me all the while.”

“Belladonna Took, right?” Hugo asked.

“Yes,” Bilbo said wistfully, “She would have been absolutely delighted with you.”

“I’m sure I would have loved her,” Hugo smiled at his friend. Bilbo beamed back.

When the sun set, they moved off the path to make a little camp. Hugo set up a little fire pit while Bilbo gathered twigs and sticks, and then they roasted some sausages over the fire.

“It’s so fun that we can just sit here on the side of the path and be safe,” Hugo giggled, “The Shire is just full of delightful wonders!”

“Your world sounds like it might be dangerous!” Bilbo gasped.

“Not if you were careful,” Hugo huffed. They ate their sausages then put out the fire, gazing up past the trees to see what stars were visible.

“Do you miss your world?” Bilbo asked as they settled down for the night.

“I do… but not so much as I miss the people from my world,” Hugo sighed, “I was never close with my parents. They were busy business people, so they were rarely home. I was raised by nannies, and I was alone until I met my friend, Ezarah. Even though he’s several years younger than me, we grew close when he moved from London. He became a little brother to me, and I cherished him. I miss the rest of my friends, of course, but not as much as I miss Ez.”

“You might still see him again,” Bilbo said.

“I hope so,” Hugo smiled, “The trouble he gets into when I’m not around…” They both quieted again.

“What will you do?” Bilbo asked after several moments of silence.

“What?” Hugo wondered.

“If the question of you being here never gets answered?” Hugo looked up at the stars and pondered the question. He knew what he would do, but he couldn’t tell Bilbo. Bilbo had to go to Erebor. It was paramount that he did, that he went to get the Ring. Hugo would go, too. He had a feeling that that’s what he was here to do.

“Then I guess I find adventure here,” Hugo finally said, “Besides the Shire, Rivendell was always the place I wanted to visit if I could ever come to Middle-Earth.”

“Adventure to Rivendell,” Bilbo smiled, “Now that actually seems nice.” Hugo grinned knowingly, not that Bilbo could see.

“Let’s make it a deal then,” Hugo said, “If I don’t get my answers by the end of summer, we go on our own adventure.”

Bilbo couldn’t help but beam. “Sounds wonderful.”


	5. two dwarves and an unraveling plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony gets used to life in Middle-Earth, and forms a friendship with Dwalin. However, as they ready things for the quest, darker things starting coming to light, along with some good news.

The Blue Mountains were fairly nice, Anthony had decided. He still had no clue why he was in Middle-Earth in the first place, but freaking out hadn’t done him any good. For now, he decided to embrace everything as it came.

It was late January, which meant the mountains were cold. Anthony found that being a dwarf was nice when it came to cold weather. It affected him less, and his beard offered great protection. Balin had been giving him courses in dwarf etiquette and culture, and while it was boring at times, it at least kept his mind off other things.

Like where his friends were. Had they been left behind? Were they also here? All good questions, with no answers.

“Ye doing alright, Anthony?” Balin’s voice suddenly asked.

“Oh,” Anthony startled, “Ya. Just thinking about my friends again.”

“I’m sure they’re fine. Ye’ve said yerself, yer friends are hearty folk,” Balin reassured him.

“They are, for the most part,” Anthony snorted, “I mean, Hugo hates fighting, but he’s stubborn as hell. And Artemis is small, but she’s feistier than she looks.”

“If they’re here, ye’ll find them.” Anthony took a deep breath and took a look back at the papers he was writing. He was helping Balin copy down contracts and packing lists for members of the company. They would be setting out in around three month’s time. Anthony had already signed his contract. He was here for the time being. Why the hell not have some adventure in the meantime?

“I’m done with two more of the lists,” Anthony said, sliding the papers over to Balin.

“Thank ye. I do appreciate the help,” the old dwarf smiled.

“It’s going to be quite the journey. I’ll do anything I can to help.”

“That it is. Thorin is still out there, doing all he can to get us ready. I wish we could be of more help to him.”

“Speaking of Thorin,” Dwalin huffed loudly as he entered the room.

“Do mind the candles,” Balin rolled his eyes at his brother.

“I got a letter from Thorin. He asked if I’d go scout out a place for the company to stay on the outskirts of the Shire. A place for most of us to rendezvous,” Dwalin said.

“That sounds like a good plan,” Balin agreed, “Thorin said we need to be in the Shire by mid April. He said that Gandalf will have us a burglar by then.”

“I’ll head out today then. Find us a good inn that will accept dwarves,” Dwalin huffed.

“Take Anthony with ye,” Balin said.

“What?” both Anthony and Dwalin exclaimed.

“Going as two will be safer,” Balin explained, “And Anthony needs the distraction.”

“I would like to see more of Middle-Earth,” Anthony shrugged as he stood, “I won’t be a burden. I’ve done my fair share of travel.”

“Fine,” Dwalin huffed, “But we leave today.” Anthony packed himself a small travel bag. Balin let him borrow some of his own traveling clothes, and the old dwarf made sure they had food.

They were able to head out by midday.

“So,” Anthony said as they walked, “I know from the story that Thorin is awaiting responses from the seven dwarven kingdoms. Is there any news so far?”

“Two negatives so far,” Dwalin sighed heavily, “But I have hope for our cousin Dain in the Iron Hills.” Anthony remained silent at that.

They made camp that night in a small alcove of stones. They built a fire and roasted sausages over it. Neither talked. Anthony wished either Dorian or Ezarah were there. They were both masters at small talk.

“So,” Dwalin finally said, “Have ye skill with any weapon?”

“I know how to use a sword,” Anthony replied, “In my world, there isn’t much use for fighting with them anymore. I decided to learn, however, after reading stories such as this one.”

“Sounds like a boring world,” Dwalin huffed, “No big and epic battles…”

“We might not have epic sword battles anymore, but we do have plenty of other things,” Anthony chuckled, “I’ll tell you what, though. If you lend me a sword tomorrow, I’ll show you what skill I have.”

“Ye’re in the world now,” Dwalin huffed, “No use borrowing a sword. Balin gave ye some coin, right? Tomorrow we’ll buy ye a sword.”

* * *

It took them a little over a week to reach the borders of the Shire. There were a few of the circle-doored smials that Anthony was familiar with, but there were mostly just wooden homes in the town. With it being on the borders, there weren’t as many rolling hills.

“It shouldn’t be too hard to find an inn,” Dwalin stated, “It’s close enough to the Blue Mountains that they see dwarves frequently enough.”

“We just need to find one that will host a large group of us,” Anthony said. They began asking around with the locals, getting a scope for the inns. There were a few in the area, varying in size. In the end, it sounded like an inn called the Crosser’s Watch would be their best bet.

“We’ll go talk with the innkeeper,” Dwalin said, “See if we can reserve some rooms for late April.”

“I’ll follow your lead,” Anthony replied, “I know how to make a reservation at a modern hotel, but I’ve no idea how it works here in Middle-Earth.”

The inn was cozy enough, situated by a small stream. It catered to hobbits, dwarves, and even men, so it would fit their uses. Dwalin began to speak with the innkeeper, working out an agreement. Anthony was listening half heartedly when a group of men caught his eye. He shifted and strained to make out their voices.

“… no sign of him in the Blue Mountains…”

“… got to find…”

“… whoever gets Thorin’s head…”

Anthony narrowed his deep honey brown eyes. That talk didn’t sound good.

“Excuse me,” he said to the innkeeper, causing both her and Dwalin to look up at him, “These tables are free, yes? I’m feeling rather tired and famished.”

“Oh, of course!” the innkeeper chirped, “I’ll finish talking with Master Dwalin and then have someone come over to serve you two. Feel free to take a seat however!” Anthony nodded before sharing a look with Dwalin. Dwalin raised an eyebrow in question, so Anthony flicked his eyes over to where the men in the corner sat. Dwalin nodded ever so slightly, before turning back to the innkeeper.

Anthony made his way to a table as casually as he could. He greeted all the hobbit servers, and pulled out some paper’s once he sat at the table. He pretended to pour over their contents, hoping that the men continued talking. They had paused when he made his way over, but seemed to relax again as soon as his papers were pulled out.

“So,” one of the men said, “There really is no sign of Thorin Oakenshield in the Blue Mountains?”

“None. I checked with my contact there. He left a couple months ago, traveling. He hasn’t returned yet,” another said.

“That means he’s on the road,” a third stated, “If we can pinpoint where he’s at, it will be easy enough to ambush him and kill him.”

“And then collect that pretty payment,” the first man grinned.

“Do we even know why the orcs want him dead?” a fourth man wondered.

“Doesn’t matter,” the second man huffed, “Whoever does it gets paid handsomely. Besides, it’s just one dwarf. Who cares?”

“He has nephews in Ered Luin, doesn’t he?” the third man said, “Maybe we can use them to draw him out.”

At that moment, Dwalin shuffled over and plopped himself down across from Anthony. The men fell silent, and didn’t talk again.

“Ye’re right,” Dwalin said, “I’m famished.”

“Oh, didn’t even notice you come over!” Anthony said cheekily, even as he maintained a steady eye contact with the other dwarf, “Too busy checking everything over from your brother. He writes so much!”

“Aye, he does!” Dwalin laughed. A hobbit lass came over and took their requests for food. As she walked away, the men got up and took their leave. Once they had left the inn, Dwalin leaned over the table.

“What were they saying?” he asked lowly.

“They’re hunting Thorin,” Anthony said quietly, “They’ve been promised payment for his death. They talked about using his nephews to draw him out. Fíli and Kíli could be in danger.”

“Ye’re sure that’s what he heard?”

Anthony took a deep breath. His throat wasn’t closing yet, so… “The entire line of Durin is in danger. Thorin is being actively hunted, but Fíli and Kíli are also high on that list. There are forces out there that do not want Erebor reclaimed.”

“Ye know this?” Dwalin asked, barely even whispering.

“Gandalf knows it too,” Anthony hissed, “Which is why he is urging you now to reclaim the mountain. If Thorin doesn’t do it… darker forces will.”

“I understand,” Dwalin growled. The hobbit lass brought over their food and some ale, and they began to eat.

“I have a bad feeling about those men,” Anthony huffed as he took a swig of ale, “It’d be a shame if they… had an accident.”

“Aye,” Dwalin grinned, “Ye know, I think I might like ye.”

“Food first,” Anthony huffed, “Hunting later.”

* * *

Dwalin had been extremely cautious about Anthony at first. He had literally appeared out of thin air, and the whole knowing the future thing? It all seemed rather suspicious, even if he did have the deep sense to trust and believe the blond dwarf.

And then he had traveled alone with Anthony for over a week, and it turned out he was funny. The stories he told of his friends were amusing, especially the ones of his best friend, Dorian. The two of them seemed to get into all sorts of trouble with each other. Anthony also had an extremely sarcastic and dry sense of humor, something Dwalin could really appreciate.

The dwarf was also, despise his easy going nature, extremely observant. Together, they had been able to track down the men from the inn. They had made their camp outside of the small town, away from prying eyes. Anthony and Dwalin waited until the cover of darkness to move in closer.

“I don’t like how close that one dwarf sat today,” the fourth man from before was saying, “He knows what we’re up to.”

“You’re being paranoid,” the first man huffed, “He was too obsessed with those papers, and we were speaking quietly.”

“Better safe than sorry,” the third man huffed, “That second dwarf with him looked familiar. I think we should move camp.”

“We’ll be fine.”

“No, I agree,” the second man said, “A lot of those dwarves, especially from the Blue Mountains, are loyal to Thorin Oakenshield. We can’t let any of them catch wind that we’re trying to kill him!”

Dwalin took in a sharp breath, and Anthony patted his shoulder.

“I still say we find those nephews of his,” the third man said, “Or even his sister! Can’t leave a damsel in distress, after all.” Dwalin had heard enough, and he began to walk into the clearing. Anthony rolled his eyes and followed after him.

“The Lady Dís,” Dwalin said to announce himself, “Is hardly a damsel in distress. In fact, she could take on four scrawny men like you no problem.”

“I told you we should have moved!” the fourth man exclaimed as all four men shot to their feet, weapons drawn. Anthony stepped up beside Dwalin, offering silent support.

“So, you were listening,” the third man growled at Anthony.

“Four men sitting in a corner with heads together? Seemed pretty suspicious to me,” Anthony shrugged.

“And plotting against the royal line of Durin?” Dwalin tsked.

“What of it?” the first man snarled.

“Well, now we know that they’re being hunted,” Dwalin said, “They can be warned and precautions can be taken.”

“Not if there’s no one to warn them,” the first man grinned, and began to charge at them. Dwalin drew his axe with a loud roar, and Anthony hurried to draw his sword. He almost froze.

This wasn’t sparring with wooden swords like he had in the past. He wasn’t fighting against others who also wanted to learn. These four men were ready to kill him and Dwalin. This was Middle-Earth.

Anthony grunted as he locked swords with one of the men. Two had charged at Dwalin, which left the other two to Anthony. He used his sword to push the first man away before immediately turning to block the other one. His adrenaline spiked. He was no longer fighting for fun, but rather for his life. It was frightening.

Anthony spun on his feet, making himself harder to hit. He clashed swords with the two men, dodging their attacks. He thanked whatever gods there were in this world for his many years of practice. Dwalin swung his axe around, cutting into and killing one of his adversaries. He faced the other with great fierceness.

Anthony realized he was going to have to kill these men, and it made his heart pound painfully. They were trying to kill him, and they were actively planning to kill others as well. It made him sick to his stomach, but he knew what he had to do.

Anthony growled and swung his leg out. He used it to push one of the men to the ground. He then turned and slashed at the throat of the second one. It was a quick death, but Anthony still felt bile rise in his throat. Dwalin killed his second foe, before turning to the one Anthony had tripped. He raised his axe and began striding forward.

“Wait,” Anthony said, stepping in front of the man, “Maybe we can get some answers.”

“Who are ye working for?” Dwalin ordered, “How many others are hunting the line of Durin?”

“Thorin Oakenshield will not make it to the Lonely Mountain,” the last man snarled, “My masters will see to it.”

“Tell us what we want to know, and we’ll let you go,” Anthony huffed, pointing his sword at the man.

“You think they’ll let me come back after telling you? After failing?” the man laughed cruelly, “Better to have a swift end now!” Before Dwalin or Anthony could react, the man had pulled out a dagger and pierced himself through his throat. Anthony turned away as he gurgled on blood, the light fading from his eyes.

“Shit,” Dwalin sighed heavily.

“Send word to the Lady Dís. Thorin has already been warned of this danger, but she should know,” Anthony stated.

“Will Thorin be okay?” Dwalin asked. Anthony didn’t know how to respond without his throat closing.

“He’s one of the best fighters out there. It will take more than a few ragged men to take him down.”

* * *

Dwalin had sent a raven ahead to Balin to warn him of what had happened and that they were returning. By the time the Blue Mountains came back into view, they had received a reply saying that Balin had sent word to Dís.

“Ye know,” Dwalin said as they approached the mountains, “As wary as I was before, it’s actually nice that you know of what’s to come. I know ye don’t know yer purpose here yet, but I do appreciate yer help this week.”

“It does make me weary that I don’t yet know why I’m here, but I’m happy to help in the meantime,” Anthony smiled at the other dwarf. A  _ caw _ was heard, and they looked up to see a bird circling down.

“That’s one of Thorin’s birds!” Dwalin exclaimed as he held out his arm for the raven to land on.

“What does it say?” Anthony wondered. Dwalin took the note from the raven’s leg and opened it.

“It says, ‘Clouds are high today. Rain coming from the south.’ Dammit, another refusal from a clan,” Dwalin cursed, “He also says he’s safe at the moment, although something strange happened, and… what?”

“Dwalin?” Anthony wondered.

“I have no idea what this last sentence is,” Dwalin said, sounding extremely confused, “It is not any code that we have come up with… I don’t even understand this word? What’s he goin’ on about?”

“What does it say?”

“It says… ‘Lipstick in my… Valentino white bag’?”

“What?” Anthony snatched the paper from Dwalin. Sure enough, there at the bottom of the note, was the line ‘Lipstick in my Valentino white bag’. There was only one person who could’ve demanded that written down.

“I can’t believe it,” Anthony laughed in pure relief, “I absolutely can’t believe it!”

“Ye understand it?” Dwalin gasped.

“It’s a… code, shall we say? Between my friends and myself! This line, only Dorian would have asked Thorin to write that! I’m not the only one who came here!” Anthony cheered.

“Yer friend Dorian?” Dwalin wondered, “If he had that written, that means he’s with Thorin. That makes me relieved, actually, that he’s not alone.”

“Let’s go share this news with Balin!” Anthony grinned as they entered the Blue Mountains, feeling elated. He wasn't alone here in Middle-Earth! The others had to be here too! Nothing could top this news. He suddenly turned the corner of a hall and collided with a dwarrowdam.

“Oh, I’m sorry-” Anthony cut himself off when he saw the dwarrowdam. She stared back with the same startling realization.

“Florence?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our friends are starting to find each other again. Good news for them.


	6. work and reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peak into Florence's life in the Blue Mountains, up until a surprising reunion.

Florence knew how to swordfight. Anthony had picked it up as a hobby, and she had learned from him. She had never quite liked it as much as he had, but it was proving to be quite stress reliever at the time.

Stuck in Middle-Earth.

_ Swing _ .

No clue where her friends were, or if they were even here as well.

_ Slash _ .

Hair growing from her face now.

_ Chop _ .

Why the hell was she even there?

_ Crash _ . 

“Shit,” Florence muttered as she stared at her sword, which she had just gotten stuck in the wooden wall of the sparring room she had found.

“That was a mighty swing, there,” Dori mused from the side. He was sewing up some clothes as she practiced.

“Too mighty,” Florence chuckled. She pried it from the wood with a heavy sigh.

“You’ve been practicing for quite some time now. How about we go find some food?” Dori suggested.

“That sounds nice,” Florence agreed. Dori led her back through the stone hallways. She had never thought living underground would be appealing, but there was something comforting about being surrounded by stone. She had to credit it to her being a dwarf now.

“Welcome back,” Ori greeted when they entered their home again.

“What have you been up to today?” Dori asked as he and Florence began moving around the cooking area.

“I’ve been transcribing several letters for the head of the Miner’s Guild,” Ori replied. Apparently he had just finished his training to be an official scribe and record keeper. He was taking any job he could at the time to help his brothers. Florence realized an extra mouth wasn’t helping their situation.

She had to find a job.

“So,” Florence decided to ask as she began helping Dori chop some vegetables, “How long now until you guys go reclaim Erebor?”

“About three months now,” Ori replied, “We set off from the Shire at the end of April.”

“I’d like to join the company,” Florence said firmly, “I don’t know why I’m here yet, but I know the future, so maybe I can be of some help.”

“You’d have to speak to Lord Balin then. He’s in charge of recruiting here,” Dori replied.

“Alright. Where can I find him then?”

“He works in the grand library mostly,” Ori supplied. Dori just looked to Florence, a concerned look on his face.

“Are you sure, you want to come?” he asked, “It’s going to be dangerous. Certainly no place for a dwarrowdam.”

“I know far better than you the dangers,” Florence smiled kindly, “And I am prepared to face them. Besides, you’ve seen me fight. I can quite handle myself.”

“If you say so.”

At that moment, Nori decided to enter. He dropped a bag of food on the counter as he passed by them.

“And where did you get this?” Dori asked sharply.

“Does it matter?” Nori retorted.

“It does if you stole it,” Dori growled.

“It was laying unattended on a bench,” Nori defended, “I wasn’t caught.”

“You shouldn’t even have stolen it in the first place!”

“So you’d rather starve then?”

“We have enough to get by!”

“You have an extra mouth to feed now,” Florence sighed heavily.

“I-It’s really no problem, Miss Florence,” Nori said quickly.

“No, it is a problem. I want to help. As long as I’m here, I can work,” she said, “I have an idea.”

“You really needn’t work,” Dori offered.

“Oh, but I miss it,” Florence smiled. She continued to chop her vegetables. Tomorrow she would find Balin and talk to him.

* * *

The old dwarf was surprisingly easy to find. He was right where Ori had said he was, in the grand library. He sat at a desk, scribbling away on papers. He looked up when she approached.

“Oh? What can I do for ye, lass?” Balin asked.

“Florence, at your service,” she introduced herself, “I wish to join the company of Thorin Oakenshield.”

“Join the… I’m sorry my dear, but why would a dwarrowdam like you want to join this quest?”

“I want to help reclaim the kingdom of old,” Florence stated firmly, “It is time the dwarves do so.”

“As much as I appreciate the support, I’m afraid I can’t let a lass like you join,” Balin said. Florence wanted to roll her eyes. Stupid period-typical sexism.

“I want to help somehow then,” she decided to say, “And I’m looking for a job.”

“While the quest to reclaim Erebor would be too dangerous to take you along, I could use some help preparing for it,” Balin admitted, “Are ye a good scribe?”

“I am,” Florence said, and it was true. She had good handwriting, and it certainly was useful that she could conveniently understand and read khuzdul now. Thank whatever magics brought her here for that.

“Then I’ll put ye to work copying down all these lists for me,” Balin said, “Normally there is a very rigorous process to become a scribe, but I’ll admit ye impressed me by coming straight to me.”

“I find it a good way to make a first impression,” Florence stated as she sat next to Balin.

“That it does, Miss Florence. Say… I swear I’ve heard that name before. How long have ye been in the Blue Mountains?”

“Not very long. I’m currently staying with the three Ri brothers. I understand they are going on the quest to reclaim Erebor.”

“They are. They’re good dwarves, those three. Especially their youngest. Bright mind, that one has.”

“They have been very kind, so appreciate the work so I’ll be able to pull my weight by them.”

“Well, ye do have quite nice handwriting. And it gets so tired writing the same thing all the time."

And so Florence began her work for Balin. He gave her a good stipend, so she was able to help buy food for her and the brothers. Dori had been in awe that she had just marched straight up to Balin and demanded the job. Nori suggested Ori do the same. Ori buried his head in his book and shook his head profusely.

And so the next couple of weeks passed. Florence was grateful for the distraction work brought, even if copying and transcribing documents was tedious.

She had just finished up for the day and was walking back through the halls when she saw the commotion. Something was happening in the market stands. Curious, she walked closer.

It was Nori, running from some dwarven guards. Dori was going to kill him. Florence sighed, and walked towards the running dwarf.

As Nori dashed past, she grabbed his elbow and used his momentum to spin him around behind her. She then stumbled out into the path of the guards.

“Oh! Sorry!” she gasped, as she caused them to stop.

“Are you alright miss?” one asked.

“Yes! Are you chasing that other dwarf?” she wondered innocently.

“Yes. Did you see where he went?” another ordered.

“I think he went that way!” Florence said, pointing in a random direction, “He bumped right into me!”

“Thank you!” With that, the guards were off again. Once everything had settled once again, Florence grabbed Nori from his hiding place and began marching off with him in tow.

“Why’d you do that?” the dwarf asked as he was dragged along by the dwarrowdam.

“Dori is worried enough about you and Ori. Let’s not give him more reason to,” Florence huffed.

“Like he cares,” Nori scoffed.

“He’s your older brother. Of course he cares.”

“What do you know of siblings?”

“I had an older sister once!” Florence hissed, spinning so she could face Nori. “I lost her to drug addiction. I tried so hard to pull her out, to bring her back. But it wasn’t enough. I will not let you bring that same pain to your brothers.” Nori was silent after Florence’s outburst. She continued on again.

“I’m sorry,” Nori finally said, “You shouldn’t have had to share that story with me.”

“You needed to hear it,” Florence sighed.

“It’s just… I’ve been a thief my whole life! Dammit, my own father was a thief! It’s in my blood! I can’t change!” Nori growled.

“Is that what you think, or is that what everyone else has been telling you?” Florence challenged.

“Wh-what?”

“Only you can decide who you want to be. Fuck everyone else,” she continued, “If you want to be a thief, then fine, but if you’re only stealing because that’s what everyone expects of you, well then you’re just proving them right! You don’t have to stay the same! There is always room for personal growth, and you always get to decide what you do with your life!” Nori looked at her with wide eyes, as if he’d never considered that option. Florence once again turned and walked off again, not looking back this time.

Nori was well mannered at dinner that evening. Dori kept giving him concerned glances, but Florence just shook her head at him. Afterwards, when Nori pulled Dori aside for a private chat, she smiled.

* * *

“My brother will be arriving today,” Balin said the next day at work, “He’s been off looking for a suitable inn on the edge of the Shire for the company.”

“I can take over for you then, if you’d like to go meet him?” Florence offered.

“I was actually going to ask if ye’d come with me. There’ll be plans to make, and it’d be nice to have a scribe.”

“Lead the way then.” She and Balin gathered their papers to start making their way down to the entrance. Florence has to conceal her excitement. She was meeting another member of the company, and Dwalin was one of her favorites.

“I’m glad he took our new friend with him,” Balin was saying as they walked, “The roads have been growing more dangerous.”

“Evil does seem to be amassing,” Florence agreed grimly.

“Which is why I think having a smaller company will actually be better. Sure, the backing of armies would be quite useful, but it would also draw quite a bit of attention.”

“I’m sure whatever happens, it will all work out.” They were nearing the exit when a dwarf suddenly flew around corner and barreled right into Florence. She gasped as she stumbled back a few steps. When she gazed up, her heart stopped. It couldn’t be.

“Oh, I’m sorry-” the dwarf started, but he too froze when he looked at her. Wild, blond hair, bushy beard, piercing blue eyes, it had to be…

“Florence?” Anthony gasped.

“Anthony!” Florence exclaimed, and she threw herself into his arms. Anthony caught her easily and spun her around. She barely registered Dwalin joining them and standing next to Balin.

“I can’t believe it! You’re here!” Anthony was laughing.

“I thought I was the only one!” Florence had begun to cry, “But you’re here! You’re actually here!”

“Oh my god, are you a dwarf?” Anthony exclaimed as he drew back finally.

“You seem to be one as well, now,” Florence countered.

“Damn,” Anthony grinned, “Your beard is way better looking than mine!”

“Your beard has always been a rat’s nest,” Florence giggled, "But it is true. My beard is way nicer than yours!"

“Wait,” Balin suddenly interrupted, “Ye two know each other?”

“She’s from my world,” Anthony said, and Florence then realized that Balin and Dwalin had to know, just like Dori, Nori, and Ori did.

“You mean I could’ve just told Balin from the start I was from not here, and he would have believed me?” she huffed.

“That’s why the name sounded familiar,” Balin gasped, “I’d heard Anthony mention it!”

“So, ye’re like him then?” Dwalin asked.

“Florence Granger, nice to meet you,” Florence bowed her head, “Anthony here is one of my best friends. He’s the one who taught me how to use a sword.”

“You quickly surpassed me in skill,” Anthony complimented.

“We’re of equal skill,” Florence rolled her eyes.

“Well, this changes things,” Balin said.

“I’ve got some good news, too,” Anthony stated.

“Let’s move this to a more private room,” Balin suggested.

“Invite Dori, Nori, and Ori,” Florence said, “They know about me. I showed up in the middle of an argument, after all.”

“Oh! Very well.”

* * *

Both Anthony and Florence had finished summarizing what had each happened to them. They all sat for a moment, digesting the information.

“If both of you are here,” Ori finally said, “That must mean the rest of your friends are here too!”

“I just got proof that there is,” Anthony grinned.

“As we were entering the mountain, we received word from Thorin,” Dwalin explained, “There was a note at the bottom in code that I did not understand.”

“It read, ‘lipstick in my Valentino white bag’. Any idea who that could be?” Anthony smirked.

“Dorian!” Florence gasped, “He uses that _Vine_ constantly!”

“And I have the suspicion that if Dorian is with Thorin, then so is Noam! Those two kinda come as a pair,” Anthony said.

“We have to send word back, letting them know we’re here!” Florence exclaimed.

“I’ve got a letter ready here,” Balin said, “Just add your own codes.”

“I’ll write ‘bitch I hope the fuck you do’ for me. Anthony?” Florence asked as she began to write her note to the twins.

“‘I could’ve dropped my croissants’ for me,” Anthony laughed.

“I don’t… understand?” Dori said.

“Ye’re not supposed to,” Dwalin huffed.

“I still can’t believe you’re here too, Flo,” Anthony said, “That we’re even here in the first place! So, you going on the quest too?”

“Apparently I can’t because I’m a woman,” Florence huffed, raising an eyebrow at Balin.

“The quest really is no place for…” Balin stuttered.

“I know the future,” Florence stated, “Unlike you, I actually know what awaits us out there, and I assure you I am ready to face it.”

“She is a remarkable fighter,” Anthony added, “She’s beat my ass more than once.”

“I’m not sure that Thorin…” Balin started, but sighed, “Although, it is a special case. I’m sure I can get him to accept it. I’ll get ye a contract, Florence.”

“The rest of them are out there,” Anthony said firmly, “If we could find each other, we can find the others!” Florence smiled at her friend.

“We’ll find them,” she agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, two of them have finally found each other again, and it seems that Dorian and Noam have also been up to something.


	7. trouble in ered luin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonor and Ezarah adapt to life in the Blue Mountains and make friends with the two dwarven princes. Well, one of them makes friends with them, at least.  
> There's also a guest appearance from one of my favorites...

A lot still didn’t make sense, even with both Dís and Leonor trying to explain, but Ezarah decided to just go with it.

He and Leonor had been transported to Middle-Earth, they had no idea where the rest of their friends were, and he was an elf. Cool.

“Leo, I’m gonna freak out again!” Ezarah exclaimed, very much not cool.

“Please calm down, Ez,” Leonor pleaded, “I know, I’m scared and confused too, but there’s not a whole lot we can do right now!”

“I wish our friends were here,” Ezarah sniffed, “Noam would know what to do. And Artemis gives the best hugs.”

“They could be here,” Leonor said quietly, “Maybe with the other dwarves?”

“Is that why we're here? To accompany them?”

“I’ve no clue.” They sat together in the room Dís had provided for them. They’d been there for just a couple weeks already, getting used to the new world they found themselves in. Ezarah was still trying to adapt to being a whole new race completely. His eyesight was way better, as was his hearing, and it left him disoriented at times.

A knock was heard, and Leonor and Ezarah looked up to see Fíli and Kíli standing in the doorway.

“Miss Leonor? Mister Ezarah?” Kíli asked, almost shyly.

“We’ve told you,” Leonor rolled her honey eyes, “You don’t have to call us ‘mister’ and ‘miss’.”

“Er, right,” Kíli smiled sheepishly.

“We know that being in a new world must be pretty stressful,” Fíli said, “So, we thought you both might like a distraction?”

“That sounds wonderful!” Ezarah chirped.

“Great!” Kíli grinned, “We were gonna head to the outdoor sparring grounds!”

“Sounds like fun!”

The two dwarven princes led them through the halls of the dwarven city. The pathways were bustling with dwarves. Leonor and Ezarah got many strange looks, especially Ezarah. But Dís had announced he was an old family friend, and he was thus being left alone.

It was a sunny day outside the mountains, and the sparring grounds were large. There were several archery ranges, and many dwarves were spread out and sparring either with their fists or with swords.

“Wanna head to the archery range?” Kíli asked Ezarah.

“Even though I’m an elf, I actually don’t know how to shoot a bow,” Ezarah said, “But I do have a knack for throwing knives.”

“Wow, really?”

“Yup! How about this? You teach me how to use a bow, and I’ll show you how to throw a knife!”

“Deal!” The two dashed off, leaving Fíli and Leonor alone.

“I’ve skill with a sword. Could use a sparring partner,” Leonor said.

“You’re on,” Fíli smirked. He led her to a weapons rack, and they each selected a blunted sword before making their way to an empty patch of grass.

“Shall I fight with one arm behind my back?” Fíli asked as they took stances.

“And why would you do that?” Leonor asked. She had a feeling where this conversation was leading.

“I mean, I am a pretty skilled fighter. And you’re…” the blond dwarf trailed off.

“A girl?” Leonor raised an eyebrow.

“Well, ya?”

“Fight with a handicap, if you wish. You’ll regret it,” Leonor huffed, crouching down into a starting position. Fíli huffed as well and followed her lead. They stalked around each other in a circle for a few moments.

Leonor made to move forward, before feigning backwards. Fíli, however, had taken the bait and had lunged forward. Leonor used his momentum to lock her sword with his and throw him to the ground. She casually spun the sword around her wrist as Fíli looked up at her, enraged.

“Shall I fight with my arm behind my back?” Leonor asked cheekily.

“I went easy on you,” Fíli sniffed as he stood again, “It won’t happen a second time.” Leonor sneered, and they locked swords again.

* * *

Kíli winced as his brother was thrown to the ground again. He wasn’t going to be happy this evening.

“Well, aren’t they getting along,” Ezarah said beside him.

“I don’t think they’re very happy with one another,” Kíli retorted.

“Oh, I know,” Ezarah giggled, “Now, show me again!”

“Right,” Kíli said. He lifted his bow and strung an arrow. “See, when you draw back, you want to make sure your elbow is lifted. That will give you more strength to pull it back fully.”

“Alright,” Ezarah said as he lifted his own bow. Kíli released his arrow, hitting the target dead on. Ezarah stuck his tongue out as he focused on the target. He released his arrow. Unlike his other tries, this arrow actually struck the target. It was nowhere near the center, like Kíli’s, but it made him happy.

“I hit it!” he cheered, “I hit it!”

“Nicely done!” Kíli cheered as well.

“Alrighty, I hit a target, now I get to teach you how to throw a knife,” Ezarah said.

“I await your instruction,” Kíli said dramatically, causing the elf to giggle. Ezarah found some small, flat knives, and brought them back over.

“These should do,” he said, passing a few to Kíli.

“I’ve fought with knives before, but I've never thought about throwing them at all,” Kíli stated.

“I only picked up the skill to annoy my best friend, Hugo,” Ezarah shrugged, “I wonder how he’s doing…”

“So,” Kíli said, realizing Ezarah really needed the distraction, “How do you hold the knife? Like this?”

“No. To throw accurately, you want to be touching the least amount of knife possible. Like this.” Ezarah showed Kíli how to hold the knife between his thumb and pointer finger.

“It’ll take a few tries to get it down,” Ezarah warned, “You have to focus on how hard you’re throwing, so you don’t make it rotate too much. If you miss the rotation, the knife will just bounce off the target and not pierce anything.” He then turned to the target and released his knife. It sliced through the air and struck the target through its center.

“That was amazing!” Kíli exclaimed. He tried throwing his knife, but it bounced off the target.

“You got the accuracy! Must be your skill as an archer! Now you just have to master the rotations!” Ezarah cheered.

“And you’ll be a master archer as well in no time as well!” Kíli grinned. The two laughed together, before their attention was then drawn to a cry of anger.

Fíli and Leonor were dueling fiercely, and had drawn a crowd now. Fíli had lost his shirt, and Leonor herself was down to her basic layers. They were sweating and yelling at each other, and it seemed to be getting heated.

“We… should probably go stop them,” Kíli said nervously. Ezarah nodded.

“Agreed.”

* * *

Leonor and Fíli sat on opposite sides of the table and glared at each other. Kíli and Ezarah were stuck in the middle, looking extremely awkward. Dis rolled her eyes at it all.

“So, how was training today?” she finally asked.

“Ezarah taught me how to throw a knife!” Kíli immediately exclaimed, “He says my accuracy is really good!”

“And Kíli taught me how to shoot an arrow! He’s a really good teacher!” Ezarah chirped.

“Glad to hear you two are learning from each other,” Dís smiled. She then turned to the other two. “Fíli? Leonor? I heard you two sparred today.”

“It was more of just a scuffle,” Fíli shrugged.

“A scuffle?” Leonor snorted, “I had you on your ass most the time.”

“You were cheating!”

“How?”

“I don’t know, but I’ll find out!”

“Admit it, you’re just upset because you were beat by a girl!” At this point, both Fíli and Leonor were on their feet as they shouted. Kíli was trying hard not to giggle while Ezarah hid his face behind his hands. Dís just smiled knowingly.

“If you two are going to continue to shout at the dinner table, I will be forced to lock you both in a room,” she said. Fíli and Leonor glared at each other a moment more before they both plopped back in their seats. Kíli and Ezarah took up the chatter from there.

* * *

Leonor stormed through the halls of Ered Luin. She was pissed, and it was all that blond dwarf’s fault.

“Stupid… sexist… fuck…” she muttered to herself. Not to mention she had gotten herself lost. She had been trying to find her way outside, but she must have taken a wrong turn. She let out an angry puff of air before plopping herself down onto a step.

She sat in silence, pondering her life at the moment. While Ezarah had initially freaked out more than her, he seemed to be adapting fairly quickly to their situation now. He had also made quick friends with both Fíli and Kíli. Kíli was just fine, but Fíli…

“Excuse me, miss?” Leonor looked up to see a young dwarf standing in front of her. He looked and sounded… really familiar. But she couldn’t place it. He had a small, bushy red beard and he wore a simple tunic.

“Sorry, am I in the way?” Leonor wondered.

“Er, no. Ye just looked troubled, so I thought I’d come check on ye,” the dwarf said politely. Leonor found herself smiling.

“Thank you,” she said.

“Ye’re Leonor, right? The girl that appeared out of nowhere?” the young dwarf wondered.

“How’d you know?”

“Oh, Fíli and Kíli are my cousins,” the dwarf chirped, “Or, not really cousins. Several times removed, I think. But we’re basically cousins!”

“Well, then of course they told you,” Leonor laughed, “So yes. I am Leonor Wanderfeld, at your service.”

“Gimli son of Glóin,” the young dwarf bowed, and Leonor almost blanched. Of course. That’s why he sounded familiar!

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Gimli,” she said instead.

“Did ye want to stay in the hallway? I can leave ye alone, if that’s what ye wanted,” Gimli offered.

“Actually,” Leonor sighed, “I was trying to get outside, but I got lost.”

“I can take ye there! I can spar with ye too, if ye’d like?” Gimli offered.

“That sounds wonderful!”

Gimli, it turns out, was far more courteous than Fíli. He wasn’t as good as a fighter, yet, but he took her seriously. He seemed to generally want to learn from her as well.

“Where’d ye learn to fight?” Gimli asked when he was thrown back again.

“Took fencing when I was young,” Leonor explained, “Its a type of sword fighting. Then, when I became friends with Anthony, he taught me more.”

“I’ve mostly learned from my father,” Gimli said, “But Fíli and Kíli have taught me, too. I’m a good fighter. Wish I could be going on the quest to reclaim Erebor.”

“Aren’t you still a bit young for a dwarf?”

“I'll be of age in eight years! But my mother won’t let me go off until I’m actually of age…”

“Don’t worry, Gimli son of Glóin,” Leonor grinned, “You’ll have adventure yet, and it will be the greatest of them all!” Gimli looked confused, but Leonor could say no more. Her eye was caught by a group of dwarves hustling off. For some reason, her eye followed them. She saw some of them cast a glance off to where Fíli, Kíli, and Ezarah stood in the distance.

Something in her gut stirred. She had the feeling something wasn’t right.

The feeling only worsened when she entered the mountain again to help Dís with dinner. The dwarrowdam seemed extremely concerned.

“Dís? What’s wrong?” Leonor asked when she entered the room.

“I’ve received word from my friend Balin,” Dís sighed, “He’s uncovered a plot to hunt down my brother. The line of Durin is in danger, which means that my sons are in danger.” Leonor jolted. Azog. Of course he’d be hunting them, even now. Her mind also wandered back to the suspicious looking dwarves.

“They are being hunted,” Leonor confirmed, seeing as how her throat remained unconstricted, “But they are not in danger. I’ll make sure of it.”

“So it is part of the future then? That the line of Durin be hunted?” Dís wondered.

“There are forces that do not want Thorin to reclaim Erebor,” Leonor nodded, “But it is paramount that he does. I don’t yet know mine or Ezarah’s purpose here, but I will go with your sons and make sure they are safe.”

“I… would be in your debt if you would do so,” Dís said.

“You’ve given Ez and I a place to stay in a strange world. You owe me nothing,” Leonor replied. Dís smiled gratefully at her.

That night, after dinner, Leonor pulled Ezarah aside.

“What’s going on?” the boy turned elf wondered.

“The hunt for the line of Durin has already started,” Leonor whispered, “Dís got word from Balin. Apparently, Fíli and Kíli’s names appeared in the mouths of enemies. They’re in danger.”

“Already?” Ezarah gasped.

“We have to keep an eye on them,” Leonor said firmly, “I don’t know our purpose here yet, but if we can help keep them safe, we have to.”

“Even though Fíli is a bit sexist?” Ezarah teased. Leonor shot him a withering look.

* * *

It was now February, and there were still no answers. Fíli had to admit, though, he had grown to like the company of the strange elf and human.

Even if Leonor was extremely frustrating.

His brother and Ezarah had formed a quick friendship. They were always off shooting arrows and throwing knives together, or sneaking around in the kitchens for sweets. But even Fíli had formed a close friendship with the elf. He was nothing like the elves his uncle or Dwalin had told him of. Ezarah was kind, and playful, and kind of a rascal.

Kíli has also become fast friends with Leonor, and they sparred just as often as Fíli did with her. Their spars tended to be more fun. Whenever Fíli sparred with her… they just seemed to rub each other the wrong way. Something that made Kíli, for whatever reason, gleeful.

“No, that is not what Pandora did. She was right there with you the whole time,” Leonor exclaimed suddenly, pulling Fíli from his thoughts. She and Ezarah were telling stories of their friends from their world. This one was apparently about Ezarah and their friend Pandora and the time they pulled a prank on their friend Noam. Which, as the story was revealing, had not gone to plan.

“She totally ratted me out! She didn’t stand by me at all!” Ezarah retorted.

“She did end up getting in as much trouble as you!” Leonor sniggered.

“Not true!” Ezarah gasped, “She got off easy!”

“It sounds like this Noam is not someone you mess with,” Kíli cackled from his place on the ground. The sun had set just an hour earlier. They had decided to stay outside a bit later and build a fire. They had brought sausages and were currently cooking them over the fire.

“You really don’t,” Leonor huffed, “Her twin brother, Dorian, on the other hand is super chill.”

“Did you ever end up escaping Noam’s wrath?” Fíli wondered.

“Well, the thing i-” Ezarah suddenly cut off, his head whipping to the side.

“Ez?” Leonor asked, her hand inching towards her sword.

“There are people out there,” the elf hissed, “I can hear them approaching.”

“How close?” Kíli asked, reaching for his bow.

“They’re closing in, all around,” Ezarah said, his ears twitching.

“Sounds hostile,” Leonor growled, grabbing her sword and standing. Fíli quickly followed her lead. Ezarah grabbed his knives, and Kíli loosely strung an arrow. They all listened closely.

The bushes crashed to the right, and a dwarf emerged with a sword raised. Fíli turned, realizing the sword was coming down towards him. However, before he could swing his sword up to counter it, Leonor had leaped between them. She blocked the attack and pushed the dwarf back.

“If you’re trying to end the line of Durin,” she taunted, “You’ll have to try harder than that.”

With that, the battle was on. More dwarves emerged from the bushes, weapons raised and shouting death threats to Fíli and Kíli. Fíli cursed and sprung into action, swinging his duel swords around. He ignored the verbal threats for now, focusing more on keeping him and his brother alive.

Ezarah dashed around with a grace only an elf could possess. He was able to dodge around all attacks, and was using his small blades to incapacitate and pin enemies to the ground.

Kíli was showing off his skill with the bow, hitting the dwarves in non critical areas to keep them away. He had jumped up onto a nearby rock to give him the advantage.

Leonor was showing off her true progress as a warrior. Fíli had to admit she was amazing. He had been loathe to admit these past few weeks, but he had come to the realization he was slightly jealous of her ability. She kept close to him, and Fíli almost balked when he realized they had begun fighting back to back. She covered his flanks, so he did the same for her.

Between the four of them, they quickly took out the assailants. The dwarves all laid on the ground, groaning in varying degrees of pain.

“Kíli,” Fíli ordered, “Go get the royal guard to clean up and question them. We’ll watch them until you get back.” Kíli nodded and dashed off.

“I’m gonna walk around the perimeter and make sure there’s no one else. I’ll be able to hear them, apparently,” Ezarah said.

“Be careful,” Leonor replied. Then it was just her and Fíli. The dwarf coughed awkwardly, not sure how to voice his thoughts.

“We’ll have to be more cautious,” Leonor spoke first, “Your mother received word. The line of Durin is being hunted. It’s not to big an issue, but you and Kíli will need to be careful.”

“Is this new? Or is this something you and Ezarah knew?” Fíli wondered. Leonor’s shoulders slumped.

“It is something we knew, but I thought it wouldn’t come into play until later in the story.”

“Well, with you and him by our sides, I don’t see any reason to worry,” Fíli said. Leonor turned to him fully. Fíli rubbed the back of his neck.

“I thought I was cheating whenever I fought?” Leonor challenged, although her tone held no malice.

“I might have… been a little jealous,” Fíli sighed, “I wanted to impress you, and you turned out being better, and I grew bitter. I… apologize for my actions. You are an astounding fighter, Leonor.” Leonor smiled brightly.

“So are you, Fíli. I do appreciate the apology, and I would offer one of my own. I acted like a bitch sometimes. You didn’t deserve all of my ire.”

“Friends then?”

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, had to add a little Gimli in here. He's just so amazing!


	8. travels and trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis travels back to the Blue Mountains with Bofur, getting used to her new surroundings. The road may be more treacherous than either her and Bofur had expected.

Whoever, or whatever, had brought her to Middle-Earth had at least given the courtesy of supplying her with a travel bag, complete with a cloak, a sleeping mat, and even some cooking tools. She and Bofur had had one last meal at the inn before walking out into the streets. They were muddy, and Artemis didn’t like that she didn’t have shoes, but at least it wasn’t raining anymore.

“Ye must be good luck,” Bofur chirped as they began to walk.

“I literally just appeared out of nowhere in your room,” Artemis snorted.

“Ya, but,” Bofur shrugged, “I’ve been here in Bree quite a few times, and this is the first time I’ve seen it not rainin’.”

“Really?”

“See? Good luck!” Artemis found herself smiling at the dwarf. He grinned and winked back at her.  It wasn’t cold out, but it wasn’t warm either. Artemis was grateful for the cloak she had been supplied. She said as much as they walked.

“It’ll get warmer as we head into the Shire a bit more,” Bofur explained, “They hardly have winter there.”

“The Shire,” Artemis mused, “I always wanted to visit New Zealand, where inspiration was drawn for the Shire, but now I’ll actually get to see it in person. This still doesn’t feel real.”

“It’s so strange that where ye’re from, this is all just made up! If that happened to me, I wouldn’t believe it!”

“Trust me, I’m not sure I do yet.”

The day continued to warm as they made their way into the Shire. Artemis could barely believe it was January. She had always hated the cold. The Shire truly seemed the perfect place to live.

“So, what were you doing in Bree, if I may ask?” Artemis wondered as they walked.

“I work for the miner’s guild,” Bofur explained, “I was here selling stone for them. Not my favorite thing to do. I hate bein’ away from my brother.”

“Bombur, right?”

“It’s so odd that ye already know!”

“Not everything, but I do know that you have a brother, Bombur, and a cousin, Bifur.”

“Do ye know Bombur’s wife then?” Artemis blinked.

“Oh, no. That wasn’t in the book.”

“She’ll love ye,” Bofur grinned, “Nefra is one of the kindest dwarrowdam I know. Absolutely beautiful, too.”

“I can’t wait to meet her,” Artemis giggled.

“What about you?” Bofur asked, “You got family back in… whatever world ye came from?”

“Well, sorta,” Artemis said, “I was raised mostly by my father. My mother left when I was pretty young. Then my father died a few years ago, but I do still have my cousin, Pandora. We’ve been close for as long as I can remember. That, and I have my friends. We all grew really close when we all met in London for school.”

“I’m sorry to hear about yer parents.”

“Thank you, but it’s in the past now. I have fond memories of my father, so I can remember him in joy.”

The day grew warmer and warmer the more they headed into the Shire. The hills grew greener, and Artemis found herself in love.

“It is absolutely beautiful here!” she exclaimed as they passed over another small, babbling brook.

“Even though it takes me away from my family, I do quite enjoy travelin’ through the Shire,” Bofur agreed.

“I can certainly see why hobbits like it here!” Artemis smiled.

“I hate to break it to ye, but ye’re a hobbit too now, lass,” Bofur teased. Artemis rolled her eyes and shoved playfully at his shoulder. By the time the sun was setting, Bofur announced they were in Buckland. They walked off the road always to a small clearing. Bofur began to make a small fire pit while Artemis set up their sleeping mats. Once a fire was going, Bofur brought out some sausages for them to roast.

“You know, if I never find answers to being here, I could see myself coming here to the Shire to live,” Artemis admitted as they ate, “It’s so pleasant here.”

“Hopefully ye can find answers though,” Bofur said, “It seems kinda rude to just drop you in a new world with no explanation.”

“You’re right. It is rude,” Artemis giggled. The temperature really didn’t drop much in the Shire, even for January, so Artemis slept comfortably. As they continued on the road the next morning, Artemis learned that their path would take them south of Hobbiton. She was sad for a moment, before realizing that if she went on the quest with the dwarves, she’d end up there in a few months' time.

As they traveled, Bofur sang songs and regaled her with tales of him and Bombur that left her giggling. She in turn told him of her friends and cousin and the trouble they would get into. Bofur especially seemed to enjoy the stories of Pandora and Ezarah and their attempts to trick Noam and Florence.

She and Bofur had also made the discovery that she couldn't actually talk about the future. Every time she had tried, her throat would clench up and choke her. Bofur had blamed magic for it. Artemis, with no other explanation, had to agree with him.

“We’ll be leaving the Shire tomorrow,” Bofur said as they made camp for the evening in a clearing of trees.

“How much further then to the Blue Mountains?” Artemis asked.

“About another week and a half,” Bofur replied, “But we’ll have to be more careful camping. The roads have been getting more and more dangerous outside of the Shire.”

“Orcs?” Artemis gasped.

“Don’t worry.” Bofur turned fully to her. “Ye have me, and I not a bad fighter. I’ll keep ye safe.”

“You’re right,” Artemis said and took a deep breath, “You’ll keep me safe. I apologize that I have no fighting skills myself.”

“I do have an extra knife if that’d make ye feel better?”

“No. Best you keep it on you.”

The further they walked from the Shire, the less safe Artemis felt. Mountains began to come into view in the distance, and she felt she would feel better once they were there.

“We’re about three days out now from home,” Bofur said one evening as they ate the stew Artemis had made.

“Any way we can push that into two?” she wondered, fidgeting with the bowl in her hands.

“We might be able to. Why?” Bofur wondered.

“It’s just,” Artemis sighed, “I’m getting an uneasy feeling. These woods… they’re too quiet.”

“Aye. Ye’re right,” Bofur said, his eyes darting around, “We’ll push the pace faster tomorrow.”

Bofur, true to his word, pushed them a bit harder the next day. They took fewer rests and ate smaller meals. It did nothing to ease Artemis’ worries. Something was going to happen. She could feel it.

As the sun began its descent past the treeline, Bofur stopped them. Artemis didn’t say anything, for she had heard it too.

The birds had stopped singing.

“Get behind me,” Bofur said quietly, and Artemis moved to do so. Right at that moment, a warg burst from the trees. Artemis screamed, and dove to the side as the warg charged at them. Bofur lifted his small hammer and slammed it into the warg’s snout.

“Run!” Bofur ordered. Artemis didn’t need to be told twice, and she took off as fast as her legs would take her. Bofur followed after her. Merely a breath later, the warg had stood again and was chasing after them. Bofur shoved Artemis to the side just as the warg lunged at them again. It missed her, and Bofur began calling to it.

“C’mere ye nasty beast!” he called, waving his hammer around. The warg ignored him however, turning its snarling face to Artemis. She gasped, and began to scoot backwards. Just as the warg surged forward, jaws opened, Bofur’s hammer hit its face again. It fell to the ground, and Bofur quickly swung his hammer up again and into the warg’s skull. It fell limp as its skull was crushed, dead. Both Bofur and Artemis took a few moments to breathe again, before the dwarf quickly rushed to her side.

“Are ye hurt?” he asked.

“No,” Artemis gasped, “No. You kept me safe!”

“And I’m glad for that,” Bofur said, helping her back to his feet. They looked at the corpse of the warg. “It doesn’t look to be part of a pack, but we ought to be careful. Let’s go.”

They took turns watching that night. Artemis spent her shift jumping at every sound, but in the end, they made it though the night without incident. They set out again at first light, determined to make it to the mountains that day.

“They’re getting bolder,” Bofur commented, “They used to only move in packs. Now, they’re goin’ out on their own to hunt.”

“The darkness is growing everywhere,” Artemis hissed, “Is that why I was brought here? To help warn against it?”

“If ye were, whoever brought ye here surely made a wise choice.” Artemis felt her cheeks light up at the compliment. He really was a charmer, wasn’t he?

They were able to reach the mountains by the time the sun had set, and Artemis let out a deep sigh.

“Well, no wargs can get us here,” Bofur grinned as he led her into the mountain. A few dwarves gave them looks, but most just ignored them. They went down several levels, until they came to a hallway lined with heavy doors.

“This is were we live,” Bofur explained as they came to a particular door. He swung it open, stepping inside. “Guess who’s back?”

“Bofur!” Bombur exclaimed as he walked out into the opening room. He froze when he saw Artemis standing behind his brother.

“You’re back early,” a softer voice said, and a female dwarf entered the room. She was lovely, with long auburn hair and delicate braids in her hair. She too froze when she saw Artemis. “Bofur! What is going on? You’ve dragged a hobbit lass all the way here?”

“I promise I’ll explan everything, Nefra,” Bofur said, holding up his hands in surrender, “But we’ve been traveling hard and we need to rest.”

“He didn’t kidnap me, promise,” Artemis said, “It’s a complicated story.”

“Well then,” Bombur huffed, “You can tell it to us while I get you something to eat. Come now.”

* * *

Artemis tried not to slurp up her soup, but it was warm and hearty, and she and Bofur really hadn’t eaten a lot the past couple of days. She and Bofur had just explained everything to the best of their ability, and were letting the others digest the information now.

“So,” Nefra finally said, “You know everything that happens then?”

“Like I said,” Artemis shrugged, “It’s all a story for me.” Bifur said something in khuzdul, to which Bofur nodded.

“Aye,” he said, “She can’t talk about it. Something always prevents her.”

“It’s awfully inconvenient,” Artemis huffed.

“Then,” Nefra said, “You must be here for a reason!”

“What would it be, though?” Bombur asked.

“Seeing as I can’t talk about the future of the quest to Erebor, I assume it has something to do with that,” Artemis said, “I plan on joining you all on the way to Erebor.”

“It’s too dangerous!” Nefra gasped.

“But I know what’ll be coming,” Artemis replied, “And it’s my only chance to get answers, and hopefully find my friends.”

“I think you are supposed to come,” Bombur said, “Why else would you have been brought here?”

“No clue,” huffed Artemis, “But I won’t really be asking for permission. I’m coming, no matter what.”

“I’d certainly be glad to have you with us,” Bofur grinned. Artemis smiled back, feeling lighter.

“Well them in the meantime you’ll stay here,” Nefra huffed, “I won’t have a sweet hobbit like yourself roaming these mountains on your own.” Artemis smiled at the dwarrowdam.

“I’d been honored to stay with you all. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as happy with this one, but whatever. Next chapter will be a bit more fun, promise.


	9. a hobbit in the wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pandora makes plans and asks Beorn for help. He helps her get across the Misty Mountains, where she then meets two elves she didn't expect to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little reference to a LOTR movie quote in this one because... well, it's Pandora and she's a little shit like that.

Pandora really liked Beorn. He was cool. For how gruff he acted, one would think he was super unfriendly. But he had been nothing but kind to her, and she found that staying at his home was quite nice.

She was currently helping him feed his animals. It was quite hard, given how small she was now, but she did her best. All of Beorn’s animals were super friendly. She especially liked the cows.

“That will be enough for now. Thank you for helping,” Beorn finally said.

“It’s no problem!” Pandora chirped, “You’ve been feeding me and letting me stay! It’s the least I can do!”

“It is almost lunch time,” Beorn said, “I will get us something to eat. If you would set the table?” Pandora nodded and ran off to the cupboards. Beorn had learned early on she liked doing things by herself, and she was a confident climber. It took her no time to leap up to the higher shelves and pull down some plates and mugs. She set them around the table carefully as Beorn pulled out bread and cheese.

“Yum!” Pandora cheered as she piled her plate with food. Hey, she was a hobbit now. She could eat as much as she wanted to.

“I’m glad you like it,” Beorn smiled. They ate in silence for a moment. Pandora took the time to organize her thoughts. She had been doing some thinking in the two weeks she had been at Beorn’s. She had a plan.

“Hey Beorn?” she wondered, “What month is it?”

“By which calendar?” Beorn countered.

“Uh,” she thought about it.  _ The Hobbit  _ was from Bilbo’s point of view, so… “Shire calendar? Maybe, the one men use?”

“It is near the end of January.”

“Hm,” Pandora huffed. The quest for Erebor began the end of April. She had a feeling that’s where she could find the others. No way she had been brought to Middle-Earth by herself.

“You are scheming,” Beorn said, amusement in his tone.

“Scheming?” Pandora cried out, “Beorn, you’re so polite. Scheming! Scheming, he says!”

“I meant no offense,” Beorn laughed, “What are you doing then?” Pandora let a mischievous smile cross her face.

“Scheming.” Beorn rolled his eyes. Pandora looked down into her lap and sighed. “I have actually been making plans, though. You know how I know the future? Well, something is going to happen pretty soon… and I know I have to be there. Like, how you knew I was telling the truth? I have a feeling I have to be a part of what is going to happen.”

“Perhaps then,” Beorn said, “You will find the answers as to why you were brought here.”

“Exactly!” Pandora smiled, “Problem is, I have to get to the Shire by April. What's the fastest road there?” Beorn’s smile dropped.

“There are many roads across the Misty Mountains. None of them are safe anymore. Darkness has been growing, and I have seen far too many orcs for my liking recently.”

“I have to get across the mountains though!” Pandora cried out, “My friends are over there! I know it!”

“Easy there, Little Pandora,” Beorn said, “We shall get you across the mountains. I will take you there.”

“But,” Pandora said, “You said there are more orcs out and about! You… I know you were a captive of them for many years!”

“I was younger back then,” Beorn said softly, “I am stronger now.” Pandora smiled at him.

“So, will we travel using your bear form then?”

“What? No!”

“Why not?”

“My bear form is dangerous,” Beorn stated, “Unpredictable. I could turn on you at any time, and I could not bear to hurt someone as kind as you.”

“You won’t turn on me. I trust you,” Pandora replied.

“You don’t know that.  _ I _ don’t know that,” Beorn huffed.

“Do it now!” Pandora ordered, “Right now!”

“No!”

“I’m on top of the table, and I can hop easily to the counters and then into the roof if need be. I’m not scared of you!”

“But…” Pandora softened as Beorn deflated.

“You’re scared of you, aren’t you,” Pandora whispered.

“My other form… it is wild. A monster,” Beorn said sadly. Pandora squared her shoulders.

“Is that something you believe? Or is it just something you’ve been told by others?”

“What?” Beorn gasped, looking down at Pandora.

“Other people are shit,” Pandora huffed, “They can give their opinion, but in the end, it’s ultimately your choice for who you are and what you are. No one else gets to decide that.” Beorn was quiet for a moment, before he smiled.

“You are wise, for one so young,” he said softly.

“More like, I just got tired of people telling me I couldn’t be a fighter because I was so small. So, I went out and made a name for myself. I decided who I was. Don’t let anyone else take that away from you. You hear me?”

“I do, Little One,” Beorn chuckled. He took a deep breath. “I want to transform. Promise me, you will run if I turn dangerous.” Pandora felt like she didn’t need to, but for Beorn’s sake, she made the promise.

Beorn’s muscles rippled as he began to transform. Pandora watched transfixed as he morphed from a man into a very large bear. It was fascinating.

The bear sniffed the air, and growled. His eyes narrowed as Pandora, and he began prowling forward, teeth bared.

“Beorn,” she scolded, holding out her hand. The bear stopped at the tone, then slowly sniffed her hand. The change was instant. The bear immediately relaxed, and began nuzzling Pandora.

“See?” she laughed as she hugged his large snout, “Not scary! I’m your friend! You won’t hurt me!” The bear sniffed in agreement.

* * *

They packed their bags the next day. Pandora said goodbye to her favorite animals. Then, they were off. With it still being late winter, some of the more northern paths over the mountains were too dangerous to cross. Beorn would take them a bit further south to a safer pass.

Middle-Earth, Pandora decided as they traveled, was a beautiful place to go wandering. Everything about it was so breathtaking. Beorn stayed in his bear form during the day, and Pandora rode on his back. She passed time by singing songs in her native tongue of tagalog, as well as songs in english. She also regaled Beorn with tales of the modern Earth she came from.

At night they would eat around the campfire, and Beorn would take a turn telling stories. Pandora liked getting to know more about him. The book and movie didn’t go very deep into his story, so she soaked up all the new information that she could.

She was quite enjoying her little adventure, but as she lay against Beorn’s bear form as she slept, she couldn’t help but wonder how her friends and cousin were doing. They had to be here too. Where had they ended up? Were they with the dwarves already? With Bilbo? With, god forbid, Thranduil? Pandora sighed. She would find them. She had to.

It wasn’t until mid February that they reached the pass Beorn had spoken about. It was a narrow canyon that wove between the mountains, with little to no snow. They camped in front of the entrance to the pass that night.

“I thought it would be a safe road to take,” Beorn said as they ate, “But now that we are here, I am not sure. It is the perfect place for an ambush.”

“How long is the pass?” Pandora wondered.

“About twenty-three miles long.”

“I’ve hiked almost that long in one day before. If we start early and push hard, we can get through the pass in one day.”

“I think that would be for the best.”

Even though it was her idea, Pandora still groaned when Beorn woke her before sunrise. He chuckled at her, but did not relent until she was fully awake. They took the time to roast a few sausages, before they entered the pass. Pandora hated the silence, but she couldn’t bring herself to break it, either.

Beorn was right. The pass was the perfect spot for an ambush. The orcs would be getting worse now, with Sauron on the rise once more. Pandora clung to Beorn and listened to every sound as they traveled.

Rocks fell down the side of the pass. Orcs? No, just a small rodent. A heavy breath. Troll? No, just Beorn. A crack. Goblins? No, just a tree branch.

The sun reached its peak and started to fall again. Pandora still didn’t dare make any sound. The further they went, the more dread she felt. She didn’t like this, and judging by the way the bear’s head swung around in the air constantly, neither did Beorn.

Finally, the path started to open up again. Pandora started to relax. Then, Beorn froze.

“Beorn?” Pandora whispered. The bear took off in a sprint, and Pandora scrambled to find hold in his fur.

A terrible screech was heard, and Pandora chanced a look behind her.

Orcs. Real life orcs. They were hideous, and far more terrifying in person. And they were chasing after her and Beorn.

“Beorn!” Pandora cried out. Beorn let out a loud roar, causing the birds in the trees to scatter. The orcs kept coming, now from all sides. Beorn was forced to dive out of the way as they began shooting arrows. Pandora flew from his back with a scream. The orcs began to surround them. She was terrified, but she wasn’t one to back down. She let out a war cry of her own, and grabbed the fallen skillet and pot. They were a heavy, cast iron set and would do well.

Beorn let out a roar beside her, and the orcs charged. Luckily, Pandora had done boxing for close to two decades now. She knew how to dodge incoming attacks. She spun around the orcs, striking out with her pot and pan. She grinned as she struck her targets with satisfying  _ clangs _ . Orcs dropped around her, unconscious.

The great bear dashed around, tearing into the orcs with his claws and teeth. But as many as they took out, more kept coming.

“Beorn!” Pandora called, “We have to get out of here!” She took out the orcs closest to her, and Beorn did the same. He then charged at her, and she gasped when he took her cloak in his mouth, running off with her. He sprinted until they were a safe enough distance away, then dropped her and transformed.

“More orcs are coming,” he growled, sniffing the air.

“Can we outrun them?” Pandora panted.

“No. There are too many,” Beorn grunted, “But I can distract them, and you can escape.”

“No!” Pandora yelled, “I won’t leave you!”

“You are small. You can slip away, unnoticed. They will go after me,” Beorn stated.

“You can’t sacrifice yourself for me!” Pandora cried.

“I’ll be fine,” Beorn said, placing his large hands around her shoulders, “I will lead them back through the pass. There are places there I can lose them or kill them. They won’t hurt me.”

“I don’t know the way,” Pandora said softly.

“Rivendell is exactly north,” Beorn stated, “The elves will help you. If you move swiftly, it should only take a week or two for you to get there.” Pandora nodded, and Beorn moved to stand.

“We’ll see each other again,” Pandora promised, “This year in fact. I won’t be alone.”

“I will look forward to seeing you and your friends,” Beorn smiled.

“I don’t think you'll like some of them,” Pandora said, thinking of the dwarves.

“Do you trust them?” Beorn asked, and Pandora nodded. “Then I will trust them. You have a true heart, Pandora Isip.” Pandora beamed up at Beorn, but froze when an orc screeched in the distance.

“Go,” Beorn ordered, “We will see each other again.”

“You’d better be in one piece,” Pandora threatened. Then she turned and ran. She heard Beorn’s bear roar, but she didn’t look back.

She didn’t stop running until the sun had fully set and she was tripping over roots. She couldn’t hear anything following her, but she still wanted to be safe. She climbed a tree to rest for the night. Orcs were dumb. They would never look up.

Travelling alone was weary and boring. She missed the company Beorn had provided. She missed Artemis. She travelled during the day, and rested in trees during the night. Beorn had made sure her pack was stocked with food, so she was fine there. She filled her water skins whenever she passed a river or creek.

She had never missed her smartphone more than now. How nice would it be to check and see exactly how close she was to Rivendell.

Close to two weeks passed, but the time seemed to stretch. Pandora hated being alone. It made her feel anxious. She worried about Beorn. Had he made it back okay? Did she screw everything up by being there? What if he didn’t make it? What would happen to the dwarves?

_ Snap _ .

Pandora froze. Something was out there. She grabbed a rock off the ground and held it in a throwing position. Her eyes scanned the trees for signs of movement, and her pointed ears twitched as they searched for noise.

Several orcs burst from the trees, and she jumped. She threw her rock, hitting one square in the face. She quickly picked up another and threw it. The orcs were coming fast, though, and she had no weapons. That’s what she should have asked Beorn for.

An arrow suddenly flew from the trees, hitting the orc just before Pandora. Several other arrows flew, dropping the other orcs to the ground. Pandora let out a sigh of relief, then turned as two figures emerged from the trees.

Her mouth dropped open. Elves were absolutely gorgeous. The two before her were identical, with long, deep brown hair and equally dark eyes.

“A hobbit?” the first elf wondered aloud.

“What are you doing so far from the Shire?” the other asked.

“Thank you for saving me,” Pandora said, “And to answer your question, I’m quite lost, as you can tell. I’m trying to find Rivendell. I assume, seeing as you are both elves, that I am hopefully close?”

“You are,” the first elf said with a smile, “What business do you have in Rivendell?”

“Mostly just to rest,” Pandora shrugged, “I’m trying to make my way west. Passed over the Misty Mountains about two weeks ago. I’m exhausted.”

“I’m sure you are,” the second elf said, “And we would not deny a hobbit like yourself a chance to recover.”

“Perfect! You’ll show me the way then!”

“You are a strange hobbit,” both elves mused at the same time.

“Sure am. I’m Pandora, by the way.”

“Elladan.”

“And Elrohir.”

“At your service.”

“Ah, the twin sons of Elrond!” Pandora exclaimed. The elves shared a look, before Elladan stepped forward.

“How did you know?”

“Take me to Rivendell, and I’ll share my story.”


	10. a dwarf and two elves in the mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin gets used to his elven companions, and Dorian just gets used to being an elf in the first place. Noam suffers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is probably a little OOC, at least if you've only seen the movies. He's a bit more chill here, like his book counterpart. But probably only just a bit.

Dorian simultaneously loved what was happening, and hated it. On one hand, he was physically in Middle-Earth, the coolest fictional world ever. On the second hand, he was in Middle-Earth with no explanation as to why, and oh! He was an elf.

“Noam,” he whined, “I hate this!”

“You’ve only said that, what, a thousand times now?” Noam growled.

“I can see too far! Too far to be normal!”

“You’re an elf now. We’re going to have to get used to it.”

“Fucking hell!” Dorian threw himself onto a rock dramatically. He was so confused. Why were they here? Where were their friends? When would they get answers?

“It’s going to be okay, Dorian,” Noam sighed as she sat next to her brother, “Sure, we have no clue why we were brought here, but there has to be a reason. And we will find out why.”

“I still think it was that wizard,” Dorian huffed.

“He does like to meddle,” Thorin mused from his lookout spot. The dwarf had been extremely cautious of them, but over the course of the week, he had slowly relaxed around them. Dorian was still in awe that they were even with him.

“I think it might be because of your quest,” Noam said, “For what purpose we must be on the quest for? That I don’t know. When I see Gandalf, I will ask.”

“So… you really know the full outcome of this quest?” Thorin asked.

“We do.”

“Does it… do we succeed?”

Dorian opened his mouth, but was cut off in a fit of coughs as his throat constricted.

“Apparently we can’t say,” Noam sighed heavily.

“Fuck it all!” Dorian growled when he regained his voice.

“You are truly unlike any elf I have met before,” Thorin stated.

“What, should I act all stiff and serious like Lord Elrond?” Dorian huffed, straightening his back and bowing formally to him, “Or like King Thranduil, and be all like ‘ew, dwarves, ew, men, ew, anybody who isn’t me’?”

“Dorian,” Noam rolled her eyes, but his antics had caused Thorin to smile.

“I still don’t want to accept that I'm an elf!” Dorian pouted, “Bad enough we were transported to Middle-Earth with no explanation. To be a different race entirely? I'm feeling a tad overwhelmed.”

“If the others were brought here too, do you think they were turned into elves too?” Noam suddenly wondered.

“Ezarah would love it,” Dorian laughed, “Hugo would probably die. So would Anthony! Elves can’t grow beards, and he’s been growing his for a full year now!”

“I must send word back to the Blue Mountains,” Thorin said, “I could ask about any strange appearances?”

“That would be greatly appreciated,” Noam said.

“Do you write your letters in code? Cause if you don’t, you should. You’re being hunted,” Dorian huffed.

“I am careful with my letters, yes,” Thorin replied.

“Then, for the hint at our arrival, just write ‘lipstick in my Valentino white bag’. Anybody from our world will know exactly what that means,” Dorian stated.

“Really? Of all the vines, you choose that one?” Noam snorted.

“It's the one I quote all the time!” Dorian shrugged, “If they claim to be my friend, they’ll know it's me.”

“Your world seems… strange…” Thorin said.

“You don’t even know the half of it,” Noam rolled her eyes.

“So, those are the Misty Mountains then?” Dorian wondered as he stared across at the mountains closest to them.

“Yes. I’m waiting here for responses from the seven dwarf clans,” Thorin replied.

“Then off to the Shire?” Noam asked.

“Yes, though I expect you knew that already.”

“Don’t worry,” Dorian smiled, “Gandalf has a good burglar picked out.”

“He’d better.”

* * *

Thorin, for all his distrust of elves, found himself intrigued by the two he currently traveled with. Elven siblings, twins. They barely looked alike. Noam had extremely dark hair and pale skin. Dorian, on the other hand, had bright red hair and sun tanned skin. They did, however, share the same emerald green eyes, and they bickered the way he and Dís would.

“There are two bows,” Noam was saying, “We each get one.”

“Yes, and I’m saying I want the longbow,” Dorian huffed.

“No, the longbow is mine.”

“You always get the longbow!”

“That’s because I’m the better shot with it. You’re better at faster, close range. You take the compact.”

“You just want to be able to say that yours is bigger than mine.”

“What? Dorian! You’re being crude!”

“But you didn’t deny my statement!”

“I will murder you when you’re sleeping tonight.”

Thorin found himself chuckling out loud at the two elves.

“Oh go ahead and laugh, why don’t you,” Dorian snorted, “My sister is threatening death upon me and all you do is make fun of my plight?”

“My sister threatens death upon me all the time. You’re not special,” Thorin retorted.

“Ah, the Lady Dís,” Dorian nodded, “I guess you do know what it is like to have a tyrant sister then.”

“You really are asking for it now,” Noam said. It turns out, Noam really was the better shot with the longbow. She had shot them down several birds to eat that evening. They sat around the fire they had built, cooking the meat and eating it.

“I’m going to go scout around for a bit,” Dorian said when he was done eating, “Put my new eyes and ears to use. Can’t be too careful.”

“Don’t go too far,” Noam warmed.

“I won’t,” Dorian promised and rolled his eyes. He then crept off into the dark woods, leaving just Thorin and Noam.

“At least he’s starting to get used to being an elf,” Noam sighed after a moment.

“You seem to have adjusted well enough,” Thorin mused.

“Oh, I freaked out at first,” Noam chuckled, “I was just better at hiding it than my brother.”

“You really would get along with my sister,” Thorin chuckled. He then grew somber at the thought of family. “Did you and Dorian leave behind any other family?”

“No,” Noam shook her head, “We only had each other and our friends. I did… I had a wife. But she died years ago.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Thorin said, meaning every word.

“And I am sorry for yours.”

“Mine?”

“You have lost your parents and brother.”

“Of course you know… and I thank you for your empathy.”

They sat together, enjoying the silence. Once the stars were high in the sky, Dorian returned. He was scowling.

“What crawled up your ass?” Noam scoffed.

“I don’t like being an elf,” Dorian responded, plopping down next to Thorin.

“Was it the eyes or ears this time?” Noam rolled her eyes.

“Eyes!”

“If only you’d been turned into a dwarf,” Thorin teased, “Then you could see in the dark.”

“No! That would be just as weird!” Dorian huffed and stuck his tongue out.

“Get some sleep,” Noam sighed, “I’ll take first watch.”

* * *

They continued moving through the forests and hills near the Misty Mountains. Thorin was still waiting for responses from the dwarven clans, but it was unsafe to stay in one place for long. Dorian and Noam kept him company, and it allowed him to sleep easy at night without the threat of sudden attack.

Dorian was enjoying the low mountain area they were in.

“Well, it's not the Alps, but we did get our mountain getaway,” he mused to his sister.

“Are you finally being optimistic about our situation?” she teased.

“Had to happen eventually.” He gazed up at a tall peak, trying to ignore the dark haze around the edges of his vision that had appeared that morning. It seemed to be getting worse.

“We should find a good place to camp soon,” Thorin called from ahead.

“No,” Dorian said.

“No?” Thorin repeated.

“The edges of my vision are dark,” Dorian growled, “I swear it's another elf thing. It’s like… a warning. I don't think we’re safe here.”

“So, you have the dark vision too?” Noam wondered.

“Fucking elves…” Dorian muttered.

“If you two say it isn’t safe, then we’ll keep moving,” Thorin said. They continued onward, even as the sun began to set. Noam felt herself growing more and more restless, and she could tell Dorian was the same. Something just felt… wrong.

“We need to eat something,” Noam finally said.

“We’ve got good cover here. Think it’s safe to start a fire?” Dorian wondered.

“No. You two are restless. I’d rather not risk anything,” Thorin stated. They pulled out their loaves of seed bread and nibbled at it. All sat with their weapons close at hand. Dorian suddenly froze, his ears twitching.

“Did you hear that?”

“What is it?” Thorin asked softly. Noam stood, her ears twitching as well.

“I hear it,” she confirmed, “It sounds like… like…”

“It sounds like orcs,” Dorian spat in realization as he remembered the movies.

“Orcs?” Thorin growled, grabbing his sword.

“They’re moving swiftly towards us,” Noam said, grabbing her longbow, “They’re hunting us. No, hunting you, Thorin.”

“Fuck,” Dorian growled, “We’ve got to keep him safe!”

“Agreed,” Noam said.

“We must move swiftly,” Thorin said, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

“Let’s go,” Noam nodded. The two elves followed after Thorin, seeing as he had better sight in the dark. The twins kept their ears strained for any noise.

Over roots and stones they leaped, going as fast as they could in the dark. The moon eventually rose, giving them some light to travel by. Dorian felt his heart pounding in his ears, his adrenaline spiking. They were running from orcs. Actual orcs. The thought was terrifying.

They were approaching a clearing between the forest and stony hills. As the ground leveled, they were able to pick up speed. Dorian stilled his breath, taking in his surroundings.

_ Twang _ .

The sound was soft, but his elf ears were able to pick it up. A moment later he saw the arrow streaming through the air.

“Thorin!” Dorian called, and he tackled Thorin the ground just in time for the arrow to miss the dwarf. They both stared at the arrow in shock when it lodged itself into the dirt.

“Ambush!” Noam called, firing an arrow of her own in response. All three of them dove behind the trees as a volley of arrows rained down on them.

“Fucking shit!” Dorian cursed, reaching for an arrow.

“They’ve blocked us in,” Thorin growled.

“No,” Noam said, “There was a pass through the stone. It looks like it leads deeper into the forest.”

“I’m not sure if you noticed, but there are orcs between us and that pass!” Dorian shouted.

“If I can get up to that ledge there,” Noam said as she pointed to a stone outcropping above the orcs, “I can create some cover fire for you two.”

“And just leave you?”

“No. Once you two run, the orcs will follow Thorin. I’ll be able to follow after safely.”

“Fine then.”

“I’ll draw their attention while you get up there,” Thorin told Noam as he drew his sword.

“Be safe,” Dorian ordered. He then moved around the tree and fired an arrow. An orc screamed as it struck him. Dorian had his years of archery lessons to thank for his skill. That, and probably being an elf.

Thorin dashed between the trees, drawing the fire of the orcs. Dorian covered him as he shot arrow after arrow. Whenever he saw an orc arrow in the ground, he would pick it up and fire it right back at them.

“Come on, Noam,” he hissed as he dodged another arrow.

Finally, arrows began to rain down on the orcs from above. They screeched and ran to find cover.

“Now!” Thorin ordered. He and Dorian began to dash towards the pass. Thorin sliced through the few orcs that stood in their way. They began to run through the narrow stone pass.

“They’re following,” Dorian growled as he heard footfalls behind them.

“We’re almost through,” Thorin replied. Dorian heard the _twang_ of another arrow being released. This one was at a closer distance though. He didn’t need to look to know where it was aimed.

“No!” he yelled, shoving Thorin to the side. The arrow missed the dwarf, but Dorian wasn’t so lucky this time. He shoved Thorin out of the way only to move into the line of the arrow. It pierced the elf’s left shoulder. The sudden pain caused Dorian to gasp and stumble to the ground.

“Dorian!” Thorin shouted, panic in his voice. He then hardened his gaze and faced the on coming orcs head on. At this close range, arrows soon became obsolete, and Thorin charged at the orcs. They raised their blades but were no match for the angry dwarf.

“Dorian!” Noam screamed when she saw her brother on the ground, and she sprinted forward with a knife in hand. Between her and Thorin, the small group of orcs fell quickly.

“Dorian!” Noam said again as she approached her brother.

“I’m fine!” Dorian growled as he stood up, “We have to keep moving!” They continued to sprint into the forest. Orcs gave pursuit, but they quickly lost them in the forest. Still, they didn’t stop until the morning sun began to rise again.

“Do you hear anything?” Thorin asked as he panted.

“No,” Noam replied, “And my vision is no longer dark. I feel we are safe for the moment.”

“Thank god,” Dorian cried out as he collapsed onto his knees.

“Dorian!” Noam gasped, rushing to her brother's side.

“Getting shot really fucking hurts,” he growled.

“We have to get the arrow out,” Noam said, her voice betraying her panic.

“I’ve got a salve and bandages,” Thorin said as he rummaged through his pack, “We need to get the arrow out first so we can address the wound.”

“Just pull it out!” Dorian gritted out, “It hurts!”

“I can’t… I can’t pull it out!” Noam said, “That’ll hurt you too!”

“I’ll do it,” Thorin said, “Hold him steady.”

“Just go fast,” Dorian pleaded as Thorin gripped the arrow shaft. With one sharp pull, the arrow was out. Thorin thanked Mahal that the arrowhead didn’t break off inside.

“Fuck!” Dorian screamed as soon as the arrow was out. Noam quickly helped him out of his top layers, revealing the wound.

“It doesn’t look poisoned. That’s good,” Thorin said as Noam began applying salve to the wound. Dorian hissed as it made contact.

“You idiot,” Noam sighed as she dressed the wound.

“Why did you do it?” Thorin asked.

“Do what?” Dorian wondered.

“You pushed me out of the way and took the shot yourself.”

“What was I supposed to do? Let you get shot instead?” Dorian scoffed, “Ya, not happening. Look, Noam and I, we’re not supposed to be a part of the story. You, on the other hand, are like, the main player. We’re expendable. You’re not.” Thorin balked at that. He saw Noam sigh, but then acceptance branched over her face as well. He wasn’t going to accept that.

“No,” Thorin said firmly, “I will not accept my life for yours. You may not be part of the story you know, but as far as I know, you are a part of this story.”

“Still wasn’t gonna just let you take that arrow,” Dorian huffed, wincing as Noam tightened the bandages around his shoulder.

“A little more caution would be much appreciated,” Thorin said.

“I make no promises. Ouch! Noam!”

“Be quiet, you big baby.”

It took lots of arguing on Noam’s part, but once Dorian had been patched up, he laid down to get some rest. Noam and Thorin watched as his breathing evened out, and even though his eyes remained open, he fell asleep.

“He’s going to be the death of me,” Noam finally sighed.

“I’m sorry he got hurt,” Thorin replied.

“He did it to protect you. I will respect that.”

“He shouldn’t have gotten hurt for me.”

“See, that’s the thing about Dorian. He’s kind of a self sacrificing shit.” Noam smiled fondly down at her brother. “Nearly worked himself to death to pull me out of my grief after my wife died.”

“He’s a good friend,” Thorin agreed.

“He really looks up to you, you know,” Noam smiled mischievously, “This is all a story to us, right? Well, when we were little, we used to act it out all the time. He always wanted to be Thorin Oakenshield, leading the quest to Erebor. He usually made me be Gandalf.”

“He wanted to be  _ me _ ?” Thorin gasped.

“Oh yes,” Noam giggled, “But he’d kill me if I told you. So why don’t we pretend that I didn’t.”

“For elves, both of you are extremely decent,” Thorin smiled.

“We are both honored to be here with you,” Noam said, growing serious again. Thorin bowed his head to her.

“And I am honored to have you both here with me, and to have your support.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to the quest actually starting! The events of this story won't catch up to the events of the movie until about chapter 14, though. However, things are starting to pick up!


	11. a rascal in rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond welcomes Pandora into Rivendell, but might soon regret doing so. Pandora makes a friend, and Elrond's twins are doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters to write, but that's mostly because I love the elves of Rivendell.

Pandora tried to slurp up her soup as politely as she could, but it was warm and tasted good and she was starving. It was also a really good distraction from the fact that she was sitting across from freaking Hugo Weaving. Or Lord Elrond, here in Middle-Earth. Whatever. Both were really cool.

“Is the soup to your liking?” Elrond asked courteously.

“Absolutely,” Pandora grinned, “I was starving so this is amazing!”

“That makes me glad to hear,” Elrond smiled.

“I’ll have to find your sons and thank them too for bringing me here,” Pandora said as she set down her empty bowl.

“They said you knew exactly who they were once they had introduced themselves,” Elrond said, “How?”

“It’s a strange tale and one that is hard to believe,” Pandora sighed.

“I would listen if you would tell me.”

“Basically, I’m not from Middle-Earth. I come from a different world entirely, where Middle-Earth is a fictional world made up by an amazing author. You guys are all part of a story for me.” Elrond blinked slowly.

“That is… rather bizarre and hard to believe,” he finally said.

“I can prove it,” Pandora huffed, “I know your story, Lord Elrond Peredhel. I know where you came from, your history. It’s all part of the book,  _ The Silmarillion _ .”

“Very few remain on Middle-Earth who know my story. And certainly no hobbit would know,” Elrond challenged.

“You are the son of Eärendil and Elwing, and you had a twin brother named Elros. Elros, of course, chose to be judged with men and became the first king of Númenor. Before that, however, both of you were taken by Maedhros and Maglor, sons of Fëanor. Afterwards, your mother threw herself into the Belegaer with the Silmaril she possessed. You were raised, mostly by Maglor, until just after the War of Wrath.” When Pandora had finished, Elrond looked upon her with disbelieving eyes.

“I have to believe you, then,” he finally said.

“I don’t know why I was brought here,” Pandora sighed, “I was just chilling with my friends in Italy when I was suddenly brought here. I don’t have any answers and I’m confused and I can’t speak about the future at all!”

“Calm yourself,” Elrond said, “You are safe here. I do not have any answers either, but I will confer with the White Council.”

“That would be much appreciated,” Pandora smiled.

“In the meantime, you are welcome to stay here as long as you need.”

“I appreciate your hospitality, but I don’t think I’ll be staying long past May or so.” Elrond gave her a look at her knowing tone, but decided not to say anything.

* * *

Rivendell was truly a stunning place. Pandora couldn’t stop wandering the halls. It was all so fascinating! Tall, arching hallways and secret wooded paths. Delicate waterfalls and long bridges. She couldn’t get enough of it.

She smiled as she walked through an archway. It quickly turned sour though when she felt herself doused with water.

“Ah!” she gasped, wiping her now wet hair out of her face.

“Oops.” Elladan and Elrohir dropped down from the ceiling, an empty bucket in hand.

“Sorry, Miss Pandora,” said Elladan.

“We thought you were Glorfindel,” added Elrohir. Pandora gazed up at the two elves for a long moment, long enough for them to start to squirm.

“You mistook tall, golden haired Glorfindel of the Golden Flower, for me? A dark haired hobbit that doesn’t even reach four feet tall?” she finally exclaimed. Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other sheepishly.

“Well, he does have a knack for evading our tricks, so we had to act fast,” Elrohir tried to explain.

“And for your brashness, this poor periannath has suffered,” a smooth voice said. Pandora turned and her mouth dropped open. Glorfindel was stunning. He was tall with all angular features. His hair shone golden in the sun and fell freely to his waist in thick curls. He almost seemed to… glow.

“If you had been a faster walker, it would have been you under that water, not Pandora,” Elladan huffed as Glorfindel joined them.

“My dear Pandora,” Glorfindel turned to the hobbit, and oh, she would have been besotted if she weren’t only attracted to women, “My deepest apologies for the twins’ actions. I too feel at fault. Were it not for my prank war with them, you never would have found yourself in this situation.”

“Oh, it’s no problem,” Pandora shrugged, regaining her senses, “I’ll be here for a couple more months. Plenty of time to get back at them.”

“Then I propose an alliance,” Glorfindel grinned wolfishly, “I find myself outnumbered in this prank war. I would greatly appreciate an ally.” Pandora grinned back, just as mischievously.

“You have a deal, Glorfindel.” Elladan and Elrohir looked to each other and sighed heavily.

Pandora became quick friends with Glorfindel as they planned their payback on the twins. The hobbit had several wicked ideas, and was currently thanking her knack for chemistry. All she had to do was go to the kitchens, where she found something akin to baking soda, and then she had gone around looking for certain chemicals she could burn to make hydrogen peroxide. She was quite proud of herself in the end, and she really wished her friends were here to witness her genius.

“So, you’re saying if we mix these two chemicals together, it will create a substance that will lighten their hair color?” Glorfindel asked as Pandora experimented with said chemicals over fire and water.

“Yes,” Pandora grinned, “We can even test it on a piece of my hair to make sure it isn’t too strong. But yes, all we need is hydrogen peroxide and baking soda.” As she had been creating her chemicals, she had shared with him her story. His eyes had flashed as she explained, and he had grown contemplative. But instead of questioning that, he had turned enraptured with what Pandora was doing.

“Those are not names I am familiar with, but I’m glad we were able to find the ingredients for you to make it,” Glorfindel replied, “For this sounds like a truly amazing prank.”

“It’ll take some time, is the only thing, so I’ll need them distracted. Either really drunk or asleep would work,” Pandora mused.

“I can handle that part,” Glorfindel smirked. Pandora’s bleach invention finally started to become thick, so she pulled a strand of hair out from the nape of her neck. If it ended up ruining her hair, at least it would be hidden.

“Alright, I'll try it out,” she grinned, and began to paint her hair.

“Are you sure it’s safe?” her elf companion wondered.

“It’s just bleach,” Pandora shrugged. “As long as you don’t ingest it you’ll be fine.” Once the strand was coated enough, she set her tools away.

“My hair is super dark so it’ll take a while,” Pandora stated, “So while we wait, I demand to be taken to a sparring place or whatever! It’s been forever since I've practiced!”

“Normally, hobbits don’t know how to fight,” Glorfindel pointed out, but he started leading them through the hallways.

“Well I’m not a normal hobbit, as I told you!” Pandora huffed.

“No you are not,” Glorfindel said. He led her to an open room. There were walls lined with practice weapons and various targets placed around. Pandora grinned and dashed over to where the hand wrappings were.

“Are there any rice bags here? Or something heavy but soft that we could hang up so I can practice my boxing?” she asked as she began to wrap her knuckles.

“What is boxing?” Glorfindel wondered.

“It’s the sport I do! It’s basically just a lot of punching!” Pandora explained briefly, “Or if there’s nothing I can punch, I could spar you!”

“I’m sure you are quite capable at fighting, Miss Pandora, but I couldn’t possibly fight you!” Glorfindel exclaimed. Pandora did her best not to smirk as she sauntered back over to the elf. He watched her curiously.

As soon as she was close enough, she crouched into her starting position and unleashed several quick, hard jabs at Glirfindel’s waist and thighs. The elf, not expecting the barrage, stumbled back off balance. As his left foot came off the ground, Pandora grabbed it under his heel and pushed up with her thighs. She flung his leg up over her, causing the elf to fall backwards onto his back.

“Fucking fight me, Flower Boy!” she grinned, raising her fists again. Glorfindel smirked as he rose back to his feet.

“Very well, Pandora.”

By the time they were both tiring, each spotted new bruises. They finally decided to stop, Glorfindel grinning and Pandora breathing heavily.

“You are an amazing fighter, Pandora! I must admit I was surprised!” Glorfindel said as they cleaned up the room.

“Most people underestimate me,” Pandora shrugged, “Their ultimate demise isn’t my fault.”

“Should we now wash out whatever we put in your hair?”

“Yes! Let’s see if it worked!” In one of the wash rooms, Pandora dipped her hair into some warm water and washed soap through it. The bleach washed out, and she grinned. Her hair had lightened beautifully. The twins were doomed.

“Amazing! It’s so light now!” Glorfindel gasped when he saw it.

“This will put the twins in their place, don’t you think?” Pandora giggled.

“It’ll be quite enjoyable!” Glorfindel agreed, “Now, give me about an hour and I’ll have the twins asleep for some time!”

* * *

Pandora had a satisfied grin on her face that made Elrond nervous. It was the same sort of grin his twins possessed whenever they had successfully tricked someone. 

“I understand you and Glorfindel sparred today?” he asked as he began to eat.

“She was amazing!” Glorfindel said. He too seemed quite pleased with himself. Elrond almost worried for his twins.

“He kicked my ass, and I kicked his in return! It was great!” Pandora chirped, happily munching on her greens.

“I think I shall take to calling her Pandora of the Flying Fists!” Glorfindel said dramatically.

“Oo, I like that!” replied the hobbit.

“Perhaps it was a mistake for you two to meet,” Elrond sighed.

“And deprive me of my new best friend? You wouldn't do that, now, would you?” Pandora gasped. Yes. Definitely a mistake.

“We won't cause too much trouble,” Glorfindel said, a gleam in his eyes.

“Oh! That kinda reminds me!” Pandora exclaimed, “I’ve met the twins but I haven’t seen Arwen yet! Is she here?”

“She is not, unfortunately,” Elrond sighed, “She is currently spending time in Lothlórien with her grandparents.”

“Aha! Celeborn and Galadriel! I’d love to meet Galadriel! She's a badass!” Pandora giggled. Elrond thought it best not to mention that the elf would be coming to Rivendell in a few months’ time to question the hobbit. Best leave it a surprise.

“Oh! Oh!” Pandora gasped before she lowered her voice, “Is Aragorn here?”

“You know about him?” Elrond wondered before shaking his head, “Of course you do. He is also away right now. He has just recently joined a group of Rangers and is training with them. He does stop by occasionally, however.”

“He’s super cool,” Pandora said matter-of-factly, taking another bite of salad.

“How long do you plan on staying with us, Pandora of the Flying Fists?” Glorfindel decided to ask.

“I thought about going off and seeing if any of my other friends made it here too,” Pandora explained, “But considering who I was found by when I first arrived, I know what’s going to happen. If my friends are here, they’ll have to be with the company, in which case, they’ll come to me if I stay here.”

“This wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with that quest Mithrandir is putting together with the dwarves?” Elrond sighed heavily. Pandora looked him straight in the eye as she took her next bite, making it deliberately slow. Elrond sighed again. Damn that wizard.

“If you try to stop them,” Pandora said carefully, being mindful of what she could and couldn’t say, “I will beat you up.”

“The quest is dangerous,” Elrond stated.

“So you would leave Erebor in the hands of a dragon?” Pandora asked, “Have you noticed at all the growing number of enemies, perhaps? The darkness that is covering the lands again? Need I remind you what fell kingdom lies north of the Lonely Mountain?”

“You don’t mean to imply…” Glorfindel trailed off.

“The enemy does not want the mountain reclaimed,” Pandora hissed, “For if it is, they will lose that stronghold in the north. For the sake of Middle-Earth, please help those dwarves.” This was something else Elrond was going to have to bring up with his mother-in-law. He was formulating a reply when two loud screeches breached the silence.

“Pandora!”

“Glorfindel!”

“What did you do to our hair?!”

Pandora and Glorfindel erupted into cackles, and Elrond placed his head in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, ignore the fudged chemistry. I mean, I assume Middle-Earth has something like baking soda. Where Pandora was able to find barium salt to burn however? I don't know, but she was able to. Nothing stops her when it comes to completing a prank.


	12. a few days more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence and Anthony get ready to start the quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is really about to kick off!  
> See notes at the end for chapter scheduling note.

Florence couldn’t help but grin. It was finally time. The quest would start in only a few week’s time now. They were setting off from the Blue Mountains to meet with the rest of the company.

“You seem excited,” Anthony teased as he set his bag next to Florence’s.

“And you’re not?” she countered.

“Of course! We get to witness first hand the story!” Anthony grinned, but then his face grew serious, “And maybe find the others…”

“They’ve got to be here,” Florence said firmly, “We found each other. Surely we can’t have been the only two.”

“Here’s to hoping.”

“I’m excited to do some traveling,” Ori said softly as he joined them, “I’ve never been outside the Blue Mountains.”

“We’ve seen Middle-Earth in movies and pictures, but it’ll be different experiencing it first hand!” Anthony agreed.

“Are we all ready?” Dori wondered as he shouldered his pack.

“I believe so,” Balin said, “Dwalin is already outside. He got our ponies for us.”

“Off we go!” Florence chirped. They all made their way outside. Dwalin waiting for them on the edge of the nearby forest, with seven ponies tied to the trees.

“It’ll be about a week’s ride to the inn Anthony and I found,” Dwalin said as they all began situating their packs onto the ponies.

“We’ll get there just in time then,” Balin stated, “I received word from Gandalf that we should be in Hobbiton on April twenty-sixth.”

“So exciting!” Florence whispered to Anthony, who nodded enthusiastically.

“Let’s get started then,” Nori said and he swung up onto his pony.

“Is this everybody traveling?” Anthony wondered as he swung up onto his own pony.

“Yes,” Balin replied, “Fíli, Kíli, Óin, and Glóin all come from a southern city in Ered Luin, and Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur are elsewhere as well. They’ll all meet us at the inn.”

“We ought to get there first so we can check in,” Dwalin huffed. With that, they began their journey.

Florence found herself giddy about every new sight. Middle-Earth proved to be more and more beautiful with every hour.

“Damn, if New Zealand is what they modeled Middle-Earth after, I should have moved there years ago!” Anthony mused as their ponies trotted on.

“Even if we did end up ever going back, I’m not sure it could compare to the real thing,” Florence replied.

“True, true.”

They made good time on the first day, and stopped at sundown to set up camp.

“We’ll have to have a watch each night,” Balin said as Dori started a fire to roast their dinner, “I got word from Bofur. He traveled through these parts not long ago and was attacked by a lone warg. That could mean there are packs as well.”

“They’re growing bolder, I swear,” Dwalin growled.

“They just don’t want any dwarves to reach Erebor,” Anthony stated.

“Why?” Nori wondered.

“We can’t say, at least not yet. Too much in the future,” Florence sighed.

“It’s got something to do with the line of Durin,” Dwalin huffed.

“Will the dwarven princes be okay?” Ori asked.

“They’ve got Óin and Glóin with them, and they’re exceptional fighters,” Dwalin said.

“And Dís sent word that there are two others traveling with her sons, although she didn’t specify who,” Balin stated.

“Two others?” Florence gasped.

“You don’t think…” Anthony said.

“It has to be!” she replied firmly.

“Ye… might be right,” Balin said slowly, “Dís said they would explain in person. It really does sound like it could be more of yer friends.”

“But who?” Anthony wondered.

“I’d say Noam and Dorian, since they usually come as a pair, but we already suspect they’re with Thorin,” Florence said.

“Or Artemis and Pandora? Or even Hugo and Ezarah? Those two are basically brothers.”

“I guess we’ll find out at the inn.”

“I’m excited to meet more of your friends,” Dori said kindly.

“They’ll be excited to meet you all as well,” Florence replied.

The wargs made no appearance as they traveled. Each town they passed through help whispers of them being spotted, however, but their travels remained safe. They were able to make it to the meeting point two days earlier than the intended meeting day.

“Alright, our rooms are covered,” Balin said as he and Dwalin returned from the front, keys in hand.

“Perfect. Do we have any word on when the others will arrive?” Dori wondered.

“No. We’ll just have to be patient.”

“And ruminate on which of our friends we get to see today!” Anthony grinned.

They spent the day going over their supplies and making plans in case some of the company had forgotten things. Balin, it seemed, was an over planner. Florence did her best to help ease the worries of the older dwarf, going over each list with him patiently. As they were ordering food for dinner at the inn, Dwalin and Nori came back in from wandering around the town.

“We saw Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur off down the road,” Dwalin announced as they sat at the table.

“Let’s order some food for them so it’ll be ready and warm,” Dori suggested.

“They had an extra person with them,” Nori added as his brother went off to place a few more orders.

“What did they look like?” Florence gasped.

“Too far to see,” Dwalin huffed, “But they were small.”

“Another one turned into a dwarf?” Florence wondered.

“Or maybe a hobbit! Oh, that’d be cute!” Anthony grinned.

“Oh, Hugo is quite hobbity! Or Artemis!” Florence agreed.

“Good to know another of yer friends might be safe,” Balin smiled at the two. Florence and Anthony waited anxiously for whatever friend was coming with the group. Dori arrived with the extra food, and the inn door opened.

Bombur came first, immediately spotting the group and waving. Bifur entered next, and they all stood to start greeting them. Then came Bofur, and after him…

“Artemis!” Florence cheered.

“Oh my! Florence? Anthony?” the dark, curly haired girl exclaimed. Anthony rushed over and swept her off her feet in a hug.

“You  _ are _ a hobbit! That’s so cute!” he laughed as he spun her around.

“Put me down you brute!” Artemis huffed, but she was grinning.

“I’m so glad to see you’re safe!” Florence said as she hugged Artemis once Anthony had set her down.

“I’m so glad I’m not the only one here!” Artemis laughed, “Is this crazy, or what?”

“Still not sure I believe it half the time,” Anthony replied.

“Glad that ye’re all here, safe,” Balin said as the newcomers sat and began to eat.

“ _ We’re honored to be here _ ,” Bifur said in khuzdul, and Florence and Anthony found they could understand him.

“So, this is another friend from the other world,” Dwalin huffed and gestured to Artemis.

“Artemis Isip, at your service,” Artemis introduced herself.

“So, ye already know about this whole situation, then?” Bofur wondered.

“Aye. It seems you are familiar as well,” Dori grinned.

“That saves us a lot of explaining,” Bombur laughed.

“I was afraid I was going to have to come up with all sorts of excuses!” Artemis giggled.

“I assume ye’ll be joining the company as well then?” Balin asked.

“If you’ll have me,” Artemis replied, “I’m not a fighter, not like Anthony or Florence, but I’m a really good cook. You need someone to look after you, after all. And I know the future, so there's that.”

“We’d be honored to have you,” Balin smiled at her.

“Will Thorin be okay with it?” asked Bofur.

“I’m sure he will,” Anthony shrugged, “I mean, he has Dorian and likely Noam with him right now. He has to be aware of what happened.”

“They’re here too?” Artemis gasped.

“He literally sent a note saying ‘lipstick in my Valentino white bag’. If that’s not Dorian, then I don’t know what is,” Florence rolled her eyes.

“Any word on Pandora?” Artemis pressed.

“Not yet,” Anthony sighed, “But we do have word that there are two ‘odd people’ coming with Fíli and Kíli. The only ones we haven’t heard about yet are Ez, Hugo, Leo, and Pandora.”

“They have to be here though. All of them!” Artemis stated firmly.

“That’s the hope.”

“With these guys, I’m starting to feel pretty comfortable about the quest,” Nori stated.

“Oh, don’t get comfortable yet,” Artemis scoffed.

“Still, we'll be able to have some warning,” Ori shrugged.

“So, how’d ye end up with yer stranger?” Dwalin wondered as they settled into a more relaxed mood.

“I was in Bree for business and she just popped out of the air in my room,” Bofur said, “Gave me quite the startle.”

“I got to surprise Balin,” Anthony chuckled.

“It was such a weird sensation,” Artemis said, “Like, falling? I can’t even remember most of it.”

“We’re hoping to get some answers later on the quest,” Florence stated, “There are those here in Middle-Earth who are quite knowledgeable.”

“It would be nice to know how, and why, we’re here,” Artemis sighed.

“Answers will come in time,” Balin said, “But for now, let us rest. We’ve a long journey coming up.”

* * *

The nice thing about Artemis arriving was that she and Florence got a room to themselves. They had slept comfortably, and were up early to help order food for the rest of their group.

“Are you nervous at all for the future?” Artemis asked softly when they were done ordering food.

“Of course I am,” Florence said, “We still have no clue why we’re here, or how long we’ll be here, and as far I as I know, we’re able to influence parts of the story.”

“Is it even safe to be doing that?”

“Probably not. We’ll have to be careful not to alter it too much with our presence. Now, that said, it is kinda exciting that we get to witness all of this first hand!”

“I just hope the others are okay,” Artemis sighed.

“I’m sure they are,” Florence replied and reached over to grab the hand of her friend, “If anything, Dorian and Noam are in the most dangerous position with Thorin, seeing as he’s being hunted. They can both handle themselves, though.”

“You’re right. I just need to have more faith,” Artemis agreed. The rest of the dwarves woke and they all had breakfast together. They then agreed it would be good to have a group watching the road for the others that were coming.

“I’ll stay and continue helping Balin,” Anthony offered.

“I’ll stay too,” Ori said.

“The rest of us, let’s head outside and keep watch for the others,” Dwalin huffed. It was a gorgeous day outside, and they all happily sat in the sun.

“You know, Bofur and I traveled through the Shire on our way back from Bree,” Artemis said, “It is way more beautiful in person than in the movies!”

“Oh, that makes me so excited!” Florence giggled, “And to think on top of that, we get to visit Bag-End!”

“It really is going to a blast,” Artemis had to agree.

“There! On the edge of the forest!” Nori suddenly called.

“Who do you see?” Bombur wondered.

“That’s Glóin’s beard if ever I saw,” Dwalin said, “And that’s definitely Fíli.”

“Is that an elf with them?” Dori gasped.

“That’s not just any elf!” Florence gasped when she took a look at who it was atop the horse which was now galloping at full speed towards them.

“And look there! Behind him!” Artemis gasped. She and Florence turned to each other with large grins.

“Leo and Ez!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been posting two chapters per day for a while, but I might post a third later this evening. I will be traveling almost all day tomorrow, so I don't know if I'll be able to post or not.


	13. many meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonor and Ezarah set off with Fíli, Kíli, Óin, and Glóin. Ez gets a little elfy. Leonor might not want to adventure after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A third chapter as a treat today! Mostly it's just because I'll be traveling tomorrow and will likely not be able to post. I'll still try, if I can, but for now have this!

Leonor sighed as she looked at her bed. All of her things were currently spread out over it. She was going over everything, making sure she hadn’t forgotten anything.

“You always do this. Your bed’s a mess!” Ezarah exclaimed, already shoving things into the pack Dís had given him.

“It makes me feel better to see everything first,” Leonor huffed.

“Can you believe it’s actually starting?” Ezarah said, “We’re actually going on the quest! We get to meet Bilbo! And Thorin! And Gandalf!”

“It is rather exciting,” Leonor admitted, trying to halt her grin.

“And hopefully we’ll finally get our answers.”

“That would be nice. Gandalf might have some for us, now that I think about it.”

“Hurry and pack then so we can go!” Leonor rolled her eyes at her friend, but started to organize her things into her pack. Once they were done, they left the room they shared. Fíli and Kíli were already packed and ready, but we’re currently being fussed over by their mother.

“Now, you two keep an eye out for each other,” Dís said as she fixed Fíli’s braids, “And if you’ve them to spare, keep an eye on your uncle, too. He gets into far too much trouble.”

“We’ll be fine!” Fíli tried to say, wincing as his mother kept tugging on his hair.

“And make sure you brush your hair every now and then, and switch your socks every so often.”

“Ma!” Kíli whined.

“Don’t worry, Dís,” Leonor laughed as she and Ezarah joined them, “I’ll keep both eyes on these two.”

“Make sure you save an eye for yourself,” Dís sighed as she left Fíli alone. She instead moved to envelope Leonor in a hug.

“I can take care of myself,” Leonor reassured the dwarrowdam as she hugged back.

“Moreso than my boys can, I know,” Dís sniffed, “But I’ll still worry.”

“We’ll come back,” Ezarah promised as he moved to hug Dís as well.

“All of you had better,” Dís huffed, “Or I’m hunting down my brother and killing him myself.”

“I’ll miss you,” Ezarah sniffed as he pulled away from Dís.

“And I will miss you. Now, I have written my brother a letter you are to give to him. He will not give you trouble about being an elf, mark my words,” Dís growled and handed Ezarah a letter.

“We won’t let him be mean!” Fíli huffed.

“Ya,” Kíli agreed, “Ezarah is our friend, and once we explain the situation, uncle’ll have to let him join us!”

“I’m still nervous,” Ezarah sighed, “Thorin really has little reason to trust the elves. I’m surprised you didn’t throw me out at first sight, Dís.”

“I can barely remember the flight from Erebor,” Dís shrugged, “But no matter what, Thorin is to let you join. He’ll either accept you, or he’ll have to deal with me.”

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Leonor reassured them all, “But we really must be off. We still have several stops to make.”

“Off then,” Dís sighed heavily.

“You won’t see us to the exit?” Kíli wondered.

“If I did, I wouldn’t let you go,” Dís said with tears in her eyes, “I am so proud of you two boys, going to help your uncle. But I am scared to let you go.”

“We’ll be fine,” Fíli said softly, and he and his brother embraced their mother warmly. Leonor and Ezarah turned to each other, fear in their eyes.

“You take care, Dís,” Leonor said as they all shouldered their packs.

“You as well, my dear,” the dwarrowdam replied. They all raised their hands to her one last time, before they turned and left.

They met up with Óin and Glóin at the exit to the mountain. Glóin was saying his farewells to his wife and son.

“Miss Leonor!” Gimli chirped when he saw the group approaching.

“Hello, Gimli,” Leonor smiled at him.

“I really wish I could be going with ye,” the young dwarf pouted.

“You’ll get your adventure in time,” Leonor laughed, “But for now, stay and watch over your mother.”

“Aye,” Gimli huffed.

“Ye young ones ready?” Óin grinned at the group.

“Absolutely!” Fíli grinned.

“Our first stop is a small town not far off,” Glóin explained, “We’ve still got to buy ponies.”

“The rangers often stop there as well, so there should be horses for you, Ezarah,” Glóin’s beautiful wife Orda said kindly. She was just as protective as Dís was.

“Thank you,” Ezarah smiled at the dwarrowdam.

“I’ll miss ye,” Glóin said, kissing his wife one more time.

“And I, you,” Orda replied.

“Make sure to kill some orcs for me!” Gimli cheered as they turned to leave.

“And ye make sure not to drive yer mother insane!” Glóin laughed. With that, they were off.

“Oh, this is so exciting!” Ezarah giggled.

“We haven’t even  _ really _ started,” Leonor rolled her eyes.

“But! But! We get to see the Shire soon!”

“Oo, right!”

“I haven’t seen the Shire either!” Kíli said.

“Is it really that beautiful?” Fíli wondered.

“Maybe not by dwarf standards,” Leonor shrugged, “But the rolling green hills and colorful hobbit doors are nothing to blink at.”

“I’m excited to see uncle again,” Kíli admitted shyly, “We haven’t seen him for a while.”

“I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you, too,” Ezarah reassured his friend.

By midday, they had reached the small town. They headed to the stables to see what ponies were available for sale. As soon as they entered. Leonor was immediately reminded of her distaste for horses and ponies.

“Do we all have to buy one? I’m sure I can keep up on foot,” she said as she winced away from a braying pony.

“They’re not that bad,” Fíli tried to tell her.

“I don’t know how to ride one and they’re scary!” she huffed, hiding behind Ezarah.

“I absolutely forgot how much you hate riding,” the elf sighed.

“Really, I’ll just jog alongside everyone,” Leonor tried to say, eying the ponies suspiciously.

“Do you feel better riding with someone?” Kíli asked.

“What do you mean?” Leonor wondered.

“Me and Fíli will have our own ponies, and Ezarah is going to get a horse. We can all take turns riding with you, so you don’t have to be alone!” Kíli explained.

“That… would make me feel better about riding,” Leonor admitted.

“Wow,” Fíli laughed at his brother, “You actually used your head for once!”

“I always use my head!”

“You do not!”

“Well, neither do you!”

Even with the bickering, the dwarves were all able to find ponies. They loaded their bags onto them, and then it was off to find a horse.

“Do you think me being an elf will make me a horse whisperer?” Ezarah wondered aloud as they walked through the town. His hood was up as to not draw attention to his ears.

“You don’t know any of their magic words,” Leonor stated.

“Still!” They were able to find a larger stable with horses, and Ezarah began to look through them.

“How do I know which one to choose?” he asked.

“You’ll want a good tempered one,” Fíli shrugged.

“Most ponies are nice, but they are smaller than horses,” Kíli added.

“I just don’t want to choose a bad one,” Ezarah huffed. That’s when he saw pretty mare off in the corner. She was cream colored with white hair.

“Oh, you’re gorgeous!” Ezarah gasped as he walked over to her.

“Careful,” a human stablehand huffed, “That one grew up with the elves, so I’m told. She doesn’t like listenin’ much.” Ezarah smirked, and flipped down his hood to show his ears as he approached the mare. She whinnied when she saw him, tossing her head about.

“Easy there,” Ezarah cooed, lifting his hands up. She immediately stilled, and nosed into his hands curiously.

“Honestly what the fuck,” Leonor hissed.

“How much for her?” Ezarah asked the stablehand. After some quick haggling, the mare was Ezarah’s.

“She’s a good looking horse,” Fíli admitted as the elf returned with his horse.

“What’s her name? Did you ask?” Kíli wondered.

“Didn’t need to,” Ezarah shrugged, “Her name is Avonsel.” The horse shook her head as if in agreement.

“How did you know?” Leonor asked.

“It just… came to me?” Ezarah shrugged.

“Fucking elf thing, I swear,” Leonor huffed. They met back outside with Óin and Glóin.

“Well let’s get going,” Óin huffed, “We’ve still a ways to travel.”

“You wanna ride with me, Leo?” Ezarah asked as he swung up onto Avonsel’s back.

“Oh, no no no,” Leonor squeaked, “As nice as she might seem, I’m not sure I feel comfortable getting onto a full grown horse yet!”

“You can ride with me!” Kíli offered.

“No,” Fíli immediately shot down, “She'll ride with me first. I have more riding experience than you.”

“Fine,” Kíli pouted. Fíli rode his pony up beside Leonor and offered his hand.

“Here goes…” she muttered. She grabbed Fíli’s hand and pulled herself up behind him. She immediately flung her arms around his waist.

“You alright?” Fíli asked.

“Fine!” she gasped, “Just… nothing crazy!”

“Leo,” Ezarah laughed and rolled his golden eyes.

It took them just a little over a week to reach the edges of the Shire. The scenery had begun to change from forest and rock, to rolling hills and shrubbery.

“Look how green everything is!” Ezarah gasped as he looked around.

“Eyes up front,” Leonor hissed. They had finally been able to get her up on Avonsel with him, but she had her head buried into the elf’s back and was refusing to look down.

“We should be able to make it to the inn today,” Glóin stated.

“I’m so excited to meet all the other dwarves!” Ezarah chirped, “Bofur especially always seems so friendly!”

“Is that a village up there?” Fíli suddenly asked.

“Oh, yes there’s definitely a village up there!” Ezarah gasped, “I can see it quite clearly. Elf eyes are awesome!”

“That should be the village where we’re meeting everyone,” Glóin said.

“Wait, there are people waiting up there,” Ezarah stated as he stared at the horizon.

“I can’t see anything!” Kíli pouted.

“Oh my god!” Ezarah suddenly gasped.

“What?” Leonor gasped.

“That’s Florence and Artemis waiting up there!”

“What?!” Without warning, Ezarah pushed Avonsel into a full gallop. Leonor screeched and clung tighter to the elf. Ezarah ignored the shouts of the dwarves as Avonsel barreled towards the waiting group.

“Florence! Missy!” Ezarah cheered once they were close enough. The two girls were already sprinting down the hill towards them. Ezarah pulled Avonsel to a halt, grabbed Leonor around the waist, and flung them both off the horse. He then closed the distance and gathered both Florence and Artemis into a hug.

“Ez! Leo!” Artemis was crying. Leonor had gotten over her initial shock and joined in the hug.

“You guys are so short!” Ezarah gasped as he pulled away.

“You’re an elf now,” Florence huffed, "I’m a dwarf and Artemis is a hobbit. Of course we’re short now.”

“I’m totally taller than you now!” Leonor gasped. She was used to being the shorter one of their group.

“Looks like you remained the same,” Artemis laughed tearfully.

“I’m so glad you guys are safe!” Florence grinned.

“Same! And I’m glad we’re not alone here!” Ezarah smiled back.

“If you guys are here… are the others here too?” Leonor gasped.

“Anthony is at the inn with Balin right now,” Florence explained, “And we have strong proof that Dorian and Noam are here, although we haven’t seen them yet. Sadly, no sign of Pandora or Hugo.”

“I want to hear everything!” Artemis exclaimed as the other dwarves began to catch up.

“Let’s head back to the inn to explain,” Florence said, “Then we’ll tell our stories.”

* * *

Dwalin was extremely cautious of the newcomers. Sure, they were apparently the friends of Florence and Anthony, but one was an elf, for Mahal’s sake. Could he really trust that?

“And then Ezarah just goes  _ wham _ and the last dwarf drops to the ground! It was amazing!” Kíli exclaimed as he recounted the adventures he had had with the others in the time leading up to this moment.

“It sounds like ye all had quite the time down south,” Balin said kindly.

“Oh, it was amazing!” the elf, Ezarah grinned, “And Lady Dís was so nice!”

“She was only nice to you,” Fíli huffed.

“That’s because I’m nice and I actually helped her with cleaning, unlike her two ungrateful sons!” Ezarah teased.

“You’re just too charming!” Kíli winked at the elf.

“But I was definitely her favorite,” Leonor stated, causing a whole new round of arguments to go off.

“Well, I’m glad you guys are safe too, here in Middle-Earth,” Florence said, “Let’s hope it’s the same for the others.”

“Again, Dwalin and I got word from Thorin and Dorian, and that means Noam is likely with them. All we have to worry about is Hugo and Pandora,” Anthony said.

“And who were those two again?” Bofur wondered.

“Pandora is my cousin,” Artemis stated.

“And Hugo is a party pooper!” Ezarah huffed.

“A what?” Dwalin questioned, confused at the term.

“He doesn’t like having fun and spoils it when I’m having fun! A party pooper!” Ezarah explained.

“Be nicer to your brother,” Florence scolded.

“Hugo is your brother?” Kíli gasped.

“Not really,” Ezarah said, “But his family took me in when my father died, and I was raised with him for a bit. So, he’s kinda my brother but also just my best friend.”

“And ye also don’t know why ye’re here?” Dwalin asked.

“No clue,” Leonor sighed, “But Erebor has to be reclaimed.”

“And if we can help, we want to!” Ezarah huffed, “Besides, someone has to tell those Mirkwood elves to stick it somewhere else!”

“Please don’t actually start fights with the Mirkwood elves,” Artemis sighed.

“I make no promises!” Ezarah chirped while Fíli cheered him on.

“Okay,” Dwalin grinned, “Maybe I do like this elf.”

“How could you not? I’m very likeable!”

“Ez.”

Just at the moment, the door to the inn swung open, and a familiar pointed hat ducked inside.

“Gandalf!” Leonor gasped, and all the dwarves turned to see the wizard walking up to them.

“Ah,” he grinned, “I’m glad to see you’ve all made it thus far.” He then spotted the extras around the table. “And what’s this? Thorin told me only twelve others had been recruited?”

“You mean you don’t know why we’re here?” Florence exclaimed. The wizard blinked at her.

“No, I can’t say that I do.”

“You were our only hope!” Artemis cried out, burying her head in her hands.

“I’m afraid I’m a bit lost as to what is going on now,” Gandalf stated.

“Sit down and rest,” Balin said, “And we’ll tell ye what happened.”

And so, as Gandalf sat and ate some food, the company took turns explaining what had happened. From when they had first arrived to the moment they all met up at the inn. Once they were done, Gandalf sat there for a few moments more.

“Well,” he finally said, “This truly is an interesting turn of events.”

“So you really don’t have any idea as to why we were brought here?” Anthony wondered.

“Or how?” Artemis added.

“I do not. However, there are others who might. Actually, thinking back, I might know who has the answers.”

“Who?” Florence asked. Gandalf smiled at her, and they all knew his answer.

“You will meet them,” he said, “Should you come on this quest. I assume that is why you are all here?”

“We know the future,” Leonor huffed, “We want to help as much as we can.”

“They’ve already been helping us,” Fíli said.

“Ya! And surely uncle won’t mind more help?” Kíli added.

“We already sent him word about Anthony and Florence at least,” Dwalin huffed, “Haven’t heard any reply, though.”

“It might not be safe for him to reply,” Gandalf stated.

“What do ye mean?” Balin wondered.

“The line of Durin is being hunted,” Leonor said. Fíli and Kíli tensed, growing worried.

“I wouldn’t worry,” Ezarah said, nudging both of them, “It sounds like he’s got Dorian and Noam with him, and they’re both great fighters!”

“Ez is right. He’s got good company with him,” Anthony agreed, and the brothers relaxed again.

“Well, I certainly think that these developments will be for the better,” Gandalf chuckled, “Now, you all must get rest. We must leave early if we are to make it to our burglar’s home by dinner time tomorrow.”

“Dinner time? Or supper?” Leonor asked cheekily. Artemis rolled her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the majority of the company has now gathered. Now, to get their burglar...


	14. an unexpected party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo meets a strange old man, and things go off from there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Was able to get settled enough that I could post a chapter today! I'll hopefully be able to post these next couple days as well, but I can't make any promises.

Bilbo sat out on the bench. It was a perfect morning. Hugo was still inside doing the dishes. He had insisted on cleaning them, since Bilbo had made their first breakfast. Their holiday to Buckland had been very nice, and he was almost sad to have had to come back to Hobbiton.

He puffed on his pipe. He had Hugo’s ready for when he finally came outside. He found himself impatient, and cursed himself. It was just… Hugo’s company was really quite nice. He took a long drag of his pipe, and exhaled it into a perfect smoke ring. He closed his eyes, enjoying the morning sun seeping into his skin.

Suddenly, a small puff of smoke went off in his face. He coughed and spluttered, opening his eyes. He almost startled. There was a tall older man in front of him, wearing gray robes and a gray hat. He had a long gray beard and leaned on a wooden staff. He stared for a moment before cursing himself as he remembered his manners.

“Good morning,” he greeted kindly to the man.

“What do you mean?” the man asked, “Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?” Bilbo was extremely confused. What was going on?

“All of them at once, I suppose,” he finally said. The man gave a deep sigh, so Bilbo decided to see what was going on. “Can I help you?”

“That remains to be seen,” the man said vaguely, “I’m looking for someone to share in an adventure.” Adventure? Oh, no no no. Not him.

“An adventure? No, I don’t imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures,” Bilbo stated and stood up, “Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner!” As if Hugo hadn’t offered him adventure not two weeks ago. He grabbed the mail from his mailbox, sifting through the letters absentmindedly. The man still stood there, looking at him.

“Good morning,” Bilbo said again, turning to leave this whole matter behind him.

“To think that I should have lived to be ‘good morninged’ by Belladonna Took’s son, as if I were selling buttons at the door!” the man exclaimed, causing Bilbo to pause.

“Beg your pardon?” he gasped, turning again fully to the old man.

“You’ve changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins,” the man huffed.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?”

“Well, you know my name, but you don’t remember I belong to it. I’m Gandalf! And Gandalf means… me!” It all clicked suddenly in Bilbo’s mind as memories flooded in from his childhood.

“Not Gandalf, the wandering wizard who made such excellent fireworks? Old Took used to have them on Midsummer’s Eve!” he said, before realizing the man was just as old as he had been all those years ago, “No idea you were still in business!”

“And where else should I be?” the old man, Gandalf, said as he raised a long eyebrow. Bilbo immediately froze and scrunched his shoulders. He shrugged and puffed awkwardly on his pipe.

“Well,” Gandalf sniffed, “I’m pleased to find you remember something about me. Even if it’s only my fireworks. Yes… well, that’s decided! It’ll be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others.”

“Inform the who?” Bilbo stuttered, “What? No. N-no wait.” He dashed up to the top of his steps. “We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today- not- I suggest you try over the hill or… across the water. Good morning!” With that, he leapt back into Bag-End and closed the door, making sure to lock it as well. What on earth was that all about?

Wait… had Hugo not hinted at something like this? About an adventure he had gone in in a story? Surely this couldn’t be that? He heard a faint scratching noise, and paused. He looked out the window, but all he saw was the wizard shuffling off down the path.

“Bilbo? Are you okay?” Hugo called as he rounded the corner. He was still drying a plate with a cloth.

“Oh, Hugo! You won’t believe what just happened!” Bilbo exclaimed, “I was just smoking my pipe when this odd fellow showed up. Starting saying all sorts of things! Not that I should be really surprised. That Gandalf, I always remembered him to be odd-” He broke off at the loud  _ crash _ .

Hugo had dropped the plate, and it sat shattered at his feet.

“Gandalf was here?” he cried out, and dashed to the door. He threw it open and sprinted down the steps.

“Gandalf!” he called, “Gandalf!”

“He’s already left,” Bilbo said, ignoring the ruined plate, for Hugo seemed absolutely frantic.

“It’s time,” Hugo gasped, “Oh my god, it’s time! The quest!”

“S-s-so this is how the story s-starts?” Bilbo started.

“Yes! Oh my god!” Hugo ran back inside, stepping over the broken plate to begin pacing in the kitchen. “I have to pack my bags!”

“What?” Bilbo exclaimed, “You can’t just… leave!”

“I have to, Bilbo,” Hugo said, striding forward and grasping Bilbo’s hands, “I don’t know why else I would be here! This quest… it is so important for the future of Middle-Earth. And, with my knowledge, I might be able to help it go smoother! And find answers to why I’m here! Or, maybe find…” Hugo looked down sadly, and Bilbo knew he was thinking of his lost friends.

“And… I go on this quest? In the story?” Bilbo asked cautiously. Hugo looked up at him with his deep, gray eyes. He squeezed Bilbo’s hands.

“I will not stop you from doing what you feel to be right,” he finally said, “I will not lie. This quest is… dangerous. Very dangerous. If you want to stay here in Bag-End, I will not fault you for it. In fact, you’d probably be better off staying here.”

“But, is it not important that I go?” Bilbo challenged, and Hugo drew in a sharp breath, “You’ve mentioned it before. I’m the main character of the story you know. Wouldn’t me not being there change it for the worse?”

“I want you to be safe,” Hugo said, “What must happen… surely I can think of a way around it.”

“If I went,” Bilbo said slowly and quietly, “Could you promise that I would come back?” A flash of realization crossed over Hugo’s face, before he smiled ruefully.

“No. And if you did, you would not be the same.” Bilbo drew in a sharp breath. Whatever quest was about to unfold… it was dangerous. Hugo had said so himself. And yet, the other hobbit was convinced to go through with it. Bilbo sighed to himself as he began to come to a conclusion. Ever since Hugo had arrived, something Tookish had been awakening inside of him. As dangerous as it would be… something about going off into the unknown seemed to excite him as well.

And he couldn’t very well let Hugo go off alone.

“You said once that I had more to offer than I know,” Bilbo finally said, “I trust you. I will go on this adventure with you.”

“Are you sure? It has to be  _ your _ choice, Bilbo. Not just because I know the future,” Hugo stated.

“I must be crazy, but I do want to go on this adventure. Gandalf said it would be good for me… And I would be a horrible friend to let you go off alone. I want to share this adventure with you.” Hugo smiled at Bilbo and drew him in for a hug.

“You really are remarkable, Bilbo Baggins,” he said.

“Now, before we go off, I do have some business I’d like to attend to,” Bilbo said, “A letter to the Thain and relatives stating I will be away for some time, and that Bag-End is not to be messed with.”

“You should leave it in the care of the Gamgee’s,” Hugo offered, “They’d take good care of it.”

“Splendid idea,” Bilbo grinned, “And then we must pack our bags.”

“And go shopping.”

“Shopping?”

“There is going to be… quite a bit of company later on…”

“That is extremely ominous and I hate you for that.”

“You’ll laugh about it later.”

* * *

The sun had finally set, and Hugo could barely contain his shaking.

“I don’t know if I’m excited or nervous,” he told Bilbo.

“Probably both?” Bilbo offered.

“Probably both,” Hugo agreed, “Are you sure you’re ready for this? There will be a lot of dwarves arriving.”

“You’ve helped me prepare,” Bilbo said, looking at the table full of food, “Bare a little shock, I think I’ll be fine.”

“This is going to be way different than from the story,” Hugo mused.

“How different?”

“Well, in the actual story, you were never told that dwarves would be arriving, so they just started randomly showing up at your home. Now, you have preparation.”

“Still not sure how to deal with dwarves.”

Hugo opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment, the doorbell rang.

“Oh gods,” Hugo gasped, and he unconsciously fidgeted with the vest he was wearing.

“Take some deep breaths,” Bilbo said, “I’ll get the door.” As he made his way to the front, he too straightened the vest he was wearing. He had chosen a nicer one to wear. According to Hugo, in the story he had answered the door in his bathrobe. Unacceptable. That would not be happening in this storyline.

Bilbo took one last deep breath and swung the door open. There stood a very tall, mean looking dwarf. He was bald but had a bushy beard. He wore a thick traveling cloak, and had several weapons strapped to him.

“Dwalin,” the dwarf said lowly as he bowed, “At your service.”

“Bilbo Baggins, at yours,” Bilbo said after a brief pause, “Um… d-do come in!” Dwalin swept into Bag-End, handing Bilbo his cloak. Hugo’s eyes went wide when he saw the dwarf.

“Hugo Sautter, at your service,” he introduced himself and bowed.

“Hm…” Dwalin said, “Gandalf only mentioned one Hobbit…”

“I was inside when he dropped by,” Hugo stated, “But I live here with Bilbo. Do sit down. There’s plenty of food.” Dwalin shrugged but sat down at the table. He began piling his plate with food.

“Are they all like this?” Bilbo hissed.

“No. Just Dwalin,” Hugo replied as he rolled his eyes. It was as Dwalin was finishing his second serving that the doorbell rang again.

“Got it,” Bilbo said, shuffling off again and leaving Hugo to continue boiling water for tea. He opened the door, and this time it revealed two dwarves. One was old with a long white beard. The other was younger, with wild blond hair.

“Balin,” said the older dwarf as he bowed, “At your service.”

“And Anthony, at your service,” said the younger dwarf. Anthony. That was a name that Hugo had mentioned!

“Good evening,” was all he was able to say in his shock.

“Yes, yes it is,” Balin agreed, “Though I think it might rain later. Are we late?”

“Not late at all. Come in,” Bilbo said, and a look of utter confusion passed over Anthony’s face. Oh yes, he had to be Hugo’s friend.

“Brother!” Dwalin grinned as he saw his brother.

“Ye got here early,” Balin chuckled.

“Come sit down. We have plenty of food,” Hugo said as he entered the foyer. He froze when he saw Anthony.

“Hugo!” Anthony exclaimed, striding forward.

“Anthony!” Hugo laughed, and he launched himself into the dwarf’s arms. They laughed together and hugged, and when they pulled away Hugo was crying.

“You’re here too! And you’re safe! And a hobbit!” Anthony said as he looked over Hugo.

“And you’re a dwarf,” Hugo spluttered, “Of course you’re a dwarf. I thought I was the only one, but-” Hugo furiously wiped at his eyes. Anthony continued to comfort him.

“Ah,” said Balin, “Another one of yer friends from the other world?”

“Y-you know about that too?” Bilbo stuttered.

“I knew the name ‘Hugo’ had sounded familiar. This is certainly interesting,” Dwalin chuckled.

“Have you found anyone else?” Hugo asked as he gripped Anthony’s arms.

“Oh yes,” Anthony laughed, “Ezarah and Leonor will be coming with Fíli and Kíli, and Artemis and Florence will be coming with the others. I also have strong proof that Noam and Dorian are with Thorin.”

“That’s-” Hugo cried, “That’s amazing! Oh my god!” Anthony took a quick glance around.

“Is Pandora here?” he asked.

“No,” Hugo said, growing serious, “Why?”

“Shit,” Anthony cursed, “The quest is starting and she’s the only one we haven’t heard about now.”

“Does Artemis know?” Hugo gasped.

“Not yet. She won’t take the news well.”

“The rest of you came safely,” Bilbo spoke up, “Surely Pandora will be as well. She might be further along in the quest?”

“Master Baggins is right,” Balin said, “Whatever brought you here made sure ye were safe and trusted.”

“And it’s Pandora we’re talking about. She can handle herself,” Anthony reassured both himself and Hugo.

“You’re right. We have to trust in her,” Hugo sighed.

“Enough worrying,” Bilbo huffed, “You dwarves must be starving. Please, come eat.”

“You’re certainly handling this better than in the original story,” Anthony mused as he sat.

“I thankfully had some warning this time,” Bilbo replied curtly. Anthony laughed. As they began to eat, the doorbell rang again.

“I’ll get it this time,” Hugo said, especially since he knew who was on the other side. He threw open the door.

“Fíli.”

“And Kíli.”

“At your service!” The two young dwarves bowed, and as they did Hugo was able to get a look at Ezarah and Leonor behind then.

“Hugo!” Ezarah yelled when he saw the hobbit, and he pushed past the dwarven princes.

“Ez!” Hugo laughed. As Ezarah knelt down to hug him, he realized that his best friend was now an elf.

“Wait, that’s Hugo?” Kíli asked.

“It is! Oh my god!” Leonor exclaimed as she joined the hug.

“You’re a hobbit now!” Ezarah grinned when he pulled away.

“You’re an elf. It honestly fits you,” Hugo smiled.

“Have you been here with Bilbo the whole time?” Leonor wondered as she and Ezarah stood again. The poor elf had to be mindful of the ceiling. Leonor, while still being human, sadly hadn’t gained any height, so she was still rather short.

“I have,” Hugo confirmed, “He’s been a wonderful host.”

“So, these are more friends?” said hobbit asked as he joined them.

“You must be Mister Boggins!” Kíli grinned.

“Baggins,” Bilbo huffed.

“Thank you for taking care of Hugo!” Ezarah said and bowed low.

“O-oh! You must be Ezarah!” Bilbo stuttered as he gazed up at the elf.

“Sure am! I swear I’m not as annoying as Hugo says I am!”

“Bullshit,” Hugo scoffed. Ezarah pouted in response.

“Boys, get in here and start eating! You too, Leonor!” Dwalin called from the dining room.

“The others aren’t that far behind,” Leonor said as the boys disappeared, “Flo and Arty will be so happy to see you.”

“You go eat, Leo,” Hugo smiled, and the girl too disappeared.

“You’re looking far more relaxed,” Bilbo said as they waited.

“My friends are here and they’re safe. It brings me great relief,” Hugo replied.

“I’m glad they’re safe, too,” Bilbo smiled. The doorbell rang again.

“We’ll want to step back for this one,” Hugo warned as he opened the door. Sure enough, as the door swung open, the dwarves waiting outside all lost balance and fell atop one another in the doorway. Artemis and Florence stood in the back, along with a familiar wizard.

“Hugo!” Artemis yelled, stepping over all the dwarves in order to get to the other hobbit.

“Hey, Missy,” Hugo grinned as he caught the female hobbit and gathered her into a hug.

“Ha! Figured you’d be here in Hobbiton as a hobbit!” Florence laughed as she too stepped over the dwarves to hug Hugo.

“You’re a dwarf!” Hugo exclaimed, “And quite beautiful at that!”

“Stop,” Florence blushed, but hugged Hugo.

“So this is Hugo then?” Bofur asked as he and the others stood up and separated.

“This friend is the, uh, ‘party pooper’ friend according to Ezarah, right?” Nori wondered.

“Figures he’d say that,” Hugo huffed.

“Are you all quite alright?” Bilbo asked the dwarves as he began collecting their cloaks.

“Quite alright, Master, uh, Baggins? Was it?” Glóin said.

“Just call me Bilbo,” the hobbit replied, “There’s plenty of food down that hall there.”

“I see Hugo gave you some preparation then?” Artemis smirked.

“And I’m quite thankful for it,” Bilbo replied, “I can’t imagine how I would have reacted if I hadn’t been told.” At that, he gave a pointed look to Gandalf.

“Like I said,” the wizard huffed, “It would have been very amusing for me.”

“So, Gandalf,” Hugo said, “Any reason why my friends and I are here in Middle-Earth? A strictly fictional world?”

“I do not have an answer to that,” Gandalf stated, “I was already told the story by the others, and I must say this happening is very odd. I will be looking into it, as will be several others.”

“So… there really are no answers yet?” Hugo whispered.

“We’ll get some, I can feel it,” Florence reassured him, before moving with the others towards food. They had all settled in around the long table, and were already tossing food back and forth to each other. Bilbo whimpered at the sight, and Hugo placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

“Got some ale! Coming through!” Fíli said as he brushed past the hobbits holding some mugs. Bifur followed after him, bumping into Bilbo. Bilbo froze upon seeing the dwarf. Bifur smiled and spoke a few words in khuzdul before following after the young dwarven prince.

“He’s got an injury,” Óin said to the hobbit’s confusion.

“You mean the axe in his head?” Bilbo wondered sarcastically.

“Dead?” Óin gasped as he held up his ear trumpet, “No, only between his ears. His legs work fine!” Bilbo turned to Hugo as the dwarf walked off, but Hugo only shrugged with a smile.

“Excuse me, master hobbits,” Dori said as he walked up, “I saw that there was boiled water so I took the liberty to make some tea. It’s chamomile, if you’d like?”

“Oh, thank you, Dori,” Hugo smiled as he took two cups. He shoved one into Bilbo’s hands and ordered him to drink.

“Oi! Hands off!” Leonor huffed as Kíli tried to take her mug of ale.

“But Fíli took mine!” the young dwarf whined.

“Then suffer!” Leonor replied haughtily, taking a swig of her drink.

“This is absolute chaos,” Bilbo said as he observed the feasting dwarves.

“This is nothing compared to what would have happened,” Hugo replied. He then walked over to where Gandalf stood, doing a headcount.

“We seem to be one dwarf short,” the wizard said as he overlooked everyone.

“He is late is all,” Dwalin replied from where he leaned against the doorway. He had already eaten and was now just nursing an ale. “He traveled west to await responses from our kin. He will come.”

“Mister Gandalf,” Dori said as he walked up again, “A little glass of red wine, as requested. It’s got a fruity bouquet!” With that, the dwarf was off again, taking the wine over to where Artemis was sitting. Gandalf drank his little shot of wine before looking at it disappointedly.

“Your fault for coming to a hobbit hole,” Hugo chuckled.

“Oh, enough of that,” Gandalf chuckled.

“Ale on the count of three!” a dwarf suddenly shouted from the dining room.

“One! Two!” they all shouted as they lifted their mugs. On three, they all began to chug. Hugo rolled his eyes when he saw Anthony, Ezarah, and Leonor all participating. Mugs slammed down, and then came the burping contest.

“Lively bunch,” Hugo mused to Bilbo.

“I’m so glad you are here with me,” Bilbo said, “I would have fainted had they all just shown up without warning.” The company continued to eat, but began slowly to settle down. Bilbo stood back and muttered under his breath.

“My dear Bilbo, whatever is the matter?” Gandalf asked as he joined him and Hugo.

“All that food, gone. They’re making a mess. They’re loud, rambunctious…” Bilbo huffed.

“Oh, they’re quite a merry gathering,” Gandalf mused, “Once you get used to them.”

“Is that what I’m going to have to do? With whatever thing you’re going to rope me into?” Bilbo grumbled.

“Do you not know yet?” Gandalf wondered, looking to Hugo.

“I haven’t been able to tell him much. Just allude to it,” Hugo sighed.

“It’s not his fault,” Bilbo spoke up.

“I’m sure it’s not. It’s a strange magic that even I don’t fully understand yet,” Gandalf said. He then turned as Ori walked up.

“‘Scuse me,” the young dwarf said, “I’m sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?”

“Here you go Ori, give it to me,” Fíli said as he took the plate. He then tossed it down the hall into the waiting hands of his brother.

“Excuse me!” Bilbo gasped as the dwarves began tossing dishes to one another, and Hugo had to bite back his grin, “That’s my mother’s Westfarthing pottery! It’s over one-hundred years old!” Hugo followed the poor hobbit around as he chased around his dishes.

“Ez,” he scolded when he saw his friend banging some forks on the table. The elf just beamed innocently.

“And can- can you not do that!” Bilbo said to the dwarves who were banging utensils in a rhythm, “You’ll blunt them!”

“Oo, ye hear that lads!” Bofur teased, “He says we’ll blunt the knives!”

_ “Blunt the knives, bend the forks,” _ Kíli began to sing.

_ “Smash the bottles and burn the corks,” _ Fíli continued.

_ “Chip the glasses and crack the plates!” _ More dwarves joined in.

_ “That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!” _ And now Ezarah and Leonor were singing. Of course. Dwalin had whipped out his small fiddle and Bofur was now piping away on his flute.

_ “Cut the cloth, tread on the fat! _

_ Leave the bones on the bedroom mat _

_ Pour the milk on the pantry floor _

_ Splash the wine on every door! _

_ Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl _

_ Pound them up with a thumping pole _

_ And when you’re finished if they are whole _

_ Send them down the hall to roll!” _

The poor hobbit dashed too and fro, and Hugo couldn’t help but start dancing to the music. It really was catchy.

_ “That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!” _ The song finished, and Bilbo pushed his way to the front to see that all the dishes had been piled up neatly. Hugo smiled and patted the hobbit on the back as the dwarves all laughed.

Then came the three hard knocks on the door, and everyone quieted. Gandalf looked to them all.

“He’s here.”


	15. thus it officially begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin, Noam, and Dorian arrive at Bag-End. The quest is about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, lovelies. I am here to post a chapter! Might try to do a second one this evening, but it might not come until tomorrow morning as well. Fingers crossed I'll be able to do one of the two.

All answers had come. All no’s. Even from Dain. Thorin felt as if he had failed.

“You do not need them.” The dwarf looked up as Noam approached him.

“What do you mean?” he asked, feeling weary.

“You do not need them to reclaim Erebor. Your company is enough,” Noam said firmly, sitting next to him.

“How can a company of a few dwarves go against a dragon?” Thorin sighed heavily.

“You know we can’t tell you that,” Dorian said in jest as he too sat next to Thorin, “But trust us when we say it will be enough. And we will follow you as well.”

“I am grateful for your support,” Thorin smiled at both of them.

“We are honored to join you, Thorin Oakenshield,” Noam said maturely.

“So get that frown off your face,” Dorian beamed, nudging Thorin, “We’ve got to get to the Shire now!”

“You are right,” Thorin said as he stood and faced the twins, “But again, I must thank you both. Your continued support means a lot to me. You both have really broken my expectations of elves.”

“Not an elf,” Dorian huffed.

“At this point, why are you even denying it? You are clearly an elf,” Noam sighed heavily, and Thorin laughed.

“Onward to the Shire!” Dorian cheered as he grabbed his bag and bow. His arrow wound had healed nicely, and he was back to shooting arrows normally. Thorin still winced at the thought that the elf had put himself between him and danger.

“Thorin look. One of your ravens,” Noam said as they walked. Sure enough, a raven was circling down towards them.

“She’s injured,” Thorin gasped when the raven flew close enough. He held out his arm, and she landed on it. One of her legs was bloody and mangly, as if something had tried to forcefully pry the letter she held from her grasp.

“It seems the enemy is following more closely now,” Noam said grimly.

“Yes it would,” Thorin growled. He took the letter and passed the raven to Noam so she could look at her leg. He opened the paper and began to read through it.

The company was still on schedule for a late April departure, Dís and the boys were safe, and then… two very odd messages that couldn’t at all have been Dwalin.

“Noam, Dorian,” Thorin said.

“Ya?” Dorian wondered.

“I believe some of your friends are with Dwalin and Balin,” the dwarf stated.

“What? Let me see!” Dorian gasped, snatching the letter.

“What does it say?” Noam ordered.

“The first one is ‘I could’ve dropped my croissants. That has to be Anthony! Oh my god!” Dorian laughed, “And the second one says ‘Bitch I hope the fuck you do’. That’s totally Florence! I can’t believe it!”

“Anthony and Florence are here! That’s amazing!” Noam too began to laugh.

“And they hold good company. It makes me pleased to hear some of your friends are accounted for,” Thorin said earnestly.

“This gives us hope for the others!” Dorian grinned, “Perhaps, they’re with others from the company! Helping prepare them and what not!”

“They’re safe,” Noam said quietly.

“Then I am happy for you two,” Thorin smiled at the elves, “I would write a response, but I'd rather not risk endangering the ravens anymore.”

“We’re on our way to meet them anyway!” Dorian shrugged, “It’ll be fine!” Both Noam and Thorin found themselves smiling at the fiery haired elf. When Dorian was beaming like that, it was hard not to smile back.

On their way out of the Misty Mountains, they stopped at a small human village. Thorin bought himself a pony, and Dorian and Noam each bought themselves a horse. Travel from then on was much quicker. The closer they got to the end of April, the closer they got to the Shire, and the forests began to transform from wild and scraggly, to lush and inviting.

Then, one afternoon as they rode, a small eagle flew overhead, a letter in its beak.

“That will be a message from Gandalf,” Thorin said as they watched the bird circle down, “He tends to use eagles when sending word.” Dorian and Noam shared a look at that, and Thorin rolled his eyes. More information he wouldn’t be privy to. The eagle dropped the message into his hands and was off in the next instance. Thorin opened it to see what it said.

“Gandalf found us a burglar,” he announced, “We’ll all be meeting at his home tomorrow evening.”

“Bag-End,” Noam and Dorian said together.

“Of course you knew that,” Thorin snorted.

“Are there directions to get there?” Noam wondered.

“Yes. Although they are vague,” Thorin huffed, “Gandalf did say he left a mark at the door.”

“Well let’s hope we can navigate Hobbiton alright,” Dorian huffed.

* * *

The Shire was absolutely beautiful, Dorian decided. All rolling hills and colorful doors. Flowers blooming everywhere. 

“It’s quaint,” Noam stated.

“Quaint,” Dorian repeated.

“Really pretty, don’t get me wrong,” Noam shrugged, “But I must admit I prefer thick trees and forests.”

“Oo, so dark and mysterious.”

“You’re just as edgy. Let it go.”

They finally reached Hobbiton once the sun had set. That, however, made it difficult to follow the paths. They had left their pony and horses at a small stable. The poor hobbit tending it had been quite shocked to see two elves and a dwarf, but Dorian had charmed him into taking their steads for the night.

“I think we should have gone left there,” Dorian said as they passed another turn.

“No, Gandalf said to turn left at the yellow door. That one was blue,” Noam huffed.

“Did we not already pass a yellow door?” Thorin wondered.

“Damn hobbits and their lack of convenient city planning,” Noam grumbled.

“We’ve already gotten lost once,” Dorian sighed.

“Surely we can’t be too far off,” Thorin huffed.

They did end up getting lost once more before Dorian finally spotted Bag-End.

“That’s it!” he gasped, “It has the tree and everything!” Sure enough, as they approached the smial, they spotted the glowing blue mark on the door.

“Our friends are in there!” Dorian whispered excitedly as they walked up the stairs.

“This is it where it truly starts,” Noam added. Thorin walked up to the door and knocked thrice heavily. They heard some commotion inside before the door slowly creaked open to reveal one very familiar wizard.

“Gandalf,” Thorin huffed, “I thought you said this place would be easy to find. We lost our way, twice. Wouldn’t have found it at all had it not been for the mark on the door.” With that, he stepped inside. Dorian and Noam followed awkwardly. They were really quite too tall to be inside a hobbit’s home.

“It is both of you!”

“Anthony!” Dorian cheered as his best friend stepped up. He couldn’t believe he was seeing him again. The two embraced, and Dorian became aware of the fact that Anthony was now quite a big deal shorter than before.

“Dorian! Noam!” Artemis cheered as she too burst forward, followed by Florence, Hugo, Ezarah, and Leonor. Meanwhile, Thorin was having his own reunion with his nephews, both who had latched onto him. Thorin hugged them back just as fiercely.

“You’re all here! You’re all safe!” Noam laughed, and they all took turns embracing one another.

“It’s so good to see you both!” Leonor said happily.

“You’re short,” Dorian said to Anthony. The dwarf immediately scowled.

“Don’t you dare start,” he threatened, but a shit-eating grin was already spreading across Dorian’s face.

“I’m taller than you,” he grinned and began to cheer.

“What is going on now?” Thorin sighed.

“Dorian was a tall kid, but eventually Anthony grew taller than him. Wouldn’t let him live it down. Was always making short jokes at Dorian,” Noam said and rolled her eyes, “And now Dorian is taller again. He’s going to be insufferable.”

“I guess there are some advantages to being an elf after all!” Dorian chirped.

“This is what makes you accept being an elf?” Thorin scoffed.

“Oh, I haven’t accepted it yet, but this is definitely a plus!”

“At least you’re slightly optimistic now,” Noam sighed.

“I don’t understand! Being an elf is amazing!” Ezarah grinned. Noam then spotted poor Bilbo, who was looking a tad overwhelmed.

“My apologies, Master Baggins,” she said, “My name is Noam Hirsch. Dorian is my brother. We have been the companions of Thorin Oakenshield here for some time now.”

“So, you are also from that other world then? More friends of Hugo?” Bilbo squeaked.

“Ah, so you got stuck with Hugo-Grumpy-Pants then?” Dorian wondered.

“You are all horrible,” Hugo stated in reply.

“Wait,” Artemis suddenly gasped, “This is the entire company! Has… has nobody seen Pandora?” It was silent for a moment. Thorin then stepped up to the poor hobbit.

“Dorian and Noam told me much about their friends,” he started to say, “From what I’ve heard about Pandora, she can quite handle herself. It seems whatever brought you all here placed you all in safe environments. She must still be out there, and I am sure she is safe. The twins were probably placed in the most unsafe environment, with me I mean, what with them being elves.”

“He did tie us up,” Dorian stated.

“Pandora will be fine,” Noam also said, “Think of the quest. There are places she could be.”

“You’re right,” Artemis took a deep breath, “I need to trust my cousin.” Bofur stepped up and placed a comforting arm around her. Dorian realized he must have been the one to find her.

“Enough of this talk,” Bilbo suddenly spoke up, “Master Dwarf, Master Elves, you all must be hungry. Hugo and I made sure to save food for you. Come eat.”

“You are certainly handling this smoothly,” Dorian laughed as he ducked into the dining room.

“You have all said that,” Bilbo huffed, “Did I really react that badly in the story you know?” Dorian just giggled as a response. The dwarves all settled in around the table again, and food was placed in front of Thorin, Noam, and Dorian. They all began to eat, the warm food tasting good after their time on the road.

“What news from the clans?” Balin asked as they ate, “What did the dwarves of the Iron Hills say?”

“Is Dain with us?” Dwalin added.

Thorin sighed heavily. “They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone.”

“Is this where I can finally get more information on this quest?” Bilbo wondered.

“Bilbo, my dear fellow,” Gandalf said, “Let us have a little more light.” Bilbo nodded and began to light a few more candles as Gandalf began to explain.

“Far to the east,” the wizard began, “Over ranges and rivers… beyond woodlands and wastelands… lies a single solitary peak.”

“‘The Lonely Mountain’,” Bilbo read along as he gazed down onto the map Gandalf had pulled out.

“Aye,” Glóin huffed, “Óin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time!”

“Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold,” Óin added, “‘When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end’.”

“Uh,” Bilbo stuttered, “What beast?” Hugo sighed and placed a comforting hand on the other hobbit’s shoulder.

“Well, that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible,” Bofur stated, “Chiefest and greatest calamity or our age. Airborne firebreather. Teeth like razors. Claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious me-” He cut off when Artemis elbowed him in the side.

“Yes, I know what a dragon is,” Bilbo huffed.

“I’m not afraid,” Ori said as he stood up, “I’m up for it! I’ll give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!” There was a round of cheers of affirmation. Nori yelled, “Good lad, Ori!” Dori, on the other hand, urged his younger brother to sit back down.

“The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us,” Balin sighed, “And we number now just thirteen, not counting our extra help. And not thirteen of the best, nor brightest.”

“But that matters not,” Florence said loudly.

“She’s right,” Fíli agreed, “We may be few in number, but we’re fighters! All of us!”

“Here here,” Leonor huffed.

“And you forget we have a wizard in our company!” Kíli suddenly exclaimed, “Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!” Dorian snorted wine up his nose, and Noam shot him a scathing look. Thorin looked up at Gandalf as the wizard began to stumble over his words.

“Oh, well, no. I wouldn’t say-” Gandalf tried to say.

“How many then?” Dori asked.

“What?” the wizard gasped.

“How many dragons have you killed?” Dori asked again. Gandalf took a deep inhale on his pipe and began to awkwardly cough it out.

“Give us a number!” All the dwarves began throwing out bets and wagers. Leonor was giggling into her hands. Florence and Artemis had their heads in their hands and Hugo leaned heavily into Bilbo. Both Anthony and Ezarah had the audacity to throw bets out themselves, only adding to the chaos.

“No more!” Thorin suddenly shouted and stood, effectively halting the arguing, “If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected.

“Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor!” The dwarves all began to cheer as Thorin yelled, “Du bekâr! Du bekâr!”

“You forget,” Balin said, breaking through the cheers, “The front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain.”

“That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true,” Gandalf stated.

“Finally! The answers start coming out!” Anthony exclaimed. Gandalf smirked and in his fingers appeared a key. Thorin’s eyes widened as he saw this.

“How came you by this?” he asked.

“It was given to me by your father. By Thráin,” Gandalf said, “For safekeeping. It is yours now.” Thorin took the key reverently.

“If there is a key, there must be a door,” Fíli said after a moment of silence.

“No way,” Leonor gasped, “A door for the key to open? That can’t be!”

“Shut up!” the dwarven prince huffed as he blushed, but Leonor only cackled.

“These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls,” Gandalf explained as he pointed to the map.

“There’s another way in!” Kíli said excitedly.

“Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed,” Gandalf huffed, “The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it. But, there are others in Middle-Earth who can.”

“Can you guys tell us?” Dori turned and asked Florence.

“I’m not sure. We can try?” she replied.

“The answer is m-” Dorian began to say, but his throat constricted and he began to choke.

“Dorian!” Noam gasped.

“Guess not,” Hugo said bitterly as he passed a glass of water to the elf.

“God that hurts,” Dorian said as he regained his voice.

“Do not try that again,” Thorin said darkly.

“We shall have to follow the story some more then,” Anthony stated.

“Then,” Gandalf continued, “The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage.” At that he looked at Bilbo briefly. Bilbo looked to Hugo for reassurance. Hugo nodded back, trying to convey words with his eyes.

“But if we are careful, and clever, I believe that it can be done,” Gandalf finished.

“That’s why we need a burglar,” Ori said.

“I’m guessing Gandalf means for that to be me,” Bilbo stated.

“The wild is no place for gentle folk, who can neither fight nor fend for themselves,” Dwalin huffed.

“You were content enough to let me come along,” Artemis challenged.

“Well,” Dwalin coughed, “Ye know the future!”

“I know we can’t say much about the future,” Noam spoke up, “But believe me when I say, you will not succeed without Bilbo Baggins.”

“Wh-what?” Bilbo gasped.

“You can’t mean that!” Balin exclaimed.

“The story is literally called ‘ _ The Hobbit _ ’,” Ezarah said loudly, “There is a reason Bilbo must come.”

“Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet,” Dorian added, stealing Gandalf’s words, “They can pass unseen by most if they choose. And the dragon is accustomed to the scent of dwarves. He’ll smell you guys coming as soon as you enter that mountain.”

“He does not know the scent of hobbits, however,” Hugo finished.

“Well, why can’t you or Artemis do it then? You even know what will be coming!” Bilbo squeaked.

“I don’t believe that is their purpose here,” Gandalf said.

“Besides,” Artemis sighed, “That would be our downfall. We might know what happens, but we don’t know everything. We might overcorrect and make it even worse. It will only work on the unsuspecting.”

“I think you are right, there,” Thorin sighed.

“You all shouldn’t judge Bilbo on looks alone,” Ezarah huffed, “He’s got a great deal more to offer than any of you even realize!”

“Including himself,” Hugo said softly.

“You keep saying that,” Bilbo sighed, “The truth is, I have already decided to come. My bag is packed and everything. This… this is important for me to do. And… I would help you all, if I can.” They were all silent for a moment. All those from the future world beamed at Bilbo, and he blushed at the attention.

“Give him a contract,” Thorin finally huffed, “Hugo as well.”

Things settled again after that. The dwarves began moving about and setting up sleeping mats for the night just in the hallways. Nori and Ori got a fire going in the living room. Hugo and Bilbo had gone off the go over their contracts. Dorian sat next to Thorin out by the fire.

“Thank you for trusting both Gandalf, and the rest of us,” the elf said.

“I must admit,” Thorin sighed, “I do not have a lot of faith in Master Baggins. He has no place amongst us”

“You’ll change your mind soon enough,” Dorian chirped. He then grew somber again. “I'm sorry we can’t say more about the future, or tell what the map really says.”

“That is in no way your fault.”

“Still, would be convenient if we could.”

“You are here. You can warn us as the times come.” As the fire died down to embers, they all made their way to the living room. Thorin had pulled out a pipe and was lazily smoking it. He and Balin had spoken briefly about the quest, and Dorian couldn’t help but feel proud about the dwarf he had gotten to know so well the past few months. He was truly honored to be part of his company. 

Dwalin suddenly began a deep hum, and the others slowly joined in. Dorian sat back with his sister to enjoy the singing. Thorin began the verse, his voice deep and thoughtful.

“ _ Far over the Misty Mountains cold _

_ To dungeons deep and caverns old _

_ We must away, ere break of day _

_ To find our long forgotten gold. _ ”

More and more dwarves began to join in, creating deep harmonies and building the song up.

“ _ The pines were roaring on the heights _

_ The winds were moaning in the night _

_ The fire was red, it flaming spread _

_ The trees like torches blazed with light. _ ”

Afterwards, they all began crawling onto their mats to sleep. Dorian laid next to Noam in one of the longer hallways.

“You ready for this?” she asked softly.

“Maybe. Maybe not. It’s exciting all the same,” he replied.

“Let’s just hope we don’t mess it all up.”

“Agreed.”


	16. interlude and history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company sets off from Hobbiton and they travel though the Shire. The journey has started.

Ezarah woke early. He cursed when he realized the sun wasn’t even up yet. He sighed, but decided to just get up. Might as well get a start on the day.

He rolled up his sleeping mat and reattached it to his bag, making sure everything else was still there as well. He then crept through Bad-End, being careful to step over the sleeping dwarves and his friends. Luckily, he was an elf now, and stealth was on his side. He was able to make it to the kitchen, and he began rifling around the cabinets for food.

He heard shuffling behind him, and he turned to see Thorin also enter the kitchen.

“Morning,” Ezarah chirped, before turning back to his task of finding something to eat.

“You are Ezarah, correct?” is all the dwarf responded with.

“Sure am! Ezarah Bauer, former human now elf, at your service,” Ezarah said, “I was found by your nephews and Dís, along with Leonor. Your sister is awesome, by the way.” That brought out a chuckle from Thorin. Finally, Ezarah spotted some bread and jams. He pulled them out and set them on the table.

“So, I know you don’t really like elves, and you’ve reason not to,” Ezarah stated as he began to jam up some bread, “But I’m really not like other elves. Noam’s actually probably the elfiest elf. And I am ready to commit myself to this quest to ensure everyone’s safety, but I do have a note in case you need it. Your sister wrote it and gave it to me to give to you.” He then pulled out said note and slid it across the table before he stuffed a piece of bread in his mouth. Thorin just stared at him for a moment, before pocketing the note.

“I am sure my sister wrote you a strong recommendation, but I do not think I will need it,” the dwarf said, “You are very much unlike the elves who did me wrong, and more than that, I have grown to trust both Dorian and Noam. You are one of their close friends, so I shall trust their judgment.”

“It’s so funny that Dorian got turned into an elf,” Ezarah giggled, “It’s definitely not something he would’ve chosen. I don’t get it though. Elf eyes and ears are super cool, and I get to look good all the time now!”

“I am starting to understand why you get along with my nephews so well now,” Thorin stated dryly.

“At least Pandora wasn’t sent there either,” Artemis huffed as she also entered the kitchen, “She’s even worse than Ezarah is when it comes to trouble.”

“I can only imagine the chaos she must be causing wherever she landed,” Ezarah giggled, “Want some bread?”

After that, more of the dwarves began to rouse. Noam offered to go start getting their ponies ready, if only to get out of Bag-End so she could stand properly. Bilbo, once awake, busied himself around making sure everyone got fed, and that his valuables were stowed away.

“I’m leaving Bag-End in the care of my good friend Hamfast,” he had explained, “But you can never be too careful with those Sackville-Baggins!”

Finally, all were roused but Fíli, Kíli, and Dorian. Even Leonor was awake, although she seemed far from happy. The dwarves had a sense to steer clear from her.

“I’ll wake the boys,” Thorin sighed, “Otherwise they’ll sleep forever. Will Dorian wake soon?”

“Oh, he likes sleeping in. You’d better wake him as well,” Anthony snorted as he sipped at some tea. Thorin made quick work of dumping his nephews from their sleeping mats. They grumbled, but slowly began to pack and move towards the kitchen. That just left the elf.

Thorin approached the sleeping figure. He had learned in their previous months together that both he and Noam slept with their eyes open, a distinctly elven trait. However, out in the wild, they were constantly taking turns on watch, and so restful sleep was hard to come by. It seemed that, in the comfort of a home, Dorian really could sleep on for a while.

The elf was sprawled across the hallway, his legs now taking over the space his sister had been, and his hair was spread out everywhere. It was especially bright from the morning sun filtering in through the windows.

“Dorian,” Thorin huffed as he shook the elf’s shoulder.

“Wh’sit?” Dorian gasped, sitting upright and almost catching Thorin’s nose.

“It’s time to start moving. You’re the last one awake,” Thorin stated.

“Still sleepy,” Dorian moaned, “Five more minutes?”

“We must be off soon.”

“Fine.”

When Dorian finally joined them in the kitchen, his hair had been tamed some, but it was the messiest Thorin had ever seen an elf’s hair before.

“By the Valar, Dorian. Get over here,” Artemis sighed heavily.

“”What? I ran my fingers through my hair!” Dorian huffed.

“And it barely did a thing. Get over here so I can fix it. Leonor, you are next,” Artemis said firmly. Leonor just grumbled as a response. Dorian sat on the floor in front of the hobbit, and she began to brush his hair back. Some of the dwarves averted their eyes.

“Do it in a messy bun,” Dorian said as he let Artemis play with his red locks.

“Very well.” She pulled his hair back into a neat ponytail first, then worked on securing it in a messy bun per his request. When she was done, Dorian stood and pulled a few strands out around his face.

“Don’t go messing it up!” Artemis scolded as she moved on to Leonor’s hair.

“I have to have a little messy aesthetic!” Dorian defended.

“So, ye all just casually touch each other’s hair?” Glóin decided to ask.

“Oh? Yes,” Artemis shrugged, “Does it mean more in dwarven culture?”

“It’s really only for close family members or lovers to touch each other’s hair,” Balin stated.

“Oh, well we can do this elsewhere,” Artemis said politely, “I would hate to offend any of you.”

“No, it is fine. We understand ye don’t have the same ways as us. It was just odd to see,” Balin replied.

“It’s really just that Artemis does hair the best,” Dorian said, “If I did my hair, it wouldn’t stay put. Best leave it to her.”

“There,” Artemis said as she finished a dutch braid for Leonor. By then, Leonor had finished eating some bread and was looking a little more awake.

“Noam left a while ago to get our ponies,” Hugo stated, “She should have them ready by now.”

“And we would do well not to dally,” Balin agreed.

“Let us go then,” Thorin said.

* * *

Bilbo felt extremely anxious as they walked away from Bag-End. He was actually doing this.

“You okay there, Bilbo?” Bilbo looked up as Ezarah walked up to him. Of all his friends, Hugo mostly had talked about Ezarah. Apparently they had been something akin to brothers.

“I’m nervous, is all. I’ve never been on an adventure like this before,” Bilbo admitted.

“It’ll be fun!” Ezarah chirped, “Think off all we get to see! The Misty Mountains! Erebor! If we’re lucky, we might even see Rivendell or Weathertop!”

“You truly are as optimistic as Hugo said you are,” Bilbo laughed.

“It does no good to be grumpy all the time,” Ezarah huffed, but then he looked down to the hobbit with kind eyes, “I’m really glad you decided to come too, Bilbo. This will be good for you, I promise.”

“Thank you, Ezarah. I appreciate that,” Bilbo smiled at the elf. They climbed another hill, and he looked back once more to Bag-End. This time though, it didn’t feel sad. He would miss his home, yes, but right now he did not feel the need to be in his armchair. He quite looked forward to what this adventure would bring.

Noam stood ready by the stables. All the ponies had been saddled and were ready to go.

“Thank you for getting them ready,” Thorin said as they began loading their bags.

“It gave me something to do this morning. It was nice,” the dark haired elf replied as she swung herself up onto her horse.

“This is going to be the worst part of it all,” Leonor said bitterly.

“What is?” Bilbo asked her.

“Horse riding,” she hissed.

“I’m not that fond of it either. Couldn’t we just walk?” Bilbo squeaked.

“Afraid not,” Ezarah said from atop his beautiful mare, “Now, wanna ride with me, Leo?”

“Again, Avonsel is a lovely horse, but that was way too high up for me,” Leonor huffed, “Kíli! I’m riding with you!”

“Well then,” Ezarah huffed, “Bilbo, do you want to ride with me? I promise I won’t drop you, and then you don’t have to ride alone!”

“That would actually be very nice. Thank you, Ezarah,” Bilbo said. He took the elf’s hand and was pulled up onto the horse.

“You can just call me Ez if you’d like,” Ezarah grinned, “Everyone ends up doing it eventually.”

“I’ll take my own pony, if there’s one to spare,” Hugo said.

“You can ride Myrtle!” Bofur grinned, leading said pony up to him. Artemis was already seated behind Bifur on a pony. She wasn’t much for riding either.

“Are we all set then?” Florence asked from her pony.

“I believe we are,” Balin said, “Thorin, ye lead the way.”

And so they were off. While scary at first, Bilbo soon found riding with Ezarah to be relaxing. His horse, Avonsel, seemed to be well trained, and he didn’t have to lead her at all. Ezarah was doing all the work.

“Such a nice day for travel,” Dorian said as he moved his horse next to Avonsel.

“I really can’t get over how peaceful the Shire is,” Ezarah agreed.

“It makes me happy to see you all appreciate my homeland,” Bilbo smiled at the two elves, “Now Dorian, Hugo told me many stories. Am I correct in remembering that you were the one that colored your hair black and ended up looking like a… vampire, was it?”

“It was one time!” Dorian huffed, “And it wasn’t that bad! They all exaggerate!”

“Oh, it was that bad,” Anthony laughed from a few ponies up.

“At least it made for a funny Uruk-Hai costume!” Dorian retorted.

“Uruk-Hai? What is that?” Ori wondered.

“It's a cross between an orc and a man,” Florence explained, “Both Dorian and Anthony dressed up as them once, just so they could run around scaring children because they’re assholes.”

“It was kinda funny, come on,” Anthony jested.

“Well, you are surely as troublesome as Hugo said,” Bilbo giggled. His nose then itched, and he sneezed violently, “Oh, horsehair.” He reached for his vest, only to find he didn’t have his handkerchief. Of course that would be the thing he would forget.

“Bilbo,” Hugo called. Bilbo looked down to see the hobbit holding up a handkerchief.

“Oh, thank you!” Bilbo gasped as he took the cloth to wipe at his nose.

“I figured you’d forget yours,” Hugo said as he smiled knowingly. Bilbo had to smile back. Yes, it was quite nice when some of your companions had knowledge of the quest’s events.

“We shall press on until nightfall,” Thorin called from the front.

“So exciting!” Ezarah said again. Bilbo smiled into his handkerchief. Yes, it was exciting, wasn’t it.

* * *

Traveling through the Shire was peaceful and easy. However, once they had passed Bree, there seemed to be a shift in atmosphere. As the rolling green hills faded away, so too did the sense of peacefulness. They were heading into the true wild now. It reminded Noam of the many dangers they had yet to face.

“You feel it too,” Dorian said when they had stopped again for the night. He and Noam were filling up waterskins for dinner down at the nearby creek.

“The sense of foreboding danger? Yes,” Noam said, “And this time I don’t think it’s an elf thing. I just… can’t stop thinking about everything that will happen.”

“I’m scared, Noam,” Dorian admitted softly, “Spending time with the dwarves… I’m growing attached. I know it’s dangerous to mess with the story, but if we stick with them through the end, are we really gonna be able to watch…” Noam sighed as her brother trailed off.

“There is much we still do not know. I’m holding out hope that we will find answers in Rivendell. You know who will be there. Surely the white council will know something.”

“Let us hope so.”

They had a hearty stew for dinner. It turns out that together Bombur and Artemis made a formidable team when it came to cooking. Even with their meager ingredients, the stew tasted good. They let the fire burn on, even as the sun disappeared fully. They were still in safe enough lands that they could risk it, and their group was large enough that they could have multiple people watching at once. Some had started to doze already, while others still chatted softly.

Florence was speaking softly with Nori and Artemis, and Bofur listened in but did not join. Hugo was sitting in a small alcove with Fíli, Kíli, and Ezarah. Both Fíli and Hugo were smoking on their pipes. Anthony was sharpening his sword with Dwalin, while Leonor watched on with semi interest. Bilbo stood from his sleeping mat and made his way over to where the ponies were, a secret apple in hand. Dorian was leaning against his sister, his eyes fluttering as he considered dozing.

That thought quickly went out the window however as a loud howl pierced the night. Well, it was loud to him and Noam, and Ezarah too if the way the elf jumped was any measure. The howl was soon followed by a few eerie screeches, before they faded off again.

“What was that?” Bilbo gasped, high on alert.

“Orcs,” Kíli stated.

“Orcs?” the blond hobbit repeated.

“Throat cuttes,” Fíli added, ever not helpful, “There’ll be dozens of them out there. The lone-lands are crawling with them.”

“They strike in the wee small hours when everyone’s asleep,” Kíli went on with mischief in his eyes, “Quick and quiet. No screams. Just lots of blood.” Bilbo went pale as he looked back out into the night. Hugo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as Fíli and Kíli began to snicker.

“You think that’s funny,” their uncle suddenly scolded, “You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?”

“We didn’t mean anything by it,” Kíli said, lowering his head shamefully along with his brother.

“No you didn’t. You know nothing of the world,” Thorin huffed as he stalked off to the cliff edge. Both Fíli and Kíli looked sad, and Noam sighed. She knew where Thorin was coming from. He was extremely worried for the boys, and had nearly not let them join the quest. He should still, however, be kinder to the boys.

“Don’t mind him, laddies,” Balin spoke up, reassuring the young princes, “Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs.”

“Oo, I love this part!” Ezarah giggled, and both Fíli and Kíli perked up at that. So did a number of the other dwarves, and many ears perked up. Dorian settled back against Noam, eager as well to hear the story first hand in person.

“After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain,” Balin began, “King Thrór tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Khazad-dûm. But our enemy had got there first. Khazad-dûm had been taken by legions of orcs, and so came the Battle of Azanulbizar. The orcs were led by the most vile of all their race. Azog, the Defiler.

“The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began… by beheading the King. Thráin, Thorin’s father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us.

“That is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent. Wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. He sliced the arm of the orc clean off. Azog the Defiler learned that day… the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast… nor song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then…”

“There is one who I could follow. There is one I could call king.” By the time Balin had finished, all the dwarves were awake and standing. They all looked to the dwarf they had pledged themselves to. Thorin looked back to them all, respect in his gaze. Noam almost shivered. It was a very moving moment, for them all, she was sure. It only confirmed her feelings about seeing the quest through… and if she were permitted… to save the line of Durin.

“And the Pale Orc?” Bilbo then decided to ask, “What happened to him?”

“Well…” Florence said cautiously.

“He’s dead,” Dwalin huffed.

“Maybe?” Ezarah squeaked before he was forced to cough as his throat clenched.

“You two also alluded to this,” Thorin said to the elf twins, “It cannot be… Azog truly did survive?”

“I mean-” Dorian started, but like Ezarah, he dissolved into a fit of coughs.

“Both of you stop! You're hurting yourselves!” Bilbo scolded them.

“I agree. No talking off the future. You should know this by now,” Dori huffed.

“How else are we supposed to warn you?” Ezarah wondered.

“We’ll have to be more careful about it,” Artemis stated.

“I cannot believe… that filth still lives,” Thorin growled.

“At least we have some warning, thanks to our odd friends,” Balin said.

“That is true,” Dwalin agreed. They all began to settle again and drift off to sleep. Noam laid her brother down to rest before she herself got up and walked over to Thorin.

“Are you alright?” she asked softly as she took a seat next to him.

“I do not know,” Thorin sighed, “I had thought… that I had seen the last of Azog. To know he is still out there… I shouldn’t be so afraid. I defeated him once before…”

“You watched him kill your grandfather,” Noam retorted, “That leaves behind trauma. It is okay to be afraid.”

“It is amazing how normal all of this for you and your friends,” Thorin said, “Many here would call my fear of Azog cowardice.”

“I’d like to see anyone who calls it that go up against the Pale Orc like you did,” Noam retorted, and that finally drew a smile from Thorin.

“Everything good over here?” Artemis asked as she walked up and joined them.

“Just reassuring our fearless leader that all is good,” Noam replied, ignoring the look Thorin gave her.

“Good,” Artemis huffed, “Because he shouldn’t be worrying.”

“You are both very motherly,” Thorin felt the need to point out.

“Have you seen our friends?” Artemis snorted, “They need mothering.”

“You are correct there,” Noam agreed.

“Seriously though, Thorin,” Artemis said, “No one here will judge you. Your story is truly inspiring, and I’m sure I can speak for the rest of the company when I say we will follow you to the end.”

“Thank you, Miss Artemis,” Thorin whispered.

“Oh, enough of this ‘Miss Artemis’ crap. Just my name is fine,” Artemis huffed.

“Are you doing okay, Artemis?” Noam asked quietly. Thorin looked to the hobbit. Was she unwell? She seemed to be doing fine. Artemis let out a heavy sigh.

“I’m just… I worry about Pandora. Is she really here too? Or was she left behind? I can’t bear the thought of her being alone!”

“I have a feeling she’s just fine, wherever she is,” Noam siaaid, “We’ll see her soon. I can feel it.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“You told me not to worry,” Thorin told the hobbit, “I will ask the same of you now.” Artemis sighed and smiled.

“You guys are right. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this week of travel will be slowing down soon, I still think I'm just going to move into a post once a day for the next little bit, especially now that the story has really kicked off.


	17. in the trollshaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting with the trolls is upon the company, and our group of friends worry about whether or not it is safe to alter the story too much or not.

The rain had not let up all day. It was absolutely miserable. Florence sighed and tried to pull her hood closer around her face. As long as her hair remained relatively dry, she would be fine. She looked over to Anthony, and his sopping wet beard. She had to pity him a little bit. At least her beard was protected by her hood.

“This sucks!” Ezarah wailed somewhere behind her. She then heard his horse whinny in response.

“I agree,” Dori grumbled, “Mister Gandalf, can’t you do something about this deluge?”

“It is raining, master dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done,” Gandalf huffed.

“Fucking rain!” Dorian called to the skies. A few of the dwarves jolted at his choice of words, but Thorin merely shook his head causing Florence to giggle. When one spent enough time around Dorian, you tended to get usd to him.

“Please Gandalf? It’s getting cold now!” Kíli whined.

“If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard,” Gandalf scolded the dwarf.

“Are there any other wizards?” Bilbo asked, curious.

“There are five of us,” Gandalf replied, “The greatest of our order is Saruman the White.”

“Fucker,” Dorian hissed, only low enough that Florence could hear from beside him. She sniggered.

“Then there are the two Blue Wizards,” Gandalf continued, “Do you know, I’ve quite forgotten their names.”

“And who is the fifth?” Bilbo wondered.

“Well, that would be Radagast the Brown,” Gandalf said.

“Is he a great wizard? Or is he more like you?” Bilbo asked, causing Ezarah, Leonor, and Dorian to delve into sniggers. Florence rolled her eyes at their antics.

“I think he’s a very great wizard,” Gandalf defended his friend, “In his own way. He’s a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world.”

The conversation lulled again, and Florence found herself just listening to the rain. She gave it five minutes before either Ezarah or Dorian would break the silence again. Ezarah snapped first.

“We have to pass the time somehow!” the elf exclaimed, “Just sitting in this rain is miserable!”

“I agree. Fuck the rain,” Dorian huffed.

“What should we do then?” Fíli wondered.

“We could sing songs? Tell stories?” Bofur suggested.

“We could play a game,” Leonor spoke up from her place behind Fíli, whom she was riding with today.

“A game?” Kíli repeated.

“Oo yes! A game!” Ezarah chirped.

“Not ‘I spy’ or I will murder someone,” Hugo threatened.

“You’re boring,” Dorian huffed.

“What about ‘truth or dare’,” Noam suggested.

“You’re in on this?” Artemis asked incredulously.

“It gives the children something to do,” the elf replied.

“I’m the same age as you,” Dorian pouted.

“I never would have guessed,” replied Noam.

“What is ‘truth or dare’?” Nori wondered.

“It’s as the name suggests,” Leonor said, “We take turns asking someone ‘truth or dare’. If you choose ‘dare’, the person who asked you gets to tell you to do something. If you pick ‘truth’, you get asked a question and you have to answer honestly.”

“For example,” Dorian started, “Ezarah, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Ezarah replied.

“I dare you to do a handstand on Avonsel.”

“What?” exclaimed several of the dwarves.

“Here goes!” Ezarah cheered. He flipped himself over and lifted his legs into the air. Avonsel was very gentle with walking, and Ezarah was able to maintain his balance for a few seconds before he fell off.

“Ez!” Hugo scolded. He and Bilbo were sharing a pony today.

“That was awesome!” Ezarah laughed as he climbed back onto Avonsel’s back, “Now, Leonor! Truth or dare!”

“Truth,” Leonor replied.

“Is it true that you pushed Davie Lemmons down the stairs during that one party?”

“I didn’t push him!” Leonor spluttered, “He was drunk and I happened to just… bump into him! Not my fault his balance was compromised!”

“Just say you pushed him,” Florence huffed.

“It was a nudge,” Leonor reaffirmed.

“This seems fun! I want to try!” Kíli exclaimed.

“Alright then. Truth or dare?” Leonor asked.

“Dare!”

“I dare you to talk like your uncle for the next ten minutes.”

“What?” Kíli screeched.

“You gotta do it. Otherwise, Dorian will call you a pussy,” Ezarah said matter of factly.

“Fine,” Kíli huffed, but his voice had dropped and he adopted a scowl on his face. Thorin rolled his eyes from the front.

“Let’s keep playing!” Dorian cheered.

Truth or dare did end up making the time pass nicely, and it was funny. Ezarah had ended up wearing Bofur’s hat, Nori got muddy from having to do a cartwheel, and everyone had learned what Bilbo had called Lobelia when he was still but a faunt. Finally, the rain cleared and the day lightened.

“It seemed it would never happen,” Florence huffed as she shook her cloak out.

“Riding in the rain is never fun,” Nori agreed, trying his best to scrape the drying mud from his sleeves. The sun was low in the sky when they reached what looked like an abandoned home. It looked familiar to Florence, but she didn’t know exactly why yet.

“We’ll camp here for the night,” Thorin announced as he halted his pony, “Fíli, Kíli, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them. Óin, Glóin, get a fire going.” They all dismounted and began moving around the area. Florence followed Gandalf absentmindedly as he went to check out the old wooden structure.

“A farmer and his family used to live here,” the wizard observed, and Florence froze. Ah, that’s what it was. It was the troll scene.

“Noam,” Florence called. Noam nodded in understanding and went to gather the others from their world.

“I think it would be wiser to move on,” Gandalf announced to the dwarves, “We could make for the Hidden Valley.” Thorin stalked off to talk with Thorin. Florence, on the other hand, gathered in a tight circle with her friends.

“What do we do?” Ezarah hissed.

“I don’t know,” Florence replied, “We know what happens. We could potentially stop it by urging Thorin to follow Gandalf’s advice.”

“But is that wise?” Noam wondered, “If the trolls don’t catch them, Thorin won’t get Orcrist, and Glamdring will also be left behind. And what about Sting?”

“You’re right,” Dorian said, “If Bilbo doesn’t get that sword, he can’t give it to Frodo, which means Frodo won’t have a suitable weapon, and Sam won’t be able to use it either.”

“So we just have to let the dwarves almost get eaten?” Hugo hissed.

“I don’t know what we should do,” Noam sighed, “We are already changing the story by being here. Is it dangerous to change it too much however?”

“We don’t even know why we’re here yet,” Artemis reminded them.

“They need to get those swords,” Anthony said firmly, “Nothing bad happens in the original story, and we’re here to help this time.”

“I think I agree with Anthony,” Leonor said, “We have to let the story progress as it did, at least until we get more answers.”

“Do we get captured, too?” Hugo wondered.

“I think some of us should. Others should stay back in case it all goes wrong,” Florence said.

“I nominate Noam, Hugo, and Arty to stay behind. You guys are responsible, so you guys can save us if everything goes to hell,” Ezarah stated.

“You have a lot of faith,” Hugo said sarcastically. That’s when they were all aware of commotion behind them. They turned to see Gandalf storming off towards his horse.

“Gandalf, where are you going?” Bilbo was calling.

“To seek the company of the only one around here who’s got any sense,” the wizard replied.

“And who’s that?” the hobbit wondered innocently.

“Myself, Mister Baggins!” Gandalf exclaimed, swinging up onto his horse and riding off.

“He’s just leaving us?” Kíli gasped.

“Your uncle can be an ass sometimes,” Dorian said as he stood next to the dwarf, “Gandalf will be back.”

“You were all huddled around, too. Is something happening?” Fíli asked cautiously. Dorian sighed and placed a hand each on the shoulders of the two dwarves.

“You know I can’t say,” he sighed heavily, “And there is still much my friends and I are trying to navigate. We’re not quite sure what to do either. But know that I will not allow any of this company to come to harm. I promise it will all work out in the end.”

“Thanks, Dorian,” Kíli grinned up at the elf.

“So you two wipe those worried looks off your faces,” Dorian huffed, “Aren’t there ponies to be looked after?”

“We’re on it!” Fíli said, and he and his brother dashed off. Dorian watched them go, concern in his eyes.

* * *

Artemis was pleased with the stew she and Bombur had whipped up that evening. She scooped bowls for everyone and handed them out.

“Bifur says it’s delicious as always,” Bofur said as he and his cousin ate their stew.

“Thank you,” Artemis giggled. She then looked to Bilbo, who had finished eating but was now gazing into the distance.

“It’s been a long time,” the hobbit said as he returned to the fire.

“Who?” Bofur wondered.

“Gandalf,” Bilbo replied.

“He’s a wizard,” Bofur huffed, “He does as he chooses.”

“Here, Bilbo,” Bombur said as he passed two bowls to the hobbit, “Take this to the boys, if you would. They must be hungry.”

“Be careful,” Artemis felt the need to say as Bilbo took the bowls. He nodded and turned to walk off to where the ponies and horses were tied up.

“I hate just waiting,” Hugo hissed as he took a seat next to Artemis.

“Is there anything else we can do?” Artemis replied. Hugo shrugged helplessly.

“I don’t like this!” Dorian suddenly called to the night.

“Quiet!” Noam scolded him.

“I don’t!” Dorian said again.

“Is it your elf senses?” Ori wondered.

“Don’t call them that!”

“It is an eerie place, is it not,” Anthony said.

“I’m going off for a look around,” Noam suddenly said, “Ezarah, you’re with me.”

“What? Take Dorian instead!” Ezarah whined.

“My brother is annoying and I don’t want to be with him,” Noam huffed, “With me, Ez.”

“Fine,” Ezarah sighed, but followed Noam off into the night. Artemis took another bite of stew. Florence sat tensely, her eyes darting around. Anthony had his sword right at hand, ready for when it was time.

They didn’t have to wait long. Fíli and Kíli burst through the trees suddenly, waving their arms about.

“Trolls!” Fíli shouted.

“Trolls have Daisy, Bungo, Myrtle, and Minty! Bilbo’s gone after them!” Kíli added.

“Trolls?” Dori gasped.

“You sent our burglar alone?” Balin exclaimed. Fíli and Kíli then had the audacity to look sheepish.

“Well, off to help then!” Dorian huffed, grabbing his bow and dashing off into the woods.

“Come on,” Thorin ordered, and the dwarves all grabbed their weapons. Florence, Anthony, and Leonor also grabbed theirs and followed the dwarves, just leaving Hugo and Artemis at the camp.

“What do we do? Noam and Ez aren’t back yet!” Artemis gasped.

“We have to go after them in case something goes wrong!” Hugo said.

“This is a bad idea,” Artemis hissed, but she and Hugo dashed off after the dwarves. They followed the firelight in the distance, and as they got closer, they could hear the sounds of fighting. They reached the clearing in the woods, but stayed out of sight. The dwarves were in full skirmish against the three trolls. Leonor also spun around with her sword, her and Fíli moving around each other fluidly. Anthony and Florence assisted the dwarves in trying to topple one of the trolls. Dorian was shooting arrows at their heads, but their skin and skulls were thick, and his bow wasn’t as good of quality as he usually liked. Across the clearing, Bilbo had cut the ropes holding the ponies and was freeing them.

“They saw him!” Hugo suddenly gasped. Sure enough, a moment later Bilbo was in the troll’s clutches. Hugo surged forward, but Artemis held him back.

“We can’t get caught too!” she urged. So, they were forced to watch as Bilbo was held between two trolls.

“Bilbo!” Kíli exclaimed, also rushing forward, but Thorin held him back.

“Lay down your arms,” one of the trolls growled, “Or we’ll rip ‘is off!” Bilbo looked absolutely frightened. Artemis felt Hugo jolt in her grasp, but they stayed silent in their hidden spot.

One by one, the dwarves dropped their weapons. Dorian hissed and threw his bow aside. The remaining troll began to bag them up, one by one. Extra ropes were tied around Dorian’s. Several of the dwarves, including Anthony, were put on a spinning pike around the fire.

“Fuck,” Hugo hissed.

“What do we do now?” Artemis whispered.

“Make sure they get stalled?” They slowly began to creep around where the bagged people still were.

“Are you guys okay?” Hugo hissed once they were close enough.

“Hugo! Arty!” Dorian hissed back.

“Get out of here. It isn’t safe!” Thorin ordered quietly.

“Ya, and leave you to the trolls’ devices?” Artemis snorted.

“Where are Noam and Ezarah?” Dorian wondered.

“They’re not back yet,” Artemis whispered.

“Let’s get a move on!” one of the trolls suddenly yelled, “I don’t fancy being turned to stone.” Bilbo’s eyes lit up, and he jumped up. Thorin was about to shout at him, but Hugo nudged him harshly.

“Wait!” Bilbo shouted, “You are making a terrible mistake!”

“You can’t reason with them! They’re half wits!” Dori yelled from the fire.

“Half wits?” Bofur replied, “What does that make us?”

“I meant with the, uh, with the seasoning,” Bilbo announced. As he talked, Hugo and Artemis got to work trying to untie Thorin and Dorian's bags. It was difficult to do, while still remaining out of sight.

“What about the seasoning?” the cook troll asked.

“Well, have you smelt them? You’re gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up,” Bilbo stated.

“Traitor!” some of the dwarves yelled as they struggled in their bags. Hugo blew out an exasperated breath.

“What do you know about cooking dwarf?” one of the trolls ordered.

“Shut up,” the first one said, “Let the, uh, flurgaburburahobbit talk.”

“Uh, the secret to cooking dwarf is…” Bilbo said awkwardly.

“Yes? Come on,” a troll interrupted.

“Is to, uh,” Bilbo tried again.

“Tell us the secret!” the third troll pleaded.

“Yes, I’m telling you the secret is to…” Bilbo said, “... to skin them first!” The dwarves erupted into an uproar. Thorin found himself rolling his eyes.

“These are tight knots,” Hugo hissed, still trying his best to untie the dwarf without the use of something sharp.

“Tom, get me filleting knife,” the cook troll said.

“I won’t forget that!” Dwalin was yelling from above the fire.

“What a load of rubbish!” one of the trolls exclaimed, “I’ve eaten plenty with their skins on! Stuff ‘em, I say! Boots and all!” The bushes moved, and Artemis caught sight of a wizard’s hat. She then saw a flash of silvery blond whip by. Bilbo just needed to stall a little longer.

“He’s right,” the third troll said, “Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf. Nice and crunchy!” The troll grabbed Bombur and began to lift him up.

“Oh, not that one! He’s infected!” Bilbo exclaimed, “He’s got worms in his… tubes.” The troll shrieked and threw Bombur back onto the pile.

“Wot?” the first troll growled.

“In fact, they all have,” Bilbo said, “They’re infested with parasites. It’s a terrible business. I wouldn’t risk it. I really wouldn’t.” Hugo finally undid the big knot around Thorin’s neck, and the dwarf began to wriggle free. Artemis was having no such luck with Dorian’s bag. The dwarves were now shouting at Bilbo, however.

“Parasites?” Óin gasped.

“You have parasites!” Kíli shouted. 

“Ya, you traitor!” Fíli agreed. Thorin sighed and kicked at his nephews. They grew silent, and realization dawned upon them all.

“I’ve got parasites as big as my arm!” Óin quickly turned tactic.

“Our parasites are huge!” Fíli added.

“We’re riddled!” Ori called from the fire.

“Don’t want us!” Anthony agreed.

“What would you have us do, then? Let ‘em all go?” one of the trolls growled.

“Well,” Bilbo shrugged.

“You think I don’t know what you’re up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!”

“Nah, just stalling you!” Ezarah suddenly called as he leapt from the trees.

“Another elf?” the third troll gasped.

“Stalling?” another exclaimed.

“The dawn will take you all!” said a loud, booming voice, and Gandalf appeared on the rock next to the clearing.

“Who’s that?” wondered a troll.

“No idea,” said the second.

“Can we eat ‘im too?” asked the third. Gandalf brought his staff down onto the rock, and it split. Morning light immediately flooded the clearing. The trolls howled as they began to turn into stone, and the dwarves cheered.

“Nice play for time, Bilbo!” Ezarah grinned, patting the hobbit on the back. Thorin crawled out of his bag, giving a nod to Hugo as he did.

“Thanks for the help!” Dorian glared at his sister as she walked over to start cutting them free.

“We found Gandalf and were delayed,” she shrugged. One by one, the dwarves were all free. They began gathering their things as they did.

“Where did you go, if I may ask?” Thorin questioned as he walked up to Gandalf.

“To look ahead,” Gandalf shrugged.

“What brought you back?”

“Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they’re all in one piece.”

“No thanks to your burglar,” Thorin huffed. Dorian scowled and began to step up.

“He had the nous to play for time,” Gandalf replied cooly, “None of the rest of you thought of that.”

“If there’s anyone to blame, you should blame us,” Dorian said loudly.

“What do ye mean?” Dwalin wondered, “That ye knew the trolls were here?”

“We did, and we knew that it would result in capture,” Dorian stated.

“Why didn’t ye warn us? This time, ye didn’t say anything!” Balin exclaimed.

“We did not know if we should,” Noam said, “We are playing a dangerous game, being here. It is still unclear whether or not we have any right to change the story so drastically.”

“Besides, this event was important for the future of Middle-Earth!” Hugo exclaimed.

“How could  _ this _ be important?” Thorin hissed.

“We can’t say,” Noam sighed, “But something does happen here, that has the ability to really change events of the future… and they would not be changes for the better.” The dwarves digested that information carefully, and they suddenly felt a sense of dread. When Florence sensed that Gandalf wasn’t saying anything, she decided to steal his words.

“These trolls could not have traveled during daylight,” she pointed out.

“You are correct,” Gandalf said, “They must have come down from the Ettenmoors.”

“Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?” Ori wondered.

“Not for an age. Not since a darker power ruled these lands,” Gandalf grumbled, “They must have had somewhere to stay, during the daylight hours.”

It only took a bit of searching to find the troll hoard. They mostly found it by its smell.

“Oh, what’s that stench?” Nori gasped as a group of them ventured down into the hole.

“I am not going anywhere near that,” Dorian said as he faked puking. He settled outside with the others as Gandalf and some of the dwarves were down searching the hole.

“So, you guys really did know about the trolls?” Kíli asked quietly as he sat next to Dorian.

“We did. I’m sorry,” Dorian apologized to the young dwarf.

“Why didn’t you warn us?” Fíli asked, also stepping up. Dorian sighed heavily.

“It’s like we said before; we didn’t know if it was safe to. There’s a lot of gray areas my friends and I are trying to navigate. We really want to help… but we also don’t want to fuck up the future. But, we did turn out fine like I said, did we not?”

“We did,” Kíli nodded.

“You see, I happened to know exactly what Bilbo would do. There is a reason he is here with us, after all,” Dorian smiled at the boys, “Luckily, I have hope that at our next destination, my friends and I will be able to get more concrete answers.”

“Where are we going next?” Fíli gasped excitedly. Dorian opened his mouth, but felt his throat clench, so he had to shake his head.

“A surprise then!” Kíli grinned.

“One that your uncle will not be pleased with,” Dorian said, “But it is a really cool place, so don’t let his attitude spoil yours.”

“Oh, this does sound rather fun!” Fíli exclaimed. At that moment, Thorin came up from the whole holding a familiar sword. Gandalf also emerged, holding his new sword and a smaller one. He walked over to Bilbo, and Dorian smiled.

“That is a good blade there,” Anthony said as he walked over to Thorin.

“Gandalf said they were forged in Gondolin,” Thorin stated.

“Aye, by the greatest elves of the First Age,” Anthony agreed, “By some of the greatest smiths Middle-Earth will likely ever see. I mean, the First Dark lord really pushed to find Gondolin and destroy it, a lot of it because of the threat they posed. You’ll want to keep that sword.”

“It is amazing how much you know of this world,” Thorin mused.

“It’s all in a book,” Anthony shrugged. He then noticed all three elves stand up straight, their ears twitching. Thorin noticed too.

“Noam. What is it?” the dwarf ordered.

She turned back to the company. “Something’s coming.”


	18. flight to imladris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warg pack has caught up to the company, and they must run for help.

All the dwarves gathered around, reaching for weapons at Noam’s announcement that something was approaching them.

“Someone, you mean,” Dorian corrected, smiled mischievously.

“Do we need to draw weapons?” Nori wondered.

“No need,” Florence said. The dwarves seemed wary, but did not draw their arms. A moment later, large rabbits burst into the clearing pulling behind them a wooden sled.

“Thieves!” Radagast called, “Fire! Murder!” The dwarves all startled, Bifur and Dwalin drawing weapons on instinct.

“Radagast,” Gandalf said, smiling as he approached the other wizard, “It’s Radagast the Brown! Well… What on earth are you doing here?”

“I was looking for you, Gandalf,” Radagast said, his voice mousey and squeaky, “Something’s wrong. Something’s terribly wrong.”

“Yes?” Gandalf wondered, trepidation in his tone. Radagast opened his mouth, then doubled back in thought. He opened it again, only to freeze.

“Here we go,” Hugo rolled his eyes.

“Just give me a minute,” Radagast said, “Oh! I had a thought and now I’ve lost it! It was right there! On the tip of my tongue!”

“Is he alright?” Fíli whispered. His brother shrugged.

“Oh!” Radagast suddenly gasped, “It’s not a thought at all!” He stuck his tongue out to reveal a stick bug. Gandalf sighed but removed the bug. The dwarves all looked at each other, perplexed.

“Alright, let’s leave the wizards to talk. Off,” Dorian huffed, shooing the dwarves away. Hugo and Noam decided to stay, however, to give their input. Once they were in relative peace, Radagast turned to Gandalf, eying the elf and hobbit.

“They are close friends and likely already know what is happening,” Gandalf told Radagast, “You may speak freely.”

“The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf,” the Brown Wizard started, “A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows anymore. At least, nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worse are the webs.”

“Webs?” Gandalf gasped, “What do you mean?”

“Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a wizard,” Radagast hissed.

“You wouldn’t be wrong there,” Hugo stated, and both Radagast and Gandalf looked at him fearfully.

“Then that is bad,” Radagast stated, “I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur.”

“Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned,” Gandalf said.

“No, Gandalf. ‘Tis not,” Radagast whispered, “A dark power dwells in there, such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits… of the dead.”

“You saw him, didn’t you?” Noam asked softly.

“Out of the darkness…” Radagast confirmed, “A necromancer has come.”

“A necromancer. Are you sure?” Gandalf wondered.

“He has proof,” Hugo said, even as Radagast pulled out a wrapped item. Gandalf looked at the hobbit as he took it. He undid one of the ties and looked at what it was. He immediately froze in fear.

“That is not from the world of the living,” Radagast stated.

“It is not,” Noam said, “You would do well to trust your instincts on this one, Olórin.” Gandalf started at the use of his old name, but nodded grimly.

A howl pierced the air through the trees.

“Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?” Bilbo exclaimed.

“Wolves? No, that is not a wolf,” Bofur said fearfully. A branch snapped above them, but Ezarah had known it was coming. He threw a knife up at the warg, striking it through its head. It fell, dead. A second one leapt from above, and Kíli loosed an arrow at it. As it tumbled, Thorin delivered the final blow.

“Warg scouts!” Thorin cursed, “Which means an orc pack is not far behind.”

“They’ve hunted you down,” Dorian cursed, fingering his arrows. They were now useless to him. His bow had broken during the fight with the trolls.

“We have to get out of here,” Dwalin growled.

“We can’t!” Ori exclaimed, “We have no ponies or horses! They bolted!”

“Besides Avonsel. Loyal one, she is,” Bombur said, gesturing to the blond horse that had followed him back. She neighed when she saw Ezarah, and the elf beamed at her.

“I’ll draw them off,” Radagast announced.

“These are Gundabad wargs. They will outrun you!” Gandalf warned.

“These are Rhosgobel rabbits!” Radagast retorted, “I’d like to see them try!”

“Be careful then old friend,” Gandalf sighed. Radagast nodded and hopped back onto his sled. He called to his rabbits, and they were off.

“Go quickly now,” Gandalf ordered.

“Stay together,” Noam urged, and they began to run. They ran through the trees, doing their best to ignore the howls and screeches in the distance. They reached the end of the trees and were faced with a grassy plain filled with boulders. Gandalf stopped them for a moment, and they watched as Radagast zipped away with a trail of orcs behind him.

“Come on,” Gandalf huffed, and he began to run again. They did their best to stick together, dashing between the rocks and attempting to remain hidden from the orcs.

“Don’t get separated,” Thorin ordered. Leonor shoved the hobbits in front of her, trying to keep an eye on them. They dashed around a rock, only to see the orcs running by.

“Ori, no!” Thorin gasped, pulling the young dwarf back so he wouldn’t be seen. Once the orcs were out of sight again, Gandalf urged them on again.

“All of you, come on! Come on quick!”

“Where are you leading us?” Thorin asked as he watched his company run.

“No time,” Dorian said as he grabbed the dwarf, forcing him to run again. Which was good, seeing as Gandalf wouldn’t have answered anyway. Avonsel was doing well to stick with the group, staying close to Ezarah. Leonor muttered something about elf magic. That’s when she spotted a group of wargs and orcs split off, heading in their direction.

“Hide!” she hissed, and they all dove behind a rock.

“They’ll find us!” Dori exclaimed. He was shushed as they all listened to the approaching screeches.

“We need more time,” Dwalin growled.

“What do we do? We can’t fight, or that will draw the attention of the entire pack!” Artemis exclaimed.

“I have an idea!” Ezarah suddenly exclaimed, and he swung himself up onto Avonsel.

“Ezarah no!” Hugo shrieked.

“I’ll draw them off!” the elf said, “Go!”

“No!” Hugo cried, but Ezarah was already off, calling to the orcs. It was a successful distraction, and the smaller pack of wargs began chasing after him.

“We have to help him!” Kíli shouted.

“They’ll kill him!” Fíli agreed.

“No, we have to run!” Noam ordered, “We will not waste the chance he gave us!”

Ezarah looked back briefly to see the wargs chasing him and Avonsel, and then further back he saw the company dashing off again. Good. They were safe again for the time being.

But he wasn’t.

“C’mon, Avonsel. Show me what you’ve got,” he whispered to the horse. She snorted as if in response. He stood in the saddle and leaned forward. He made sure to steer Avonsel in a zigzag pattern, throwing the orcs off. He turned another corner and saw the main pack of orcs split off from chasing Radagast. Instead they were making their way to where the company was.

“Get them out, Gandalf,” Ezarah hissed. He then had the sense to dodge, and not a moment too soon. An arrow raced past him, barely missing him. He cursed and whispered to Avonsel to run faster.

Then came the sound of a bright horn. Ezarah grinned. The elves had come. He turned Avonsel around, drawing one of his larger knives. He in turn charged at the wargs, slashing his knife and killing one of the orcs. Elves from Imladris rode in on their horses, releasing their arrows. Ezarah kept his eye out for one in particular.

“There, Avonsel,” he gasped, “To Hugo Weaving!” The last of the orcs fled the scene, and Ezarah rode up to Elrond.

“Lord Elrond of Rivendell!” he announced loudly.

“What is an elf like you doing out here alone?” Elrond ordered as he turned his horse to face him.

“Now that is a story to tell, but one that I think I should tell in the safety of the Hidden Valley,” Ezarah retorted.

“We usually do not let strangers in uninvited,” Elrond stated.

“My name is Ezarah! There, not a stranger anymore!” Ezarah chriped. A flash of realization crossed the elf lord’s face.

“Before I let you in,” Elrond said, trotting closer to Ezarah, “Answer me this. Does the name Pandora mean anything to you?”

* * *

Dorian ran next to Thorin, cursing Ezarah all the way. It was a reckless move, drawing the attention of the wargs. He only hoped he wouldn’t lose his friend. Hugo was faring the worst of them all. Bilbo and Leonor had to basically drag him along.

“Keep going!” Thorin yelled. They saw Ezarah dash past in the distance, still staying ahead of the wargs. Kíli stopped to watch, and Noam had to grab the dwarf to keep running.

“The main pack caught our scent!” Leonor suddenly yelled, “They’re coming towards us!”

“Prepare to fight!” Thorin ordered.

“They’re surrounding us!” Fíli shouted. Kíli notched an arrow and fired it at a charging warg. Dorian cursed and wished he hadn’t broken his bow. Noam also began firing from her longbow.

“Where’s Gandalf?” Dori suddenly called, and they all realized the wizard was nowhere to be seen.

“He’s abandoned us!” Dwalin snarled.

“Don’t be so quick to assume!” Anthony shouted back.

“Hold your ground,” Thorin called, drawing Orcrist and holding it out. And wasn’t that a sexy look.

_ No, bad Dorian _ , Dorian scolded himself,  _ No ogling the dwarf. _

“This way, you fools!” Gandalf suddenly shouted, and they all turned to see him appear within the rocks.

“Go now!” Florence ordered.

“Move!” Thorin added, and they all dashed for the opening in the rocks. One by one they slid down into the small cave.

“Quickly now!” Dorian called, helping the dwarves and his friends slide down. He had to grab Hugo and basically throw him down.

“Go, go, go!” Thorin shouted.

“Kíli! Get your ass back here!” Dorian shouted. The young dwarf released one last arrow before running back. Noam covered his retreat, firing arrow after arrow. She, Dorian, and Thorin were the last to slide down.

As soon as they hit the bottom, a horn sounded. Dorian grinned. They all listened as they heard arrows being released. Then, an orc came tumbling down the rock slide, an arrow in its neck. Thorin pulled it out and scowled.

“Elves,” he spat. Noam rolled her eyes.

“I cannot see where the pathway leads,” Dwalin called from deeper in the tunnel, “Do we follow it or no?”

“Follow it, of course!” Bofur shouted back, and they all began scurrying down the tunnel.

“I think that would be wise,” Gandalf said mirthfully.

“Thorin will kill you, you know,” Dorian snorted as he passed the wizard.

“Oh, but you’ll protect me, won’t you?” Gandalf retorted. Dorian caught up to Thorin as they followed the pathway.

“Can we trust this path?” Thorin suddenly asked quietly.

“Absolutely,” Dorian replied, “You may not like it, but this is the path we  _ must _ take.”

“Fine then.” Suddenly, they passed through some sort of… Dorian didn’t know what it was, but he could feel it. It left him tingly, and it felt as if a blanket had been put over him. A moment later, he heard Ezarah squawk and knew he had felt the same thing.

“What is it?” Thorin hissed.

“Fucking… elf magic… stupid elves…” Dorian muttered as he rubbed at his arms. Thorin immediately realized where they were going and opened his mouth to speak. Dorian quickly thumped him on the head though.

“It’s sucky, yes, but you will go with it, Thorin Oakenshield,” he hissed.

“Very well,” Thorin huffed, “If only for the matter that you seem to be suffering more right now.” That’s when they turned a corner and came out onto an open ledge. They all halted and stared in wonder at the view.

“Oh my god,” Florence gasped.

“This… is amazing!” Leonor grinned. Dorian had to agree. The Hidden Valley was truly a sight to behold.

“The Valley of Imladris,” Gandalf said as he joined them, “In the common tongue, it’s known by another name.”

“Rivendell,” Bilbo said quietly, his face full of awe.

“Looks like we did get our adventure here anyways,” Hugo said playfully, and Bilbo blushed. Dorian raised an eyebrow. Oh, he was definitely asking about that.

“Here lies the last homely house east of the sea,” Gandalf stated as they took in the view.

“This was your plan all along,” Thorin huffed, “To seek refuge with our enemy.”

“These elves have done you no harm,” Noam said with a glare, “In fact, Lord Elrond is probably the best elf there is.”

“He isn’t even fully elf,” Dorian stated, and Thorin looked at him with surprise.

“Elrond Peredhel, half-elven,” Hugo said, “If you are to trust any elf in Middle-Earth, Thorin, make it Elrond. He truly cares about the fate of Middle-Earth, and he will not hinder us.”

“Very well,” Thorin huffed. Dwalin also growled, but Anthony shoved him, and he stopped.

“We all have questions that must be answered,” Florence said, “I feel like Rivendell is the place we’ll get those answers.”

“This will need to be handled tactfully, and with charm,” Gandalf said, giving all the dwarves a hard look. They all sighed and looked away, and then began making their way down the path into the valley.

Dorian and his friends couldn’t stop looking around.

“Way prettier than in the movies,” Leonor said as she gazed at all the waterfalls.

“Elves do have a way with architecture,” Dorian agreed.

“For fuck’s sake, you are an elf now,” Anthony stated. Dorian ignored him, to the amusement of the other dwarves.

“Look! The Fëanorian Star!” Ezarah gasped, pointing to the pillars.

“This is so cool!” Florence gasped. They made their way to a small circular court, and Gandalf stopped them. They all took the time to gaze up at the tall archways and down to the clear streams. Dorian perked up at the sound of footsteps and turned to see Lindir descending the steps.

“Mithrandir,” the elf called.

“Ah, Lindir,” Gandalf greeted. Lindir then switched to elvish, and Dorian jolted when he realized he could understand what was being said.

_ “We heard you had crossed into the Valley,” _ Lindir said in fluid elvish.

“I can understand him! This sucks!” Dorian hissed to Dwalin and Thorin, pulling smiles from the scowling dwarves.

“I must speak with Lord Elrond,” Gandalf stated firmly.

“My Lord Elrond is not here,” Lindir replied.

“Not here?” Gandalf repeated, “Where is he?” A horn blare answered his question, and they all turned to see a small battalion of elves galloping in on horses.

“Close ranks!” Thorin ordered. Artemis squeaked as she found herself pulled to the middle along with Hugo and Bilbo. Florence rolled her eyes. The elves began circling around them with their horses.

“Ez!” Hugo suddenly shouted, and sure enough, there was Ezarah atop Avonsel.

“Calm down, guys! They’re chill!” Ezarah grinned as he dismounted Avonsel. Hugo rushed to him and hugged his legs.

“You idiot! Don’t do that again!” the hobbit cried.

“Glad to see you’re safe!” Kíli grinned at the elf.

“The elves kindly picked me up,” Ezarah said, “And gave me some good news!” Before he could continue, however, Elrond dismounted his horse.

“Gandalf,” the elf lord greeted.

“Lord Elrond,” Gandalf replied, “Mellon nin.  _ How have you been?” _

_ “We’ve been hunting a pack of orcs that came up from the south,” _ Elrond replied in elvish,  _ “We slew a number of them near the Hidden Pass.” _ He then stepped up to embrace Gandalf. Dorian had to grin at that distinctly human trait the elf lord carried.

“Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders,” Elrond said, switching back to the common tongue, “Something, or someone, has drawn them near.”

“Ah, that may have been us,” Gandalf said, gesturing to the company. Elrond looked over them all, but his eyes widened when he saw Dorian. Dorian narrowed his eyes in return, and Elrond looked away quickly, as if ashamed. He then stepped up to Thorin.

“Welcome Thorin, son of Thráin,” the elf greeted.

“I do not believe we have met,” Thorin replied.

“You have your grandfather’s bearing,” Elrond said, “I knew Thrór when he ruled under the mountain.”

“Indeed. He made no mention of you,” Thorin huffed. Dorian giggled as his sister elbowed the dwarf harshly.

“That is fair, I suppose,” Elrond replied, shocking them all, “We elves should have done better by your people after the dragon attacked.” That statement seemed to absolutely floor Thorin.

“What do you mean?” Gandalf wondered.

“I’ve had a guest, these past few months, who has seen it fit to chew me out about helping the dwarves,” Elrond stated, “And I must admit I am glad the company is finally here. As wonderful she has been, she has also just increased the amount of chaos my sons cause.” Dorian’s eyes widened, and Ezarah nodded to confirm their suspicions.

“Pandora is here?” Artemis gasped.

“She has been for some time, yes,” Elrond said. Dorian began to rejoice when a loud shout drew their attention.

“Well I’ll be damned!” Speak of the devil and she shall arrive, so it would seem.

“Pandora!” they all cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The modern day friends are all reunited at last.


	19. a short rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Elrond offers rest and help to the company, but answers might not come as easily as they all hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few Silmarillion references in this one, but nothing too out there. I just love the book so much.

Pandora couldn’t believe her eyes. Her friends were finally here! There was the company! There was her cousin! She flew down the steps two at a time, and tackled Artemis to the ground. The dwarves gasped around them, but Pandora didn’t care.

“Pandora!” Artemis was both laughing and crying at the same time.

“I’ve missed you all so much!” Pandora exclaimed.

“You rascal! You’ve been here in Rivendell the whole time?” Dorian laughed as he took a turn hugging her.

“Not the whole time,” Pandora shrugged as she hugged all her friends, “But that’s a story for later! Where’d you all end up?”

“Ez and I ended up with Dís and her boys,” Leonor said.

“Noam and I got stuck with Thorin Grumpypants,” Dorian huffed.

“Dori and Nori found me,” Florence went next.

“I got Balin and Dwalin,” Anthony went on.

“Bofur was the one to find me,” Artemis told her cousin.

“And I got a nice pleasant stay in Bag-End,” Hugo finished.

“That’s so cool!” Pandora grinned, “But I’m glad you guys are here now! It’s been getting boring, especially since Elladan and Elrohir can’t seem to beat Glorfindel and I.”

“You’re friends with Glorfindel? Not fair!” Ezarah screeched.

“And what, exactly, are you beating Elrond’s twins in?” Noam wondered.

“Prank war, of course!”

“As you can see,” Elrond interrupted, “I would appreciate it if you took her with you. Now, if you’ll follow me, I would offer you food and rest.”

“Come on then!” Pandora jumped up, “It is lunchtime anyhow!”

* * *

The company was given a large room to set all their belongings, and they all dressed down to more comfortable layers. They all then headed out to the pavilion where Elrond had invited them for food. Pandora had been introduced to all the dwarves, although her introduction had left them slightly fearful.

“Pandora Isip, at your service, and if you thought Ezarah and Dorian were bad, just wait until you get to know me!” Yes, Thorin was very glad she hadn’t been paired with his nephews right off the bat.

They all made their way out to the pavilion, where several tables had been set up with food.

“I missed fresh vegetables,” Hugo sighed when he saw all the greens.

“Is there no meat?” Dwalin huffed.

“You can live one meal without it,” Anthony retorted. Elrond stepped up to the company with a pair of identical, blond elves.

“We are pleased to welcome you all here to Rivendell to rest,” Elrond told the dwarves, “May I introduce my sons here, Elladan and Elrohir.” The blond twins bowed, and Hugo looked around to all his friends, who looked equally as confused.

“Huh,” Ezarah said, “The books always described Elrond’s twins as dark haired like their father.”

“Oh, we do have dark hair,” the first twin huffed.

“This is all Pandora’s fault,” the second growled, gesturing to their blond hair. Artemis rounded on her cousin.

“Pandora, tell me you didn’t!” she ordered.

“Yes, I found hydrogen peroxide and baking soda here in Middle-Earth and used them for malicious purposes,” Pandora grinned impishly, “But the twins started it! They caught me in one of their pranks against Glorfindel! Payback was a given!”

“I feel like I must apologize that you’ve been stuck with this demon,” Noam sighed heavily.

“Oh, she’s fun sometimes,” one of the twins shrugged.

“Especially when you fill her bed with ants,” said the other.

“Glorfindel and I have planned the perfect revenge for that, you know,” Pandora threatened.

“How about we all settle down and eat, yes?” Hugo interrupted, and they all settled down at their tables. Dorian and Noam all sat at the head table with Elrond, Gandalf, and Thorin. The twins joined Pandora at the table with the dwarves, and she started introducing them to Fíli and Kíli.

“I do not feel that is a safe introduction there,” Dorian said as he looked to the group.

“Probably not,” Elrond agreed, “If the dwarven princes are anything like my sons.”

“Not good then,” Thorin sighed. Noam looked to the other tables, making sure the dwarves were behaving themselves this time around. Luckily, Artemis, Florence, and Hugo had placed themselves strategically between the dwarves, and were shooting warning looks at them all. As they began to eat, Gandalf brought out the swords they had found in the troll hoard.

“I was wondering if you could read the runes on these swords here?” Gandalf wondered.

“Of course, my friend,” Elrond said, and he grabbed Orcrist first. He unsheathed it slightly to look at the blade. “This is Orcrist, the goblin-cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the high elves of the west. My kin. If it has come to you, I bid it serve you well.” He handed the blade back to Thorin and held up the other sword. “And this is Glamdring, the foehammer, sword of the king of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age. How did you come by these, if I may ask?”

“We found them in a troll hoard,” Gandalf replied, “On the great east road. Shortly before we were ambushed by orcs.”

“So, if I am not mistaken, you mean to retake Erebor?” Elrond wondered.

“How did you know already?” Dorian asked.

“Like I said, I have received many talks from Pandora,” Elrond replied, “At first I will admit I planned to stop you all. The quest is a dangerous one… However, Pandora has allowed me to see it in a different light, and I agree now that the mountain must be reclaimed.”

“You really believe so?” Thorin almost gasped.

“For the sake of Middle-Earth, I think I must,” Elrond said, “You must understand, Thorin, when I looked into the future of this quest I saw only darkness for the line of Durin. I didn’t not want to risk losing that line. However, if the mountain is to be claimed, it must be by you.”

“You’ve seen the growing darkness then,” Noam said.

“I have yes, and Pandora has given me all the warning she can,” Elrond replied, “As for why you are all here, I believe we might have some answers there.”

“Really?” Dorian gasped.

“Now, I personally don’t have many answers, but I do know Glorfindel has had something to do with it.”

“Glorfindel?” Noam repeated.

“Why do you say that?” Dorian asked.

“He was far too unsurprised when he learned of Pandora’s origins, and he had been up to something before she arrived. He has a part in this, I know,” Elrond explained.

“Who is this Glorfindel you keep referencing?” Thorin wondered.

“He’s one of the greatest elves to have ever lived,” Dorian said, “He was, like, one of the generals of Gondolin. Helped save his people when the city was attacked by Morgoth. Then he fought a Balrog, killed it, and died fighting said Balrog and his deeds were so heroic in the eyes of the Valar that he was reborn and sent back to Middle-Earth.”

“And we were also sent here to Middle-Earth, which makes sense why he might know what’s going on,” Noam stated.

“And, this elf who was reborn is in the midst of a… prank war with your sons?” Thorin asked Elrond. The elf sighed heavily as a response.

“He might be the oldest of us all, but he really doesn’t act it.”

“I can be very mature at times, Elrond. I’m not sure what you mean,” a smooth voice said, and a beautiful elf walked up to the table. All eyes widened. Sure, the elves were regal and unearthly, but this one was more so. He seemed to glow brighter than the others, and his eyes seemed to take in everything.

“Hey Fin!” Pandora cheered and waved at the elf.

“Good afternoon, Pandora of the Flying Fists!” Glorfindel replied, and Artemis groaned loudly at the title.

“Flying Fists?” Noam repeated, raising an eyebrow.

“She earned her title admirably,” Glorfindel grinned, before turning to Thorin, “I see you now possess Orcrist, Thorin Oakenshield. That is a good sword. It was wielded by my friend Ecthelion in Gondolin, before he fell. May it serve well by you.”

“Thank you,” Thorin found himself saying to the elf.

“So I hear you have answers for us?” Dorian asked the golden haired elf.

“Oh yes!” Glorfindel beamed, “But I will not share them here. Eat and rest first!”

Suddenly, Bofur was climbing up onto the table, despite Artemis’ protesting.

“Oo, I like this song!” Dorian gasped.

“As long as they don’t start throwing food again,” Noam hissed, and she glared at the dwarves. Those who caught her gaze shrunk back a bit. Bofur began to sing freely.

“ _ There’s an inn, there’s an inn _

_ There’s a merry old inn _

_ Beneath an old grey hill _

_ And there they brew a beer so brown _

_ The man in the moon himself came down _

_ One night to drink his fill. _ ”

The dwarves, plus Ezarah, Pandora, and Leonor, were all singing now, but no food was being thrown. It seemed Artemis, Hugo, and Florence had seen to that.

“ _ Oh, the Ostler has a tipsy cat _

_ Who plays a five string fiddle _

_ And up and down he saws his bow _

_ Now squeaking high _

_ Now purring low _

_ Now sawing in the middle! _

_ So the cat on his fiddle _

_ Played hey-diddle-diddle _

_ A jig that’ll wake the dead _

_ He squeaked and he sawed _

_ And he quickened the tune _

_ And the landlord shook the man in the moon _

_ It’s after three he said! _ ”

The dwarves all cheered, but again, no food was thrown about. They only danced and sang, and if it was in his personality, Elrond would have rolled his eyes.

“Sorry about them,” Noam sighed.

“Oh, they are quite the merry gathering, aren’t they?” Gandalf chuckled.

“So, back to your quest,” Elrond said to Thorin, “Like I said before, I was hesitant to help, but have since seen that reclaiming the mountain is for the best. How may I be of help?” Gandalf stared hard at Thorin until he sighed, and he withdrew the map.

“This map holds the answers to how we may enter the mountain unseen, but I cannot read the clues, and neither can Gandalf,” the dwarf said as he slid the map over to Elrond. The elf carefully picked it up and looked it over.

“You still read ancient dwarvish, do you not?” Gandalf wondered.

“It has been some time, but yes, I do. Let’s see… Cirth ithil,” Elrond translated as he read the map.

“Moon runes,” Gandalf gasped, “Of course. An easy thing to miss.”

“That is what you tried to tell us, but couldn't,” Thorin said to Dorian.

“Stupid throat blocks,” Dorian huffed.

“Well, in this case, that is true,” Elrond said in response to Gandalf, “Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written.”

“Can you read them?” Thorin wondered.

“I will be able to,” Elrond said, “These runes were written on a midsummer’s eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two-hundred years ago. The moon is not in the right shape yet, but it will be in about five days time. I will be able to read them then, if you are willing to wait.”

“That will give us time to rest,” Noam said, “The hard part of the journey is still upon us.”

“That is true,” Elrond stated, “Your company and yourself are welcome to stay here in Rivendell during this time.”

“That… would be much appreciated,” Thorin admitted.

“Wonderful!” Glorfindel beamed, “I shall prepare several rooms!”

“Do we get answers tonight?” Dorian asked, but Glorfindel merely shrugged and swept off again.

“Good luck trying to decipher him,” Elrond huffed, “He’s been here for two ages and I have not been able to do so yet.”

“If I may ask, Lord Elrond,” Noam said, “You gave my brother an odd look when he first arrived here in Rivendell. Is there… any problem?” Thorin was immediately on edge and glaring at Elrond. The elf lord looked almost sad as he gazed at Dorian.

“You merely startled me, is all,” Elrond said softly, “Your physical appearance… is very close to that of an elf who was… very close to me…”

“Your foster father,” Noam gasped in realization.

“Adoptive father, but yes,” Elrond sighed, “You bear a resemblance very close to that of Maedhros. I… had hoped for a moment… but it cannot be. My father died at the end of the first age.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Dorian said, “Their story was always such a sad one, in my eyes.”

“I can definitely see that Dorian here would bear resemblance to Maedhros,” Pandora said as she joined the table.

“Eavesdropping, are we?” Noam said dryly.

“Of course not!” Pandora huffed, “But I did happen to overhear, and it reminded me of a question I’ve been dying to ask but haven’t felt was the right time yet!”

“And what would that be?” Elrond wondered.

“Please don’t answer if it’s too invasive,” Pandora started, “But whatever happened to your other father, Maglor? His fate was never specified in the book. He threw away his Silmaril and then disappeared on the shore!” Elron was quiet for a moment, and Noam had half a sense to smack Pandora upside the head for that question.

“I do not know either,” Elrond finally said, very quietly, “He has not been seen since the end of the First Age. But he is not dead. I would have felt his death, like I felt Maedhros’. He has to be out there still, wandering the unknown. There have been many rumors in the past two ages about a wandering bard, or of a sorrowful voice that can be heard by the sea. I have gone looking many times… but I have not been able to find him.”

“I’m sorry for asking,” Pandora said.

“And I am sorry for your losses,” Thorin said, surprising everyone, “I know something about missing fathers. I have gone out many times to search for my father, but with no luck.”

“It seems we have the same bad luck when it comes to fathers,” Elrond said, and Thorin almost smiled at that.

“Well, apologies for bringing up that topic,” Pandora said bashfully, “But the other thing I wanted to say is that you should all stay away from the twin’s private quarters this evening because Fin and I  _ might’ve _ done something there.”

“Pandora,” Noam groaned.

“My poor boys,” Elrond sighed, sounding as though he didn’t mean it however. Pandora merely grinned at them all, unapologetic.


	20. interlude in imladris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company takes a short break in the Hidden Valley, and it gives time for relationships to develop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big filler, mostly just giving character interaction. A few more Silmarillion refs, mostly just about the Oath of Fëanor. Love the angst surrounding that.

The company all agreed that several days of resting seemed very nice, and the rooms the elves had prepared for them were fine indeed. They had all slept well that night. The next morning, they had all split into small groups, off to explore or spar. Hugo found himself staring across the valley from the balcony of his room.

“It is really quite beautiful here, don’t you think?” Bilbo asked as he walked up to join him.

“It’s wonderful,” Hugo agreed, “Everything here is so elegant!”

“I was thinking of going off to explore a bit, if you’d like to come with me?” Bilbo wondered.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” The two hobbits took off down the hallway, taking in everything as they went. The open hallways let in warm sunshine, which made the pathways pleasant to walk on with bare feet.

“I know it’s still pretty early… but are you… enjoying the adventure so far?” Hugo asked.

“You know,” Bilbo smiled, “I think I am. Even the whole thing with the trolls. It was scary, but also exciting? And the company isn’t that bad either.”

“I’m glad you came with me,” Hugo said, before blushing at the words and turning away. Dammit, he could not catch feelings for Bilbo. Who knew what sort of things that could mess up?

“I-I’m glad too,” Bilbo stuttered. They then entered a room that Hugo was familiar with.

“Oh! Oh Bilbo!” he gasped, running up to the statue of the woman.

“What is it?” Bilbo wondered, also running up to the statue. On their tiptoes, they were able to gaze at what the statue held.

“The shards of Narsil,” Hugo grinned. Bilbo didn’t quite understand, but Hugo was excited and it brought a smile to his face. He then caught sight of a painting, and he looked at it. It was of a tall, dark figure, bearing down on a man that was holding the broken blade.

There was a golden ring on the monster’s finer that stood out, and Bilbo gazed at it curiously.

Hugo turned to see what Bilbo was looking at, and froze upon seeing the painting. It was quite a work of art. He looked at the ring and shuddered. Bilbo would find it soon, if they hadn’t messed that up. It was a terrifying thought.

“Shall we move on? If you’re done here?” Bilbo wondered.

“Yes, let’s go on,” Hugo agreed. They continued moving about the hallways, pointing out pretty views and details in the architecture. They listened to the flowing streams and birds chirping, and eventually they made their way back to a balcony overlooking the valley. They stood in peace for several minutes before they heard someone approach them. It was Lord Elrond.

“Not with your companions?” he wondered as he joined them.

“Most of them are off running around or sparring. We wanted to enjoy a more peaceful morning,” Hugo replied.

“Hugo wanted to escape his friends,” Bilbo clarified, “As for me, well… I’m afraid most of the dwarves still don’t think I should be here.” Hugo sent him a scathing look at that remark.

“Indeed,” Elrond said, “Well, I’ve heard that hobbits are very resilient.”

“Really?” Bilbo gasped.

“Yes. I’ve also heard they’re fond of the comforts of home,” Elrond challenged. Hugo almost giggled when Bilbo grew slightly aghast.

“Well,” the honey haired hobbit huffed, “I’ve heard that it’s unwise to seek the council of elves, that they will answer both yes _and_ no.” Elrond turned to stare at Bilbo, and the hobbit grew a bit awkward when he realized what he’d said. Then Elrond smiled.

“You are very welcome to stay here, if that is your wish, Master Hobbit,” he stated.

“As nice as it is, I still feel like this company is where I need to be right now,” Bilbo said, “But maybe… I may stop here on my way back?”

“Anytime,” Elrond said, “And that goes for the both of you.” Hugo and Bilbo smiled at each other as the elf walked away.

* * *

Leonor hated mornings. Her body hated waking up, and she hated waking up. She could feel the sunrise filtering in through the window on her back, and she had heard Artemis, Florence, Noam, and Pandora all get up and leave earlier. But they were here to rest and recover, and so she felt no need to get up yet.

She heard the door to the room open, and someone awkwardly shuffled in. The steps were heavy, so it was either Florence, or one of the boys.

“Uh… Leonor?” Ah, it was Fíli. She greeted him, but with her face in the pillow, she doubted he understood a word that she said.

“Are you… awake?” Fíli wondered, feeling confident to step forward some more.

“Ya,” she said, lifting her head. She felt her hair flop over, and she knew she had an impressive bedhead.

“Kee and Ez discovered a really cool sparring court, and we wanted to know if you wanted to come too?” Fíli wondered.

“Ya, sounds cool,” Leonor croaked, and started to sit up. She heard Fíli squeak, and she grinned. She forgot she wasn’t wearing a shirt.

“I-I-I’ll just g-go wait outside,” the poor dwarf stuttered, and he dashed from the room. Leonor giggled and moved to start getting dressed. Fíli was so easy to tease, and his ears turned so red when he got embarrassed. It was very cute. Leonor suddenly scowled at her thoughts. That was a dangerous line to go down, especially considering…

“Fuck that,” she growled, and pulled her tunic over her head. She stepped up to the mirror and looked at her hair. It was knotty and laying in all directions. She took a beautiful comb from the dresser and started brushing through the tangles. Once it was tamed enough, she tied it in a simple ponytail. She pulled on her boots on her way out the door. Fíli stood waiting, his ears still tinged pink.

“Alright, I’m ready enough,” Leonor said, “Where’s this court?”

“Uh… follow me,” Fíli said, and he began walking through the halls. She followed, admiring the tall arches as she went. They turned down another hall, and she saw Kíli and Ezarah waiting.

“Wow! You did get her to move! Ez said that was impossible!” Kíli exclaimed when he saw them.

“She must really like you,” Ezarah grinned, his golden eyes focusing on Leonor’s knowingly. She flipped him off behind Fíli’s back.

“Come see this court, Leo!” Kíli said excitedly, and Leonor found herself ushered through the doorway. It was a beautiful space, with trees lining the border. It was carved from pretty white stone, and there were several racks with blunted swords and bows. Several targets stood across a small ravine.

“I wanna practice throwing knives! Come on!” Kíli giggled as he dashed towards the rack of knives, Ezarah hot on his heels.

“Well, let’s go a round,” Leonor grinned as she sauntered over to grab a blade.

“What are we at, win wise?” Fíli wondered.

“I think we were tied when we left the Ered Luin,” Leonor said.

“A tiebreaker round. The stakes are high,” Fíli stated playfully, swinging his blade around to test it out.

“Better not get distracted,” Leonor grinned, and she striked out. Fíli swung up to block, and the dance began. He and Leonor were well accustomed to each other’s moves by now. They were able to dodge around each other and block each other’s strikes.

“It seems we’ve gotten used to one another,” Leonor commented as she ducked another swing.

“It would appear so,” Fíli replied, spinning around one of her jabs. He watched as she spun around, watching her every movement. At that moment, the sun came around a cloud and illuminated the courtyard. Leonor’s eyes, a soft honey color, caught the sunlight and lit up like topaz. Fíli found himself momentarily captivated. It wasn’t that big of a distraction, but it was all Leonor needed. She caught Fíli with her sword, and he lost his balance. She kicked out, causing him to topple over. Immediately she was over him, her sword pressed to his neck. They both panted for a moment, staring at each other.

“I win,” Leonor announced, standing up and turning away to hide her blush. But his eyes had been so blue in the sun, and his hair shone so bright. Damn him for being so attractive.

“It seems so… this time,” Fíli said as he also stood. Leonor turned back to him and smirked at the challenge.

They then heard two shrieks, and they turned just in time to see Kíli and Ezarah disappear off the side of the ravine.

* * *

Kíli held the knife in his hand, testing its weight. Beside him, Ezarah lifted his arm and sent the knife flying. It flew across the small ravine and pierced the target just off the center. Kíli copied his form and released his own knife. It hit the target, but bounced off as it always did.

“I can’t do it,” Kíli sighed.

“Yes you can!” Ezarah cheered him on, “You have the rotations down, you just have to get the distance right!”

“Alright, I’ll try again,” Kíli said, smiling at the elf’s encouragement. Ezarah was good at lifting his spirits. In fact, all he had to do was enter a room and Kíli suddenly felt lighter. He grabbed another knife and took half a step back. He took a deep breath and threw the knife. It spun forward, and stuck itself into the target.

“I did it!” Kíli cheered.

“It hit! It hit!” Ezarah jumped up and down also cheering. Kíli, in a burst of confidence, grabbed Ezarah around the waist to jump with him. Ezarah responded immediately by wrapping his own arms around Kíli as they continued to celebrate. Unfortunately, as they jumped together, their feet got caught and they lost their balance. They teetered towards the edge of the ravine, screeching as they tumbled off the edge.

Luckily, it wasn’t a tall drop, and the water was deep enough in the creek that it absorbed the impact. They sat in the water, stunned for a moment, before they began to laugh even harder.

“Kíli! Ez!” came Leonor’s scared shout from above. She and Fíli peered over the edge.

“We’re okay!” Kíli called back to them before erupting into giggles again as Ezarah splashed him.

“You idiots!” Fíli yelled at them. Kíli and Ezarah just laughed harder, falling over into the water.

“Fine!” Leonor huffed, and she and Fíli disappeared again.

“There’s a bank up there so we can get out,” Kíli said when they were done splashing around. He and Ezarah began wading over to the bank. There was still a small step to get up, however, so Ezarah went first with his longer legs. He then offered a hand to Kíli. The dwarf took it, and the elf pulled him up. As he did, his foot caught on a small root, and Kíli tumbled into Ezarah. The elf caught him easily.

Kíli looked up at the elf and the water dripping fluidly from his long, white-blond locks. His golden eyes stared into Kíli’s deep brown ones.

“Nice catch,” Kíli finally said. Ezarah’s cheeks flushed slightly, and he stood up taller.

“No problem, really,” he grinned.

“We should go find Leo and Fee and give them wet hugs,” Kíli said, bringing the mischief back. Ezarah’s eyes shone impishly, and they dashed off.

* * *

Pandora was so glad her friends had finally come. Sure, she had had fun in Rivendell with the twins and Glorfindel, and she had even met Aragorn briefly! But she missed sharing meme references with her friends, and it had been scary not knowing if she was the only one there or not.

She had spent the morning catching up with her cousin, before Bofur had come along and invited her out for a walk. And that had definitely been a blush on Artemis’ cheeks. An interesting development that opened a whole new door of teasing.

Pandora hummed to herself as she skipped around Rivendell, looking for something to do. The twins had conveniently disappeared, and Glorfindel was preparing something for all of them. He was definitely up to something. 

She then turned a corner and barreled right into Bifur.

“Ah! Sorry!” she gasped.

_It is okay_ , Bifur signed, and Pandora gasped again when she realized she could understand it. She had known ASL in her world, so it almost made sense that she would know Iglishmêk here in Middle-Earth.

“Hey! I can understand your signs!” she told Bifur excitedly.

_You can?_ Bifur signed back.

“Sure can! That’s so cool!”

_How can you know it? You are a hobbit, and Iglishmêk is only taught to dwarves,_ Bifur pointed out.

“I don’t know?” Pandora shrugged, “I knew a form of hand speech back in my other world, so maybe it just translated over to this world? I mean, Noam, Dorian, and Ez can all understand elvish now.”

_I guess that makes sense._

“Well, I was gonna go sneak into the kitchens to steal food! I found a secret way, if you wanna come with! I heard the bakers were making pastries today!”

_Well, I do like sweet food._

“Let’s go!”

* * *

“Come on, Noam. One round!”

“I just bathed. I’d rather not roll around in the dirt.”

“But it’s been so long since we sparred! I wanna see how I fare against you when you’re taller than me!”

“Maybe later!”

“Okay, but consider, if you get dirty you’ll just have an excuse to take _another_ bath.”

“… You make a good point.”

Dwalin watched the exchange between Noam and Anthony. His dwarf friend had been begging Noam all morning to spar with him, but the elf had been stubborn about it. It seemed that even she could be convinced, however.

“Wanna come watch?” Anthony asked Dwalin as Noam started braiding her hair back.

“Ah, sure. If anything, it'll be fun to watch,” Dwalin chuckled.

“I have to admit,” Noam said as they began walking to a grassy patch outside, “It will be interesting to see how we have to adapt to sparring each other in our new bodies.”

“It did take some getting used to a shorter, stockier body. But I feel way stronger in this form,” Anthony said.

“And I’m actually taller as an elf, I’ve noticed,” Noam said, “And my body can move with this… almost unearthly grace at times if I don’t think about it. It’s actually really fun. Dorian, of course, has been too stubborn to give into that side.”

“The day he accepts being an elf fully…” Anthony chuckled. He took a stance on one side of the grassy area. Noam stalked around to the other side, and Dwalin did notice the shift from walking normally to a very fluid way of moving. Anthony noticed too, and he raised his arms defensively.

“Normal rules?” Noam asked.

“Yes. Verbalized yield to win,” Anthony replied. With that, Noam lashed out. Dwalin leaned against a wall as he settled down to watch. It was… almost mesmerizing. Noam was a very elegant fighter, and she was fast. She danced and spun around easily, dodging the punches and jabs from Anthony. Anthony, on the other hand, was extremely sturdy, and Noam found it hard to knock him down.

“Get her, Anthony!” Dwalin cheered as Anthony grabbed one of Noam’s legs and tugged. The elf, however, went with the movement and rolled into a summersault. She twisted her leg free and used it to swipe Anthony’s legs out from under him. He fell easily, and rolled out of the way of her next kick. As he tried to grab her again, she lifted her legs into the air and rounded off away from him.

“Damn, you’re quick,” Anthony cursed.

“I’ll thank the elf reflexes for that,” Noam grinned, “Just like I’ll blame the dwarfness in you for that thick skull you have now.” As Anthony charged at her again, she flipped back and wrapped her legs around his waist. Using his momentum, she was able to flip him onto his back with her legs still wrapped around his chest. She brought her arms up and trapped him in a headlock. She squeezed her legs just slightly, and Anthony patted her legs.

“Alright, I yield,” he huffed. They untangled and stood up, bowing to each other with grins on their faces.

“It’s slightly harder to fight you now,” Noam said, “I’m so used to you being taller.”

“And you’re so slippery now as an elf,” Anthony laughed. Dwalin grinned and walked over to them.

“I’d like to have a go against ye, Noam, if ye’re still amenable,” he said.

“Gonna show Anthony how it’s done?” the dark haired elf grinned.

“Perhaps,” Dwalin found himself grinning back.

“Get her back for me,” Anthony cheered as he went to the side lines.

Noam and Dwalin stalked around in circles for a few moments, before Dwalin charged at her. She danced away and retaliated, using her longer limbs to her advantage. Dwalin blocked her kicks and jabs, throwing his own in return.

“Ye’re a good fighter,” Dwalin said as Noam flipped away again.

“I have a twin brother,” Noam shrugged, “The way we picked on each other, of course we got good at fighting.”

The round lasted a few minutes more, leaving them both heaving with breath. Then finally, Dwalin was able to get his arms around her legs. He flung them both to the ground, then climbed over her to place his large forearm over her throat.

“I yield,” she sighed. Dwalin grinned and stood, then offered her his hand. She took it and stood as well.

“I’ll give ye some tips for fighting taller foes, Anthony,” Dwalin said as they made their way to find some food.

“That would be great,” Anthony grinned, “Next time, I’m beating Noam.” Noam scoffed.

“In your dreams.”

* * *

Nori looked up again at the sound of laughter. He was whittling away at a piece of wood out of boredom, but he kept getting distracted by Ori and Florence laughing in the background.

“That one is so good, Ori!” Florence was praising his little brother. They were both leaned over his sketchbook.

“Thank you!” Ori grinned, his face red at the complements.

“You should do one of Dwalin next! And make him smiling!” Florence suggested.

“I don’t know if I could!” Ori gasped, “I’ve never seen him smile before!”

“Obviously you haven’t seen him when he’s hanging with Anthony, then. They’ve got something going on between them, I swear!”

“Really?” Ori exclaimed, and Nori also perked up at that. Was Dwalin really falling for the blond dwarf? Well, that certainly was interesting!

“But don’t point it out to them!” Florence giggled, “I doubt they’re even aware of their own feelings!” She and Ori giggled, and Nori felt his heart flutter. He quickly looked back down to his own work.

He couldn’t really fault Dwalin, it seemed, for he himself felt himself drawn towards Florence. She was kind, and yet she was also so feisty. She was always there to offer words of comfort, or if he needed, a sarcastic comment. Not to mention how beautiful she was, with dark skin and deep brown eyes.

“And what are you working on here?” Nori looked up to see that Florence had wandered over, leaving Ori to his own devices.

“Just a little carving,” Nori shrugged.

“Oh? May I ask what it is?”

“It’ll be a bird when it’s done.”

“Yes, I can see that!” Florence gasped as she stared at the carving in his hands, “I’m sure it’ll be beautiful once it’s done!”

“Well,” Nori said, drawing together his confidence, “Of course it will be! I’m taking inspiration from you!” Florence paused for a moment, before tilting her head back and laughing, a deep, hearty laugh.

“You flatterer!” she beamed at him, and Nori could swear her cheeks had darkened.”

“Eh, I try,” Nori said as he winked at her. She rolled her eyes playfully, before turning and walking off to find Dori. Nori watched her go, wishing his bravado was more true than he made it seem.

* * *

It was so good to be with her cousin again. Although she tried to keep it from her mind, Artemis had been worried constantly for Pandora ever since she didn’t show up at Bag-End. It had been relieving to learn she had just been waiting in Rivendell, although she had a feeling her cousin was still hiding something.

There was also still the worry she held about their future. Pandora seemed to sense her unease.

“What’s up, Arty? You okay?” Pandora asked, softer than she usually was.

“I’m honestly… afraid that we won’t make it. We still haven’t gotten answers from Glorfindel, and I fear what he has to say. Are we to be sent back? Do we get to stay?”

“I wouldn’t worry about it, cous’. Fin is a really good elf, and I don’t think he has bad news,” Pandora said, “Do you… want to go back?”

Artemis thought about it for a moment, but she knew what her heart was telling her already. “No. There’s nothing back in our other world. We are each other’s closest family members… and the dwarves really endear you to them.” Pandora opened her mouth to reply when a knock came on the door.

“Come in!” Artemis called, and Bofur peaked his head through.

“Oh, hello Artemis. Pandora,” the dwarf greeted as he stepped in.

“Hey Bofur!” Pandora chirped.

“You need anything?” Artemis asked and stood from her place on the floor.

“Well, I was mostly just wondering if ye wanted to go for a walk with me,” Bofur offered, “Uh, Pandora is welcome to come as well, of course!”

“Oh no,” Pandora laughed as she shot up and headed for the door, “I’ve got mischief to cause! You keep Arty here company!” Once she was behind Bofur, she sent several winks to Artemis. Artemis fought hard not to blush or roll her eyes.

“I’d love to go for a walk,” she said once Pandora was gone.

“Wonderful! I found a really gretty grove that I think ye’d enjoy!” Bofur grinned. He then offered his arm playfully. Artemis laughed and looped her arm though his. Together they strolled through the halls of Rivendell. Artemis became suddenly aware of how romantic this seemed, and she blushed.

“Here we are,” Bofur said as he led them through an archway, revealing a small grove. It was surrounded by trees, and the sunlight filtering through the leaves made the place glow softly. There was a small brook nearby, and it babbled softly.

“Oh! It’s lovely!” Artemis gasped, taking in the view.

“I found it while exploring, and I knew you’d like it,” Bofur grinned.

“So you did,” Artemis grinned, blushing for sure this time.

“I, uh,” Bofur stuttered as he too went red, “I brought some food out, if ye’re hungry?” Artemis beamed at the dwarf.

“It is the perfect place for a picnic. How could I say no?”

* * *

Dorian found Thorin outside. It was dark outside, the sun having set about an hour ago. The company had all gathered and were roasting sausages around a fire. All except their leader, so Dorian had offered to go find him.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Dorian said as he approached Thorin.

“That is not a phrase I am familiar with,” Thorin said as a reply.

“Just another way of asking what you’re thinking,” Dorian shrugged, and he swung his leg over the railing next to Thorin so he could sit.

“Elrond will be able to read the map tomorrow evening. I am still surprised he is even helping us. I truly did not expect it,” Thorin admitted softly.

“It seems that my friend’s and my being here has done some good then,” Dorian chuckled.

“Some good,” Thorin repeated, “I can only imagine how horrible this would have gone without your foreknowledge.”

“I feel like it could fall apart at any time,” Dorian whispered, “Glorfindel said he will answer our questions soon, but I fear what he has to say. I fear we will disappear just as soon as we appeared.”

“I sincerely hope not,” Thorin found himself saying, “I would miss you terribly.”

“I should hope so,” Dorian smiled, “You’ve become a close friend to me, Thorin Oakenshield.” Thorin smiled back. Dorian’s ears then twitched and he looked to the courtyard below.

“It’s Gandalf and Elrond,” he said quietly. Sure enough, a moment later Thorin could hear the conversation drift up.

“… dragon has slept for sixty years. What will happen if your plan should fail? If you wake the beast?” Elrond was saying, and Thorin tensed.

“What if we succeed?” came Gandalf’s reply, “If the dwarves take back the mountain, as I’m sure Pandora has told you, our defenses in the east will be strengthened.”

“It is a dangerous move, Gandalf. I fear for the line of Durin,” Elrond said, “Their future holds only darkness. It makes me nervous.”

“Well, it would also be dangerous to do nothing,” Gandalf replied, “Thorin is already being hunted. He would've been cornered sooner or later.” Thorin inhaled sharply at that, and Dorian gripped his shoulder comfortingly.

“The throne of Erebor is Thorin’s birthright,” Gandalf continued, “But it is not just the dragon you fear, is it?”

“A strain of madness runs deep in that family,” Elrond whispered, and Thorin could barely hear him anymore, “His grandfather lost his mind. His father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?” Thorin looked down as his own fears were worded out loud by the elf. The dragon sickness was something he often thought about as well, and it worried him. He gasped as Dorian gripped his arm harder, and he looked into the deep green eyes of the elf. For some reason, the pools of green seemed to calm Thorin.

“Why do you care so much about that, Elrond?” Gandalf asked.

“Because I watched my own fathers fall to such a madness!” Elrond hissed, pain in his voice, “That damn oath that they took to retake the Silmarils… it drove them mad! They wanted to resist it so badly, ashamed of all the horrors they had committed in its name, but when those jewels grew close, they lost themselves. They couldn’t even recognize Elros or myself! I would not wish that pain on any family!”

“Oh, Elrond,” Dorian whispered sadly.

“It will be okay, Elrond,” Gandalf said, “This time…” But their voices faded away and Thorin could hear them no more. When they were truly gone, Dorian turned fully to Thorin.

“It will be okay, Thorin,” he said firmly.

“How can you know for certain,” Thorin hissed, “The elf is right. That madness is deep in my family’s blood. I fear falling to it as well.”

“You will not fall,” Dorian said sharply, “You will think about your nephews, your sister, anything but that madness! You will pull yourself out if you fall, and I will not let you hurt anyone! You are not your grandfather, remember that.” Thorin was silent as he digested Dorian’s words.

“I never could have imagined that Lord Elrond would feel much of the same pain I have felt,” he finally said.

“Which is why we urged you to trust him,” Dorian replied, “Elrond is a good elf. One of the best remaining here on Middle-Earth.”

“I will do my best not to despair,” Thorin said, “You are right. I am not my grandfather.”

“Glad to see we’re on the same page,” Dorian smiled, “Now, I was sent to find you. Dwalin is upset you’re not there. He wanted to throw sausages at you.”

“Well, I can’t disappoint him like that, now can I?”


	21. in which there are some answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you to all that've read this story and continue to do so! I appreciate all you dears! I'll probably be able to post one more time tomorrow, but then I might be moving into a post every other day. I've got some stuff coming up in the next couple weeks that'll keep me busy. Many apologies.

It was finally time. The moon was perfect and the season was right. They would be able to read the moon runes. Elrond had led them down several deep chambers next to a large waterfall. They stopped at a pedestal made of shiny, opaque stone.

“The moon is in position,” Elrond said as they gathered around. Thorin had invited Balin, Fíli, Dorian, and Noam to be present for the map reading.

“I appreciate your help,” Thorin said. He was being careful to be kind to Elrond, remembering the conversation he had overheard with Dorian. Elrond had felt much of the same pain he had felt, with losing father figures to both madness and disappearance. He found he had a new deep respect for the elf lord.

“Let us see what it says,” Elrond said as he took the map, laying it out over the pedestal. The moon emerged from a cloud and shone down onto the stone. Immediately, several glowing runes emerged from the parchment.

“‘Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin’s day will shine upon the keyhole’,” Elrond translated for them.

“The start of our new year,” Fíli realized and said out loud.

“Aye, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together,” Balin said.

“This is ill news,” Thorin huffed, “Summer is passing. Durin’s day will soon be upon us.”

“We still have time,” Balin said.

“But it would still be best to move swiftly, especially with the journey still to come,” Elrond said.

“We shall stay this night to rest, and be off tomorrow then,” Thorin said.

“Best to leave early, too,” Elrond murmured, “There will be… persons here tonight that are not so keen on supporting the quest.”

“Oh, that’s tonight then,” Dorian exclaimed.

“Do we want to know?” Balin asked.

“Probably not,” Noam huffed.

“Thank you again for your help, Lord Elrond,” Thorin said as he bowed his head to the elf.

“Thank you for trusting me,” Elrond replied, “Erebor will have the support of Rivendell in the future.” They all dispersed, Elrond and Gandalf disappearing off to what Noam and Dorian knew was the White Council. Those of the company went off to get some rest.

* * *

Noam almost groaned as she was shaken awake.

“Noam,” her brother was hissing in her ear.

“Dorian,” she sighed, “The sun isn’t even up yet.

“I know, but Pandora just came to wake me up. Apparently Glorfindel wants to speak with us.” That caused Noam to sit right up. She looked into her brother’s eyes, and she saw the fear in them.

“It’s going to be okay, Dorian,” she whispered, “We would not have been brought here without reason. I don’t believe we will be sent away, either.”

“I know that… but…” Dorian sighed, “I’ve grown attached to the dwarves. Making sure they succeed… it’s all I want now.”

“I know how you feel,” Noam sighed as she got up and dressed, “I would hate to return now. Ever since Elliwen died… you and our friends have been the only thing I’ve cared about. Being here in Middle-Earth has given me a new purpose. I would hate to leave.”

“Elli would be proud of you, or maybe she’d just be laughing at us,” Dorian said, tears growing in his eyes at the thought of his deceased sister-in-law.

“She’d be laughing at you too, you know,” Noam chuckled, wiping at her own tears.

“Now come on,” Dorian said, “Let’s go get our answers.” They met the rest of their friends in the hallway. Even Leonor, who hated waking up early, seemed alert and attentive.

“Is it just me, or does anyone else feel like they’re going to throw up?” Hugo wondered.

“Oh no, I feel that too,” Florence sighed.

“There is no need to be so worried,” Glorfindel said as he joined them. His curly golden hair was flowing freely down his back, and he had a calm smile on his face. “Now, if you all would follow me, your questions shall be answered.” They all followed the elf up several sets of stairs, until they came to a small courtyard that overlooked the valley. They all gasped when they saw who waited for them.

The Lady Galadriel, like Glorfindel, seemed to be glowing. She was absolutely stunning, with hair down to the floor and piercing eyes. A moment later, they all noticed that Lord Elrond was there as well.

“Holy shit,” Dorian whispered, and Noam elbowed him. Galadriel only smiled.

“Welcome,” she said in a smooth voice, “I understand you all have many questions.”

“Just a slight few,” Hugo almost snorted, still in awe.

“All will be explained. Please, sit,” Glorfindel said and gestured to the table that was in the middle.

“So, is the White Council over? Where are Gandalf and Saruman?” Ezarah wondered as they all took seats.

“Mithrandir had some things to discuss with Curunír,” Elrond stated.

“So, what questions do you have?” Glorfindel asked cheekily, as if he didn’t already know.

“How are we here?” Noam immediately asked.

“Why are we here?” Leonor added.

“I requested that you be brought here,” Glorfindel stated simply.

“What? Why?” Pandora gasped.

“To help save Middle-Earth,” the elf replied, his voice growing soft, “Lord Elrond has foreseen a great darkness coming. I consulted the Valar, as I do occasionally. It is a far greater force of evil than they initially thought it was.”

“When Glorfindel told me this, I knew something had to be done,” Elrond said.

“They came to me, but there was nothing I could do,” Galadriel spoke, “My powers are fading quickly. I have been in Middle-Earth for a long time now. And besides, I am not even one of the Maiar sent to protect Middle-Earth.”

“I consulted with the Istari,” Glorfindel continued, “But the Blue Wizards gave no answers. Radagast is trying his best, and Saruman has grown distant. Out of them all, Gandalf seems to be doing the most to protect this world. I also have been doing as much as I can as an honorary Maia, but I can only react to situations as they come.

“We needed more help. So, I decided to ask the Valar if they would send more Maiar to help. Perhaps, Maiar with knowledge of the future. I did not know that they would send you all, but I see now that they were wise in this decision.”

It was silent for a moment as they considered Glorfindel’s words.

“So,” Ezarah said finally, “You’re saying we’re… basically Maiar sent by the Valar?”

“It would seem so,” Galadriel said.

“But… why us?” Florence gasped, “None of us are particularly remarkable! There were probably so many more from our world that could have done it!”

“I will not question why the Valar chose you nine in particular,” Glorfindel stated, “But I can see that you nine are what we need to help prepare against this growing darkness.”

“You have been sent here to change fate, it seems,” Galadriel said softly, “I felt it when you all arrived, and I looked into my mirror for answers. The Valar showed me that they had chosen you all to help shape the fate of this world.”

“The darkness growing is a lot stronger than the darkness of your story, so I’ve been led to believe. If we are to stand a chance in the future, we need stronger defenses,” Elrond said, “Like I have said, I saw only darkness for the line of Durin in their future. If they were to die, Dain of the Iron Hills would take the throne of Erebor. And, while he is an honorable dwarf, he does not have respect that Thorin has from all of the dwarves. I do not believe he would be able to unite them all if we needed their help.”

“Basically,” Glorfidnel huffed, “You nine are here to change the story in a way that you believe will help us win against the growing evil.”

“That is a lot of responsibility!” Hugo exclaimed.

“You know what happens, do you not? The tragic events yet to unfold… they can yet be undone,” Galadriel said.

“If you all know, then why couldn’t you have stopped it?” Anthony wondered.

“We do  _ not _ know,” Elrond replied, “I don’t know the fate of Thorin Oakenshield, only that it cannot be good. The only ones who know what happens for sure, are you nine.” It was quiet again.

“So… we’re here to… make sure everyone gets a happy ending?” Dorian finally asked quietly.

“If you wish to put it that way,” Galadriel replied with a smile.

“And… do we get to stay? Afterwards?” Artemis asked in a whisper.

“I do not know that for sure,” Glorfindel smiled at her, “But trust in the Valar. For what you are doing for them and for us, I believe they will listen to your wants in return. I, after all, got to return here to Middle-Earth, the land that I loved.”

“This is crazy,” Leonor gasped, “We really get to help shape the new future of this story?”

“You are a part of it now,” Galadriel replied, “I am confident that you nine will be able to make changes that will better our chances of defeating evil, while also protecting what fate has in store.”

“Does this mean…” Ezarah whispered, “We can save the line of Durin?”

“I think so,” Glorfindel said kindly, and Ezarah sniffled hopefully.

“This is absolutely insane and terrifying,” Hugo exclaimed, “But if this means we can make a happier ending for everyone, I am in. One-hundred percent.”

“Me too!” Ezarah said firmly.

“No deaths this time,” Leonor muttered to herself, her gaze growing hard.

“We can do this. Together,” Anthony huffed, and Pandora cheered. Artemis took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. Florence grinned. Noam felt her brother tense, and she just knew he was thinking about a certain dwarf he had grown close to. She made a promise to herself to save the line of Durin. At all costs.

“Let’s go get our dwarves!” Pandora yelled, and she stood up.

“Patience, my friend,” Glorfindel chuckled, “Before we leave you all to your task, we have put together some gifts for you all.”

“Oh! You didn’t have to!” Artemis gasped.

“Oh, but you are all in a strange new world, and while you have all adapted admirably, I would feel bad if we didn’t send you off as well equipped as we could make you,” Elrond smiled at them all. They all stood up and made their way to a nearby pedestal.

“To Anthony, I gift the blade Harwant,” Elrond said as he picked up a sturdy sword from the pedestal, “This is the sword I carried with myself into Mordor at the end of the Second Age. I hope it serves you well in these dark times, as it served me once.”

“Thank you. I hope I carry it as well as you did,” Anthony said as he accepted the sword. It felt right to hold, and he was excited to use the well crafted blade.

“To Ezarah,” Galadriel said next as she selected a pack from the pedestal, “I gift this set of knives. They were forged in Gondolin and gifted to my husband. They will better suit you at this time, and you will find them better balanced than any blade you have used before.”

“This is awesome! Uh… thank you, Lady Galadriel,” Ezarah grinned as he took the set of silver knives. There were many blades, ranging in size and shape. It made him feel almost giddy.

“For you, Florence,” Glorfindel said as he too selected a sword from the table, “I gift Ormësarn, the Wrath of Stone. It too, like Orcrist and Glamdring, was a great instrument used in the Goblin Wars. I bid you use it to protect your friends.”

“This is a beautiful blade,” Florence gasped as she took the broadsword, “Thank you!”

“Now to you Leonor,” Elrond spoke next and picked up the double-bladed halberd that lay there, “I gift Tindasúrë, the Silver Wind, for those who’ve the skill to use it will make it seem as such. This was given to my brother by Maglor, and he would be honored if you were now to use it. He would hate me if I let it collect dust forever.”

“I will do my best not to let Elros down,” Leonor said as she took the halberd, spinning it around to test it, “Thank you, Lord Elrond.”

“And for you, Artemis,” Galadriel said, selecting a piece of cloth from the pedestal, “I first considered cooking pots, for I know you love to care for people. But instead I decided on this cloak. It will keep you warm on cold nights, and cool during warm days, and the fabric will never tarnish. For while you must care for the others, you must first care for yourself. Use this cloak for your protection.”

“It is beautiful. Thank you,” Artemis gasped as she took the beautiful piece of clothing. It was a deep silver in color, and as soon as she put it on she could feel the protection it offered.

“For Dorian,” Glorfindel spoke next and picked up a well crafted bow, “I gift you the Bow of Beleg, the greatest bowman of his time. Unlike your other bow, this one will not break, and you will find it smoother to draw back.”

“The Bow of Beleg!” Dorian gasped as he took the weapon, running his fingers over the wood, “This is amazing! Thank you!”

“My last gift is for you, Hugo,” Elrond said as he handed a small pack to the hobbit, “It is a full medical kit, with many herbs that you will be familiar with. May you use it to keep your friends and the company healthy.”

“Oh, I will be using this. Thank you, Lord Elrond,” Hugo said and bowed his head as he took the pack.

“To you, Noam, I give my last gift,” Galadriel said, and she gestured to the golden plated armor that was on the pedestal, “This is my old battle armor. I am afraid my fighting days are over, and so I hope now that this armor will serve and protect you, as it protected me.”

“This gift is too much,” Noam exclaimed as she picked up the braided breastplate, “But I shall wear it with honor. Thank you.”

“And finally you, Pandora,” Glorfindel grinned as he picked up the last item from the pedestal, “I had these specially crafted for you.”

“These are…” Pandora gasped as she grabbed the gauntlets from the elf.

“Weapons worthy of the one titled of the Flying Fists,” Glorfindel grinned as the hobbit slipped the gauntlets on. The armor plating was thick over the knuckle area, and spiked as will. Pandora flexed her fingers in the metal claws and grinned.

“These are the best! Thank you, Fin!” she grinned and hugged the elf, who laughed merrily.

“You are clad with our gifts,” Elrond said, “Now go now with our blessings.”

“Have faith and do not despair,” Galadriel smiled at them all. They all bowed respectively, and then left with their gifts. Although emboldened by the elves’ words and gifts, they all still worried for the future and what it would bring… and if they really could save their friends from fate… 

* * *

Thorin had woken the company, and they were all ready to go, but they could not find their friends from another world.

“They’re not in their rooms, and their stuff is gone!” Kíli exclaimed as he dashed back from looking.

“Uncle, we can’t leave without them!” Fíli pleaded.

“We can not dally for long,” Thorin said, but he too was worried. Where were their friends?

“We found them!” Dwalin suddenly shouted, “Nori says he saw them waiting down by the path!”

“Let’s go meet them then,” Thorin huffed. The company made their way down to the small courtyard where their friends were waiting. As they approached, Thorin felt his heart drop. They all had grim looks on their faces.

“Leo! Ez! What’s wrong?” Kíli gasped, and he and Fíli rushed to their friends’ sides.

“What happened?” Dori gasped as they all gathered around.

“Nothing too bad,” Noam sighed, “We did get our answers to why we are here, though.” Thorin then noticed she was wearing new armor.

“Oh no, is it bad news?” Bilbo exclaimed.

“No, no,” Hugo said, “It’s just… more than we expected.”

“We’ve basically been sent here by the Valar to change what occurs in the future,” Florence sighed heavily.

“We have permission to change parts of the story and make them better,” Anthony added.

“Stop all the bad parts from happening,” Leonor murmured, burying her head in her hands.

“I don’t understand,” Ori said, “Isn’t that a good thing?”

“We could fuck it all up!” Ezarah exclaimed, “We could fuck it up, and more people could die, or we’ll screw things that need to happen, or…” The elf was in near hysterics, and Dorian jumped up to cradle the younger elf in his arms.

“Calm down, Ez. Calm down,” he cooed. Both Fíli and Kíli also inched forward to comfort their friend.

“I don’t see why ye’re all worried,” Dwalin huffed.

“What do you mean?” Artemis wondered.

“The Gods sent ye for a reason, obviously. I don’t think ye’ll mess it all up,” Dwalin replied.

“It must be terrifying to know what comes, and to not be able to speak plainly about it,” Balin agreed, “But I have faith in ye all. Ye won’t let us down.”

“That’s a lot of faith,” Leonor snorted, her voice sounding watery.

“But it is not ill-placed,” Thorin said firmly, “I would be honored to be placed under your protection, and I trust you all to help us through this quest.” All the dwarves hummed in agreement and nodded their heads to their friends. Noam was the first to square her shoulders.

“We will not let you down,” she promised.

“We can do this,” Ezarah whispered, mostly to himself. He looked down when Kíli grabbed his hand and squeezed. The dwarf grinned up at the elf, and Ezarah felt himself relax.

“Now, let’s get out of here before Saruman realizes we’re escaping,” Dorian huffed.

“The White Wizard?” Ori wondered.

“He’s not that fond of the quest, shall we say,” Anthony said.

“Let’s get going then!” Fíli huffed, pulling Leonor to her feet. Her eyes were red, but she nodded determinedly.

“Wait!” Ezarah gasped as he looked back to his faithful horse, Avonsel, “We about her? The path we’re going on is going to be too dangerous for her!”

“You could leave her here,” a voice said, and they all turned to see Elladan and Elrohir saunter up.

“She’d be perfectly safe here,” the first twin stated, “And we’d bring her right to you once the paths are safer.”

“You won’t have to worry about her, we promise,” the other twin said as he smiled kindly.

“Is that okay, girl?” Ezarah asked Avonsel as he stroked her nose. She knickered softly and nudged him gently, before she trotted over to the twins.

“We’ll keep her with our horses, so she’ll be well taken care of,” one of the twins said.

“Besides, Estel is coming to visit soon. He loves the horses, so Avonsel will be absolutely spoiled,” the other added.

“Oh, well if Estel will be taking care of her there’s really no worries,” Ezarah laughed.

“You all know Estel?” the first twin gasped, “Well, I guess with his parentage…”

“And you do know the future…” the other trailed off.

“That kid has a lot going for him,” Pandora grinned, “He just needs to get off his loner butt and see it!”

“Do we even want to know?” Dwalin snorted as he leaned over to Anthony and Noam.

“It’s not important,” Noam chuckled.

“Yet,” Anthony laughed.

“See you, Avonsel,” Ezarah said one more time. The company all took deep breaths and turned to the path.

“Onwards on the adventure!” Dorian cheered.


	22. down down down to goblin town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company is on their way towards Erebor again, but they run into a problem in the mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for the Goblin King: he's kinda creepy and gross, but there's nothing explicit.

It was sad to see Rivendell disappear behind them, but Bilbo squared his shoulders and looked forward. They had rested well, and it was time to continue on. He walked next to Hugo and Artemis as they made their way out of the Hidden Valley.

“That’s a new cloak, isn’t it?” Bilbo asked Artemis when he saw the beautiful cloth wrapped around the other hobbit.

“It is, yes,” Artemis grinned, “A gift to help me on this journey. Apparently we all got special gifts, as an apology from being yanked from our world.”

“I got an amazing healing pack myself,” Hugo said, “Very nice.”

“Well, I’m just glad to see you're both happier now,” Bilbo huffed.

“Oh, we’re still worried, but best deal with things in the story as they happen,” Hugo shrugged. They continued up the path until they were far above the valley. The further they walked, the easier it was to see the outlines of the Misty Mountains in front of them.

“Now that is a mountain range!” Anthony whistled as he gazed up at the mountains.

“The fastest pass for us to take will be one of the canyon passes,” Thorin stated.

“No, we can’t take the well-known trails,” Pandora exclaimed.

“Why not?” Dwalin asked.

“They’re crawling with orcs,” Pandora shuddered, “Trust me. I had to pass through them to get to Rivendell. They really want to get you, Thorin.”

“We’ll have to take one of the higher passes, then,” Balin said.

“It’ll be more treacherous,” Thorin sighed, “But not anymore than having to run from orcs.”

“The high pass will be good,” Noam said, “Very important that we take it.”

“Extremely important,” Florence agreed, and suddenly Bilbo was aware they were all staring at him.

“Oh dear,” he squeaked.

“By the way yer speaking… I’m assuming something big happens on this pass?” Bofur wondered.

“Oh boy, does something big happen,” Artemis snorted.

“And alas, we can’t give any hint as to what,” Anthony sighed heavily.

“Ah, it’ll be okay, Anthony. With you guys with us, that’s all we need,” Dwalin huffed and clapped the blond dwarf on the shoulder. Bilbo saw the glint in Dwalin’s eye there, and he almost gasped. There was something going on between the two dwarves, and Dorian noticed it too, if his growing grin was anything to go by.

“It’s gonna be a fiasco, that much I’ll tell you,” Leonor huffed, “But I promise you all it will work out in the end.”

“It’s very important for the future of everything,” Ezarah added.

“Very important,” Hugo said as he turned fully to Bilbo, “Especially what happens to you, Bilbo.”

“Me?” the hobbit in question squeaked.

“You’ll be brilliant! Promise!” Ezarah cheered as he patted the hobbit on the back. As they continued to travel over rocky crags and grassy ledges, having three elves among the company really proved to be useful.

“Three leagues or so ahead it looks like there’s a nice cove of rocks that will make great shelter for the night!” Ezarah announced as he squinted his golden eyes.

“How does it not give you a headache to look that far ahead?” Dorian groaned, rubbing his own green eyes.

“I am so done arguing with you on this matter!” Noam nearly shouted.

“At least I’m tall,” Dorian huffed, grinning down at his dwarven friend. Anthony merely glared back and pushed past him.

“The more Dorian complains, the happier I am to have just remained human,” Leonor stated.

“I may be smaller now, but being a hobbit isn’t bad either!” Pandora chirped, “I’m  _ super _ sneaky now and I can eat as much as I want without consequence!”

“That does seem nice,” Leonor said.

“And hobbits are cute!” Kíli exclaimed. He then winced when Hugo elbowed him sharply. “What? It’s true!”

“Very cute!” Ezarah sniggered, dancing away from Hugo so he wouldn’t also be jabbed.

“Stop teasing the hobbits,” Florence warned, “Need I remind you, that though they are smaller now, both Hugo and Artemis can and will take you down, Ez.”

The playful banter continued on for the next three days as they journeyed into the mountains. They played several more games of ‘truth or dare’ and ‘I spy’, although ‘I spy’ was quickly banned when the elves proved to be impossible to beat. Finally, on the morning of the fourth day after they had set off from Rivendell, the path narrowed and began to wind into a jagged ledge.

“Well isn’t this friendly,” Florence grimaced.

“Not treacherous at all,” Nori grumbled.

“This is the pass we are taking,” Thorin huffed, “Everyone be on your guard. Put the hobbits in the middle.”

Thorin led the way as they started a single file along the path. Noam followed behind him, helping lead as her eyesight was better. Balin followed after her, with Óin following him. Leonor had wedged herself between Óin and Glóin, feeling better about the heights with a sturdy dwarf on either side of her. Hugo followed Glóin, watching each step the dwarf took so he could match. Bifur followed after him, and then came Florence, Nori, and Dori. Kíli and Fíli came after, with Ezarah following after the brothers. Bofur walked after the elf, helping Artemis along the path. Then came Dorian, making sure Bilbo was safe, with Dwalin following after them and keeping an eye out for Pandora, who followed after him. Anthony, Ori, and Bombur brought up the rear of the line.

As they walked along the path, the skies began to darken, and rain began to drip down from the clouds.

“Shit. I forgot about the rain,” Hugo hissed as he clung to Glóin’s cloak. The rocks had begun to become slippery.

“We can’t turn back now,” Balin said, “We must press on.” As the day went on, the rain battered them harder and harder, and it became more difficult to stay steady on the path. Soon enough, they were in a full blown storm. Thorin let Noam take the led then, as her eyesight was better in the gusts of thick rain.

“Hold on!” Thorin yelled over the wind to the company. Bilbo’s foot slipped, and Dorian and Dwalin gasped as they caught him. Hugo looked back in panic.

“Bilbo!” Ezarah called.

“I’m fine!” the hobbit yelled back. Fíli put a reassuring hand on the elf’s arm, and they continued on.

“We must find shelter,” Thorin growled.

“I know. Soon, hopefully,” Noam muttered. Her eyes then widened when she realized what was about to happen.

“Watch out!” Florence yelled, also coming to that realization. Everyone yelled as a boulder came flying through the air, hitting the rock above them.

“Jesus fucking Christ I did not sign up for this!” Dorian shrieked.

“This is no thunder storm!” Balin exclaimed as they all regained their bearings, “It is a thunder battle!”

“Bless me, the legends are true!” Bofur gasped, “Giants! Stone giants!” Everyone watched in mixed horror and awe as two rock giants battled. Hugo was the first to shake from the shock. The block that he found was always in his throat when he wanted to talk about the story was gone, and he realized he was being allowed to warn everyone.

“Everyone!” he yelled, hoping his voice carried, “Brace yourselves! We’re on one!” Thorin looked at him in disbelief, but before he could say anything the path shifted, and started to separate in half.

“Fíli!”

“Kíli!”

The brothers gasped as they were pulled apart. Dori grabbed Kíli by the arm, and Ezarah latched onto Fíli as the path split, and each made sure the dwarven princes didn’t fall.

“Fee! Ez!” Kíli gasped in horror as the gap became too wide to even consider jumping.

“We’re fine! Get away from the ledge!” Fíli called back.

“Shit! Did I really land myself on this side?” Dorian groaned as he gripped the stone and Bilbo.

“What’s going to happen?” Bofur cried.

“We’ll be fine! Just… maybe panic a little first?” Pandora squeaked, gripping Anthony tightly. Artemis looked as if she would rather be anywhere else at the moment as she clung to both Bofur and Dorian.

“Dorian!” Noam screamed as the knee she was one swung towards the mountain once more.

“We’ll have to jump!” Hugo yelled up to Thorin.

“Get ready!” the dwarf ordered. Their half of the company sprung into action as soon as the knee hit the rock. They dashed down onto the path once more, Kíli barely making it before the leg was moving again. They could only stare in horror as the other half of the company slipped and struggled to stay on their part of the path.

“Fíli!” both Kíli and Leonor screamed as said dwarf almost fell from the path, only being saved by Ezarah’s quick reflexes.

“The other three hobbits are over there!” Balin gasped.

Another rock came flying and hit the giant they were on. It began to sway and fall. Thorin reached out to his nephew as they swung past, but they were still out of reach. The stone giant stopped, and his knee started going into the mountain.

“Please be like the movie. Please be like the movie,” Artemis chanted as the rock wall came closer and closer.

It smashed into the rock, and Thorin screamed. As the giant fell away, they all watched in horror as the pathway crumbled. The other half of the company was nowhere in sight.

“No! Fíli!” Thorin cried as they all rushed down the path to where the giant had crashed into the mountain. As they turned the corner, their fears were alleviated.

“Oh thank god!” Noam exclaimed and rushed forward to hug her brother. Kíli did the same with his. The rest of the company rushed to help the others as shey recovered from what had just happened.

“Where’s Bilbo?” Bofur gasped suddenly.

“The cliff!” Hugo yelled, panicked. Bilbo hung on just barely, his hands slipping on wet rocks. Thorin jumped down to grab the hobbit just as he fell, and he hoisted him up to where Anthony and Dwalin grabbed him. Dorian then helped the dwarf back up.

“Are you both alright?” Pandora gasped as they all sat, catching their breaths.

“We almost lost our burglar,” Bofur sighed.

“But we didn’t, thanks to Thorin’s fast reaction,” Hugo stated.

“We must find shelter now,” Thorin said, “This ordeal has exhausted all of us.” The modern company froze at that comment as they all remembered the movie, and then their purpose.

“You’ve all gone quiet. What is it?” Balin asked gently, and the dwarves all turned to their companions.

“Nothing,” Florence sighed, “Just… I think we’re all still nervous about changing to story too much.”

“It honestly makes me so scared! What if something even worse happens now that we’re here?” Ezarah exclaimed.

“It won’t,” Hugo said firmly, “Remember, we were sent here for a reason. Sure, things may be a bit unpredictable now, but we’ll handle it.” They all nodded.

“There's a cave this way,” Ori suddenly piped up.

“Perfect,” Noam said, her face dark as she shivered.

They all entered the cave and set about getting comfortable and dry. Before they all laid down to rest, Pandora spoke up.

“Oh, about what happens next? It has to happen. Just… go with it and don’t worry too much.”

“That sounds… ominous…” Bombur murmured.

“Wish we could tell you more,” Dorian muttered glumly, curling up next to Thorin and burying his face in his furs. The poor dwarf looked at a loss of what to do about it. Noam sighed and rolled her eyes, while Anthony covered his grin with a hand. Hugo also raised an eyebrow, and was glad that Ezarah, Pandora, and Leonor were otherwise occupied. If they had seen this, they would be on the two in a moment with teasing comments.

The cave became silent as everyone began to settle and sleep. Hugo turned to Bilbo, whom he was laying beside.

“Bilbo,” he whispered. The hobbit turned to him, wide awake.

“Yes?”

“You okay?”

“Still shaken, I’m afraid.”

“That’s okay.” Hugo reached out and took Bilbo’s hand, squeezing. “But stop worrying. You don’t give yourself enough credit.”

“I shouldn’t be here,” Bilbo murmured, “Even you have more right than I do. I’m practically useless.”

“No, Bilbo. You are not. You are more important than you realize. Especially with what will happen later tonight.”

“What will happen?”

Hugo sighed. “I cannot tell you, nor can I go with you. Your next task, you must complete alone. Just know that you can succeed, and you will succeed. Just hold your ground, no matter what. And,” Hugo took a deep breath, “Take the  _ time _ you need to stay calm.”

Bilbo cocked his head at the emphasis on that one word, but Hugo could already feel his throat clench up. He could say no more. Behind him, Ezarah sat up with wide eyes.

“Bilbo’s sword!” he screamed, and everyone bolted up. Bilbo grabbed his sword, and sure enough, it glowed blue.

“Time for this shit show to hit the road!” Anthony whooped. The ground opened beneath them all, and they began to tumble downwards.

Artemis screamed and clung to Bofur as they all slid down the shaft. 

“Hold on!” he shouted.

“What do you think I’m doing?” she replied. Curse this dwarf. Why did he endear her so? They all landed in a heap at the bottom. She squeezed her eyes shut as the piercing cries of goblins were heard. They started grabbing members of the company, and they thrashed in hopes to get away.

“Hands off!” Dorian yelled, but several hands latched into his hair and pulled sharply. He whimpered as he was dragged alongside the dwarves. Artemis gasped as she was pulled away from Bofur, but they didn’t seem to notice her. As the company was dragged away down the corridors, Artemis found that she, Pandora, Hugo, and Bilbo had been left behind. They stood silent for a moment, shocked, as the sounds of goblins grew fainter.

“Are you kidding me?” Pandora exclaimed.

“Are hobbits really that unnoticeable?” Hugo huffed.

“We have to go after them,” Artemis said.

“What are we waiting for?” Pandora growled, raising her fists and taking off down the halls. Artemis sighed and took off after her. Bilbo turned to follow but Hugo stopped him.

“Stay and be prepared to fall,” he said, “Good luck, Bilbo.” Before Bilbo could respond, Hugo took off after the girls. A moment later, Bilbo was tumbling off the ledge after the goblin that had pushed him.

* * *

Noam snarled at a goblin as it shoved her. She would have fought back, but they had her brother in their tight grasps and the rest of the dwarves at knifepoint. She couldn’t endanger them.

She felt bile rise to her mouth when they were brought to the Goblin King. He was more grotesque in person than on screen.

“Gross!” Ezarah gagged. She apparently wasn’t alone in her thoughts. They all cringed as the Goblin King broke out in song, his minions screeching along with him.

“What kind of cursed sound is that?” Glóin hissed.

“It’s worse in person,” Florence groaned. Nori had pulled her close in an attempt to keep the goblins off her, and his brothers kept raising their eyebrows at him for that. The goblins finished their song, and their king turned to the company.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" he ordered, stepping off the throne. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, your malevolence," a goblin said.

"Dwarves?" the Goblin King repeated.

"Found them on the front door," the same goblin told him.

"Well don't just stand there! Search them!"

"Hands off!" Leonor snarled as goblins searched them. Weapons were thrown to the ground, earning dirty looks from the dwarves. Ezarah couldn’t keep the mischievous gleam from his when the goblins failed to find several of his knives.

"Every crack!" the Goblin King cheered, "Every crevice! Now, what are you doing in these parts? Speak!"

It was silent. The company all squared their shoulders and hardened their faces. They wouldn’t answer this monstrosity.

"Very well. If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring up the Mangler! Bring up the Bone Breaker!" the goblin king yelled and the goblin hoard cheered. "Start with the youngest," the Goblin King pointed at poor Ori.

"Wait!" Thorin ordered.

"Well well well, look who it is! Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, king under the mountain,” the Goblin King bowed to Thorin, then stood up and said, "Oh, but I'm forgetting! You don't have a mountain, and you're not a king, which makes you nobody, really."

"Shut up you fat ugly brute! He's more kingly than you could ever be!" Dorian shouted.

"And do we have here?" the Goblin King asked, turning to the elf. “What a pretty thing you are. Do bring him closer.” Dorian swore as he was shoved forward, and he gagged as the Goblin King grabbed his face roughly.

“Unhand him!” Thorin ordered.

“What’s this? A dwarf defending an elf? He really must be special then. I’ll have to do something horrible to him,” the Goblin King sneered.

“You’re weak and pathetic! What’s the worse you could do to me, maggot?” Dorian growled, spitting into the bubbling face. The Goblin King roared and struck Dorian down to the ground.

“Idiot!” Noam gasped, but the dwarves heard the concern and worry in her voice.

“Touch him again, I dare you!” Anthony snarled.

“We’ll finish him first then,” the Goblin King snarled. He then turned to Thorin with a dangerous look. “You know, Thorin, I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak? An old enemy of yours. A pale orc, astride a white warg?" the goblin king sneered. Thorin glanced back to Noam, who nodded reassuringly.

“You do not surprise me,” he hissed to the Goblin King.

“Fine then!” the Goblin King roared. He turned to a tiny, but almost as hideous, goblin on a contraption. "Send word to the pale orc. Tell him I have found his prize." The goblin was off, cackling madly.

“Now, what to do about these elves?” the Goblin King purred, noticing the other two, “It’s not often elves wander this far.” Ezarah opened his mouth to retort, but Kíli tugged on his arm with pleading eyes. Dorian was sitting up now, glaring up at the obese king.

“I could take you away to my rooms. Have my way with you,” the Goblin King jeered, reaching for Dorian once more.

“No! Stop!” Thorin cried. However, as he began to struggle, something dropped down between the elf and the Goblin King. Pandora’s jet black curls bounced around her round face, and she thrust Orcrist into the Goblin King’s fatty stomach. No one had seen her steal the weapon or sneak around. The Goblin King gasped in pain, and as the goblins looked around confused, Artemis and Hugo tossed weapons to the dwarves.

“It’s time to fight!” Hugo called. The dwarves hesitated, but at that moment a blast of light entered the caverns. Gandalf had arrived, wielding Glamdring and his staff. Leonor grinned and grabbed Tindasúrë, and Noam had already reequipped her bow.

“Take up arms. Fight!” Gandalf ordered. They all sprung into action, and so began their fight out of the goblin caverns.

“Are you alright?” Thorin asked as Dorian jumped next to him, firing arrows from his new bow.

“Barely even hurt,” Dorian grinned at the dwarf. Thorin smiled and slashed a goblin behind the elf. Anthony and Dwalin moved in sync around each other, pushing goblins off the edge. Leonor screamed in joy as she cut down goblin after goblin. Hugo and Artemis ducked and followed behind Gandalf, hating every second.

“Keep up!” Gandalf yelled as he led them over bridges and chasms. Pandora cheered loudly as she enjoyed her gift from Glorfindel. She punched through goblin after goblin, the spikes of her gauntlets slashing through skin and tearing open large gashes.

“Pandora! Where’d you learn to fight?” Dori exclaimed as they watched the hobbit dash around.

“Took a liking to a sport called boxing when I was six!” Pandora called back, “It’s basically just punching someone until they can’t get up anymore!”

“She’s a champion in her weight group,” Leonor bragged for the hobbit.

“Badass!” Fíli whooped. Gandalf continued leading them through the caverns and over bridges, fighting goblins all the way.

“Where do they all come from?” Artemis screeched as she ducked from another one.

“No idea! Just stay close!” Bofur shouted as he pushed a goblin off the edge.

The company had just reached another wooden bridge when finally the Goblin King popped up in front of them, goblins surrounding them on all sides. Thorin stepped protectively in front of his company and Gandalf took a step forward.

“You thought you could escape me?” the Goblin King roared. He took a swipe at Gandalf with his scepter. “What you gonna do now, wizard?”

“Poke your eye!” Ezarah taunted right as Gandalf thrust up with his staff, doing just that. He then sliced his sword through the stomach of the Goblin King, who yowled in response.

“That’ll do it,” the hideous creature stated. And with a final slash across the throat, he was dead. However, the weight of his body falling caused the bridge to collapse, and then they were falling.

“Holy fuck!” Dorian screamed as they went down. He grabbed onto his sister, who was in turn holding onto Thorin. Balin and Bifur had grabbed Pandora and Artemis, helping keep the poor girls on the bridge as it plummeted. It hit the rocks a few times before scraping to a stop at the bottom. They all groaned and Gandalf detached himself from the wreckage to survey everyone.

“Well that could’ve been worse,” Bofur said loudly just as Ezarah, Hugo, and Artemis screamed “Don’t!” For a moment later, the body of the Goblin King fell on them.

“You’ve got to be joking!” Dwalin growled.

“At least we’re all still alive,” Anthony shrugged, helping the bald dwarf out of the splintered wood.

“Gandalf!” Kíli yelled in terror, and they all looked up to see swarms of goblins running down the rocks towards them.

“Goddammit,” Leonor hissed.

“There’s too many. We can’t fight them,” Dwalin said from where he was helping Pandora to her feet.

“Only one thing will save us. Daylight!” Gandalf exclaimed.

“You,” Hugo growled as they began to run, “Are frustrating! You are always so late in moments that matter!!”

“He’s a wizard, Hugo! He’s never late!” Ezarah retorted.

“I will stab you!”

“I couldn’t have said it better,” Gandalf laughed as they ran.

“Damn wizards and damn elves!” Artemis huffed. They soon saw a flash of daylight, and they rounded a corner to see an opening to the outside.

“Go!” Gandalf ordered. They all rushed through, Gandalf counting them as they went. Once outside, Hugo stopped.

“Master Hugo, what are you doing?” Gandalf asked.

“Go with the others. I’m going to wait for Bilbo,” Hugo said. Gandalf nodded in understanding then made to follow the others again.

Hugo didn’t have to wait long before he heard the wails of Gollum, and the heavy breathing of a hobbit.

“Bilbo!” Hugo called, reaching out his hand. He knew Bilbo was invisible, but it still shocked him when he felt something grab his hand that he couldn’t see. They began to run together down the hill. Once they were far enough away, Bilbo took the ring off. Hugo caught a glimpse of it and his breath caught.

It was beautiful.

“Put it away,” he hissed. Bilbo blinked owlishly but did so. Then Hugo flung his arms around the taller hobbit.

“Thank god you’re okay!” he sniffed.

“You were right, Hugo. All I needed was  _ time _ ,” Bilbo laughed, tears in his eyes.

“I’m glad I was able to help,” Hugo smiled.

“You look nice when you do that. Smile, I mean,” Bilbo stuttered, “Uh, not that you don’t smile, o-of course.”

“It’s fine Bilbo.”

“So… I take it it was important I got this ring?”

“More important than you know. And one day, I hope I’ll be able to tell you why,” Hugo sighed gravely. Bilbo grabbed his hand and squeezed.

“Let’s get to that day first,” he stated. Hugo nodded, and they began to run once more to catch up with the others.

“Dammit we lost Hugo!” Ezarah was panicking when they caught up.

“Relax. He probably just waited for Bilbo.” Florence rolled her eyes.

“What did happen to our burglar?” Bofur wondered.

“He abandoned us,” Thorin hissed, his doubts getting in his way. Noam glared at the dwarf.

“No, he fell off a cliff and had to take the long way,” Hugo announced as they burst into the opening of trees.

“Hugo!” Ezarah sighed in relief, running over to hug his friend. Hugo hugged the elf back. Ezarah then moved over to Bilbo and hugged him, then low enough that none of the dwarves could hear he whispered, “So, was Gollum creepy or what?”

“Don’t even mention that,” Bilbo scoffed.

“You came back,” Thorin said, almost in disbelief. Dorian turned to him sharply.

“No, it’s fine, Dorian,” Bilbo said softly, “I’ve doubted myself ever since I left Bag End. That’s my home. But the dwarves… they don’t have one… a home… It was taken from them, and I’d help take it back, if I can.” Hugo smiled and placed a hand on his fellow hobbit’s shoulder, and all the dwarves stood silently for a moment.

“Alright, we’re out of that horrible place. Now what?” Fíli then asked loudly.

“We have to run,” Noam stated.

“Run?” Dwalin repeated.

“Why?” Ori asked.

Artemis sighed. “Because Azog is going to come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears! Thank you again to those who are following along! Next chapter won't be until Friday, as I'm getting quite busy, and I'll probably be going into an every other day schedule after that. Thank you for understanding!


	23. out of the frying pan...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and co. are forced to run as Azog arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears! Another chapter, as promised. Next one will come on Sunday, hopefully.

No sooner than Artemis had announced Azog was coming, a loud howl was heard.

“Out of the frying pan…” Thorin growled.

“Into the fire,” Gandalf finished, “Run!” The company took off. Florence almost swore. They had just finished running from goblins, and now they were running for orcs. No rest for the weary, it seemed.

“Can’t we fight? There are more of us now!” Anthony yelled as they bolted down the slopes.

“Are you crazy? Azog has a whole pack of wargs! We’re outnumbered still!” Noam yelled back.

“Can’t believe that fucker isn’t dead!” Dwalin snarled.

“You have been listening too much to Dorian,” Artemis rolled her eyes. They ran hard, adrenaline coursing through them and speeding their legs. The sun began to set, and they could hear the warg pack gaining on them.

“They’re catching us!” Dori yelled.

“Keep running!” Thorin ordered.

“We’re gonna have to climb the trees, aren’t we,” Pandora groaned.

“Yup! We’ve run right to the cliffs!” Ezarah exclaimed. They all gasped when the growling grew louder suddenly, and a warg suddenly leaped over them. Noam had expected it though and fired an arrow into its eye. Several more wargs leaped over the rocks to attack. The company turned, forced to fight them off.

Hugo gasped and fell to the ground as one started running towards him. Suddenly, Bilbo was in front of him with Sting. The warg ran into the blade and was dead. Bilbo sucked in a breath, realizing what he had done.

“You saved me!” Hugo gasped.

“Not for long!” Bilbo cried, helping the dark haired hobbit to his feet. He grabbed String from the warg’s corpse and they joined the company again. They ran for a moment longer, before the edge of the cliff appeared suddenly.

“Shit,” Artemis hissed.

“Up into the trees!” Gandalf ordered, “All of you! Climb!” They all leapt into the branches, scrambling to the top. The elves clambered up easily, and Dorian was shocked to find himself at the top. Dori helped pull Florence onto a branch while Leonor helped Pandora and Artemis up. Soon they were all in the trees, glaring down at the wargs as they leaped up, trying to attack them.

“Always hated dogs,” Noam sneered. She then looked up the hill, and growled.

Azog had arrived. He looked imposing atop his white warg, and he jeered up at them all.

“Azog,” Thorin hissed when he saw who was there. The orc grinned and started speaking in the foul language they used. Thorin began to tremble. Dorian reached down to the dwarf to grip his shoulder.

“Wait!” the elf then yelled loudly, “That’s Azog? I thought he’d be scarier!” The orc stopped speaking and snapped his attention to the elf.

“Ya! Look how wimpy he looks!” Pandora added, a giggle in her voice.

“What are you guys doing?” Glóin hissed.

“You’ll provoke him!” Bombur added.

“Nah, we’re just buying Gandalf some time, so he’d better hurry!” Pandora said the last part loudly, and Gandalf gave her a mischievous grin.

“Hey Azog!” Dorian continued to taunt, “You know it’s kinda funny! You lost your arm to a dwarf who was barely wearing any armor and had no weapons! Embarrassing!” Azog snarled and raised his arms.

“And he took this long to recover! Must be weak or something,” Leonor sniggered. The dwarves looked at them in amazement as they taunted without fear. Azog growled and snarled a fierce order. Suddenly the wargs were springing onto the trees, attempting to knock them over.

“Get ready to jump!” Hugo yelled as one tree began to rip up at the roots.

“Coming to you, Gandalf!” Ezarah cheered. They all jumped from tree to tree as they fell, and soon they found themselves on the last one on the edge.

“We’re doomed!” Ori cried in dear.

“Hush, Ori. There’s still hope,” Florence smiled at the young dwarf. That’s when a flaming pine cone sailed over their heads towards the wargs. They yelped in terror and ran away from the flames.

“Fíli!” Gandalf called, and dropped another pine cone to the dwarf. Fíli caught it and helped Bilbo and Hugo light some as well. They all began throwing the lit pine cones to the ground. Kíli cheered when he hit a warg right on the snout. Azog snarled in frustration as his wargs bolted away in fear. The company cheered at their small victory, but were cut short when the tree began to sag. All their movements had caused the roots to give way, and the tree sank lower.

Ori gasped as he slipped, grabbing onto Dori as he did. Then Dori slipped, and Gandalf was forced to extend his staff to save them. Florence caught Artemis as the poor hobbit fell, and Pandora screamed her sister’s name.

Azog stepped forward out of the flame, smirking triumphantly. Thorin looked up, fury burning in his eyes.

“Thorin! Don’t!” Noam shouted, reaching forward. However, the branch she was on snapped and she fell. Leonor caught her arm and screamed when it yanked at her, causing her arm to drag across rough bark.

And then, Thorin was standing, Orcrist already in hand.

“Thorin!” Dorian gasped, struggling to get his foot free from a branch, but it wasn’t coming out. Thorin began taking step after step, until he was nearly running down the fallen tree.

“Thorin no!” Anthony yelled. He too wanted to stand and go after the dwarf, but he was keeping Nori from falling.

Thorin was running now, Orcrist raised into the air with one hand, and his oaken shield in the other. Azog’s grin grew as Thorin ran nearer, and they could all only watch in horror as his warg sprang up. It caught Thorin in the chest, knocking the dwarf to the ground.

“Get up!” Pandora screamed, fighting to pull herself up from the branch she clung to. Azog’s warg turned around and ran past Thorin as the dwarf was getting up again. The orc swung his mace, and it caught Thorin’s chin, throwing him back again.

“Bilbo!” Bofur suddenly gasped as the hobbit pulled himself up and stood up on the fallen tree. The hobbit squared himself and lifted String, before he too began to run down the tree.

“Thorin!” Dwalin yelled, and he tried to get up. The branch he was on snapped, and Ezarah immediately dove over to grasp onto him.

Azog’s warg stalked up to Thorin and clamped its jaws around his chest. Thorin screamed in pain as his armor was pierced, and fangs sunk into his skin.

“No!” Balin screamed, and then Bilbo was there, swinging Sting down onto the warg’s snout. It yelped in pain and threw Thorin from its grasp. The dwarf went flying and landed on the ground. Dorian finally yanked his foot free, and he notched an arrow in his bow as he dashed to help Thorin and Bilbo. Another warg began stalking towards the fallen Thorin.

“Get away from him!” Dorian yelled as he leapt between the warg and Dorian, firing an arrow. The warg dodged it, only to find Fíli’s sword in its face. The dwarf prince had followed Dorian down to help. Ezarah had also pulled Dwalin up as well by that time, and the two rushed down with Kíli to join the fray.

“Dori! Ori!” Florence screamed as her two friends began slipping. Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw the Eagles approaching.

“Everyone!” she yelled, “Let go!”

“Are you mad?” Nori exclaimed. She smiled at him before letting go of her branch, she and Artemis falling.

“No!” Bofur cried. She and Artemis fell, landing onto an Eagle’s back.

“Thank you!” Artemis gasped. The Eagle cawed, intelligence shining in its eyes. One by one the dwarves were picked up from the tree, either being held in the talons of an Eagle, or being dropped onto the back of one. A few of the Eagles assisted in the dispatching of the wargs, grabbing the beasts and throwing them off the cliff. Azog screamed in rage as the Eagles destroyed his small force.

The company all watched as an Eagle gently scooped up Thorin, who had fallen unconscious. Fíli and Kíli called to their uncle, but they too were scooped up and then deposited on the back of an Eagle.

“We have to go, Bilbo,” Dorian said as the white warg turned once again to them.

“Go where?” Bilbo cried. Dorian grabbed him and flung them both off the cliff just in time to avoid another snap from the white warg. They gasped when they landed on the back of one of the Eagles.

“Oh this is cool,” Dorian grinned as he felt the powerful beat of wings.

“Gandalf’s doing, I suppose?” Bilbo panted, out of breath.

“Honestly, whose else would it be?” Dorian rolled his eyes. He then looked out to see if everyone had made it. Florence and Artemis lay on an Eagle together. Noam had made it onto one with Leonor. Anthony and Dwalin were each in a claw of the same Eagle, and Pandora rode the one that carried Bifur. Ezarah was in the claw of another Eagle, and Dorian finally spotted Hugo sitting behind Gandalf.

“Where’s Hugo? I don’t see him!” Bilbo exclaimed the moment Dorian had spotted the hobbit.

“Don’t worry, he’s up behind Gandalf,” Dorian responded. His green eyes then darted down to Thorin, who hung limply in the talons of an Eagle.

“He’ll be alright,” Bilbo whispered.

“I know. It just… I don’t…” Dorian sucked in a deep breath. Bilbo seemed to understand, and placed a comforting hand on the elf’s shoulder. 

They flew through the rest of the night, and got a spectacular view as the sun rose. Fíli and Kíli called to their uncle several times, but got no response.

It was as the sun had fully risen, that Carrok came into view.

“That’s where we’re landing,” Dorian pointed.

“Can’t they just fly us to Erebor?” Bilbo whined.

“That is a good question and I can’t tell you how many times I’ve argued with my friends on the matter,” Dorian rolled his eyes. The Eagles began swooping and circling in around the large rock, and the one carrying Thorin gently laid him out on the stony surface.

“Thorin,” Gandalf called as he ran over to the injured dwarf, kneeling next to him. As the others disembarked or were laid down on the rock, they all gathered around to see what would happen. Dorian ran to his sister’s side and gripped her hand. Gandalf waved his hand over Thorin’s face and whispered words of healing. A collective sigh of relief was heard when the dwarf opened his eyes.

“The halfling,” Thorin immediately murmured, attempting to sit up.

“It’s quite alright. Bilbo is safe, as are the others,” Gandalf replied. Dwalin and Kíli stepped forward to help their friend and uncle stand, although he pushed them off when he was stable.

“You,” he stared at Bilbo, “What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed.”

Bilbo swallowed thickly and Fíli looked ready to speak up. Leonor placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head, smiling.

“Did I not say you had no place amongst us, amongst warriors,” Thorin said, and Bilbo looked faint. But then, Thorin stepped forward and drew the hobbit in close. “Never have I been so wrong before.” They all cheered as the two embraced, finally smoothing over any doubts and rough edges in their friendship.

“Phew,” Anthony sighed in relief.

“Glad we didn’t mess that up,” Ezarah agreed.

“I am sorry I doubted you,” Thorin told the hobbit as they pulled away.

“No, I-I would’ve doubted me too. I’m not a hero, a warrior… I’m not even a burglar,” Bilbo chuckled, and they all did with him. Several  _ caws _ from the Eagles drew their attention, and they watched as they flew off again.

“Seriously Gandalf,” Dorian said loudly, “Why can’t we just ride those things to Erebor?”

“We’ve had too many discussions about this. Remember  _ the Silmarillion _ !” Noam huffed.

“You all may know much of Middle-Earth, but you certainly don’t know everything yet,” Gandalf said mischievously. They all groaned.

Thorin’s attention was suddenly drawn to the horizon, and a look of awe and longing filled his gaze.

“Is that what I think it is?” Bilbo gasped as they all followed his gaze to the single, solitary peak that stood off on the horizon.

“Erebor,” Noam stated.

“The Lonely Mountain,” Leonor added.

“Last of the great dwarf kingdoms on Middle Earth,” Florence finished.

“Our home,” Thorin whispered, emotion thick in his voice. A light sound was heard, and they all watched a bird fly overhead.

“A raven!” Glóin gasped, “The birds are returning to the mountain!”

“That, my dear Glóin, was a thrush,” Gandalf stated.

“We will take it as a sign. A good omen,” Thorin smiled. Bilbo took a deep breath, about to say something.

“Don’t say it Bilbo!” all nine of the modern day company screamed, startling the poor dwarves and hobbit.

“Wh-what?” Bilbo stuttered.

“Just… don’t say it,” Hugo sighed, weariness in his voice. Bilbo swallowed and nodded sharply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the first movie is all covered now! Into part two!


	24. a short breather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company has outrun Azog, for now, and they take some time to recover. However, some drama might be unfolding for Ezarah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many apologies that it's so late, but a chapter on Sunday as promised! Next chapter should be up hopefully by Tuesday! Hope you enjoy!

“Well, that was exciting,” Anthony sighed as they all took a collective breath, adrenaline finally leaving their systems.

“Was taking that pass with the goblins really necessary?” Dwalin growled.

“Any other path you would’ve taken would have been filled with Azog’s wargs,” Gandalf stated, “You would’ve been run down much sooner.”

“Besides,” Nori said, “Our friends told us that part was important. We should trust them.”

“Aye, ye’re right,” Dwalin huffed.

“We should rest for a bit. We’ve some time now between us and Azog,” Balin said.

“Not up here. It’s too exposed,” Noam stated.

“Let us take the path down, then,” said Thorin, and he winced as he began to move again.

“Nuh-uh! Sit your ass down Thorin Oakenshield!” Hugo shouted, “We are not going anywhere until those who are injured are looked at, yourself included!”

“I second that,” Óin said firmly, already pulling out his own healing kit.

“I know Thorin is hurt, and Leonor, I saw blood on your sleeve. If anyone else is hiding injuries, they’d better come forward now before I find them myself!” Hugo threatened as he forced Thorin down onto a rock and started to strip him of his armor. Thorin sat obediently, almost looking like a child under Hugo’s hard gaze. Ezarah and Pandora couldn’t help but start laughing at the poor dwarf, with Fíli and Kíli also quickly joining in, before their uncle silenced them with a single look.

“Those are nasty,” Hugo hissed when he peeled Thorin’s shirt away, “Good thing Lord Elrond gave me some good elvish medicine. We’ll have those cleaned out in no time.” He began dressing Thorin’s wounds and wrapping them while Óin looked over Leonor’s arm. It was torn up after having been drug across the bark of the tree. Fíli saw this and tried moving closer to her, only for Kíli to start waggling his eyebrows at him. 

Ezarah took a sharp breath in and turned away, shame filling his gaze. Noam saw this and frowned. She had an idea about what was going through her friend’s mind right now, and he was being an idiot about it.

Artemis and Bombur had been able to gather some sticks and started a small fire. They brought out what remained of their cooking supplies and began cooking a small meal for them.

“So,” Artemis said as she stirred the soup she and Bombur were making, “Orcs and goblins are way more nasty in person than in the movies.”

“Agreed,” all her friends chanted back.

“I can’t believe the Goblin King touched me. I was almost sick,” Dorian whimpered.

“I am sorry that he did,” Thorin spoke up from where Hugo was cleaning one of his wounds.

“Oh don’t be,” Dorian smiled, “It was my choice to defend you, and I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” Thorin frowned and looked down. Dorian stomped over and jabbed his shoulder harshly. “It was my choice, Thorin! Don’t be so mopey about it!” Thorin finally smiled slightly and stared after the elf when Dorian stalked away again. Fíli and Kíli stared at their uncle, digesting the fond look on his face as he watched Dorian go.

“Wh-“ Fíli began but was silenced by Leonor’s hand over his mouth. Kíli rose his eyebrows at his brother and the blond dwarf smirked. This had opened up a new line of teasing for them for their uncle. Ezarah furrowed his brows even more and said nothing.

“So it isn’t much, seeing as we lost some supplies in all the running, but Bombur and I did manage to whip up some soup. Everyone should have just a little bit, even if you don’t feel well,” Artemis announced to the group.

“Bring out your bowls,” Bombur ordered, and he and Artemis went around serving everyone up. They all ate as Óin and Hugo finished tending to those with injuries.

“As much as I love being here in Middle-Earth, I am really missing indoor plumbing and showers right now,” Pandora groaned, setting her bowl down and brushing dirt off her trousers.

“Once we can make our way down Carrok, there is a lake nearby. We will be able to bathe there and rest some more,” Gandalf suggested.

“The only one I’m worried about right now is Thorin,” Hugo said, “As long as we go slowly, I’d be okay with him moving.”

“And he’ll have help,” Dwalin huffed, stepping up beside the dwarf in question. Thorin glared, but didn’t dare protest under Hugo’s steady gaze. The hobbit was very fierce.

They all gathered their things, and then they began making their way off the large rock. Thorin moved slowly, with Dwalin and Dorian supporting his weight between them. Carrok was large, so it was late afternoon by the time they made it to the bottom. Gandalf had been right, and they found a little lake not too far away.

“Let the lasses go first,” Bofur said as they began unpacking again, “We can go a bit longer.”

“Speak for yourself,” Hugo rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue.

“We’ll be fast. It’s probably cold so it won’t be very comfortable,” Noam said. She and the four other girls gathered the toiletries that they had and made their way down to the water, hidden from view from the rest of the company. There they stripped out of their dirty clothes, dipping some of the articles into the water to wash away dirt before laying them out on the sunny rocks to dry.

“Oh it’s cold!” Pandora screeched as she stepped in.

“Clean quickly!” Florence grinned.

“Man, all those chases were so intense!” Leonor sighed as she sank into the cold water, “I feel exhausted now that the adrenaline is gone!”

“We’ve still got a lot more of that coming up,” Noam stated as she dipped her hair into the water. She hardly felt like she had to clean, however. Perks of being an elf, most likely.

“What happens when this is all over?” Artemis suddenly asked, very quietly, “Glorfindel said not to worry… but what if we don’t get to stay?”

“I don’t want to go back,” Pandora said firmy, “I like it here, and there’s so much to see and do, and I didn’t feel like I was accomplishing anything back in our other world. Here… here it feels like I’m important.”

“I don’t want to go back either,” Florence said, “You guys were my family, more so than my blood relatives… and more than that, these dwarves have become my family as well. Dori always makes sure to ask how I am, and Ori always shares his smile with me… and Nori… he… ah.” Her cheeks grew hot, and she was glad her beard hid most of it.

“Oh, you aren’t the only one falling for a dwarf. Don’t be embarrassed,” Artemis smiled reassuringly, tugging on her dark curls to wring the water from them.

“Arty?” Pandora gasped.

“Oh, don’t be daft, Pandora. Those glances between Bofur and I? You aren’t imagining them,” Artemis rolled her eyes, deciding to just go with it.

“I was wondering,” Noam smirked.

“What about you? Noam? Do you want to go back?” Florence asked.

Noam was silent for a moment before she sighed. “No. I don’t. Ever since Elliwen… you guys are all that I care about. If you all stay, then I want to as well. I would stay and watch over you all, and help make sure we can fight Sauron in the end.” They were all silent for a moment more.

“So, your brother and Thorin then?” Leonor grinned widely as she remembered their recent interactions.

“Oh yes. The sexual tension has been there since the beginning. Very interesting to see it starting to unfold more,” Noam smirked.

“Serves Thorin right,” Florence smirked, “Being in love with an elf.”

“Maybe it’s a sign,” Pandora gasped, “That he’s willing to soften his views now! Think of how this could impact the Battle of Five Armies!”

“That… could be good. Very good,” Noam admitted.

“Do you really think we can save the Durins at the end? Will fate let us do that?” Leonor wondered softly. Noam put her arms around her friend.

“We have to try,” Florence said.

“They all said this story is supposed to change,” Noam stated, “And so we will change it for the better. I don’t think Ezarah is understanding that, however.”

“What do you mean?” Pandora asked.

“He is very much in love with Kíli, I believe. Yet knowing him, he’s probably thinking about what will happen with Tauriel,” Noam sighed.

“But, Kíli is in love with Ez! All of us can see that!” Florence gasped, “The story has already changed! We just need to embrace that!”

“Ez should be happy,” Leonor said, “He and Kíli have grown so close. I know Kíli loves him, I’ve seen it. He won’t look twice at Tauriel now.”

“We just need to get him to realize that,” Noam stated.

“Oi! You girls done yet? My ass is starting to crusty with dirt!” They suddenly heard Dorian scream down at them.

“Oh how horrible! I think we should bathe for another hour!” Noam yelled back.

“I’ll come down there in five no matter what!” Dorian retorted, and the girls giggled when they heard several dwarves give outbursts of horror and embarrassment.

“We’re just getting dried off! Don’t get your panties in a knot!” Leonor laughed loudly. The girls dressed once again and made their way up to camp.

“We set up your bedrolls,” Ori smiled at them when they rejoined the group.

“Thanks Ori,” Florence smiled at him. Ori beamed and gathered his things. The boys then made their way down to the lake to clean.

“We’re all bathing together then? Never seen a naked elf before,” Dwalin waggled his eyebrows at Dorian. Thorin glared at his friend.

“Well, you’re about to. I am getting this dirt off of me,” Dorian huffed, already starting to strip out of his vest. One by one they all undressed, and stepped into the lake.

“Ah, feels good,” Anthony grinned as he finally washed dirt out of his beard.

“Really missing showers right now,” Dorian sighed as he began to untangle his red locks from the braid it had been in.

“You really didn’t get all that dirty, Dorian,” Nori smirked, “Must be one of those elfy traits.” Dorian glared at the dwarf, and Anthony rolled his eyes.

Kíli turned to joke with Ezarah, only to find the elf had swam a ways away and was washing by himself. The young dwarf deflated and started washing himself as well. Hugo saw this and looked over to his friend. He knew exactly what was going through his mind right now.

“Idiot,” he hissed and sank lower in the water.

“Hugo?” Bilbo asked softly, “Do you still have soap? I think I lost mine in the goblin caves…”

“Of course, here,” Hugo smiled, handing out the bar soap that he had put in his pack back in Rivendell. “How’s your arm?”

“Oh, doing much better. You are an exceptional healer,” Bilbo grinned, holding out his arm. He had scraped it while fighting the orcs, but it had been tended to at the top of Carrok. The swelling around the wound had gone down, and scabs had formed over the marks.

“Let me wrap it again for you once we get out,” Hugo said, “Same for you, Thorin. Azog will catch up eventually and give chase. We need you to heal fast.”

“I have no fear under yours and Óin’s care,” Thorin bowed his head in respect. He whipped it back up when he heard Dorian scream.

“Anthony no!” the red haired elf wailed as his friend lifted him up and threw him down into the water.

“Suffer!” Anthony cheered.

“You’re dead!” Dorian growled, swiping his now wet hair from his eyes. He lunged at the blond dwarf and a water fight started.

“Go Dorian!” Fíli cheered.

“Go Anthony!” Dwalin yelled. Kíli smiled, but his eyes went once again to Ezarah, who had gotten out and was already fleeing back to camp.

“Did something happen between Kíli and Ezarah? I thought those two were… well…” Bilbo stuttered, growing red.

“You’re not wrong,” Hugo sighed, “Sadly, Ezarah has it in his head that it can’t happen due to something that originally happens in the story we know.”

“Can you tell me?” Bilbo asked.

“I think so,” Hugo said, his throat not closing on him yet, “Kíli falls in love with someone later on in the story that we know.”

“But, h-he and Ezarah! There is something between them!” Bilbo exclaimed.

“I know! But knowing Ezarah, he is going to expect this to play out like the original story, nevermind that it’s already changed by us just being here. In his mind, he’s trying to save himself some pain and back out now,” Hugo sighed sadly.

“That’s not fair,” Bilbo cried.

“It’s not,” Thorin said, interrupting them, “I apologize for eavesdropping.” 

“You’re not angry?” Hugo wondered.

“Should I be?” Thorin asked.

“Well, Ezarah is an elf,” Hugo said.

“Before it would have mattered, but I must admit I have been harsh in my judgement and opinions. Ezarah makes Kíli happy, in a way I haven’t seen since his father died. I cannot stand by and watch their relationship whither,” Thorin admitted softly.

“What do we do then?” Bilbo whispered, “Obviously, the story is meant to change. Can we convince Ezarah of that?”

“I agree,” said Thorin, “The fact that you all are here with us is proof that our story is meant to change. That means that their love is meant to be. We have to make Ezarah realize that change, especially in this case, is good.” He then took a deep breath before continuing. “We dwarves… we only love once. I can see that Kíli has chosen that elf. There will be no others for him, for as long as he lives.”

“That… was rather poetic and I agree,” Hugo smiled warmly, “We’ll get the two to talk, but not now. Like I said, we have a chase coming up. I cannot say more for the time, for I feel my throat growing stiff. However, trust me that the time will come soon.” Thorin and Bilbo nodded seriously, and continued to clean themselves. Dorian dragged himself over at that time, dripping wet and cursing.

“It’s so cold!” he huffed, plopping down next to Thorin.

“Why must you two antagonize each other?” Thorin huffed.

“He’s my best friend, it’s his job,” Dorian sighed. He and Thorin smiled at each other before looking away, each growing red. Hugo shared a look with Bilbo, who grinned. Kíli and Ezarah weren’t the only two who needed to have a talk. By the time the boys were done cleaning and had made their way back up to camp, the girls had gotten a fire going and had hung their coats around it to dry them. The boys did the same with theirs so that they’d be ready to go in the morning.

“While we do have a head start now,” Gandalf said, “We really shouldn’t squander it.”

“Agreed,” Dwalin huffed.

“We’ll be up at first light then,” Thorin said.

“Only if you start resting. Now,” Hugo huffed, Óin nodding his head behind him. Thorin sighed, but moved to lay on his sleeping mat. Hugo only stopped staring when the dwarf’s breathing evened out.

“The rest of you need rest as well,” Noam said, “Dorian and I will take first watch.”

“Thanks for volunteering me,” Dorian muttered.

“Noam is right,” Florence sighed, “Get some rest. We’ve got some running to do tomorrow.”


	25. queer lodgings and confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company takes refuge with Beorn, Pandora reveals to have had a bit more adventure than they originally thought, and Ezarah and Kíli have a talk.

The company slept fitfully, knowing an orc back was on the hunt for them. They were off at first light in the morning like Thorin said, running in two single file lines. They moved swiftly, resting only when necessary.

They were able to keep their lead until their third day out from Carrok. It was a late, foggy afternoon when they heard the sounds of faint howling.

“They’ve caught up,” Dwalin cursed.

“We need to see how far behind they are,” Balin said.

“Send some of the hobbits. They will be the sneakiest,” Gandalf said.

“Bilbo, Artemis, you two double back and scout,” Thorin ordered. The two hobbits nodded and ran off, ignoring Pandora’s mischievous grin she had begun to sport.

“Oh shit, I just realized what will happen,” Artemis sighed as she and Bilbo clambered their way up a rocky slope.

“It isn’t too horrible, is it?” Bilbo pleaded.

“It’ll involve running, but we should be fine.”

They finally made their way to a good lookout view. They looked out for a few moments before they saw anything. They gasped as Azog came into view. He seemed agitated, and he kept yelling at his followers.

“Oh dear,” Bilbo sighed. They were silent, and Azog and his followers took off running again.

“He hasn’t caught our scent-” Artemis cut herself off when she heard the first harsh breath of air. She and Bilbo craned their heads to see what it was. Artemis felt her stomach drop.

Beorn was even bigger than she had imagined. Bilbo gripped her in fear. She turned to him and nodded, and they carefully creeped away down the mountain once more. The company looked up as they rejoined them.

“How close is the pack?” Thorin asked urgently.

“Too close,” Bilbo exclaimed, “A couple of leagues no more. But that’s not the worst of it.”

“The wargs picked up our scent?” Dwalin gasped.

“No. We have another problem,” Bilbo tried again.

“Did they see you? They saw you,” Gandalf said.

“No, they didn’t see us,” Artemis sighed.

“What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse,” Gandalf chuckled, “Excellent burglar material.”

“Will you all just listen?” Leonor said loudly. They quieted.

“We’re trying to tell you, there is something else out there,” Bilbo stated.

“What form did it take? Like a bear?” Gandalf asked gravely.

“Ye-yes,” Bilbo stuttered, “But bigger. Much bigger.”

“You knew about this creature?” Bofur turned to Gandalf and the others.

“Sadly, yes,” Florence sighed. Pandora’s grin only widened, and Artemis began to grow concerned.

“Do we double back?” Nori wondered.

“And be run down by wargs?” Thorin countered.

“There is a house,” Gandalf interrupted, “It’s not far from here, and where we might take refuge.”

“Who’s house?” Thorin sighed, sounding weary, “Friend or foe?”

“Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us,” the wizard responded. The dwarves looked to their friends, trusting their advice.

“We’ll be perfectly fine,” Pandora chirped, “So let’s hurry, shall we?”

“What Pandora means to say,” Florence sighed, “Is that it should be fine.”

“But we’ll have to be quick,” Anthony said.

“Then run,” Thorin ordered. They took off. The sun rose higher above them, chasing away the fog and casting the lands in beautiful light. They ran all day, over beautiful fields and meadows. Artemis and Bilbo panted, looking as if they’d pass out. It was late afternoon when they entered the forest, weaving through the trees and over roots.

They all stumbled and froze when a loud, menacing roar erupted from the silence of the forest.

“Shit!” Dorian yelled.

“This way! Quickly!” Gandalf ordered. They picked up their pace, and eventually exited the forest into a small opening.

“There’s the house!” Leonor yelled, pointing to the cottage that sat in the middle of the meadow.

“Go!” Noam shouted. She ran ahead, knowing they would need someone tall to open the door.

As they dashed for the house, a large bear burst from the trees behind them. Bombur overtook them all in his haste to get away.

“You know what they say,” Anthony laughed, “You don’t have to be fast, just as long as you’re not the slowest!”

“Not the time!” Dwalin growled. Noam opened the door and they all sprinted inside.

“Close it!” Dorian screeched as the bear caught up to them. They slammed the doors shut just in time, and they heard the bear thump against the wood.

“What is that?” Ori squeaked as the banging continued for a moment.

“That,” Florence sighed, “Is our host.”

“His name is Beorn. He’s a skin changer,” Gandalf explained.

“Sometimes he’s a big bear, other times a big man. Either way, we are safe here for now,” Hugo said as he plopped down onto a bench.

“The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overly fond of dwarves,” Gandalf stated.

“What about elves?” Dorian asked cautiously.

“Or humans?” Leonor said.

“Hobbits?” added Artemis.

“Elves he has no quarrel with, and humans he cares not for. I doubt he has met a hobbit before,” Gandalf shrugged. Pandora giggled, and Noam had a sinking suspicion that she knew exactly where Pandora had first landed in Middle-Earth.

“He’s leaving,” Ori announced from the door.

“Come away from there. It’s not natural. None of it,” Dori huffed.

“Calm down. Get some rest. We will be safe here for the night,” Gandalf said before adding under his breath, “I hope.”

“Not helpful,” said Florence.

They all settled in for the night. Artemis whipped up a quick stew and they laid their things out on the floor. One by one they drifted off, trusting that they would be safe inside the house.

Bilbo found he couldn’t sleep however. He was exhausted, but his mind wouldn’t stop turning. He found his attention drawn by the ring in his pocket. For some reason, he wanted to look at it, so he took it out and held it in his hand. He wondered if rings could talk. It certainly almost seemed like this one wanted to.

“Bilbo!”

Bilbo jumped at his name, and looked up to see Hugo staring in horror at the ring.

“Hugo?” Bilbo asked. Hugo reached out for a moment before snapping his hand back and biting his fist.

“Put it away! Please!” the dark haired hobbit hissed. Bilbo was shocked at his actions, and did so. He then reached out and took Hugo’s hand.

“You’re bleeding!” he gasped as he held the hobbits hand out.

“I didn’t mean to bite it so hard. I’ll fix it in the morning,” Hugo sighed.

“Why did you react like that?” Bilbo asked softly. Hugo looked up. Bilbo frowned when he noticed the pain and frustration in the dark eyes.

“That ring… it is very important, isn’t it,” Bilbo stated more than asked.

“It speaks, you can hear it, right?” Hugo hissed.

“I thought I was imagining it.”

“You’re not. Listen Bilbo, that ring is dangerous, as much as it will be helpful in the future. You cannot let anyone see it, do you understand me? No one! Not even me!”

“What is it?” Bilbo asked, worried at the tone in Hugo’s voice. Hugo took a breath, but then his throat seized up. He choked and shook his head. Bilbo nodded his head in understanding, knowing that this was something Hugo could not tell him.

That’s when a thump was heard, and heavy footsteps entered the room. Hugo startled and drew himself close to Bilbo. Bilbo threw his arms around the other hobbit, protecting him from whatever it was. He saw a large man enter, and Hugo buried his head into Bilbo’s neck. Bilbo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Whoever it was could wait. He was tired, and he found with Hugo in his arms, it was much easier to fall asleep.

A terrified scream is what drew them all from their rest in the morning.

“Ezarah!” Kíli exclaimed, automatically recognizing the voice.

“Bee!” Ezarah screamed, leaping up and dancing across the room.

“For fuck’s sake!” Dorian groaned, burying his head into his blanket. After their unexpected wake up call, they all began moving and getting up. They could all hear wood being chopped outside the cottage, and they knew that it was their host out there. It made the entire company grow nervous. Gandalf called them all together.

“Now, we cannot pass through the Wilderlands without Beorn’s help,” the wizard started, “The orcs have no doubtedly caught our scent now.”

“Can we really trust the beast?” Glóin wondered.

“I say we leg it, slip out the back way,” Nori said.

“I’m not running from anyone, beast or no,” Dwalin huffed.

“If we go without help, we’ll be hunted down before we even reach the forest,” Gandalf sighed, “Now, this will require some delicate handling. The last person who startled him was torn to shreds.” The dwarves all gulped nervously. Bifur suddenly gasped and exclaimed something.

“What?” Bofur exclaimed and looked around, “Bifur’s right! Pandora’s gone!”

“She’s walking outside!” Nori hissed.

“Someone stop her!” Dori gasped. But it was too late. Pandora was already striding to the larger than normal man chopping wood. They all crowded to the windows to see what would happen.

“Hey Beorn!” she called, and Artemis gasped in terror. The ax swung down, and wood splinted, and the great man turned to Pandora.

“Ah,” he grinned, “Little Pandora. I was wondering when you would show up again.”

“She knows him already?” Leonor gasped.

“Ye didn’t know?” Balin asked.

“She didn’t tell us. That shithead,” Artemis grumbled.

“Thanks for keeping those orcs away last night!” Pandora chirped as she hopped up onto a log.

“I assume they were chasing you and whatever friends you brought?” Beorn wondered.

“Sure were! Again, appreciate your hospitality,” Pandora said, “I did find the rest of my friends from the other world! They’re here too!”

“That makes me pleased to hear. And… what of the rest of the group?” Beorn questioned.

“Oh ya, the dwarves. Told you you might not like them.”

“And I told you I trust your judgement. Now, where are they? I’m sure they are hungry.”

* * *

Hugo resisted the urge to slap Pandora upside the head. How dare she hide the fact that she and Beorn were already friends? It would have saved them a lot of worry if she had just told them off the bat. But, no matter. Beorn had welcomed them into his kitchen, and had fixed them a hearty breakfast. He was currently going around the table, filling their mugs with milk.

Kíli again seemed hurt when Ezarah had chosen to sit away from him. Hugo shared a look with Thorin, and the dwarf sighed. This could not go on.

“So,” Beorn finally spoke again, “You are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?”

“You know of Azog? How?” Thorin asked.

“My people were the first to live in the mountains. Before the orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved," Beorn exclaimed, “Not for work, you understand. But for sport. Caging skin changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

“There are other skin changers?” Bilbo asked hopefully.

“Once there were many. Now there is one,” Beorn said, and they all looked at him sadly. He continued without much pause, however. “Pandora explained your quest to me as I prepared food. You need to reach the mountain, before the last days of autumn.”

“Before Durin’s Day,” Balin confirmed.

“You are running out of time,” Beorn stated.

“Which is why we must go through Mirkwood,” said Gandalf.

“You have elves with you. It will not be a problem,” Beorn replied.

“Elves who are not from here! We’re in the same boat as Pandora!” Dorian huffed.

“It will be dangerous then,” Beorn sighed, “A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees, and orcs prowl these lands. There is word of an alliance between the orcs of Moria and the Necromancer of Dol Guldur. I would not venture into that forest without a guide.”

“We have some knowledge of what lies in there,” Dorian said carefully.

“We have to get to the mountain,” Anthony added.

“You will have to avoid the elves of Mirkwood. They are not like their kin. They are less wise and more dangerous,” Beorn stated, “But it matters not.”

“What do you mean?” Thorin asked.

“These lands are crawling with orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive.” Beorn ducked under a beam and approached Thorin. “I don’t like dwarves. They are greedy, and blind. Blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than themselves. But orcs I hate more, and Pandora trusts you all. And I trust Pandora. What do you need?”

“Food,” Artemis said immediately. “We have a long journey and because the forest is sick, I advise we don’t eat anything from there. Food would help us greatly.”

“And horses. I’d rather not run into orcs in our way,” Florence added.

“Food and horses I can give you,” Beorn said, “But first rest. Stay here one more day. Sleep and heal. Tomorrow I will give you what you need.”

The company finished eating, and Ezarah escaped outside. Hugo nodded at Thorin. Thorin nodded back and turned to his nephew.

“Kíli,” he said softly, “What has come between you and Ezarah?”

“I don’t know!” Kíli cried, “He’s been excluding himself and I’m worried for him!”

“You should go talk to him. Ask him what ails him. Nothing will come of it if you continue ignoring each other,” Thorin advised. Kíli nodded, suddenly determined, and he followed the blond elf out the door. Thorin sighed and sat back.

“You gonna be fine with an elf as a son-in-law?” Hugo grinned as he sat next to Thorin.

“As long as Kíli is happy, I could not care less,” Thorin smiled back.

“You are a good dwarf, Thorin,” Hugo said.

“And you are a good friend, Hugo,” Thorin replied.

* * *

Ezarah sighed as he walked out into Beorn’s garden. He avoided the bees and found a secluded spot in the flowers to sit. There was a small bench there, perfect for sitting and brooding.

They were about to enter Mirkwood. They would meet Tauriel there. Kíli and Tauriel would fall in love.

Why had he fallen in love with the dwarf? He knew how it was going to end! Ezarah whimpered and put his head in his hands. He hadn’t been able to control it. Kíli had always been ready to share a smile or a laugh. He had praised Ezarah on his skills with knives, and the day the dwarf had taught him how to use a bow would always be one of his favorites. It had been so easy to fall in love with him.

“Ezarah.” The elf looked up at his name, spoken with reverence. Kíli stood above him, concern written all over his face. Ezarah cursed himself for not hearing the dwarf approach. Useless elven ears.

“I-I’m fine,” Ezarah said, “Just… needed some fresh air.”

“You’re not fine,” Kíli said firmly, “You’ve been isolating yourself ever since we escaped Azog on the Eagles. I think you’re hurt and I want to know why! Is it something I did?”

“No!” Ezarah gasped at the hurt in Kíli’s voice. “No it’s not… It just… has to do with the future of this story.”

“The future?” Kíli repeated.

“Yes. It’s something to do with you, and I’m not sure how I am to deal with it yet. It is selfish of me,” Ezarah sighed.

“What is to happen? Ezarah, if it hurts you I wish to know! I would change it!” Kíli pleaded.

“But it would impact your happiness! Kíli, I cannot see you unhappy,” Ezarah replied.

“And I would be unhappy if you are unhappy,” Kíli said, “You have become important to me!”

“But you will fall in love!” Ezarah exclaimed before slapping his hands over his mouth.

“I fall in love?” Kíli repeated.

“Yes,” Ezarah sighed, “We will meet her in Mirkwood, and you will love her. It is selfish of me, but I do not want to lose you to her.” Kíli was silent as he stared at the elf, who was looking quite miserable. He took a deep breath. This was the time to confess.

“It would be impossible for me to fall in love with this person you speak of.”

“What do you mean?” Ezarah looked up in shock.

“Dwarves only fall in love once, and I have,” Kíli smiled, reaching down and gently taking Ezarah’s soft hands in his stockier ones.

“I-I don’t-“ Ezarah stuttered.

“I don’t know when I fell in love with you, Ezarah Bauer, but I know now that is how I feel for you. It was easy, so natural to grow attracted to you. You made me laugh, and smile, and the room would always light up when you entered. Over these past few months, I have truly come to realize that you are my One,” Kíli confessed, not looking away from Ezarah’s eyes once. The golden orbs filled with tears and Ezarah let out a choked breath.

“B-but…”

“I know you worry for the future,” Kíli said softly, “And I realize that being in love with you could change things, but I would happily walk into danger, if you were by my side. You are my One, Ezarah. This story was meant to change, and let whatever may come because of it come.”

“I’m so scared, Kíli,” Ezarah whimpered, “I’m so scared I’ll fuck everything up and doom you and the world!”

“I’m scared too, and I’ve no foreknowledge of what is to happen! You will not fail, Ezarah. You will not!”

“How can you have so much faith in me?”

“Because you are amazing, and you were chosen to come here for a reason. You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself,” Kíli said softly, “I really do love you, Ezarah. But, if this is not what you wish to happen, I will leave you be and respect your decision.”

“No! I love you too!” Ezarah found himself saying, “I do! By the Valar, I do! I’m just terrified of what this might change!”

“You have no reason to be scared. I trust you,” Kíli confessed, and he brought one of Ezarah’s hands up to kiss softly.

“I want to risk it all for you, Kíli,” Ezarah whispered, “I want to throw caution to the wind, be selfish and take you for myself. I don’t know if I’ll even be able to stay in Middle-Earth when this is all over…”

“For me it matters not,” Kíli said, “You are my only One. There will be no others as long as I live. I would take these mere moments with you now, rather than face the rest of my life alone.”

“How can you say such things?”

“Because they are true.” Kíli looked into Ezarah’s eyes and smiled. “May I kiss you?” Ezarah whimpered and leaned up, pressing his lips to Kíli’s. They both sighed into the kiss. Ezarah gasped as Kíli’s scruff tickled his own smooth cheeks, and the dwarf brought one of his hands up to cradle the elf’s face reverently. They pulled away, tasting each other's breath on their lips.

“I will keep you safe,” Ezarah promised, leaning in for another kiss.

Hugo smiled softly from the window he stood at. He had heard nothing of what happened, but he had seen the first soft kiss between the two. He returned to the table where Bilbo, Dorian, Noam, and Thorin sat chatting.

“Crisis averted,” he announced.

“Thank Mahal,” Thorin sighed.

“Is this about Ezarah and Kíli?” Dorian gasped.

“Did they get together?” Bilbo gasped.

“They’ve overcome their stubbornness and confessed,” Hugo confirmed.

“I can understand why Ezarah would be worried, however,” Noam sighed, “And I admit I too am worried. This does open up doors to the unknown.”

“Does something happen to Kíli?” Thorin gasped.

“Not if we can help it,” Hugo promised. Thorin nodded.

“They deserve to be happy,” Dorian smiled, “Both of them.” Thorin found himself smiling as well. He was very happy for his nephew.

Kíli and Ezarah couldn’t hide it after that. Now that their feelings were out in the open, they were unable to keep their gazes to themselves. They smiled constantly at each other, and they held hands any time they could.

“It’s disgusting,” Dwalin complained after dinner.

“You think it’s cute, admit it,” Anthony teased.

“No, I don’t!” Dwalin growled.

“He’s just jealous,” Balin grinned. Dwalin cast a dangerous look on his brother, who raised his hands in mock surrender.

“Took you two long enough,” Leonor huffed as she sat next to the new couple.

“Question is, when will you and Fíli confess to each other?” Kíli challenged.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Leonor sniffed, folding her arms. Ezarah grinned mischievously.

“Everyone! We are getting ready to go at first light! So you’d all better get some rest now!” Artemis suddenly ordered in a loud voice.

“Yes mom!” Pandora called back.

“Right away mother!” Bofur also grinned. Artemis threw an empty cup at him, but she was smiling. They all settled down for the night. Fíli smiled fondly at his brother as he laid next to Ezarah. The two lovers smiled at each other and held hands, and they fell asleep quickly as they were wrapped with each other. Fíli turned away from them to stare at Leonor. She had fallen asleep already, snuggled up to Florence. He sighed and closed his eyes.

_ Soon _ , he told himself.

* * *

Thorin was up before the sun, and he began to gather his things. He wanted to be ready to go as soon as everyone was up. As he made sure things were packed, he spotted Ezarah’s silhouette outside the window. What was the elf doing up?

“Ezarah,” he said as he walked outside. The elf jumped, and Thorin furrowed his brows. Elves were hard to sneak up on, so Ezarah had to have been deep in thought.

“Sorry,” the elf squeaked.

“What for?” Thorin wondered, now thoroughly worried, “What’s wrong?”

“Kíli doesn’t deserve me! I’m going to fuck it up! We’re not supposed to be here!” Ezarah was murmured, wringing his hands together. Thorin felt his heart lurch. He knew that Ezarah was scared about what was happening, moreso than the others seemed to be. He had seen how happy he and Kíli made each other, and he couldn’t let Ezarah’s fears get in the way.

“Ezarah,” Thorin said softly, “You must stop worrying.” The elf looked down at the dwarf, tears in his eyes.

“B-but-” Ezarah stuttered, and Thorin found himself pulling the elf down into a hug.

“All will be well, Ezarah. Trust yourself,” the dwarf said softly, rubbing a hand down the elf’s back. Ezarah sniffed and buried his face into his neck.

“Ez? What’s wrong?” Thorin and Ezarah turned to see Fíli walking outside.

“He is just worried,” Thorin said when the elf didn’t answer.

“Well, he shouldn’t be,” Fíli huffed, stomping over and also throwing his arms around the elf, “You guys are here for a reason. It’ll all turn out fine!”

“I just… can’t stop thinking about the story,” Ezarah sighed.

“Just the fact that you are all here means the story is meant to change. Trust yourself, Ezarah,” Fíli said firmly. Ezarah nodded and wiped the tears from his face.

“Good. I won’t stand to see you worried for nothing,” Thorin huffed, and he turned back to start waking the others. Ezarah was his nephew’s One, which made the elf his nephew now as well. And nobody messed with his family, even if it was their own treacherous thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the relationships really start to come out now... Hope you all enjoyed and next one should be up by Thursday!


	26. misery in mirkwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company must make their way through the decaying Mirkwood. The forest will not make their journey an easy one, especially when the spiders show up...

Artemis woke just before sunrise and worked with Thorin to rouse everyone else. There were grumbles and groans, but the company moved together to start getting ready. Beorn had supplied them with plenty of food the night before, and they made sure it was all packed.

Outside, the large man had horses waiting for them.

“You are twenty-four, but I only have sixteen horses. Some of you will have to share,” Beorn told them as he finished readying the saddles.

“Not a problem,” Kíli winked at Ezarah, who blushed.

“Oh, you two are unbearable now,” Hugo rolled his eyes, “Come, Bilbo. We’ll share a horse.”

“You can ride with me, Artemis,” Bofur offered shyly.

“I think I will. It’ll be nice not to have to worry about a horse and orcs at the same time,” Artemis smiled. Bifur bowed to Pandora and pointed to his horse.

“Thanks Bifur!” Pandora chirped, hopping onto the horse after the older dwarf.

“You can ride with me, if it suits you,” Nori said shyly to Florence.

“It does,” the dwarrowdam smiled, her face warm. She ignored Ezarah’s and Pandora’s grins.

“Noam and I can share,” Dorian shrugged.

“Only if I’m the one in charge,” Noam said in reply.

“Four more people will have to share,” Balin observed.

“Ori can ride with me,” Dori said.

“And I sure as hell am not riding alone! Fíli, make room!” Leonor huffed. Kíli made kissy faces at his brother as Leonor settled onto the horse behind him. Fíli gave his brother the middle finger in return. Everyone else settled onto their own horses, and Ezarah commented on how much he missed Avonsel.

Noam watched as Gandalf spoke to Beorn. She knew the skinchanger was asking the wizard about the tombs in Rhudaur. She made note to herself to make sure she also spoke to the wizard before he left for that fell place.

“Go now while you have the light,” Beorn told them as he returned with Gandalf, “Your hunters are not far behind.”

“Thank you, Beorn,” Pandora smiled brightly.

“Keep the dwarves out of trouble, little one,” Beorn smiled back. With that, they were off. Bilbo clung to Hugo as they galloped through meadows. He was a good rider, for a human turned hobbit. They rode for most the day, and clouds were gathering by the time they had reached Mirkwood. At the edge of the forest they all dismounted their horses.

“Here lies our path through Mirkwood,” Gandalf sighed as he walked towards the forest.

“No sign of orcs. Luck is on our side,” Dwalin said.

“Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master,” Gandalf instructed. They all started doing so, but Noam followed Gandalf to the edge of the forest.

“Gandalf,” she said, “You must go to Dol Guldur.”

“I was debating whether or not I should,” Gandalf admitted.

“You must. There is evil there, and you must fight it.”

“What will happen if I don’t?”

“It will fester and worsen. By fighting it, it will give more time to prepare for what lies ahead.”

“Then I will go,” Gandalf decided.

“Be strong,” Noam smiled at the wizard.

“What are they talking about?” Nori wondered as the company watched Gandalf and Noam in the distance.

“She is warning him about his path,” Florence said, “Keep Gandalf’s horse. He will need it.”

“He will leave us?” Ori gasped.

“He must,” Artemis stated, “There is an evil he must face. So that we may have more time.”

“Will he be alright?” Thorin wondered.

“He’s Gandalf,” Dorian smirked, “It would take a _Balrog_ to take him down.” Hugo chucked a rock at the elf, hitting him in the head.

“That was bad,” Ezarah giggled.

“We’re missing something,” Dori murmured.

“Don’t worry about it,” Florence sighed and rolled her eyes.

Gandalf and Noam returned as the company was gathering their bags once more.

“I must leave you now,” Gandalf began, “But I leave you in good company. They will guide and protect you all, and I think you know to trust them by this point.”

“You must also be careful,” Leonor stated.

“So I have been warned,” Gandalf said, “But I too have one more warning. About the mountain.”

“What is it?” Thorin asked. Gandalf sighed.

“Do not take the elves with you.”

“What?” Dorian exclaimed.

“Why not?” Ezarah pushed.

“Do you forget why dragons were created in the first place?” Gandalf asked.

“They were reared by the first Dark Lord to annihilate the elves,” Noam sighed.

“They are attuned to the smell of elves. If you go near that mountain, Smaug will sense you and attack,” Gandalf stated, “Those creatures were created for the purpose of hunting elves. The dwarves and hobbits will have a better chance than you will.” That statement made Thorin’s face scrunch up in bitter thought.

“What are we supposed to do then?” Dorian huffed.

“That is for you to decide,” Gandalf said, “But do not enter the mountain until Smaug is dead.”

“Very well,” said Noam, “Thank you for the warning.”

“Be careful,” Gandalf said as he swung up onto his horse, “I will see you all again in due time.” With that, the wizard was off.

“This forest feels sick,” Bilbo said as they all turned back to the forest, “As if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?”

“Not unless we go two-hundred miles north, or twice the distance south,” Balin sighed.

“And we do not have the time for that,” Thorin said.

“We must be careful,” Anthony murmured.

“Noam, will you lead the way?” Thorin asked.

“I can try. But remember this, I do not know the way,” Noam said.

“All we can do is do our best,” Dorian told her. Then, single file, they entered the forest.

* * *

The first two days weren’t that bad, but the deeper they went, the heavier the air got. They soon found it hard to breath, and it felt as if they were walking through mud.

They tried conversing with one another, but their tongues felt heavy in their mouths. Not even Pandora was able to keep up the cheer, and she grew eerily silent. They stuck to the path best they could, but it would disappear at times or cross over false paths. 

On the fifth day in, they came to the river.

“We found the bridge!” Kíli called, as he was up in front.

“Bridge?” Bofur said hopefully. However, as they came to the river, their hopes fell. The bridge had collapsed in the middle.

“We could swim it?” Ori wondered.

“No,” Florence said firmly, “That water is enchanted. We cannot touch it.”

“There are some vines up here,” Fíli suggested.

“Let us go first,” Artemis huffed as she pushed through the group, “We’re the lightest.”

“And we go one or two at a time,” Hugo added, glaring at the dwarves.

One by one, they made their way across the vines over the water. Anthony made sure to follow behind Bombur to make sure the dwarf wouldn’t fall. Finally, Thorin and Noam crossed last, and they were all on the other side safely.

“Thank the Valar that worked out better,” Florence sighed.

“We continue on,” Thorin ordered, then froze when several branches snapped. They all stared as a beautiful white hart stepped through the trees. Thorin reached for an arrow.

“No,” Dorian hissed, grabbing his arm, “We cannot eat _anything_ from this forest. Not even the animals.” Thorin nodded, and they began to walk again.

Noam and Dorian did their best to look for the path, but they too began to feel affected by the forest. Dorian began seeing shadows dancing in the distance and Noam couldn’t get the voices out of her head. Ezarah kept looking behind him, growing more and more confused.

It was their seventh day in the forest when the path disappeared.

“Why have we stopped?” Thorin asked Dorian, who had been leading.

“I lost the path,” Dorian almost whispered.

“What?” Anthony gasped.

“The path,” Dorian repeated, “I lost it! And I was trying so hard to focus on it!”

“Calm down, this isn’t the end of things,” Noam said, but she couldn’t keep the panic from her thoughts. 

_Now we’re getting captured for sure_ , she thought dreadfully.

“Try to find the path again!” Thorin ordered.

Then began the chaos as they all searched for the path. It was hopeless, however, and they were forced to continue on. They went for another day, before they realized they had gone in a circle.

“This isn’t working,” Pandora groaned.

“I need to sit,” Artemis murmured, doing so.

“We have to find the sun,” Bilbo whispered, mostly to himself.

Ezarah looked up at the trees as everyone began arguing. Bilbo began to climb, and Ezarah decided to follow him.

Florence didn’t know why she was so agitated, but she began to yell at Nori. Fíli and Kíli were shouting at Dori and Ori, and the rest of them pushed against each other. Dorian kept mumbling to himself, still looking for the path, and Noam was squinting into the woods.

Hugo looked up to see Bilbo and Ezarah disappearing up the trees. _What are they doing?_ he wondered, and began to follow them.

“Enough!” Thorin finally yelled, “Quiet! All of you!”

“Uncle?” Fíli gasped.

“We're being watched,” Thorin hissed, and fear descended upon them all. Then, Pandora began to giggle.

“Pandora?” Bombur wondered.

“I forgot! The spiders are coming!” she cackled.

“Oh fuck no!” Artemis screamed, and she took off running.

“Spiders?” Glóin exclaimed, and they all began to run after Artemis. But it was too late.

The spiders descended upon them.

* * *

Ezarah followed Bilbo up the trees, determined to follow the hobbit. He was surprised at how quick the hobbit was.

“Bilbo!” he tried to call, but he found his mouth was sticky. Higher and higher they climbed until finally they burst through the top branches. Bilbo sucked in a deep breath, and Ezarah followed his lead. Suddenly, their heads cleared, and everything seemed lighter.

A kaleidoscope of blue butterflies flitted from the trees, causing them to laugh as everything came back into focus.

“Holy shit,” Ezarah gasped, “I can’t believe how miserable it is down there!”

“Fresh air is definitely what we needed. Look! There’s a lake!” Bilbo exclaimed as he looked out over the trees.

“And the river!” Ezarah added.

“And look! The Lonely Mountain!” Bilbo cheered, “We’re almost there!”

“Almost where?” Hugo asked as his head poked through the leaves. He took deep breath, and his eyes cleared.

“Feel better now?” Ezarah grinned.

“Much,” Hugo gasped, “That is a miserable forest to be stuck in.”

"That's exactly what I said!"

“Look, Hugo! The mountain! We’re so clo-” Bilbo began to say again, but froze when the trees began to creak and sway.

“Oh shit!” Ezarah swore, fear in his voice. Bilbo crouched down to see if he could see what was approaching them through the trees.

“Bilbo!” Hugo gasped when he saw the other hobbit’s foot get caught in webbing. Bilbo screamed as he fell.

“No!” Ezarah cried, and he began sliding down the branches towards the hobbit. Hugo also made to follow them, but then he saw a flash of gold.

The One Ring had flown from Bilbo’s pocket and landed in a web, unbeknownst to the hobbit. He wouldn’t notice it was gone. Ezarah was chasing after Bilbo, fighting off the enormous spider that had appeared. The Ring couldn’t be left behind. Not in this forest.

Hugo jumped from branch to branch until he reached the ring. It laid there, innocently enough, just a simple, golden ring. Hugo glared at it, knowing the pain it had and would cause.

“Fucker,” he hissed, and in one motion he snatched it from the web. It was cool to his touch, and had a surprising heft to it. Hugo unbuttoned his front pocket and slipped the ring inside, buttoning it back up.

“Ez! Bilbo!” he then called, looking around.

“Hugo!” came a distant cry from Ezarah, and he took off running again. He jumped from branch to branch and slid down others until he made his way back to the forest floor. He took off running to where Ezarah’s voice had come from.

He found the elf and Bilbo standing next to the corpse of a large spider. Both were breathing heavily.

“Hugo!” Bilbo exclaimed, running over and hugging the other hobbit.

“You guys are okay!” Hugo sighed in relief.

“But there’s no sign of the rest of the company!” Bilbo said.

“I heard fighting off in that direction,” Ezarah stated as he wiped spider guys from one of his knives, “We must go quickly!” He took off running through the woods again. Bilbo made to follow, but Hugo stopped him.

“You dropped this,” Hugo said, pulling the ring from his pocket.

“Oh! I didn’t realize!” Bilbo gasped, and he held his hand out. Hugo almost withdrew his hand again. Why should he give Bilbo the ring back? He couldn’t be trusted with it. He had dropped it! No, it was safer with him! With Hugo!

“Hugo?” Bilbo asked cautiously, worried for his friend.

“I should… I should keep it…” Hugo murmured, and Bilbo grew fearful.

“Hugo, what are you saying?” Hugo looked up at Bilbo’s worried tone, and his gray eyes locked with warm brown ones.

No, he couldn’t keep the ring. He had once been human, and was thus weaker than a full blooded hobbit. Only Bilbo could hold the ring for this long period of time. Hugo held his hand back out, but it was shaking. Bilbo, sensing the struggle, took Hugo’s hand and gently took the ring back.

As soon as the ring was gone, Hugo drew in a sharp breath, and a tear dropped from his left eye. Bilbo shoved the ring away again, out of sight.

“This ring… it can’t be good,” Bilbo realized, “Are you sure I must keep it?”

“You are the only one who can, Bilbo Baggins,” Hugo whispered, “You have to keep it safe and out of sight. Please. For all of Middle-Earth.” Bilbo nodded, and drew Hugo in for a quick hug.

“Let’s go help the company, now,” Bilbo said after a moment. Hugo nodded, determined. Bilbo drew his sword, and they were off.

* * *

Anthony ran hard with the others. The spiders were hot on their trail.

“Keep running!” Thorin shouted.

“Ez!” Kíli was calling, “Ez!”

“I saw him climb up with Bilbo and Hugo,” Leonor yelled back, “He’ll be fine! Worry about us for now!” Several spiders had finally caught up and dropped down in front of them. Noam loosed an arrow into the eye of one, and it screamed. Dwalin ran up to it and finished it off with his hammer.

“No! No!” Artemis was screeching in panic, stumbling away as more spiders surrounded them. Bofur caught her waist and pulled her behind him. Pandora snarled and unleashed her fists on any spider that came close to her.

“There are so many!” Fíli yelled as he spun his duel blades at the arachnids.

“If I wasn’t so full of adrenaline, I think I’d throw up,” Florence admitted as she slashed Ormësarn through another spider, killing it.

“They are rather nasty,” Nori agreed. He and Dori had pushed Ori behind them, and were doing their best to protect him.

“Is there no end to these cursed creatures?” Dwalin snarled.

“What, growing tired?” Dorian teased, releasing another arrow from his bow.

“Ye wish, elf!”

Kíli suddenly gave a cry as a spider pushed him down onto his back, his sword knocked away.

“Kíli!” Fíli yelled, but his swords were locked against the pincers of another spider. Thorin and Leonor tried to get over to the young dwarf, but they were too far away.

A knife slashed through the air and pierced the spider’s head.

“Ez!” Kíli’s entire face lit up as the blond elf slid down a tree branch, knives in hand.

“Do not touch him!” the elf growled, launching himself onto the spider and jamming his longer knife through its head, killing it.

“Thanks for the save,” Kíli grinned as Ezarah joined him in fighting.

“I’m not losing you.”

Anthony and Dwalin fought back to back, their moves in perfect sync with one another. Noam and Dorian were up in the branches, firing arrows down at the spiders. Hugo suddenly dropped down from the trees.

“You’re safe!” Artemis gasped, throwing her arms around the hobbit.

“For now,” Hugo replied.

“We must keep going!” Thorin shouted.

“Where's Bilbo?” Bofur wondered. The hobbit hadn’t arrived yet.

“I’m her-AH!” the cry came.

“Bilbo!” Ezarah yelled.

“He’ll be fine, remember? We’ve got to go!” Leonor shouted.

“We’re just leaving our burglar?” Dwalin exclaimed.

“He’ll be fine, trust us,” Noam said, “We have to move. Now!”

“Oh shit the elves are coming!” Dorian swore.

“Not elves,” Thorin sighed. They all began to run, and cursed when they were pursued by even more giant spiders. A particularly large one dropped right in front of the company. Dorian raised his bow, and Thorin held Orcrist up.

Then they heard the snap of a branch, and looked up to see elves descending upon them.

“Fuck,” Dorian muttered.

Noam groaned when she saw Legolas dart through the trees, killing a spider and drawing an arrow to Thorin’s head. She drew an arrow in retaliation, but realized it was futile when elves surrounded them. They were outnumbered.

“Do not think I won’t kill you dwarf. It would be my pleasure,” the elven prince huffed, his bowstring pulled back tight. Noam was about to respond when they heard a cry from a ways away.

“Pandora!” Artemis shouted in distress, realizing it was her sister.

Pandora growled as she was tossed to the ground, her fighting stance disrupted. She was being cornered by the spider when an arrow pierced its eye. Tauriel leapt from the trees, attacking the spider, using both her knives and her bow. Pandora drew herself up and threw a punch at a second spider, keeping it off the red haired elf. Between the two girls, the rest of the spiders quickly fell.

“Not bad,” Pandora shrugged, but then saw the arrow pointed at her.

“Walk,” Tauriel ordered. Pandora growled in her throat but made her way to the others. Tauriel’s gaze followed the hobbit, and she looked almost confused.

“Search them,” Legolas ordered once the company was all together in a group. Noam placed a gentle hand on both Thorin’s and Dwalin’s shoulders as the elves began to search them all.

“Why do you aid these dwarves?” Legolas wondered as he stepped up to the three elves amongst the company.

“They’re our friends,” Dorian huffed, raising his chin defiantly.

“You’re friends with the dwarves?” an elf huffed indignantly.

“Guess you guys wouldn’t understand, seeing as you never leave the forest,” Dorian challenged. The elf who had spoken started to raise his shoulders defensively, but Legolas held out his hand, an odd look in his eyes. He turned to Tauriel and began to speak elvish. Noam, Dorian, and Ezarah focused in since they could understand the language.

“ _Are the spiders dead?_ ” Legolas asked.

“ _Yes, but more will come. They’re growing bolder._ ”

“This sucks,” Anthony hissed.

“Sorry, Thorin,” Noam sighed, “We were trying to avoid this.”

“Do not apologize,” Thorin whispered back to her.

“Don’t worry. This won’t be permanent,” Dorian added.

“Where did you get this?” Legolas suddenly ordered, holding out Orcrist.

“It was given to me,” Thorin replied.

“Not just a thief, but a liar as well?” Legolas narrowed his eyes.

“This dwarf and the she-dwarf have elven blades as well,” another elf said, holding out Florence’s and Anthony’s swords.

“Take them!” Legolas ordered. They all hissed as they were driven forward through the forest.

“Where’s Bilbo?” Bofur asked as he looked around.

“Our ticket out,” Artemis whispered, grinning.

They were led through the forest, and they all stayed silent. Kíli kept casting glances back to Ezarah, who looked back helplessly. Artemis had wedged herself between Bofur and Pandora, and was glaring at the head of an elf.

Finally they were led through the gates into the elven kingdom. Although they were now prisoners, they couldn’t help but marvel at the kingdom’s beauty.

“Take everyone down to the cells except for their leader and the elves,” Legolas ordered. “Take the girls up to a room.”

“Kíli,” Ezarah gasped as he was yanked one way, along with Noam, Dorian, and Thorin.

“No,” Fíli whispered as Leonor was led another way with Artemis, Pandora, and Florence. The rest of them got pushed further and further down the paths of the kingdom towards the dungeons. Dorian snarled as the elves holding him and his sister tugged them to the entrance of a large chamber. Thorin was pushed inside first, and the elves were forced to wait outside while Thranduil spoke alone to Thorin.

“This sucks,” Dorian muttered.

“It is inconvenient,” Noam agreed.

“But not the end of the world,” Dorian sighed.

“I can’t help but worry,” Ezarah whimpered.

“Just stay calm. Maybe we can reason with King Thranduil,” Noam said.

A moment later, two elves exited with Thorin between them. Before Dorian could call out to the dwarf, they were yanked inside the throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have the elven king, and I will apologize in advance if he seems out of character at all. Turns out, Thranduil is ridiculously hard to write.


	27. imprisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian does a big stupid, Thorin pines, Tauriel is sick of staying in the forest, and Noam has her work cut out for her with King Thranduil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, apologies if Thranduil seems weird. He's really hard to write. More couples start to shine through this chapter, so I hope you enjoy!

King Thranduil was the definition of regality. He sat on his throne, almost leaning back in it. His robes were long, and they glittered like falling water. His blue eyes stared down on them as they entered, his dark eyebrows furrowing. Dorian felt himself grow angry at this elf and his nonchalance.

“So it is true,” Thranduil began in his monotonous tone, “There were elves aiding the dwarves.”

“We were just passing through your forest. Surely you can forgive us for straying off the path?” Noam began.

“I am not interested in that,” Thranduil snapped, “Why would you, elves, help the dwarves?”

“They are our friends,” Dorian snapped back.

“They are liars, and thieves,” Thranduil growled.

“We know that dwarves of the past took something that belonged to you. But Thorin is not his ancestors, not his grandfather,” Noam said.

“And how do you know of what transpired?” Thranduil wondered, stalking down his steps to approach them.

“If you let us explain, you will find that we are not like anything you have come across,” Noam spoke, “We know things, things that were and things that have yet to come. If you would listen, I would tell you what I can.”

“I am intrigued, I admit. However, I can see that you would want an exchange for something.”

“Just the freedom of our friends.”

“And why should I free them?” Thranduil laughed cruelly, “The dwarves are greedy, and I find it not in my interests to aid them. I should let them rot in their cells, let Oakenshield go mad with desire to reach the mountain. Let him writhe and suffer like the worm he is.”

As Thranduil spoke Dorian saw his vision to red.

“Oakenshield is unworthy of my help. I would see him beg and grovel first,” Thranduil said, and something in Dorian snapped. He lashed out before he could realize what he was doing. His fist caught Thranduil square in his face, and while the king’s nose didn’t break, it did begin to flow with blood.

“Guards!” Thranduil ordered while Noam buried her head in her hands and groaned. Dorian was grabbed harshly, and he fought back. A blow hit his stomach, and then his head, and his vision went black.

Noam and Ezarah stood helplessly as Dorian was dragged from the room down to the cells.

“King Thranduil, I would apologize for my brother. That was incredibly idiotic of him,” Noam sighed heavily.

“It is no matter,” Thranduil growled, “Guards, take the other down as well. I would speak with her alone.”

Ezarah cast one last helpless look to Noam, before he too was dragged from the room.

* * *

Thorin sulked in his cell. He had just gotten chewed out by Balin for refusing the deal. But he just couldn’t do it. Not after the hurt Thranduil had caused. His company was quiet as they sat in their cells. Most were on their own, but some like Óin and Glóin, and Dori and Ori shared cells. His nephews hadn’t spoken a word since they were separated from the ones they fancied.

Footsteps were heard suddenly, and everyone looked up.

“Dorian!” Thorin gasped, springing to his feet. The elf was unconscious and being dragged between two other elves. A cut on the side of his head was bleeding.

“He’s hurt!” Hugo gasped. “He needs a healer!” 

The elven guards said nothing, but unlocked the cell the hobbit was in. They then roughly threw the red haired elf inside, slamming the door shut and disappearing once more. Hugo immediately knelt down and began looking over his friend. Thorin, who’s cell was directly across from theirs, gripped the bars as he stared at the unresponsive elf.

“Dorian!” he called.

“He’s out cold. They must have hit him hard,” Hugo sighed. He ripped off a bit of his shirt and began to dab at the blood on Dorian’s face.

“Will he be alright?” Thorin asked breathlessly.

“He will be. Head wounds usually look worse than they are,” Hugo stated.

“What happened to him?” Anthony ordered.

“We won’t know until he wakes up, or until Ezarah or Noam come down,” Balin sighed. They only had to wait a moment before they heard Ezarah’s shouts.

“Let go of me! Hands off!”

“Ezarah!” Kíli yelled, slamming against his cell door.

“Kíli!” Ezarah responded. Thorin watched as the blond elf came into view, being wrestled by two more elven guards.

“Unhand him!” Thorin yelled at the elves.

“Put him in with that one,” the taller guard said, pointing to Thorin. Thorin stood back as the cell door was open and Ezarah was shoved in. The dwarf caught the elf as he stumbled. Ezarah then sank to the floor, looking startled and afraid. The cell door banged shut, and the elves disappeared. Ezarah whimpered, and Thorin knelt down to wrap his arms around him.

“Ezarah! Ezarah!” Kíli kept shouting.

“Be calm, Kíli!” Thorin called, “I have him with me!”

“Is he alright?” Kíli asked.

“I’m fine!” Ezarah said loudly, “Just a bit shaken, I think… Is Dorian okay?”

“He’s still unconscious, but he’ll be fine,” Hugo stated, now sitting with the elf’s head propped in his lap.

“What happened to him?” Óin asked.

“It was fucking awesome, what he did. Idiotic, but awesome,” Ezarah stated.

“What? What happened?” Fíli almost begged.

“So we were there with Thranduil, right? And he’s being a dick, insulting the quest and saying it’s wrong to be friends with dwarves,” Ezarah started, and all the dwarves quieted to listen. “Then Thranduil went off on Thorin, saying things like ‘He deserves to stay and rot and see his dream slip away’ or ‘I would see him grovel’ and that sorta shit. And that pissed Dorian off so much that before anyone could do anything, he had punched Thranduil in the face! Just…  _ BOOM _ ! Right in the nose! Made it bleed and everything!”

The dwarves were all silent as they processed the information.

“Dorian… punched King Thranduil in the face,” Anthony stated, before groaning and shaking his head.

“What was he thinking?” Balin gasped. Thorin looked in awe at the unconscious elf across the way.

“He really cares deeply for you, Thorin,” Ezarah said quietly, looking up to the dwarf with his big amber eyes.

“He endangered himself for me?” Thorin whispered.

“And he’d probably do it again,” Ezarah smiled at him. Thorin lowered his gaze and closed his eyes. He couldn’t admit out loud yet just how much that action meant to him. To have someone defend him so passionately… and for it to be Dorian… Thorin looked again to the elf, who he was starting to realize was his One.

* * *

“Fuck!” Leonor growled and gave the door one last rough kick. She, Florence, Artemis, and Pandora had all been shoved in a room. It had several beds and was beautifully decorated, but they were locked in.

“Give it a rest,” Artemis sighed, “It’s elven made. It won’t budge.”

“This wasn’t supposed to happen!” Leonor snarled.

“Well, it did. And we’ll deal with it. Bilbo is still out there,” Florence stated.

“I know… I’m just worried. The dwarves are down there in those cells. Does it get cold? Will they be fed?” Leonor began to pace, tugging on her golden hair which had fallen loose from its braid.

“You’re not the only one worrying about that,” Artemis sighed. They then all started when the door opened, and a familiar red haired elf stepped in.

“Tauriel,” Pandora said. The elf froze momentarily as she closed the door. Once it was locked again she turned to the girls.

“How do you know my name?” she ordered.

“We know a lot of things,” Florence shrugged. Tauriel narrowed her eyes then squared her shoulders.

“Why were you traveling with the dwarves?” she asked.

“They’re our friends,” Leonor said curtly.

“Where are they going?”

“Through Mirkwood.”

“Why?”

“To pick berries.”

“I want actual answers.”

“Ask better questions.”

Tauriel raised an eyebrow at the human. Leonor only huffed in response.

“Please, Tauriel,” Artemis tried, “We have to get through the forest. Our quest is one of importance, and we must help the dwarves.”

“They wish to reclaim Erebor,” Tauriel stated, “It is a dangerous quest that endangers many.”

“And yet if the mountain remains as it is, even more lives will fall into peril,” Florence said as she rose from the bed. “Darkness grows. You’ve seen it in the forest. The spiders from Dol Guldur… they won’t stop. And that darkness will spread until it reaches the mountain.”

“Is it not better to do away with the dragon now? Rather than wait for the darkness to reach it?” Pandora said. Tauriel considered her words.

“And why should I care about the rest of the world?” she finally asked.

“Did you not just tell the king that you should go outside the borders and take care of the spiders at Dol Guldur? Wipe them out at their source?” Pandora challenged, and that caused Tauriel to freeze. How did they know about that conversation?

“Of course, King Thranduil would have said this is no concern for you all. Why should you all care if the darkness goes out into other lands?” Florence said.

“Why should we care?” Tauriel agreed, her face full of confusion.

“You don’t believe that,” Artemis smiled knowingly. Tauriel sighed and relaxed.

“You are right,” she admitted, “I wish my king would allow us to do more. Legolas and I worry ourselves with the state of the world. Do we not live here as well?”

“Legolas?” Leonor gasped.

“He is-“

“Legolas Thranduillion, prince of Mirkwood, and definitely not someone I would have guessed to be concerned about the quest,” Florence interrupted the red haired elf.

“He must put up a face, being the king’s son,” Tauriel said, “He hates it. If he could he would probably join your quest. He longs for adventure.” The girls couldn’t help but share a knowing look. Oh, Legolas would get his adventure.

“You all seem to know much of the future,” Tauriel whispered, “How?”

“You wouldn’t believe us,” Artemis sighed.

“I would try,” Tauriel responded.

“We come from a world where this is but a story,” Artemis told her, “We know how this would end, however, the Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien and Glorfindel of Imladris have told us the Valar have brought us here to intervene and right some wrongs.”

“You know how this would end?” Tauriel gasped, “That is hard to believe.”

“We know that you are Captain of the Guard, and that Legolas often reports to his father how good you are, and that you had a conversation with the king about whether or not to intervene with the happenings of the world,” Florence reminded her.

“We know the story,” Pandora shrugged, “And if you don’t believe us we could always take a jaunt over to Lothlorien for the Lady Galadriel to explain.”

“This seems… impossible… And yet, I feel I must believe you,” Taurial almost whispered, “So, the dwarves are meant to reach the mountain?”

“It is imperative that they do,” Florence said, “This growing darkness, the spiders from Dol Guldur, it will not stop. We need more defenses here in the East, and Erebor would be the best.” Tauriel stood silently for several moments before she nodded.

“I cannot sit idly by, then. How can I help?”

“Rescue will come soon,” Leonor said, “But until then is there any way for us to see the dwarves?”

“Will they be fed? Will they be warm?” Artemis pleaded. Tauriel considered this for a moment.

“I will have you all deliver their meals,” she finally decided.

“But… aren’t we prisoners too?” Pandora wondered.

“I am Captain of the Guard,” Tauriel huffed, “I would have the prisoners serve their own kind.”

* * *

Artemis followed Tauriel down to the cells, with her cousin, Leonor, and Florence following as well. They each held a platter of bread and fruit, as well as a pitcher of wine.

“Artemis! Pandora! And Leonor and Florence!” Glóin gasped when the girls came into view.

“You may serve them,” Tauriel stated, and the girls rushed forward with the food.

“You are unharmed,” Thorin smiled when he saw them.

“We’re certainly better off than you boys,” Leonor huffed and held the platter out to him and Ezarah.

“I am glad you are safe,” Thorin said, and he took some food for him and Ezarah. She poured them each a cup of wine, before hurrying off to the next cell. The girls all went down, serving the dwarves and sharing words of comfort. Artemis took a deep breath as she approached Bofur's cell.

His face lit up when she came into view, and he moved to the door.

“You’re okay,” he whispered.

“Are you hurt?” Artemis whispered back.

“I find all my hurts healed now that you are here.”

Artemis blushed brightly and held out some bread. Bofur took it gently. Before he could pull away, however, Artemis caught his wrist, throwing caution to the wind.

“I wish I could get you out right now. I don’t like seeing you locked away,” she said softly, her voice tight with emotion. Bofur took her hand in his and brought it to her lips. He kissed her fingers gently before lowering her hand to his chest.

“I will be okay,” he smiled. Artemis sniffed and nodded. She poured him some wine and gave him some fruit before sadly moving on to Bifur.

“Leonor!” Fíli gasped as the woman came to serve him and Kíli.

“They haven’t roughed you two up too much, have they?” Leonor smiled at them.

“Nah, takes more than a couple elves to get us,” Fíli shrugged.

“What happened to Dorian?” Leonor hissed as she poured them wine.

“He punched Thranduil in the face!” Kíli giggled.

“Oh my god,” Leonor gasped, “That was stupid and amazing!”

“Isn’t it?” Kíli grinned. His face then softened. “Does Ezarah look okay?”

“Thorin is taking good care of him. Looks like he’s already adopted him as a nephew,” Leonor told the dwarf. Kíli smiled warmly, as did Fíli.

“Stay strong guys. Bilbo will come for us,” Leonor whispered before standing again.

Florence stepped in front of Nori’s cell. He had been waiting for her, and his face relaxed when she stepped up to him.

“Here,” Florence whispered, handing him several pieces of bread and some fruit.

“It is good to see you unharmed,” Nori told her.

“You as well,” Florence blushed. She poured him wine before scurrying off to his brothers. Nori watched her go, a far off look in his gaze.

Once the dwarves were all fed, Tauriel gathered the girls again.

“I must return you to your room now,” she announced, “I will allow you to return again tomorrow.” The dwarves watched the girls go. Dorian groaned but did not wake, and Thorin sighed. It was to be a long night.

* * *

Noam sat tensely. Thranduil stood across from her, pouring them some wine. They were alone, and Noam carefully went over words in her head. She had to somehow convince Thranduil not to turn against them. Much would be different if she could get him to side with them, and not against.

“Your brother is not very controlled,” Thranduil finally said, walking towards Noam with two glasses of wine. His face had been cleaned and he looked as regal and controlled as ever.

“I won’t argue there,” Noam said, taking the offered glass and bowing her head, “I again would apologize for his brash actions. He often acts before he thinks, and diplomacy has never been his favorite.”

“I would get straight to the point,” Thranduil stated as he sat down, “Why were you traveling with the dwarves?”

“My tale will sound false, so I ask for a great degree of trust.”

“And why should I trust you?”

“I know things,” Noam stated, “I know that you were there the day Smaug attacked the mountain, and that you turned away from the dwarves, not offering help. I know you did so because you have fought the Great Serpents of the North, and that you have been injured by them. You would not risk your elven people with that pain.” Thranduil lowered his glass, his eyes flickering in disbelief. Noam took a deep breath and continued.

“I know Legolas’ mother died when he was young, and that you do not speak to him about it. I know what will happen on this quest, for I come from a world where this is all but a story.”

“A story? And what, we are all made up characters?” Thranduil scoffed, “I do not believe it.”

“Glorfindel asked the Valar to bring us here, and the Lady Galadriel has been told of this as well,” Noam admitted, “You may ask them to confirm our story. We are to fix tragedies that would happen were we not here.”

“I do not believe it,” Thranduil repeated, rising and striding away.

“I know that the white gems you seek in Erebor belonged to your wife, and you would wish to reclaim the last bit of her that you have,” Noam said loudly, and Thranduil froze. He slowly turned back, disbelief in his eyes fading away to wariness.

“No one knows they belonged to her,” he hissed.

“But I do,” Noam huffed, “Because where I come from this is a story. I also know that she died in Gundabad. I wish I could tell you more, but something keeps me from giving too much of the future away. But know this; your son, Legolas, he is destined for greatness.”

Thranduil was silent, before he strode from the room briskly. Noam sighed. She’d have to work harder.


	28. snippets and secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little snippets from different people during their imprisonment in Mirkwood. There is some pining, the girls work on getting Tauriel and Legolas on their side, and Noam realizes she has ben connected to Middle-Earth for far longer than anyone could have seen before, and it might just be the chance she needs to really change fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if Legolas seems a bit ooc too, but I like a slightly younger, more mischievous Legolas.

Dorian groaned and winced as he began to stir. His head hurt, as did his ribs. What the hell had happened?

“Fuck,” he gasped, the pain in his head spiking as he tried to move.

“Dorian!”

“Loud,” Dorian moaned to the person who had shouted his name.

“Don’t be a sissy.” He then recognized it as Hugo’s voice. Dorian cracked open his eyes and stared up at the hobbit.

“Are we in a cell?” Dorian asked.

“Sure are,” Hugo huffed, “And you are an idiot.”

“Dorian!”

Dorian sat up slowly and saw that Thorin was leaning against the bars of the cell across from him. Worry was heavy on his face.

“Hi, Thorin,” Dorian grunted, his hand reaching up to touch the cut on his head.

“Dorian, can I just say what you did was amazing? Not so amazing after, but Thranduil’s face after you punched him? Priceless!” Ezarah exclaimed, and Dorian realized he was in the same cell as Thorin. He swallowed the wave of jealousy that rose up.

“Ezarah told us that you defended me,” Thorin said, his tone full of gratitude, “It… thank you.”

“Couldn’t stand by and let him insult you. Just couldn’t,” Dorian sighed.

“Stop moving around,” Hugo berated him.

“Are you in pain?” Thorin asked.

“A little, but nothing I can’t handle,” Dorian feigned nonchalance, but when he noticed the grief on Thorin’s face he softened. “Really, Thorin. I’m fine. It is my choice to defend you. I will continue to make that choice, consequences be damned.”

“I wish you wouldn’t, if it causes you pain,” Thorin whispered.

“Let me make that choice,” Dorian smiled softly.

“Hugo!” a familiar voice suddenly hissed.

“Bilbo?” Thorin gasped.

“Where is he?” Balin looked around.

“He’s invisible,” Hugo whispered.

“What?” several of the dwarves exclaimed.

“How?” Dwalin ordered.

“He found a magic ring,” Anthony huffed, “But it doesn’t really matter how. What matters is that it’s going to get us out of here.”

“I’m working on plan,” Bilbo’s voice said, “But in the meantime I found bandages for Dorian’s head.”

“Thank you,” Hugo smiled as he took the supplies that appeared out of nowhere.

“Stay calm everyone, I’m working on a plan. I don’t know how we’ll escape yet, but next week they are having a celebration. Their Feast of Starlight or something,” Bilbo explained, “They’ll be drunk and partying. I’ll have something thought up by then.”

“Go down!” Anthony exclaimed before he choked and his throat closed up.

“Down? Alright.” With that, they heard soft footsteps pad away.

“It’s going to be a long week,” Ori sighed. They all couldn’t help but agree.

* * *

Legolas was not spying. He was a prince of the elves, and princes did not spy.

“You are spying,” Tauriel hissed as she joined him.

“I am not. I am observing,” Legolas retorted, before turning his attention to Noam and his father again. They talked often, and Noam seemed to intrigue Thranduil, something that didn’t happen often.

“You want to help the dwarves,” Tauriel stated.

“What makes you say that,” Legolas sniffed.

“A noble cause to reclaim a homeland, dragons and danger, adventure,” Tauriel listed off, and Legolas ducked his head down. It was true all of those sounded appealing to him. His father would never let him, however.

“Have you even talked to Noam yet?” Tauriel asked. Legolas shook his head. “Well you should. Get some answers. I myself am off to visit the prisoners.”

“One prisoner,” Legolas smirked.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Tauriel growled.

“Admit it, that hobbit girl intrigues you. The one with long hair?” Legolas teased.

“She is so small, and yet, she was able to take out those spiders by herself! I am merely interested in her fighting skills!” Tauriel huffed.

“You’re infatuated!” Legolas grinned, and Tauriel rolled her eyes, She very much was not. She had barely met the hobbit, and really just wanted to know how she fought so well.

“You cannot talk to me of infatuation,” Tauriel said instead, “You’re convinced you’ll run free forever.”

“And I will,” Legolas huffed. Tauriel strutted off and Legolas turned back to the dark haired female elf. He needed to talk to her.

* * *

Kíli sighed heavily and stared at the object in his hands. He was fiddling with the promise stone his mother had gifted him when he left, thinking of her. She was probably worried sick. Was she still eating? Sleeping? Would she approve of his decision to court Ezarah? She had liked the elf well enough while they were there, but...

He heard footsteps approach, and he glanced up to see the red haired elven guard walk up. He thought he had heard Pandora call her Tauriel at one point.

“The stone in your hand? What is it?” the elf asked suddenly.

“It is a talisman,” Kíli replied, holding back his smirk, “A powerful spell lies on it, if any but a dwarf reads the runes on it they will be forever cursed!” Tauriel stepped back when he held the stone out, rolled her eyes, and began to walk away.

“Or not,” Kíli shrugged, and the elf returned. “Depending on whether or not you believe that kind of thing. It’s just a token.”

Tauriel turned to him, interested.

“A rune stone,” Kíli whispered, “My mother gave it to me before I left so that I would remember my promise.”

“What promise?” Tauriel asked.

“That I would come back to her,” Kíli sighed, his throat growing tight at the thought of his mother. He missed her.

“She must care a lot,” Tauriel whispered.

“She does,” Kíli took a deep breath and turned to the pretty elf, “Will you give this to someone?”

“Who?” Tauriel snapped.

“Ezarah, the blond elf you’ve thrown down here. I… I worry about him. I cannot see him, and I want him to know I think of him. He should know what it is. If not, my uncle can explain,” Kíli said softly, holding out the rune stone delicately.

“You would trust me to deliver this?” Tauriel wondered.

“You’re different, from the other elves. Please,” Kíli pleaded. Tauriel lowered her gaze for a moment before she took the rune stone from him. She walked further up through the cells, looking for the one that contained the light haired elf.

Thorin looked across the way to where Hugo and Dorian sat. Dorian gave him a weary smile before looking down to the elf in Thorin’s arms. Ezarah had curled up into his side, and he held the elf gently. He was not doing so well, being locked away. He had grown despondent and quiet. Thorin gently stroked the long blond hair, silently wishing it could be red hair that he touched.

He grew still as footsteps approached, and Dorian sat up straighter. Tauriel came into view, and she stopped in front of their cell.

“Ezarah,” she said. Ezarah looked up, his eyes red from not blinking.

“What do you want?” Thorin asked lowly, curling an arm over Ezarah’s shoulders. This elf was his nephew’s One. By Mahal he would protect him.

“I spoke to the young dwarf with dark hair,” Tauriel said, and Ezarah’s head snapped up. “He asked me to give you this.” She held out her hand. In it sat a little stone. Thorin gasped, and Ezarah slowly reached out to take the stone. Once he had, Tauriel disappeared.

“But this is…” Ezarah whispered, staring at the stone.

“He’s promising to come back to you,” Thorin told the young elf. Ezarah let out a shaky breath, and then he was crying. Thorin pulled the elf to him and held him as he cried.

“Oh, Ezarah,” Hugo whispered from his cell.

“We’ll get out of here soon,” Dorian said firmly.

“And I would not have you and Kíli separated anymore,” Thorin murmured to Ezarah.

“Thank you… uncle…” Ezarah whispered shyly. Thorin smiled and held the elf closer.

* * *

Noam sighed heavily. Her time here in Mirkwood had grown tedious. She was allowed to spend time with the other girls, but for the most part she was kept separate from the others. However, on her last meeting with the girls, they had gone over more ways she could convince Thranduil of their truth. She was ready to try again.

Thranduil joined her that evening, wine in hand. He poured them each a glass as they sat at the small table in Noam’s room.

“You still don’t believe my story,” Noam started.

“I don’t see any reason why I should,” Thranduil replied, “It is entirely preposterous.”

“What can I say to make you believe me?” Noam wondered, sipping at her wine. Thranduil remained silent, his eyes narrowing. So, Noam continued. “I could go into you past, or your father’s past. Talk about the fall of Doriath.”

“That is old history,” Thranduil huffed, “Not many know the full truth.”

“Your father was Oropher, a Sindarin elf who lived in Doriath when it was still ruled over by Elu Thingol and Melian,” Noam began, “He was, of course, forced away when Doriath came under attack again and again. That is where your mistrust of dwarves began, is it not? The dwarves killed King Thingol when he demanded the Nauglamir. Thus the elves killed the dwarves in return, which then brought an army of dwarves to Doriath. Though the losses were great for both peoples, it was the dwarves who were victorious after the siege.

“Doriath was rebuilt later, but then attacked by the Sons of Fëanor when they came for the Silmaril that had been put into the Nauglamir, and when the War of Wrath came and went as well, your father refused to return to Valinor. Instead, he traveled across the Blue Mountains and took home here in what was then the Greenwood. He established a true kingdom for the Nandorin elves of the forest, and thus became King Oropher.

“He ruled until the War or the Last Alliance, where he was killed in the Battle of Dagorlad. I know it still pains you to look south in that direction, for the aches the memories still cause.”

Thranduil was silent as Noam finished, his eyes flashing with uncertainty.

“Well,” he finally said, “You certainly know the history more in depth than any other from this realm.”

“And yet, you still feel uncertain,” Noam sighed.

“I have not been given solid proof yet,” Thranduil huffed, “I am intrigued to hear more, but I have preparation to make for the Feast of Starlight. I shall not return again until tomorrow.” With that, the elven king was off again, and Noam buried her head in her hands. The feast was in two days. How was she going to get him on their side before then?

* * *

“I have a plan,” Bilbo hissed, startling Thorin.

“Mahal, don’t do that,” Thorin sighed.

“Sorry,” the bodiless voice said, “But be ready to go tomorrow afternoon. I have something stupid planned.”

“How stupid?”

“Oh, you don’t want to know,” Ezarah grinned at him. Thorin sighed heavily but accepted his fate.

“I’m going to go tell the girls,” Bilbo said, “And just so you know, I think the prince and the captain of the guard are in on everything.” Before Thorin could ask what that meant, he heard the hobbit patter off.

* * *

Pandora paced back and forth in front of the door to their room. It was getting awfully stifling to be stuck inside. Bilbo had been by just an hour before, speaking to them through the door. He told them he had come up with a plan. They had given him their blessings, knowing it would work.

“Why do we have to wait!” Pandora exclaimed as she finally stopped pacing and throwing herself onto the ground.

“A little less drama, please,” Artemis said, not even looking up.

“You can’t tell me you’re not getting cooped up in here,” Pandora huffed in reply.

“I agree. It’s getting miserable in here!” Leonor groaned, holding a pillow over her face.

“We have to wait until after the Feast of Starlight,” Florence said, “So that means we have to be patient. It’s not that much longer.”

At that moment, the doors to their room began to swing open. They all fell silent as both Tauriel and Legolas entered, carrying trays of food for them.

“Oo, food,” Leonor huffed, hopping off the bed. The two elves sat their trays down, and then they began to eye the girls. Pandora’s shoulders raised defensively.

“You four were speaking of escape,” Legolas finally said after a moment. The girls cursed. Damn the elves and their hearing.

“What of it?” Florence said, “We’re locked in this room. How could we possibly get out?”

“There’s a hidden member of your company,” Tauriel stated, “I have heard the footsteps. How they keep evading me, however, is something I haven’t been able to answer yet.”

_Go Bilbo_ , Pandora thought.

“Would you stop us?” Leonor challenged.

“We would be obligated to,” Legolas replied.

“So you would stop these dwarves from reaching the mountain, and allow evil to grow,” Leonor huffed, folding her arms.

“What do you mean?” Tauriel wondered.

“You two have seen it, have you not?” Florence asked the two elves, “The spiders are coming deeper into the forest. More orcs prowl the roads. This growing darkness will not stop until it has consumed everything.”

“Which is why we’re helping the dwarves!” Pandora exclaimed, “If they can reclaim Erebor, it will be another stronghold against evil! Especially the evil up north!”

“You don’t mean…” Legolas trailed off, fear in his eyes. Tauriel just looked confused.

“Yes,” Florence replied firmly, and Legolas shuddered.

“How do you know this for certain?” he ordered.

“We explained to Tauriel, so I’m assuming she told you,” Artemis said, “We are from a different world. This is all a story for us. We know what will happen, and we have been sent for the purpose of stopping it.”

“We have to do something to stop this evil,  _ mellon _ ,” Tauriel said, “We can’t just stand by and do nothing.”

“You’re right. My father does nothing because he is scared. He believes we are safe here. But I fear he is wrong this time, and I won’t sit idly while our forest continues to fall,” Legolas huffed.

“So… you’ll help us?” Leonor asked hesitantly.

“I will do my best,” the elf promised, “I shall go find Noam to see what I can do.”

The elf prince strode out of the room, dashing through hallways and over arching passes. He had to help Noam convince his father to help these dwarves. He felt sick at the thought of continuing to keep the company imprisoned. Something didn't feel right when it came to the Lonely Mountain. He turned a corner, and saw Noam up ahead in a small room. He squared his shoulders and walked into the room. She looked up at the intrusion.

Legolas took a deep breath and froze. He had finally gotten Noam alone, and now he didn’t know what to say.

“Legolas, right?” Noam prodded him gently. All he could do was nod. Her dark hair was let loose, and her green eyes stared gently at Legolas. There was something… so familiar about her.

“Can I… help you?” Noam asked.

“I… have questions?” Legolas said.

“Was that a question?”

“No, no…”

“Come sit with me.”

Legolas followed Noam over to the table that was in the room she had been being kept in.

“You are not what I expected,” Noam admitted as they sat.

“Tauriel and the others say you are from a world where this world is but a story, never actually existing,” Legolas said.

“That is true.”

“So… you know what I will do in the future?”

“I… do…”

“Does it involve adventure?”

Noam cast him an odd look. “Does your father not let you venture out?”

“He thinks I am too young,” Legolas pouted, “I am amongst the youngest elves in the kingdom.”

“Really?” Noam gasped.

“But I am not the youngest!” Legolas defended. Noam again cast him that odd look of hers.

“You are really not what I expected, Legolas,” she smiled softly.

“Tauriel speaks often to the others, and they’ve told her things,” Legolas said, trying to break the awkwardness between them, “Is it true that where you come from, you have achieved flight?”

“Oh, the things I could tell you,” Noam laughed, before settling down to share stories of 21st Century Earth.

That is how Thranduil found them hours later. Legolas was leaning forward on the table, listening to Noam with rapt attention.

“And that’s honestly the frustrating thing about it,” Noam was saying, “These computers were created to make finding information easier and quicker, and when they break down it’s like it’s the end of the world!”

“Why don’t you just read a book then?” Legolas wondered.

“To do that you would have to get to a library, and most people don’t have the patience for that in my world,” Noam shrugged.

“Legolas,” Thranduil interrupted them. Legolas shot up, looking like a kid with his hand stuck in the cookie jar.

“I was just telling him about my world,” Noam said.

“And that is fine. Except that it is time for the prisoners to be fed again and Tauriel would like assistance,” Thranduil stated.

“I’ll go at once!” Legolas smiled and ran off.

“Jeez,” Noam sighed, “I never realized he was so young!”

“He is young, by elven standards. You seem surprised by that,” Thranduil said.

“It’s just… knowing what’s going to happen to him in the future… He handles it with impressive maturity.”

“Is it anything bad?” 

Noam looked up at the king, who for the first time had emotion on his face. Worry.

“He will play an important role in what is to come,” Noam said carefully, “And it is dangerous. But you have prepared him well. He will be fine.”

“You must miss your world,” Thranduil huffed, changing the subject.

“Not really,” Noam shrugged, “Indoor plumbing and refrigerators, maybe. But I lost the love of my life years ago and Dorian is the only family left I care about.”

“You lost your loved one?” Thranduil asked softly.

“I did,” Noam sighed sadly, “She was the loveliest person ever, both in looks and personality. Kind, always willing to help someone out. Pure in spirit and a knowledge seeker.”

“She sounds wonderful,” Thranduil admitted.

“She was,” Noam smiled, “Elliwen was her name.” Thranduil froze and stared at Noam in horror.

“What?” he gasped.

“What’s wrong?” Noam frowned, growing concerned.

“Elliwen,” Thranduil took a deep breath, “Was the name of my wife.”

Noam drew in a sharp breath as several pieces suddenly clicked in her mind.

“She has beautiful long white hair,” Noam whispered, “And eyes bluer than the sky.”

“It… it can’t be…” Thranduil gasped, tears filling his eyes as he sank into a chair.

“She used to tell me stories,” Noam said. “I used to think her imagination was just amazing, but now I’m not so sure. Her favorite stories to tell were of a forest king and his young son, who would go exploring in the forests. She often told me a story where they found a glittering cave of crystals under an ancient tree.”

“Legolas and I found it,” Thranduil murmured, “It was our favorite place to go, before the forest grew evil.”

“I can’t believe…” Noam gasped, her throat catching and a tear falling down her cheek.

“Elves can be reincarnated. I never thought it could be in different worlds, however.”

“Will you tell me what she was like here?”

Thranduil felt a tear fall, and he began to speak.


	29. river escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil seems to be softening his views, but the dwarves are running out of time. Luckily, they have some unexpected allies as they make their escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I hate writing action scenes. It's hard.  
> Also just a heads up, I know I've seriously diverged from canon already, but it's gonna diverge even more in the upcoming chapters. Hope you enjoy?

Thranduil couldn’t believe it. He almost didn’t want to believe it. But, with the stories Noam was telling of the Elliwen she knew and had fallen in love with, it had to be true.

They had brought Legolas into the room to tell him the truth. He had been chattering nonstop since they told him of what happened, and had begged for stories of his mother. Noam had kindly indulged him, and Thranduil felt his heart grow heavier with each story.

Elliwen really had been reborn into this other world, and she had fallen in love with this strange human turned elf. But elves were only supposed to love once… weren't they? It all made Thranduil so confused.

“Father,” Legolas’ voice suddenly cut through his thoughts.

“Yes?” Thranduil wondered.

“We have to let the dwarves go.” Thranduil was shocked by his son’s statement, and so, it seemed, was Noam.

“And why do you say that?” Thranduil decided to ask.

“We have no right to keep them from their home,” Legolas huffed, “And they mean to fight the spreading darkness! We can’t just keep them here!”

“Our kingdom is safe,” Thranduil retorted, “If they were to enter that mountain, they would bring only death.”

“So, the dragon should be kept there? Sleeping? To be awoken by another force?” Noam wondered, “Perhaps a force more malicious than those dwarves?”

“Ada! We cannot keep them here! It is cruel!” Legolas exclaimed.

“Enough,” Thranduil snapped, though his thoughts raced, “I have much to think about. Perhaps you are right, Legolas, but I will not decide now!  _ Mereth E-Nglith _ is tomorrow. I must finalize the preparations.” With that, the elven king swept out of the room, leaving only Noam and Legolas.

“He fears the darkness,” Legolas whispered, “But he does nothing to stop it.”

“He has many reasons to be afraid,” Noam replied, stepping up and placing a comforting hand on the prince’s shoulder, “Reasons he hasn’t told you yet. I believe I may still be able to make him see that fighting this darkness will not doom your people. I just need more time. Time the dwarves do not have.”

“What will you do then?” Legolas wondered. Noam pursed her lips, afraid to say anything that would bring trouble to the company, but she felt in her heart that he could be trusted.

“There will be an escape,” she said quietly, “Down the river. It is paramount the dwarves reach that mountain before Durin’s Day. If they do not reclaim that mountain… other forces will.”

“I want to help,” Legolas whispered earnestly, “We are part of this world! I do not want to see it fall to ruin!”

“You are kind hearted,” Noam smiled, “We would welcome any help we could get.”

“It won’t do well for the dwarves to leave unarmed,” Legolas huffed, “Leave that to Tauriel and myself!”

“Just don’t get in trouble.”

“We won’t! Where can we meet the dwarves?”

* * *

Leonor paced back and forth, restless. She wished she could stop, because Artemis was starting to look annoyed, but she had to move. They had been up almost all night, listening to the celebrating elves. The Feast of Starlight was now over, however, and they had to escape.

“Leonor,” Florence said softly.

“I’m nervous!” Leonor snapped, “Bilbo said he had a plan, but we have no idea when it’s happening! Is there even a way for  _ us _ to get out? Is Legolas really going to help us?”

“Calm down,” Artemis huffed.

“I’m worried too,” Pandora said, “Tauriel was by not long ago. She looked… well, she looked like she was up to something, did she not?”

“You’re right. I still don’t like it one bit,” Florence huffed. Leonor sighed heavily and went over to bang on the door. However, just as she laid her hand against it, it pushed open. She stepped back, surprised.

“It’s… unlocked?” Artemis gasped.

“That’s… awfully convenient,” Florence stated.

“There are no guards,” Pandora said as she peaked out, “I say we run for it!”

“Quickly then!” Leonor hissed. The four of them dashed from their room, and began winding their way down to where the dungeons were. The halls were empty, most of the elves still resting from the night before. Those they did see were either extremely inebriated or hungover, and didn’t notice them.

Leonor was just turning a corner when she collided with something.

“Oof!” came Bilbo’s voice out of thin air.

“Bilbo!” Pandora cheered softly.

“I was just about to come find you guys and see if I could open the door!” Bilbo’s voice said.

“Our door was left unlocked!” Artemis exclaimed, “We’re not questioning our luck!”

“Well, I have the keys to the cells! Let’s go get the rest of the company!” Bilbo said, “Where’s Noam?”

“No clue,” Florence sighed, “We haven’t seen her since last night.”

“But she said she was fine, so I say we trust her,” Artemis huffed, “She can handle herself better than the rest of us!”

“The stupid plan I have,” Bilbo wondered as they began moving towards the dungeons again, “It works, right?” The girls couldn’t answer so they just shrugged, and they heard a sigh in reply. They made sure there were no guards before entering the area where the dwarves were being held.

“We’ll never make it to the mountain,” they heard Ori saying as they entered.

“Not stuck in here you’re not,” Bilbo exclaimed, taking the ring off and holding up the keys. The dwarves all gasped and began to cheer, and Bilbo and the girls quickly hushed them.

“We don’t want to get caught again!” Artemis hissed.

“Where’s Noam?” Dorian ordered as Bilbo began unlocking his and Hugo’s cell.

“We haven’t seen her yet,” Florence said, “But we didn’t run into a single guard on our way here. That has Noam written all over it.”

“Figures she’d be able to give us a clear shot,” Hugo sighed. The cell was open, and the hobbit wrapped his arms around Bilbo and squeezed. Dorian, in turn, hugged his friends. Bilbo went on unlocking the cells one by one. Thorin and Ezarah stepped out of theirs, and Ezarah was immediately dashing down to where Kíli was. Thorin strode over to Dorian, yanking the elf down so that he could inspect his head.

“It’s fine,” Dorian said.

“I wish you hadn’t,” Thorin replied softly.

“You don’t get to decide that,” Dorian countered.

Artemis was there when Bofur’s cell was opened, and she grabbed his hands.

“Artemis,” Bofur whispered, not knowing what to say. Artemis rolled her eyes and surged forward, catching Bofur by surprise when she kissed him full on the mouth. Bofur flushed as he heard his brother and cousin chitter behind him.

“Let’s go,” Artemis smirked at him, grabbing his hand.

“A-Alright!” Bofur stuttered, dazed.

When Nori’s cell was opened, he went straight to Florence.

“You’re still okay,” he gasped.

“And you look a little worse for wear,” Florence smiled.

“Ah, it’s nothing,” Nori shrugged. Dori and Ori groaned behind them. It seemed it would never happen.

“Kíli!” they all heard Ezarah cry as his cell was opened. Kíli drew the elf down into a long kiss, and they clutched at each other desperately.

“Glad to see you’re okay,” Fíli told the elf once they had pulled apart.

“Oh, it’s not over yet,” Ezarah sighed.

“Where’s Noam?” Anthony ordered as the company gathered.

“We haven’t seen her,” Florence said again, “But neither have we seen any guards. She told us last night not to worry. We need to trust her.” Dorian’s expression had tightened, but he nodded.

“Alright! Everyone, follow me!” Bilbo called, and he turned to start heading down towards the cellars.

“We’re going down?” Dwalin wondered.

“Trust him,” Anthony put a hand on his fellow dwarf’s shoulder. Dwalin nodded, and they all began making their way down the steps. The dwarves shared confused looks when they realized they were in the wine cellars, but Leonor and the other’s made sure to convey confidence in their own gazes.

“Wow,” Pandora whistled when she saw the passed out elves, “They are drunk.” 

“Everyone into the barrels!” Bilbo ordered as he led them to the back.

“Are you mad?” Glóin exclaimed. The rest of the dwarves also murmured their doubts. Thorin turned to Anthony and Dorian, who nodded.

“Do as he says,” Thorin ordered. They all sighed and started climbing into barrels. Artemis and Pandora climbed into the same barrel, as did Bilbo and Hugo; the hobbits were so small they needed to share.

“Wait,” Ezarah said, “We’re too big to fit in there.”

“Oh, I absolutely forgot about that!” Bilbo gasped.

“No need.” They all turned and froze as Noam entered the room, followed shortly by the elven prince and the captain of the elven guard.

“Noam! What are you doing? Why are you with them?” Dorian ordered.

“It’s okay,” Noam said, “They’re here to help.”

“But…” Balin gasped, “That’s King Thraunduil’s son!” Thorin turned to Legolas, glaring. Legolas sighed and looked down.

“I do not agree with the actions of my father right now,” the elf admitted softly, “He has no right keeping you all from your home. He has his reasons, and I feel bad for going against him, but I cannot stand idly by either.”

“We have brought your weapons,” Tauriel spoke up, and she and Legolas held out their weapons. The dwarves gasped as they handed them out, and they took back their familiar weapons. Thorin stared, utterly bewildered, as he took Orcrist from Legolas.

“Why help us?” the dwarf asked.

“Because,” Legolas sighed, “We are part of this world, and it does not deserve to fester in darkness. Smaug must be dealt with.”

“Thank you,” Pandora smiled at him and Tauriel.

“I will drop the barrels,” Tauriel said, “Noam, Dorian, and Ezarah will join us in the chase. By the time the others realize what is happening, there will be so much chaos they will not realize that three of the prisoners are among us.”

“It’ll be okay,” Dorian whispered when he noticed Thorin’s worried glance.

“See you on the other side,” Leonor grinned from her barrel. Tauriel pulled the lever, and they tumbled down the ramp. Ezarah cast one last worried look to Kíli before the dwarf disappeared from view.

“We have to go now!” he then cried.

“Should we not wait a moment?” Tauriel wondered.

“We can’t! Orcs are going to attack them and Kíli is going to get hurt! I have to stop-“ Ezarah choked as his throat closed up.

Legolas nodded gravely. “Let’s go then.”

* * *

They all gasped as the floor tipped and the barrels rolled into a river. They gasped at the cold water, and had to take a moment as their barrels righted themselves. Florence grabbed onto Nori’s barrel and moved hers closer for comfort. Bofur held onto Artemis’ and Pandora’s barrel, and Bifur made sure to grab Hugo’s and Bilbo’s. They all gained their bearings before grinning at the escape.

"Well done, Master Baggins," Thorin smiled. Bilbo shrugged sheepishly.

“Quite the clever plan,” Glóin agreed.

“Oh, don’t thank him yet,” Hugo sighed. Bilbo elbowed him and pouted. The barrels floated down a ways, before they suddenly came to a waterfall. Several of them shouted in surprise as their barrels went over, not expecting the sudden drop. It must have alerted the elves on duty, because a moment later a horn went off, and a gate up ahead closed. 

“Shit!” Leonor growled.

“What do we do?” Ori gasped.

“Don’t panic, yet,” Florence told him.

Suddenly, one of the elven guards fell into the river, dead.

“Orcs!” Pandora growled. The foul creatures surged through the trees, attacking the elves and swinging at the dwarves.

“Watch out!” Bofur yelled as the foul creatures surged the gates, attacking the elves. Florence gazed up and spotted Bolg up on top of a hill.

He looked even more threatening than Azog did.

“Get under the bridge!” Thorin ordered as they tried dodging the orcs. He was suddenly very grateful for Noam and the alliance she had formed with the elven prince. This would be going poorly indeed without their weapons.

“We need to open the gate!” Nori yelled. Kíli hopped out of his barrel, determined, and started up the steps to the lever.

“Kíli no!” Leonor screamed, knowing what was about to happen, and she began to crawl out of her own barrel. Fíli and Thorin turned to her with terror in their eyes. Kíli fought his way up the steps of the bridge, dodging around orcs and elves. Leonor jumped from her barrel to the stone, trying to follow after him. But it wasn’t enough.

Kíli gasped as the arrow entered his leg, and he stumbled to his knees. Leonor surged forward and caught him just as he fell backwards.

“Kíli!” Fíli yelled, and he tried to free himself from his barrel.

“No!” They all heard the gut wrenching scream, and they turned to see Ezarah throw a knife in rage at an orc. He was followed close behind by Noam, Dorian, Legolas, and Tauriel. The elves started attacking the orcs, clearing a path. Kíli grunted through the pain, and Leonor helped him stand again. They both reached up to pull the lever. The gates opened, and once again they were making their way down the river. Leonor guided Kíli back to the edge, and they leapt into the river again.

“Kíli!” Ezarah cried as the dwarf hopped back into a barrel, the arrow shaft in his leg snapping away. Leonor quickly moved over to her own barrel again as well, fear in her gaze.

“Hold on, Kíli!” Hugo yelled, panic in his eyes. Bilbo clung to him as they sped through white rapids.

Ezarah felt himself freaking out. He had tried to hurry. He had tried to get there before Kíli was shot. He had been too late, and Tauriel hadn’t fallen in love with the dwarf.

Kíli was going to die and it was his fault.

Something hit him in the gut, and he looked up at Noam who had thrown the punch.

“He will be okay,” she said firmly, “But not unless you get out there and help keep the orcs away from them!” With that she was off, covering Legolas’ back as the elf rushed through the battle. The princeling was more reckless than Ezarah had assumed. Then the blond elf steeled himself and ran after the company. He wouldn’t let anyone else get hurt.

Dorian shot arrow after arrow, protecting the dwarves. Normally he would have been concerned with how gracefully he was moving, but he was so focused on the task at hand he just let his body do what it needed to. The orcs ran alongside the river, throwing spears at the barrels and firing arrows. He was glad Legolas and Tauriel had been on their side and gotten their weapons back. It made fighting against the orcs much easier.

Up ahead, a log had fallen over the river, and the orcs were swarming it, swords ready. Dorian fired arrows at them, keeping them occupied as Thorin yelled, “Cut the log!” As the barrels floated underneath, the dwarves raised their axes up and hacked at the log. Finally, after Anthony’s hack at it, the log collapsed and the orcs were pulled under the rapids.

A horde of orcs were up ahead, and Dorian realized he didn’t have a good advantage from the riverside to shoot at them. It would be better if he was in the river himself.

“Thorin!” he yelled and moved without thinking. Thorin looked up to see the red haired elf flying towards him. Both he and Dwalin lifted their hands, and Dorian landed a foot in each hold. The two dwarves balanced the elf between them as he fired arrow after arrow at the orcs ahead, saving the male hobbits from their jagged swords. The riverbank approached again and Dorian flipped back to it. He froze for a moment to process what had just happened, and Thorin had to fight off his grin when the elf suddenly exclaimed, “What the fuck is this elf thing?!”

Leonor swung Tindasúrë around her head with a battle cry, decapitating an orc. Pandora punched one as it landed on the barrel she and her sister were in. Florence screamed as one jumped into hers, grabbing the arm that was holding Ormësarn.

“Florence!” Ori cried. Nori took one of his daggers and threw it at the orc. It stuck in his head and it fell into the river.

“That’s right!” Nori cheered, “You keep your hands off her!” Florence smiled at the dwarf, and Nori blushed.

Ezarah threw knife after knife at the orcs along the riverbank, collecting the blades again as he ran past them. Tauriel was up ahead of him, dashing along the overhanging branches of the trees. Noam followed dutifully after Legolas as he chased down the orcs. Together they shot down the orcs with bows, to keep them from firing on the company. And between the company and the elves, the orcs’ numbers quickly thinned, and they began to fall away.

The river sped up, and the barrels were all washed away downstream. Ezarah ran after them as fast as he could. Dorian made to follow, but noticed that his sister was hesitating.

“Noam, we have to go!” he urged.

“You do,” she said, “I must stay.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I will stay and watch over Legolas. This is where I feel I am needed. Dorian… Elliwen was Thranduil’s wife.”

Dorian’s eyes went wide at the information. He saw the pain in his sister’s eyes, and the concern. He understood what she had to do.

“Be safe, Noam.”

“Only if you are.” The siblings turned and ran in separate directions.


	30. into laketown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company needs to get into Laketown. Luckily, Bard is easy to intrigue, and those from the modern world find they are able to let slip a little more around him. It's time to really change fate now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, sorry. I might post again tomorrow as a result.

The current had slowed. They had lost the orcs a while back, but that had also been during the fast moving parts of the river. They took the brief moment of calmness to regain their senses and cough water from their lungs.

“Fuck…” Artemis swore as she began to shiver. 

“Let’s never do that again,” Hugo groaned as he sagged against Bilbo. The light haired hobbit blushed brightly.

“I agree. That was horrible,” Glóin huffed.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin yelled.

"Not that I can see!" Balin replied.

"I think we've outrun the orcs!" Bofur said.

"Not for long,” Leonor huffed, her hair splattered against her face.

"Make for the shore! Come on! Let's go!" Thorin ordered. They all paddled their way to the nearby bank, crawling out of the barrels and collapsing onto the stone. Leonor laid down on the ground and groaned loudly. Bofur had wrapped his arms around Artemis, as she had begun to shiver violently. Pandora curled herself next to Bifur, who was protective of the girl. Bilbo and Hugo sat together, catching their breath and leaning against each other and Florence stood fussing over Ori, who looked completely watered out.

Kíli made it up the stone only a few steps before collapsing.

“Kíli!” Hugo gasped, shooting up and dashing over. Fíli helped his brother sit so that the hobbit could look at the wound. He reached his fingers in and pulled the arrowhead out. Kíli hissed as the hobbit did so.

“Sorry,” Hugo sighed, already reaching into his healing kit to start dressing the wound.

"I'm fine,” Kíli murmured.

“For now,” Artemis said sadly. Fíli held his brother closer at their tones.

“Bind his leg,” Thorin said softly, “We must keep moving. That orc pack will still be on our trail.”

“We’ve got to get to the mountain! Come on, we’re close!” Bilbo exclaimed, trying to get the dwarves to move.

“A lake lies between us and that mountain,” Balin sighed deeply, “We have no way to cross it.”

“So then we go around,” Bilbo said, annoyed at their pessimism.

“The orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight,” Dwalin huffed.

“Kíli!” They all looked up at the sudden cry. It was Ezarah and Dorian, finally having caught up. They burst through the trees, breathing hard. Ezarah flew right to Kíli, collapsing at the dwarf’s feet. He took one look at the already festering wound and burst into tears, burying his head into Kíli’s stomach.

“Hey, Ezarah, hey,” Kíli cooed, running his fingers through Ezarah’s white-blond locks, “It’s just a scratch. I’ll be fine!”

“But it’s poisoned,” Ezarah gasped for breath, “I was trying to stop it from happening!”

“He’ll be fine though,” Thorin stated, although he didn’t sound sure. He looked to the modern company, and they all looked down sadly. The dwarf stumbled back in despair, and Fíli drew in a sharp breath.

“Hope is not lost,” Hugo broke the silence sternly.

“Hugo’s right,” Dorian agreed, “We can still save Kíli. But, we’ve got to get to Laketown so he can rest.”

“Hurry up and get ready,” Thorin ordered. They all began emptying their boots of water and gathering their weapons. Dorian walked over to Thorin.

“Where is Noam?” the dwarf asked.

“She stayed behind,” Dorian replied softly.

“Why?”

“She has grown close to Legolas, and the lad does have some trials ahead of him. She wanted to watch over him… besides, I have an idea of what she will also attempt to do for us.”

“What?” Thorin whispered.

“She has grown close to Thranduil,” Dorian said carefully, “Look, the events ahead of us… they’re not pretty, or easy. Having him on our side will benefit us.”

“You would have us ally with the elves?” Thorin hissed.

“If you care about Fíli and Kíli’s lives-“ Dorian started but his throat closed and he choked. Thorin’s eyebrows pinched together when he caught onto the hidden meaning.

“Fine. I will trust your sister,” he finally said. Dorian smiled at him gratefully, rubbing his throat.

Their attention was drawn by a sudden commotion. They turned to see a man pointing his bow at them, arrow drawn. Thorin startled and reached for his sword, but Dorian placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

“Bard the Bowman,” Artemis said, stepping forward, “Of Laketown.”

“How do you know me?” the man ordered.

“That can be explained,” the hobbit told him, “But first we would hire you to take us to Laketown. We require rest before we continue our journey.”

“Laketown is not friendly towards outsiders, and would be especially wary of a group of dwarves… and elves…” Bard hesitated when he spotted Dorian and Ezarah.

“We know that no one can enter Laketown, but by leave of the master,” Dorian said, also stepping forward and going along with what Artemis was playing at, “And that he wouldn’t risk the wrath of King Thranduil by letting us in, since we’ve obviously escaped the Woodland Realm on bad terms. However, we are willing to pay whoever would smuggle us in and shelter us.”

“Besides, little Tilda would love having such interesting company,” Pandora smiled up at the man. Bard lowered his bow, intrigued.

“Very well,” he said finally, “I could use the money, and I am curious as to how you know so much about me.”

“It’s disturbing, isn’t it,” Bofur shrugged. Artemis elbowed him.

“We will explain everything to you,” Dorian promised, “Just get us into Esgaroth first. You will be paid handsomely for it.”

“I have an idea how to smuggle the dwarves and halflings in, and perhaps even you, Miss…” Bard trailed off, pointing to Leonor.

“Leonor,” the girl supplied.

“However, my plan would not work for the elves,” Bard finished.

“Shit, you’re right,” Dorian hissed, “We’re too big.”

“You already know,” Bard said, curiosity gleaming in his yes, “That is very interesting.”

“I can’t leave Kíli!” Ezarah exclaimed, only just beginning to calm down. He gripped Kíli’s hands even tighter.

“We must sneak in separately, Ezarah. Kíli will be fine,” Dorian murmured. Kíli looked up at Ezarah and nodded reassuringly. Ezarah swallowed thickly before reluctantly dropping Kíli’s hand and stepping away. Hugo stepped up instead.

“I’ll watch him, Ez,” he promised. Dorian opened his arms and let Ezarah fall in them for comfort.

“I’ll smuggle you in,” Bard promised the company, “Will you elves be able to find your own way?”

“Don’t worry, or maybe do, since we know where you live,” Dorian grinned. Bard raised an eyebrow, but deemed it wise not to say anything. He then walked away to ready his barge and load up the barrels.

“No matter what,” Florence spoke up, “We must trust him.”

“We follow your lead,” Nori told her. They all began to walk towards the barge as well. Thorin cast one last look back as he helped Kíli. Ezarah looked miserable tucked into Dorian’s side. The red haired elf nodded to Thorin, then began walking away. Thorin swallowed and turned back around.

It was beginning to hurt every time they got separated, not that he would mention it to anyone.

* * *

It had been hard for the dwarves to trust Bard, especially when he had told them to get in the barrels, but they trusted their companions. They had all groaned when the barrels were filled with fish, and Florence was really almost regretting this. It was a fishy, smelly ride into town, but they made it inside the walls. Bard then led them through the streets, dodging guards and Alfrid.

But finally, they had made it into Bard’s home. Sigrid had been ready to fight when they started climbing through the toilet, grabbing a pan from the table, but Bard had quickly calmed her. He had given her a short rundown of what had happened, and then she and Bain passed out warm clothes to them all.

“Thank you,” Florence said as she took a dry dress from Sigrid.

“O-of course,” Sigrid smiled shyly. Artemis now stood with Bombur and Tilda, making a meal for them all to enjoy.

“Thank you for bringing us into Laketown,” Leonor said to Bard, “I know it’s hard to trust our group.”

“Well, you all intrigued me, especially with your knowledge of things. How do you know so much?” Bard wondered.

“You wouldn’t believe us,” Hugo sniffed, still shivering. He and Bilbo had huddled around Dori, leeching off his warmth.

“With what I’ve seen in this world, there’s not a lot I wouldn’t believe,” Bard chuckled.

“We’re from a different world,” Florence explained, “In that world, this is just a story.”

“What?” Bard gasped.

“Hard to believe,” Leonor snorted.

“It is bizarre, you must admit,” Artemis stated.

“I’m sorry, but we’re from a story?” Bard repeated.

“How else would we know about your children, or your wife, or about that arrow hiding up there?” Anthony huffed, whispering the last part to Bard. The man froze momentarily before nodding slowly.

“Alright then,” he sighed, “It does seem impossible, but something tells me you are telling the truth.”

“I know you have doubts, and you fear for everyone’s safety,” Leonor whispered.

“And I know you have barely known us, and have no reason to trust us,” Pandora said softly, “But please do trust us when we say we will make things right.”

“These dwarves,” Bard whispered, “They are the dwarves of Erebor, aren’t they? They mean to take back the mountain.”

“Yes,” Artemis said, looking behind her to make sure the dwarves were still distracted.

“But the prophecy,” Bard hissed, “ _ The Lord of silver fountains, the King of carven stone Stone, the King beneath the Mountain, shall come into his own. _

“ _ The bells shall run in gladness, at the Mountain-king’s return, and shall fail in sadness, and the lake shall shine and burn. _ ”

“The lake will burn,” Leonor said gravely, “But if we act now, we can stop many deaths.”

“So they will wake the beast?” Bard hissed, “How can I just let this happen?”

“The dragon will remain there until woken,” Artemis growled, “Now, we can either deal with it now, or darker forces will come along and recruit him. The dragon can be killed now. But not unless it leaves the mountain.”

“But that doesn’t mean the people of Esgaroth have to suffer,” Pandora stated.

“Spread word that the dwarves have arrived,” Artemis suggested, “A rumor, perhaps, to start heading towards the ruins of Dale.”

“That… that could work,” Bard hummed.

“But you must stay,” Anthony told him.

“Why?”

“The dragon-” Pandora started, but cut off as she choked. Bard’s eyes widened in realization when they all looked up to the arrow.

“Are you sure I can do it?” the man whispered.

“You are the only one who can,” Leonor said when her throat unclenched.

“I understand,” Bard said firmly.

“Thank you,” she smiled.

“Dammit,” Hugo suddenly cursed, “Where are Ezarah and Dorian?”

“They should be here,” Thorin agreed.

“If they wish to not be seen, they would be taking their time,” Bard stated.

“What if something happened?” Kíli gasped. He was looking paler by the minute, which had begun to worry them all.

“I can go take a look,” Tilda offered, “They’re elves, right?”

“Tilda, no,” Bard exclaimed.

“Why not?” the little girl huffed, “Spies watch you, Bain, and even Sigrid all the time! They never watch me because I’m so young!”

“Tilda, there’s really no-” Hugo started, but Sigrid interrupted him.

“Da,” the young woman said, “Let her go. She can find them.”

“I can,” Tilda said proudly.

“You can,” Bard sighed, “Go find them.”

“I’m sure they’ll be easy to find!” Tilda chirped, “I mean, elves are pretty but they kinda stand out.”

“While she does that, we’ll talk about what’s to happen,” Artemis said. The company looked at her and nodded. It was time to change fate.


	31. a small calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are finalized, and things go a lot smoother in Laketown than in the original story. Our modern days friends begin to worry, however, for much has changed now and the future could be more treacherous than any of them expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. A second chapter today because yesterday's was short and dull.

Noam had easily found Tauriel and Legolas. They were loud and reckless for elves, most likely due to their younger age. Tauriel had an orc under her knife, and both turned when she walked up.

“Noam?” Tauriel gasped.

“What are you doing here? Where are the others?” Legolas exclaimed.

“I sent them on ahead. I feel my place is here now,” Noam explained.

“Here? And not with your brother?” Legolas wondered.

“There are great trials coming up, and we will need your help,” Noam explained, “I feel it is my place to stay and work with your father to ensure the safety of everyone. I’ve yet to convince him to help us.”

“I’m glad you’re staying,” Legolas said, before turning around, seemingly embarrassed.

“Me too,” Noam smiled at him, “Now, let’s get that filth back so we can question it.”

Between the three of them, it was quick work to take the orc back to the throne took. Legolas forced it to its knees in front of his father. Noam and Tauriel stood nearby as well, hands on their weapons.

Thranduil began to walk around the orc, his eyes narrowing.

“Such is the nature of evil,” the king began, “Out there, in the vast ignorance of the world, it festers and spreads. A shadow that grows in the dark. A sleepless malice as black as the oncoming wall of night. So it ever was, and so it will always be.”

Noam tracked Thranduil with her eyes as he stalked around the orc. She still had a ways to go to lighten his heart.

“In time, all foul things come forth,” Thranduil continued.

“You were tracking a company of dwarves. Why?” Legolas ordered.

“They’re gonna be one short soon,” the orc cackled, “We stuck the young one with a Morgul shaft. Poison’s in his blood. He’ll be choking on it soon.”

“Answer the question,” Noam hissed, hate surging through her fiercely. The orc choked something back, and Tauriel drew her knives.

“I would not antagonize them,” Legolas warned.

“You will pay for hurting that dwarf,” Noam sneered.

“Answer the question,” Thranduil ordered, “You have nothing to fear. Tell us what you know, and I will set you free.”

“You had orders to kill them. Why?” Legolas asked, holding his blade closer to the orc.

“The dwarf runt will never become a king,” the orc growled, “There is no king under the mountain, nor will there ever be! Your world will burn!”

“What are you talking about?” Tauriel hissed.

“Our time has come again. My master serves the One,” the orc grinned. Thranduil’s eyes flickered up to Noam, and she met him with a steady gaze, nodding her head ever so slightly.

“Do you understand now, elfling?” the orc had continued, “Death is upon you! The flames of war are upon you!” Thranduil lashed out, his sword slicing the head of the orc off. The body fell to the ground, wriggling.

“Father, gross,” Legolas wrinkled his nose.

“There was more he could’ve said,” Noam sighed.

“No more he could’ve told me,” Thranduil said, and Noam caught the hint of fear in his eyes.

“What did he mean by the ‘flames of war’?” Tauriel wondered.

“It means they wish to unleash a weapon so great it will destroy all before it,” Thranduil stated, “I want the watch doubled at our borders. All roads, all rivers. Nothing moves but I hear about it!”

“Father no!” Legolas exclaimed, “We cannot lock ourselves away!”

“I must keep everyone safe!” Thranduil replied.

“Are we not part of the world?” Legolas cried out, “You would have us wither away and hide in darkness, away from the light! Let evil consume the rest of the world!”

Noam stepped up and put a hand on Legolas’ shoulder, calming him.

“I know you are scared,” she said to the king, “But this will not end here. With every victory, this evil grows. Trust me when I say that we have a chance to deliver a serious blow to this enemy right now. But not if you hide away, letting evil become stronger than you.”

Thranduil looked down, and took a deep breath.

“You are right,” he finally said, “I have lost my way, haven’t I?”

“Father,” Legolas gasped.

“It’s okay, Legolas,” Thranduil smiled, “After your mother died, I did fall away from the light. But I have been pulled from the darkness. I must let my fear go.” He then turned to Noam. “What must we do?”

“I will tell you all I can,” Noam said, “The dwarves will enter the mountain. Smaug… Smaug will be awakened. He must leave the mountain in order for him to be killed.”

“The dragon will be woken then?” Thranduil sighed.

“But he will be killed,” Noam stated firmly, “The people of Laketown will need your help afterwards. Thorin…” Noam hesitated, but her throat hadn’t constructed yet. “Thorin will fall to the dragon-sickness.”

“As we all knew,” Thranduil scowled, hardening again.

“But I have high hopes. This time… this time he has fallen in love. Now, whether him and my brother will admit their feelings to each other before that happens is another matter, but I believe my brother will pull him from the haze,” Noam explained, “Then… then comes a great battle. We must be united in order to defeat this enemy. If we are not… it would give the enemy the advantage later on.”

“And how exactly will it affect my people, whether or not the mountain is lost?” Thranduil asked.

“It will not affect you personally,” Noam snapped, “But your son will be stuck with more danger later on.” She then gasped as her throat constricted, and she began to choke.

“Noam!” Legolas gasped, rushing to her side.

“My son?” Thranduil gasped. Noam stared hard at him and mouthed ‘the One’. Thranduil shuddered and squared his shoulders.

“Very well then,” he said, “I shall ready supplies for the people of Laketown, and gather my soldiers.”

“Thank you,” Noam smiled, her voice still rough, “Now, I must take my leave with these two elflings.”

“What?” Thranduil exclaimed.

“Legolas and Tauriel have something important to do,” Noam shrugged, “Besides, they were already planning to sneak out to hunt the orc pack.” Legolas and Tauriel turned to her in betrayal. Thranduil sighed and gazed at his son.

“Will he be safe?”

“Like I said,” Noam reassured him, “He has a destiny to fulfil. He will be fine.”

“Then go. I leave him in your care,” Thranduil said softly, looking to Noam. She bowed her head.

“For Elliwen. And for you.”

* * *

Tilda snaked her away across the many bridges and through the narrow streets of Laketown. She knew her way around. She knew how to remain in the shadows.

She kept her eyes moving, searching for any sign of something out of the ordinary.

It didn’t take very long, surprisingly.

Tilda smirked to herself as she approached the two men in hoods. They stood awkwardly under a bridge, doing their best to look inconspicuous.

“How did you two manage to even make it this far?” she grinned when she reached them.

“Tilda?” the elf with red hair gasped.

“Honestly,” Tilda giggled, “You stick out.”

“Well, glad you found us then,” the same elf smiled at her, “I’m Dorian. This is Ezarah.”

“I’ll lead you back to our house,” Tilda stated, “But it’s being watched so I’ll cause a distraction first.”

“We follow your lead,” Dorian bowed. Tilda led them back over the water. When they approached the house, she stopped them.

“Those two men there,” she pointed to a boat, “I’ll distract them. When they are, enter the house there.”

“You’ve got it,” Dorian nodded. Tilda strode out towards the edge of the water. Then, suddenly, she let out a large screech.

“Help! Help!” The two men whipped around to her, and she saw the elves dash up the steps.

“What’s wrong?” one man exclaimed.

“Spider!” Tilda screeched. The men sighed heavily and returned to their business. Tilda smirked, and began heading up the steps herself.

“Rude,” she called to them, “Couldn't even pretend to care?”

When she entered her home again, it was to a scene of grief. The blond haired elf, Ezarah, had collapsed by the young dwarf with no beard. Both were crying.

“It will be okay,” Leonor was murmuring, rubbing Ezarah’s back.

“He’s hurt, isn’t he?” Tilda whispered, looking at the dwarf.

“Yes,” the female dwarf, Florence, said sadly.

“How do we help?”

“I’m not sure yet.”

“So, has a plan been made?” Dorian asked softly.

“Yes,” Hugo said, “Turns out we are able to spill the beans a bit more than normal in this case.”

“What do you mean?” the elf asked.

“Instead of Bard hating Thorin and all that, we were able to make a plan with working together instead,” Leonor stated.

“Apparently, I’m the only one capable of killing the dragon,” Bard said, “But to do so, he needs to be lured out.”

“We’ll start a rumor that the dwarves of Erebor have returned, get people to move out and towards the ruins of Dale,” Sigrid grinned.

“We just have to get the dragon out of the mountain,” Dwalin huffed.

“A united front?” Dorian gasped, “This… this is awesome!”

“We are changing the course of fate here,” Hugo stated, “But it will be good.”

“We just need weapons. We lost some in the river whilst fighting the orcs,” Thorin frowned as he spoke.

“The armory,” Bard sighed, “It’s guarded.”

“And dwarves are kinda suspicious,” Florence said.

“But humans aren’t,” Leonor announced, “I’m not watched like Bard and his family. I can go cause a distraction tonight while the dwarves sneak in.”

“That’ll be perfect,” Thorin smiled at her. She grinned back.

“You’ll have to be careful, still,” Bard stated.

“We’ll be fine,” Pandora huffed, “Just get people out! But, maybe forget about the mayor. He’s a dick.”

“Pandora,” Artemis scolded.

“What? He is!” 

“We should get ready then,” Kíli announced, trying to stand.

“No!” Ezarah cried, “You must stay and rest! Moving will speed up the poison and-” The poor elf broke off babbling again. Kíli’s face fell in despair, and he clutched Ezarah closer to him. Fíli also moved to embrace the pair.

“Do not lose faith,” Hugo said loudly, “Noam is still out there, and I know she’ll have a plan.”

“You’re right,” Dorian sighed, his chest still tight, “Kíli will make it through this.”

* * *

Thorin sat, gazing out the window up at the wind lance. He didn’t know what to do. Kíli obviously had to stay and rest, and Thorin wanted to stay with him, but Durin’s Day was tomorrow…

“You’re worried.” Thorin sighed and looked up as Dorian sat down next to him.

“I am. Durin’s Day is tomorrow, so we must get to the mountain, but we cannot take Kíli and…” Thorin sighed heavily again.

“He’ll be fine here,” Dorian assured him, “I’ll be here to watch over him.” That's right. Dorian and Ezarah couldn’t come to the mountain anyways, less they alert the dragon. Thorin felt himself whither at the thought of going without the elf. He looked up to see Dorian staring at the mountain, fear in his eyes.

“Dorian, what’s wrong?” the dwarf asked softly.

“I worry about what will happen,” Dorian admitted, just as quiet. He turned to Thorin, tears building up in his green eyes. “Thorin, you-” The words were cut off as he choked. Thorin took a deep breath. Something bad was to happen then.

Dorian bit his lip and turned his gaze to the bag of coins on the table. Thorin followed his gaze, and understanding dawned on him.

“The gold-sickness,” he gasped out.

“You can… fight…” Dorian choked out.

“If I fall this will all be for nought!” Thorin exclaimed, but he froze when Dorian grabbed his hands. The elf squeezed them, gazing into Thorin’s pale blue eyes. Thorin stared back. Dorian’s eyes were beautiful. He had never seen anybody with green eyes such as him, for they shone like emeralds. Thorin did his best to commit them to memory.

“You must stop me from doing anything rash,” Thorin stated, “Please. Protect me from myself.” Dorian smiled and nodded. Thorin found himself smiling back.

He would not be like his forefathers. He would fight this curse to his last breath.

* * *

Leonor, while the dwarves kept to the shadows, walked through the streets in the torchlight. They followed Bard’s directions to the armory.

They would not alert the city to their presence. Not in this story.

“Excuse me!” Leonor called when she spotted the guards.

“Oi! What you doing out so late, miss?” one of them called, and they began to approach her.

“Got lost!” she huffed, “I’m here to visit my grandmother. I’ve traveled here all the way from Bree!”

“Bree! Why, that’s over the Misty Mountains, is it not?” another guard exclaimed.

“Don’t tell me you were on your own?”

“I was, and now I’m lost!” Leonor huffed, “My grandmother promised me the streets of Laketown were easy to navigate, but I’ve been at this all day with no luck!”

“How did you get past the Misty Mountains all on your own?” a guard exclaimed, and Leonor fought the grin from her face. They had taken the bait.

She began to weave her tale of crossing the Misty Mountains, taking references both from  _ the Hobbit _ as well as  _ the Lord of the Rings _ books. The men were enraptured by her tale.

The dwarves worked fast, and soon Leonor heard the rhythmed taps from Fíli.

“I didn’t mean to keep you long,” Leonor apologized, “I must be on my way now.”

“Good luck finding your way, miss!” the younger guard exclaimed, “Maybe we’ll see each other again!”

“Thank you!” Leonor called, striding off again. As soon as she rounded the corner, she was caught by Fíli.

“Are you okay?” he ordered. Leonor hoped she wasn’t blushing.

“Of course! You guys had the dangerous job!” 

“I just…” Oh, and Fíli was definitely blushing. “I didn’t… like that you were talking to them.”

“Fíli,” Leonor gasped, “Were you jealous?”

“What?” the dwarven prince huffed, “No! Don’t be silly!”

“I, uh…” Dammit, Ezarah would never let her live this down, “I wouldn’t mind if you were. Jealous, I mean.”

“Wait, really?” Fíli gasped.

“I…” Leonor started staring into his eyes. He stared back, hopefully.

“Fíli! Leonor! You two coming or what!” Nori called.

“We’ll talk later!” Fíli promised, and the two took off after the others.

* * *

Florence didn’t like the fact they were leaving some of their group behind. Kíli was starting to look very sick, however, and Ezarah wasn’t doing very well in response. She worried for his fate, considering the changes that had been made.

“Sigrid and Tilda have done well,” Bard told them as they readied themselves to leave, “Apparently people are starting to make their way to Dale.”

“Good,” Hugo said, casting worried looks over to Kíli and Ezarah.

“Just make sure they keep leaving,” Anthony said, “Tonight… well, it’ll be one to remember for sure.”

“How do we get out of the city?” Dori asked Bard.

“You will take my barge,” Bard stated, “My children will go with you. Get them to Dale.”

“Bain and Tilda will take them,” Sigrid huffed, “I’m staying until you leave, da.”

“No, you will go with them to safety,” Bard ordered.

“And leave you on your own against the dragon?” Sigrid scoffed, “No. I am staying and that is final.” Florence smiled at the girl. She was feisty. Bard’s shoulders deflated.

“So much like your mother,” the man smiled sadly.

“So, we take the barge up the river then?” Bain wondered.

“Yes. Can I trust you with this? You and Tilda?” Bard asked.

“We’ll take care of the dwarves!” Tilda beamed.

“We leave ourselves in your hands,” Balin grinned at her.

“We’ll get them out,” Bain promised.

“We cannot go,” Dorian said, “May we stay here to heal our friend?”

“Of course,” Bard nodded.

“I will stay. My place is with the injured,” Oin announced.

“I also stay. My place is with my brother,” Fíli stated.

“Fíli,” Thorin started.

“He needs to stay,” Leonor told him softly, “He needs to stay for Kíli. Dorian will watch out for them.”

“I so badly want to take back our home,” Thorin drew in a sharp breath, “But I fear what may happen if I do.”

“Your nephews may have to stay here, as do Dorian and Ezarah, but I will stand by you in the mountain,” Leonor promised. Thorin looked at her, standing there with her shoulders squared. His gaze flickered to Fíli, who stood worrying about his brother.

“You will make a good queen one day,” he finally said. Leonor immediately flushed up to her ears, and Thorin gave her a knowing smile.

“You must leave now,” Bard announced, “While the light is still low. Bain, Tilda, get them out and then find a safe place in Dale. I will find you once this is done.”

“Please be safe, da,” Bain pleaded.

“Let us go,” Thorin said. He cast one last look to Dorian. The elf stared back, before smiling. Thorin took a deep breath, and stepped out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the mountain! Monday's chapter will be where the excitement picks up again!


	32. patience and poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anticipation grows as they wait for Bilbo to find the Arkenstone, and Kíli's health grows worse and worse...

Bain and Tilda did well in sneaking them out of Laketown. Bain was steadfast and calm, and Tilda was feisty and resourceful. They had reached the ruins of Dale by the time the sun had risen. The streets were filling with more and more people, all of them chattering excitedly about the return of the Ereborian dwarves.

“You both stay here, and stay safe,” Artemis instructed Bain and Tilda as they readied to hike up to the mountain.

“You’ll come back, right?” Tilda asked.

“Of course we will,” Artemis smiled at them, “Now stay out of sight, and watch out for your father.”

“We will,” Bain promised.

“We must find the hidden door before the end of the day,” Thorin said as they began to make their way up the mountain from Dale.

“We’ll make it, don’t worry,” Anthony reassured him.

It was a long way up. Thorin led the way, map in hand. Leonor kept close to him, as did Bilbo and Hugo.

As the day stretched on, they all grew tense. Artemis had latched onto Bofur’s hand and was not letting go. He did not know what to say to her nervousness, so he just held on.

“Will we be okay?” Nori asked quietly.

“I don’t know,” Florence answered truthfully, “A lot has changed from the original story. I… I worry…”

“As long as I'm with you I…” Nori also trailed off. Florence blushed.

“Stay with me,” she whispered.

“Always,” Nori replied.

The sun had reached its peak and had started to fall by the time Bilbo found the staircase up.

“You have keen eyes, Master Baggins,” Thorin praised the hobbit, who grew slightly flustered.

“Up we go,” Pandora huffed.

The company began the climb. It was more exhausting than it had originally seemed, and it took some time to climb.

But finally… finally… they reached the top.

“This must be it,” Dwalin exclaimed. They all gathered on the small ledge, and Thorin pulled out his key.

“Let all those who doubted us,” he grinned, “Rue this day!” They all cheered, and Leonor grasped his shoulder.

“Right then. We have the key,” Dwalin huffed, “Which means that somewhere there is a keyhole.” 

“Whoa, really?” Anthony snorted. Dwalin shot him a withering glare.

“We must have patience,” Artemis warmed them all.

“I can try to find it,” Nori offered.

“It won’t work,” Florence told him, grabbing his arm, “We really just must be patient.”

“Rest, then,” Thorin ordered.

As the sun began to set more, the dwarves grew more and more anxious, Thorin especially.

“The light dwindles,” Balin stated, stopping his pacing.

“We cannot wait,” Dwalin agreed. Hugo tried to say something, but his throat tightened yet again. He and his friends had not been able to say anything for some time. Hugo sighed and turned to Bilbo, his eyes pleading.

“We must be patient,” Bilbo said, “Like Artemis said at first.”

“They haven’t been able to talk for a while,” Bofur noted, “Obviously something happens.” Artemis smiled at him and gripped his hand.

Hugo tugged on Bilbo’s hand, looking up to the sky. Bilbo followed his gaze, not understanding. The sun was mere minutes from setting, but that’s not where Hugo had looked to. He had looked…

…He had looked to where the moon would be coming out when all other light was gone.

“The last  _ light _ of Durin’s day!” Bilbo gasped, “The last  _ moon _ light! We have to wait for the sun to set!”

“The last moonlight,” Thorin repeated, smiling at the hobbit.

“Oh thank god,” Anthony gasped, “That was stifling.”

“Good thing you brought Bilbo along. Seems like he’s smarter than the lot of you,” Pandora smirked. 

“Oi,” Bofur huffed.

The sun disappeared, and the company collectively held their breath. It didn’t take long for the moon to peek through the cloud and light up the landing. A thrush landed, and began to knock against the stone.

As the light grew sharp, a keyhole became visible in the stone.

“There it is,” Thorin gasped.

“The key,” Leonor prompted gently. Thorin took it out and held it up to the moonlight. He stepped up to the wall, and slowly inserted the key. He turned it until there was a deep  _ click _ .

Thorin breathed out as he pushed against the door, and it swung open.

“Here we go,” Hugo whispered. Anthony squeezed his shoulder.

“Erebor,” Thorin whispered, almost in disbelief.

“Thorin,” Balin gasped, emotion heavy in his voice. Anthony stepped up to give support to Dwalin, who was also breathing heavier.

“I know these walls,” Thorin said as he entered the mountain, “These halls… this stone… You remember, Balin? Chambers filled with golden light?”

“I remember,” Balin replied, wiping at his eyes. Slowly, they all made their way into the entrance. Glóin turned to read an inscription carved into the stone.

“Herein lies the seventh kingdom of Durinsfolk. May the heart of the mountain unite all dwarves in defence of this home,” he read for them.

“That’s the throne of the king,” Balin told those of the company who were looking at it.

“And what’s that above it?” Bilbo asked.

“The Arkenstone,” Hugo whispered.

“Arkenstone?” Bilbo repeated.

“That,” Thorin said, “Master Baggins, is why you are here.”

Hugo turned to Bilbo and grabbed his hands. Bilbo blushed as Hugo leaned in.

“You must find the Arkenstone,” Hugo whispered, “Find it, and hide it. You can do this, no matter what you face in there.”

“You won’t go with me?” Bilbo gasped.

“You must go alone. But please remember, you can do this. You are clever, and brave, and you will come back to me!” Hugo said firmly.

“Come back to you?” Bilbo wondered hopefully.

“Yes,” Hugo smiled, “To me.”

“Stay safe down there,” Anthony said as the two hobbits pulled away.

“You’ve got this,” Pandora grinned.

“I shall take you in a bit further,” Balin offered.

“Remember, Bilbo, just find the Arkenstone,” Thorin said. Bilbo nodded, before he and Bilbo disappeared down the hallway.

The rest of them returned outside to wait. Artemis tucked herself into Bofur’s side. He had his arm around her shoulders, and they murmured quietly to one another.

Anthony stood to give comfort to Balin, and Pandora huddled with Ori. Hugo paced in front of the entrance, and no one quite had the heart to stop him.

Leonor stood at the edge, staring off towards where Laketown was. Her eyes held longing and worry. Dwalin sat next to her, offering silent comfort as Anthony did for his brother.

Florence stepped up to Nori, who was looking out over the view.

“It’s pretty,” Florence whispered as she too looked out across the valley.

“It truly is,” Nori sighed, before steeling himself and turning to Florence. “But… uh… n-not as pretty as you.” Florence flushed and looked down.

“So uh…” she stuttered, “This flirting… is it serious?”

“Yes!” Nori exclaimed, “At least, I hope it is. I really do care about you, Florence Granger.”

“I care about you too, Nori,” Florence whispered. They turned to each other and held their hands.

“Even though I’m a thief?” Nori asked, smiled sheepishly.

“Well,” Florence giggled, “You did steal my heart.”

“Finally!” A voice exclaimed. They turned to see Dori with a hand over his chest. “I thought this pining would never end!” the dwarf huffed.

“You don’t have to be so dramatic!” Nori pouted.

“Welcome to the club, Florence!” Artemis grinned at the dwarrowdam.

Their confession was a much needed distraction. Thorin smiled as they all gathered around to tease the pair. His mind was then drawn to the mountain, and the gold that waited inside.

“Thorin.” Thorin jumped at the voice, and turned just as Leonor sat down next to him.

“Yes?” the dwarf wondered.

“Your mind is wandering,” Leonor whispered, and Thorin tensed.

“I keep…” he sighed, “I keep thinking of the gold, and…”

“You’re fighting it. You can do this, Thorin,” Leonor said firmly, placing her hand on his arm.

“I can feel myself turning,” Thorin hissed, “There’s a growing darkness in my mind. The gold, it’s mine I-” He cut himself off.

“Keep your mind on other things,” Leonor encouraged, “Fíli and Kíli! Dammit, think of Dorian!”

“I will try. Leonor, you must promise me something,” Thorin said gravely.

“Anything,” Leonor replied.

“Promise to stop me from doing anything stupid. If I turn, do not let it impact what is to happen.”

“I promise,” Leonor smiled, “But I have faith it won’t be as bad as you think.”

“I wish I could have your enthusiasm,  _ mizimith _ ,” Thorin smiled back.

“What does that mean?” Leonor wondered.

“Little gem,” Thorin replied, “A name I often call my nephews. It suits you now as well.”

“I’ll keep you safe, uncle,” Leonor whispered, blushing slightly.

“Thank you.” Thorin then drew Leonor into a hug, and they took comfort from each other.

Then, the ground shook.

“Was that an earthquake?” Ori gasped. Everyone tensed and looked to Balin.

“That,” the dwarf said, “Was a dragon.”

* * *

Ezarah wasn’t doing well. Almost worse than Kíli. Dorian bit his lip as he wet another cloth, smoothing it over Kíli’s head. He had begun to burn up.

“Dorian.” The elf turned at the worried voice. It was Fíli. “Will he be alright?” Dorian looked down at the dwarf, still so young in his years. He sat down and pulled Fíli in for a hug.

“Yes,” the elf said, “He will be. I can feel it.”

“I hate seeing him in pain,” Fíli gritted out, clinging to Dorian.

“Me too, Fíli. But he is strong. And so are you,” Dorian whispered, rubbing the dwarf’s back.

“Thank you,” Fíli said as he drew away. He then smirked mischievously, “Uncle.”

“Oi,” Dorian scowled.

“Sorry,” Fíli held his hands up, moving to Ezarah’s side. The elf looked up at the blond haired dwarf. His eyes were red from crying, and he had tear streaks down his face. His hair was a mess, which looked wrong since he was and elf, and he clutched desperately at Kíli’s hands.

“Be at peace, brother,” Fíli said, taking another wet cloth and using it to wipe Ezarah’s face. Ezarah sniffed and leaned into the attention. Óin busied himself around the room, mixing together mixtures to help with the pain from the poison.

“Ez…” Kíli rapsed, his eyes opening. He had been dozing, his body exhausted from fighting the festering wound.

“I’m here,” Ezarah gasped, immediately leaning forward.

“Don’t be so worried,” Kíli smiled sadly.

“I can’t help it. I love you,” Ezarah cried.

“I love you too,” Kíli replied. He reached his hand up towards Ezarah, before he convulsed.

“Kíli!” the elf exclaimed.

“Hold him down!” Óin ordered. Fíli and Dorian moved to do so, as did Bard. Óin poured some medicine into Kíli’s mouth, and Ezarah coaxed him to drink it.

“I need something to slow the poison!” Óin growled.

“I have nightshade or feverfew,” Bard said.

“No! Athelas!” Dorian gasped, “We need to get athelas!”

“Hurry! Dorian, hurry!” Ezarah pleaded.

“I will be swift,” Dorian promised. As he stood, he turned to Fíli and Bard. “Prepare to fight.” With that, he was off. Ezarah whimpered.

Kíli had begun to thrash around, writhing in agony. It was almost too much for him to handle. This was his fault. All his fault.

“Please,” Ezarah began to whisper, “Please.”

“Keep his head still,” Bard said. Ezarah wept as he moved to cradle his love’s head. That’s when a  _ creak _ was heard overhead.

“Shit,” Ezarah hissed, “Weapons!”

“Wha-” Bard began, but then an orc burst through the roof. Ezarah growled as he threw a knife, hitting the orc right through its forehead.

“Keep them away from Kíli!” Óin yelled, swinging his own weapon around. Sigrid screamed as one landed in front of her, but before Bard could rush to her aid, she had grabbed a pot and bashed it over the head.

“Nice!” Fíli praised her.

“There’s too many!” Sigrid retorted, panicking as more entered. Fíli had to agree. Ezarah threw another knife, not daring to leave Kíli’s side.

That’s when another elf dashed into the room. Tauriel grinned as she slashed an orc’s throat.

“Tauriel!” Ezarah exclaimed.

“Kill them!” Noam ordered as she too entered the fray. She had traded her longbow out for some small knives, dancing around and slashing at the orcs. Her golden armor glimmered in the firelight. Legolas dashed around outside the house, killing those trying to enter.

“Ezarah! Watch out!” Ezarah gasped as Kíli pushed an orc away from him. The orc fell right into Fíli’s blade, and Kíli fell in turn to the ground, screaming.

“Kíli!” Ezarah sobbed, dropping down beside the dwarf.

“The orcs are retreating!” Bard shouted.

“They only want Thorin,” Noam growled. She moved to help Ezarah lift Kíli back onto the table.

“Noam!” Legolas called, “The orcs are running away! We have to catch them!”

“Noam!” Noam smiled as her brother burst back in, and they embraced each other.

“I have athelas!” Dorian exclaimed, holding out the plant.

“Noam!” Legolas called once more before he dashed off.

“Shit,” Noam cursed, “I have to go after him.”

“Tauriel!” Ezarah cried, “Please, save him! Please!”

“Go, Noam,” Dorian said. Noam nodded before dashing off after the reckless elven prince. Tauriel hesitated, before grabbing the athelas from Dorian.

“Hold him down,” she ordered. Fíli and Óin held down one side of Kíli as he trashed, Bard and Sigrid took the other side. Dorian moved to find a bowl for Tauriel.

“Please, please, please,” Ezarah was chanting. Tauriel mashed up the athelas, releasing its healing properties. She then carried the bowl over to Ezarah.

“You must heal him,” she told the elf.

“What?” Ezarah gasped, “But I can't! I don’t know how!”

“You are an elf,” Tauriel smiled at him, “You have the abilities.  _ You _ must be the one to save him.”

“She’s right, Ezarah,” Dorian said, “I'll hold his head.” Ezarah slowly stood and moved shakily to where Tauriel was.

“Apply the athelas, draw out the poison. The words will come to you,” Tauriel promised. Ezarah took the bowl, his hands growing steadier. He made his way to Kíli’s leg, and began to apply the athelas. Kíli gasped as the plant came in contact with his wound.

Ezarah closed his eyes, and felt a calm wash over him. He knew what to do.

“ _ Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth. Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth. _ ”

Tauriel helped hold down Kíli’s legs as Ezarah chanted, but it was soon no longer needed. Kíli stilled his thrashing, and his eyes gazed up at Ezarah, as if he could see nothing else.

“It’s working!” Fíli cried out, smiling up at Dorian. Dorian smiled back, blinking back tears from his eyes.

“ _ Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth _ ,” Ezarah chanted, and golden eyes met brown in a steady gaze.

Kíli sighed as the poison left him, and color returned to his cheeks. Óin let out a sigh of relief, and everyone fell away from Kíli. Ezarah whispered the chant one more time, his gaze still not breaking Kíli’s. Then, slowly, he leaned forward, resting his forehead against Kíli’s.

“You did it,” Fíli praised.

“I did it,” Ezarah repeated, smiling up at the blond dwarf.

“Wrap the wound now,” Tauriel instructed, “The poison has been drawn out but it will still bleed.” Ezarah did as she asked, carefully binding Kíli’s leg under her instruction. Once the bandages were secure, they all moved away, to give the couple privacy.

“Ezarah,” Kíli whispered, and Ezarah looked up to him.

“Kíli.”

“It is not a dream. You saved me,” Kíli gasped.

“You were strong,” Ezarah retorted softly, moving up to cradle Kíli’s face in his hands.

“You,” Kíli smiled slowly, “Are a wonder. You hold my life in your hands. Without you, my life is now meaningless, and you saved me.”

“Oh, Kíli,” Ezarah gasped, “And mine would be meaningless without you.” The elf leaned down, his hair falling in a curtain around their faces, and their lips met. Fíli let out a sigh of relief.

“He’s okay!” he cried out, finally letting his tears fall.

“He’s okay,” Dorian repeated, hugging the blond dwarf.

“I must go now,” Tauriel said, grabbing her bow.

“You will not catch them, trust me,” Dorian sighed, “Best you stay here now. We’ll have a dragon to outrun soon enough.”

“Dragon?” Tauriel sighed, resigning herself to the fate, “Wait, is Pandora up there too?” Dorian fought not to raise an eyebrow.

“Yes, she is. She is a good fighter, however. She will be safe.” Tauriel nodded stiffly, turning to help Sigrid with gathering the bloody rags together.

Then, the house shook.

“Fuck,” Dorian drew in a sharp breath, “It’s starting.”

Another tremor was felt, and they all moved closer together.

“Bard,” Ezarah said, “It’s your turn.”

“Will it work?” Bard asked. Dorian and Ezarah could not answer, but they fixed him with reassuring stares.

“Da,” Sigrid whispered.

“Stay with them. Get to safety,” Bard told her. He then reached up and finally pulled down the black arrow. “I have a dragon to kill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no actual Smaug this chapter. Next chapter will be his.


	33. how to make a dragon angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the company has to run from a dragon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter this time, sorry...

Hugo dashed after Thorin as they all ran into the mountain. Thorin had been fighting the dragon-sickness, but every now and then his lucidness would waver. He had hesitated to go into the mountain after Bilbo, his eyes flashing even as he repeated the mantra, “I am not my grandfather.” Leonor had finally been able to pull him from his thoughts long enough for them to decide to go help Bilbo.

They had rushed into the mountain, Thorin leading the way. The dwarf was very fast however, and Hugo struggled to keep up. The roars of Smaug echoed in the halls, and the hobbit felt fear rush through him. They were really doing this, weren’t they?

They would be seeing a real life dragon. The thought was terrifying.

“The Arkenstone!” He suddenly heard Thorin shout. “Did you find it?”

Hugo rounded the corner to see Thorin blocking Bilbo’s path with his sword. Anger flashed through before he was able to control it.

“Thorin!” Hugo called. Thorin jolted and looked up at the hobbit, fear in his eyes. He then turned to Bilbo, an apology forming on his lips.

That’s when Smaug rounded the corner.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Hugo gasped, running forward to clutch at Bilbo.

The dragon was huge, fire glowing in his chest, and coming straight for them.

The rest of the company finally caught up, running out onto the walkway as well. They froze when they saw the dragon.

“Holy mother of hell!” Pandora screeched.

“You will all burn!” Smaug growled, his voice booming, and his chest began to glow even brighter.

“Jump!” Artemis ordered. They all jumped off into a pile of gold, sliding down towards another opening. Dragon fire erupted over their heads, and the heat was extraordinary.

“Thorin!” Leonor gasped as the dwarf entered the small room they had found, his coat on fire. Thorin threw it off, breathing heavily.

“Come on,” he said, and they all followed him through the halls. They were eerie, silent and cold. Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin all had pained looks on their faces. It had to be hard, walking these empty halls.

They eventually made their way to a long bridge. Thorin stopped them all, gazing out cautiously.

“I think we gave him the slip,” Dori hissed.

“He’s still out there,” Anthony whispered back.

“There may be a way out,” Thorin said softly.

“That exit is too high! There’s no chance!” Balin hissed.

“It is our only chance,” Thorin said. He then began to walk out onto the bridge, gesturing for everyone to follow silently. They followed him, adrenaline high.

They were halfway across the bridge when the coins began to fall. They all looked up to see Smaug moving directly overhead. Hugo swallowed his gasp and clung to Bilbo. Artemis held a hand over her mouth.

Thorin gestured to them again, and then began creeping across once more. Anthony released the breath he was holding once they had made it across and were safe again.

“Holy shit, that was nerve racking,” Florence squeaked, still not letting go of Nori’s hand.

“We have to make our way to the exit,” Thorin said.

“We cannot escape there,” Leonor sighed sadly.

“What do you mean?” Dwalin ordered.

“It is sealed,” Anthony said grimly, “We will find only death there.” They all looked down sadly.

“What do we do?” Ori asked softly.

“We have to chase Smaug out. Make him angry,” Leonor stated, “We have to get him to go to Bard.”

“Making a dragon angry sounds incredibly dangerous,” Bofur huffed.

“Oh, it’ll be fun!” Pandora chirped.

“Right, just dodging razor sharp claws and dragon fire. Sounds like a game indeed,” Dwalin rolled his eyes.

“If this is to end in fire,” Thorin said, turning to them all, “Then we shall all burn together.”

“We can do this. Together,” said Balin.

“Let’s get Smaug angry!” Pandora cheered.

* * *

They had split into five teams to distract Smaug and lure him to the forges. Leonor ran after Thorin, Balin, and Bilbo across a stone bridge.

A loud thump was heard, and Leonor cursed out loud when Smaug came into view.

“Flee,” the dragon purred, “Flee! Run for your lives! There is nowhere to hide.”

“Shit,” Leonor hissed as the dragon came closer and closer.

“Behind you!” Dori suddenly called. He, Ori, and Bombur ground to halt as Smaug turned towards them. They began to run in the opposite direction as the dragon came after them instead.

“Hey! You there!” Dwalin called, drawing the dragon’s attention again along with Nori and Florence. Smaug started towards them, but again his attention was drawn towards another group.

“Don’t run from me,” Smaug hissed as he began chasing after Bofur, Artemis, Hugo, and Anthony, who were closer.

“Fuck you!” Anthony shouted back.

“Over here, ugly!” Pandora then called from where she ran besides Glóin and Bifur. Smaug turned to them and lit up his chest. As they ran into a cave, he let the fire explode.

“Hot hot hot!” Pandora screeched as the cave floor heated up. Bifur picked her up to protect her feet and then they were sliding down a long ramp.

“This is intense!” Pandora screeched as they fell into suspended carts.

“This way!” Bofur called to Hugo as he watched Smaug go after Thorin, Bilbo, Balin, and Leonor again.

“Shit,” Hugo spat, following after the dwarf.

Leonor’s heart pounded as they ran after Thorin. It was really terrifying, running from an actual dragon.

“This way! Come on!” Balin called, and Leonor slid to a halt. Bilbo had already began running towards the older dwarf and Leonor was about to do the same when they saw Smaug round the corner.

“Thorin!” Leonor called, realizing she wouldn’t make it to the opening before the dragon breathed fire.

“With me!” Thorin ordered, grabbing Leonor’s arm. Together they jumped off the ledge, dodging dragon fire. Leonor screamed as they fell. Thorin grabbed onto a chain with one hand, and Leonor’s waist with another. She in turn caught Orcrist as it fell from his grasp.

Something activated above them, and the chain began to lower them. Smaug appeared above them and began chasing them down the shaft.

“Thorin! Thorin!” Leonor screamed, clinging to the dwarf.

“Hang on!” Thorin growled.

The contraption suddenly stopped, and they began rising up again. Leonor gasped as they passed Smaug’s face, his golden eyes staring into her brown ones. His jaws snapped up, and Leonor screamed as he began pulling them down again. The dragon tugged on them, and ripped the contraption free.

“Leonor!” Thorin gasped as they fell onto Smaug. Thinking fast, Thorin grabbed Leonor by the waist and threw her up. She screamed but was able to grab hold of another chain. Smaug growled and began to open his mouth.

“Thorin, jump!” Leonor yelled when she noticed the contraption barreling down the shaft. Thorin jumped up and grabbed onto Leonor just as the contraption fell into Smaug. They began to rise again, faster this time. Smaug roared behind them, and Leonor gasped as she felt heat rising behind them.

Nori and Florence pulled them up and over just as fire erupted from the shaft.

“Go! Go!” Thorin ordered, still holding onto Leonor.

He led them to the forge, where everyone else had gathered.

“Plan’s not going to work,” Dwalin grunted, “These furnaces are stone cold.”

“He’s right. We’ve no fire hot enough to set them aflame,” Balin sighed.

“Do we not?” Anthony grinned, looked to where Smaug’s roars were coming from.

“Good thinking,” Thorin smirked, and he turned to taunt the dragon.

“I did not look to see you so easily outwitted!” the dwarf yelled, “You have grown slow and fat in your dotage! Slug!”

Smaug rose up, glaring and growling.

“Take cover,” Artemis ordered, and they all dove behind the metal pillars. Flames burst out on all sides, and the heat was almost unbearable.

But the taunting had worked, and the forge lit up.

“Bombur! The billows!” Anthony called. The dwarf ran to bring more air for the flames.

Smaug began to bang on the bars, denting them and prying his way in.

“We have to get him to the entrance hall somehow!” Artemis shouted.

“Make him angry enough to leave the forge!” Florence agreed.

“Bilbo, Hugo, get up there!” Thorin ordered, “On my mark, pull that lever!”

“Come on!” Hugo said, pulling Bilbo on behind him.

“Balin, can you still make some flash flame?” Thorin asked.

“Aye, it’ll only take a jiffy,” Balin huffed.

“I’ll come with,” Leonor said, running after him, Florence, Ori, and Nori. Anthony ran after Thorin and Dwalin as they avoided the dragon, but it wasn’t long before the dragon caught sight of them.

“We don’t have a jiffy,” Dwalin growled.

“Oh fuck,” Anthony swore as Smaug began stalking towards them, his chest lighting up.

“Now!” Thorin yelled.

Hugo and Bilbo jumped up together to pull the lever down. Water exploded forward, dousing the dragon completely and putting out his flames. Smaug screeched and flew back, away from the water. As the water flowed, the suspended carts began to move.

“Holy shit, he’s so big!” Pandora gasped as the forge came into view. She hung out from the cart she was in, looking for her friends.

“That didn’t do much,” Dwalin cursed as Smaug stood again, steaming from the water and fixing his eyes on Thorin.

Several loud bangs and flashes went off as Leonor and the dwarves launched flash flame bombs at the dragon. While Smaug was distracted, Pandora caught sight of an opportunity.

“Glóin!” she shouted, “Cut that line!” Glóin did as she asked, swinging his axe down. Carts full of stone fell onto Smaug, and the dragon screeched in pain as he flailed about. His wings caught other lines, and Pandora screamed as she and Bifur were flung around.

“Pandora!” Artemis exclaimed, running towards the fallen carts. Bofur ran after her. They pulled Pandora, Bifur, and Glóin from the wreckage and helped them stand.

“Time to scram!” Pandora gasped, straightening her chainmail. They caught up with the other dwarves and began to flee the forges.

Bilbo and Hugo hopped down from the stone as fast as they could as Smaug thrashed close to them, causing destruction. The two hobbits cried out as a blast knocked them off their feet, and they rolled.

“Get out of there!” Leonor screamed at them.

“Keep going!” Thorin ordered.

“Bilbo,” Hugo gasped, “We have to run!” Bilbo’s heart dropped when he realized Smaug’s attention was fixed in them now. He grabbed Hugo’s hand and they began to run. Smaug lunged towards them, but before he could grab them they were able to slide down a long stone ramp. They slid to the bottom and took off running.

“We must keep going!” Hugo growled as they continued to evade from Smaug. He and Bilbo ran hand in hand, eventually making their way to a large hall. They slowed down, not hearing anything.

Then, a loud  _ crash _ as Smaug burst through the stone. Large cloth banners were ripped from the wall and began to fall. Bilbo and Hugo fell to the ground as one of the banners fell over top of them. The cloth was heavy, and it pressed down on the two hobbits.

Smaug stalked into the hall, and Hugo could almost feel his eyes turn to them, even under the cloth.

“You think you can deceive me,  _ barrel-rider _ ?” Smaug hissed, his voice deep with anger, “You have come from Laketown!”

“It’s working,” Hugo gasped.

“This… is some sort of scheme between those filthy dwarves and those miserable arrow-wielding lakemen!” Smaug growled, “Those sniveling cowards, with their longbows, and black arrows! Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit!”

“Egg him on!” Hugo hissed, “Get him to go!” Bilbo nodded and crawled out into the open.

“No!” he shouted, “This isn’t their fault! Wait! You cannot go to Laketown!”

Smaug turned slowly to stare at Bilbo, eyes glinting dangerously.

“You care about them do you?” the dragon seemed to purr, “Good. Then you can watch them die.”

“No!” Bilbo shouted, “No!” But Smaug didn’t listen. He burst through the stone, his wings opening wide and lifting him into the air. Bilbo and Hugo ran after him, leaping out of the destroyed entrance. They dashed up a small rocky hill so they could look out down the mountain. The rest of the company joined them, running outside and breathing hard.

“Shit shit shit!” Artemis cursed, her eyes following Smaug’s course through the air.

“It’ll be okay!” Pandora stated, “Bard will kill him!”

“Let’s hope,” Hugo sighed. They all watched grimly as the dragon flew off in a red haze.


	34. the burning of laketown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noam babysits an elven prince, and Sigrid gets the badass moments she deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse other than I love Sigrid and I wish the girls had gotten more moments.

Noam felt bad that she had to leave the others, especially since Kíli was in so much pain, but she had made a promise to Thranduil, and herself, to keep his son safe. Besides, she had faith in Ezarah. Kíli would not die… at least not tonight.

She shook that thought from her head, refusing to think about what lay in store for the line of Durin. Instead she focused on keeping up with the elven prince. Legolas dashed through Laketown, hopping over bridges and boats, chasing down the orcs. Noam followed close behind, shooting down any orc that got near to him.

Suddenly, a group of orcs dropped down around her. She cursed and stuck an arrow through an orc’s head. She then pulled it out and used her bow to fire it into another’s. As they drew nearer, she threw down her bow in favor of her small knives. She whipped around, slashing any orc who got close.

“Fuck,” she gasped as one got a lucky kick to her knee. She fell, and rolled out of the way of a sword, flipping back up afterwards to kick one in the face. A sword slashed at her chest, but it bounced off of her armor. She would have to thank Galadriel for it again.

By the time she had dispatched the orcs around her, Legolas had disappeared from view.

“Fuck,” she said again, grabbing her bow and taking off again.

She found Legolas trapped in a headlock a few moments later. Bolg sneered at her, tightening his grip on the elf. Noam growled and launched herself forward. Bolg was forced to drop Legolas as she kicked at the orc’s face. Legolas fell to the ground, gasping, and Noam took her turn against Bolg.

He was strong. Very strong. Noam groaned as she was thrown against a stack of crates. He threw a foot at her, and she caught it, twisting as it fell into her hands. Bolg fell to the ground with a grunt. Noam was then caught off guard as he kicked her in the chest. She flipped backwards, dodging his next swipe. However, she then found herself cornered against a pillar. Bolg’s hand attacked her face, and she felt a pain in her lip. She snarled and dug her feet into his knee, causing the orc to stumble back.

Legolas rejoined the fight, jumping onto Bolg’s back and drawing him away from Noam. Bolg reached back and threw Legolas into two more orcs that had joined the fray, forcing the prince to fight them instead.

Another orc had grabbed Noam from behind, and she watched in frustration as Bolg walked off. She snarled and kicked her legs up, using the momentum to flip up over onto the orc’s back. She grabbed an arrow and jammed it into its neck. The orc howled and fell. She grabbed her bow and shot another arrow into the next orc, just as Legolas killed the last of his.

The prince stumbled against a wooden pillar, and Noam rushed to his side.

“Are you alright?” she ordered.

“I’m… bleeding?” Legolas gasped as he drew his hand away from his nose. Noam sighed sadly and used her sleeve to wipe the blood away. She knew her own lip was split and bleeding, because she could feel it. But she didn’t worry about it. They both saw movement out of the corner of their eyes, and they turned to see Bolg running away on the back of a warg. Legolas moved to follow, but Noam stopped him.

“It’s no use,” she said bitterly, “We won’t catch up to him. He’s off to meet a group of orcs.”

“Are you okay?” Legolas gasped when he looked at Noam.

“I’m fine,” Noam smiled at him, “Now, let’s get back to the others. We’ll have to outrun the dragon soon enough.”

Just as she said that, the ground shook and a haze of red began to glow from the mountain.

“Smaug,” Legolas gasped.

“Come,” Noam ordered, and they began to run.

* * *

“We have no time,” Tauriel exclaimed, “We must leave.”

“Can you stand?” Ezarah asked Kíli.

“I’m fine now, thanks to you,  _ armâlimê _ ,” Kíli smiled at the elf. Ezarah smiled back fondly.

“Alright, you two,” Fíli scolded, “You can be all lovey once we escape the dragon.”

“I’m going to get up higher,” Bard said as he grabbed his bow, “Get to safety, Sigrid.”

“Only if you stay safe, da,” Sigrid retorted. With that, Bard was out the door, arrow in hand.

A loud  _ whoosh _ was heard overhead, and they all froze.

“Quickly now,” Óin urged them. They all rushed down to a small boat, climbing in. Tauriel went to the front, keeping her eye out. Kíli and Ezarah huddled in the back. Fíli stood next to Dorian, both looking up into the sky. They all gasped when Smaug flew overhead.

“Fucking hell, he’s way bigger in person!” Dorian exclaimed.

“Keep us moving,” Tauriel snapped, her eyes darting around.

It seemed the rumor of the dwarves returning had done well. The streets were fairly empty, with really only the guards dashing about. Dorian closed his eyes and sighed in relief that the plan had worked, and that the people of Laketown had already fled.

The sky suddenly lit up red as Smaug let out a blast of fire.

“Oh my god,” Ezarah gasped.

“Keep going, keep going,” Dorian muttered, pushing his oar faster.

“Look out!” Sigrid suddenly screamed, and they rammed into a large boat.

It was the mayor, with his boat full of gold.

“Fucker!” Ezarah shouted.

“Keep rowing! We’re faster!” Dorian reminded them all.

“Da!” Sigrid gasped, and they all turned to see Bard standing atop a roof, firing arrows.

“What’s he doing! He needs to shoot the black arrow!” Kíli gasped.

“Practice shots?” Ezarah wondered.

Smaug flew overhead, his tail whipping into the house Bard was on. Sigrid screamed as her father tumbled. He regained his footing and began moving to the bell tower for more height.

The black arrow tumbled from the roof.

“Oh no,” Dorian gasped.

That’s when Sigrid reached up, grabbing a rope and swinging from the boat.

“Miss Sigrid!” Kíli exclaimed.

“What’s she doing?” Tauriel gasped.

“She’s going to help her father,” Ezarah murmured.

“She can do this,” Dorian said loudly, “She is strong. Her father needs her and she will not fail.”

“Where is Sigrid going?” A new voice ordered.

“Noam! Legolas!” Ezarah called as the two elves leaped from the walkways onto the boat.

“Yer okay!” Óin grinned.

“Noam,” Fíli gasped, reaching out to Noam’s bruised face.

“Bolg is stronger than he seems,” Noam said bitterly, “Now again, where is Sigrid going?”

“Bard dropped the black arrow,” Kíli explained, “She’s going to help him.”

“Good girl,” Noam praised.

“We’ve just got to focus on getting out,” Dorian sighed. They continued rowing their boat, dodging dragon fire and debris. Finally, they were able to steer their way out of the town, and they looked back to see Smaug still attacking.

_ Come on, Bard, _ Dorian thought to himself,  _ Come on. _

* * *

Sigrid dashed across wooden planks, adrenaline pumping through her. The black arrow. She had to find the black arrow.

“There,” she hissed, spotting the arrow where it had fallen onto a boat. She jumped and grabbed another rope, swinging over to the arrow. She picked it up and then looked around.

Her father was atop the bell tower now, firing arrow after arrow at the dragon as it flew past.

“Da,” she breathed out. She tightened her grip on the arrow and started running towards the tower.

There were still people in the town, but there were far fewer than there had been yesterday. Tilda was always good at spinning a tale, and suddenly Dale had been the place to be. Those that were there were in boats or swimming through the water to keep away the fire.

Sigrid gasped as the dragon flew overhead suddenly. It really was huge. She gasped as it flew at her father, bumping into the tower he was on. She quickened her pace, lifting her skirts with one hand, the arrow still grasped in the other. 

She finally reached the tower, and began leaping up the stairs two at a time. She ignored the creaking wood and flames around her. All that mattered was getting the arrow to her father.

“Da!” she exclaimed as she finally made it to the top.

“Sigrid?” Bard gasped, his face dirty with ash, “What are you doing here? Why didn’t you leave? You were supposed to leave!”

“I came to help you!” Sigrid huffed.

“No! That thing is unstoppable now! Nothing can kill it!” Bard hissed.

“This might,” Sigrid stated firmly, holding up the arrow. Bard stared at it, disbelieving. He then smiled and held his hand to her face.

“My brave Sigrid,” he choked out, “Now go! Get out of here!” She nodded, but before she could go back down, the dragon flew past the tower again. She screamed as it tipped, and she lost her balance. The wood beneath her disappeared, and she quickly latched onto a broken beam.

“Sigrid!” Bard yelled, and he reached down to pull his daughter back up.

“I’m fine da!” she exclaimed, then turned in horror as the dragon landed, facing them. Bard took the arrow from her fingers and stood to face the dragon.

“Who are you, that would stand against me?” the dragon roared, and Sigrid winced at its voice. It was coarse, and angry, and full of power.

Bard scowled and picked up his bow. Sigrid gasped when she realized it was snapped in two.

“Now that is a pity,” the dragon purred, noticing the same thing, “What are you going to do now,  _ bowman _ ?”

“Da!” Sigrid pleaded.

“You are forsaken!” the dragon continued, “No help will come to you.” The dragon then turned his gaze into Sigrid, and she froze.

“No,” Bard whispered.

“Ah! Is that your child?” the dragon sneered, “You can’t save her from the fire. You will burn!”

Bard turned and wedged the pieces of his bow into the wood, restringing it as he did.

“Sigrid,” he gasped, “I need you to come stand for me.”

“Anything, da,” Sigrid whispered, moving into place. He strung the arrow, resting it on her shoulder, and began to pull it back.

Sigrid’s breath quickened. The dragon was approaching behind her, she could hear his steps. The flames were hot around them, the red glow lighting up the night sky.

“Stay still, daughter, stay still,” Bard cooed softly, and Sigrid did her best to slow her breaths.

“Tell me, wretch,” the dragon snapped, “How now should you challenge me?” Sigrid watched her father’s eye brighten.

“The missing scale,” he whispered.

“You have nothing left, but your death!” the dragon roared, the air seeming to quiver from the force of it.. Sigrid froze and began to turn her head.

“Sigrid! Look at me!” Bard said quietly, “You look at me.” Sigrid turned and stared at her father’s face. It was determined as he aimed the arrow. The dragon grew closer behind her.

“Da,” Sigrid breathed out, willing her body to still.

“A little to your left,” he instructed. She did so until he said, “That’s it.” She froze, not even daring to breath. She watched her father’s face as he took a deep breath, and then released the arrow.

Her breath was drawn from her as it flew past her cheek, and she whipped her head around to see if her father had struck his mark.

The dragon’s eyes widened, and it cried out in surprise and shock, the arrow sticking from his chest. It began to screech and yowl, and its wings spread out.

“Sigrid!” Bard yelled, pulling his daughter in close as the dragon began to fly up, almost as if trying to escape the arrow. They watched together as he rose up.

And then, the light faded, and he began to fall.

“Da!” Sigrid gasped, the tower tipping even more.

“We must jump,” Bard said. Sigrid nodded.

Bard and his daughter leapt into the lake, escaping the flames. And so too did Smaug the Terrible fall into the water. Dead.


	35. shadows in the mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company watches painfully as they lose Thorin.

The shores of the lake were quiet. Those that had remained in Laketown when the dragon came were gathering what they had been able to save. There weren’t many left. Most had already left towards Dale.

Dorian stared up at the mountain. Thorin was up there, and he feared what state they would find him in when they finally made it to the dwarven kingdom.

“Dorian,” Noam whispered as she stepped up to her brother.

“What if… what if I can’t pull him from the dragon-sickness,” Dorian murmured, his voice choking on emotion.

“You will,” Noam reassured him, grabbing him by the arm, “You care about him, and he cares about you. You two may dance around your feelings for one another, but you both know it to be true.”

“What if he doesn’t feel the same way though?” Dorian gasped.

“Enough of the ‘what ifs’,” Noam hissed, “You  _ will _ pull him from the dragon-sickness. You  _ will _ save him!”

“I’m scared, Noam,” Dorian admitted, “So much has already changed.”

“And they have been good changes,” Noam countered, “Look at all the people who were saved here in Laketown. Look at how happy Kíli and Ezarah are. This story was meant to change for the better. I have faith, and so must you.” Dorian sniffed and pulled his sister in for a hug. They stood for a moment, embracing one another.

Those that had remained from Laketown began to gather together. Tauriel stood a ways off with Fíli and Kíli, and Óin looked over Ezarah. While Kíli had rebounded after receiving treatment, the elf still looked worn himself.

“Tauriel,” Kíli whispered, looking away from where his lover was being fussed over. The red haired elf turned to the dwarf.

“Yes?” she prompted.

“Thank you, for showing Ezarah how to save me,” Kíli said softly, bowing his head. Tauriel froze at the sign of gratitude, before she too bowed her head at him.

“Do not thank me,” Tauriel replied, “I merely gave him a nudge.”

“Still,” Kíli shrugged, grinning, “Your not so bad, for a wood elf.”

“And you’re not so bad, for a dwarf,” Tauriel found herself smirking.

“I found a boat you can use!” Legolas exclaimed as he rejoined the group.

“Perfect,” Fíli said. He, Óin, Kíli, and Ezarah all moved to start pushing it out into the water.

“We must ride north,” Legolas said to Tauriel, “See where the orcs ran off to.”

“I know,” Tauriel agreed.

“You two aren’t running off without me,” Noam said firmly, stepping up with Dorian.

“You won’t come to the mountain?” Dorian said sadly.

“You must do this alone, Dorian,” Noam told him, “I must keep these two elflings safe.” Both Legolas and Tauriel gasped in offense.

“Bard!” Ezarah suddenly gasped, and they all turned to see the bowman walking up with Sigrid.

“You’re all okay!” Sigrid exclaimed.

“So are you!” Dorian grinned as they all gathered.

“Nice shooting!” Kíli praised.

“And you, Sigrid,” Dorian said, “Were very brave last night. You will make a good leader, like your father.”

“Thank you,” Sigrid gasped.

“The dragon is dead,” Bard said, “What happens now?”

“We are heading up to the mountain, to see what damage there is,” Dorian started.

“And I must go north with Prince Legolas to follow the orcs that attacked us,” Noam said.

“And who are you? We haven’t met yet,” Bard wondered.

“I am Noam, Dorian’s twin sister. A pleasure to meet you, Dragonslayer,” Noam grinned at Bard, who huffed at the title.

“Lead the rest of them to Dale,” she continued, “The dwarves will not come to aid right away, but trust in my brother.”

“King Thranduil will also come,” Ezarah spoke up, causing Legolas to perk up a bit.

“You must all stay rested,” Dorian added, “This is not over yet.”

“That sounds ominous and unpleasant,” Bard sighed before turning to the elves again, “Do you have horses? It will make traveling much easier.”

“We do not. Are there any to spare?” Noam wondered.

“Perhaps we may be of assistance there.” They all turned at the sudden voice.

“Glorfindel!” Fíli gasped when they saw the golden haired elf. He was approaching them atop a horse, a small force of elves right behind him.

“What are you doing here?” Noam exclaimed.

“Pandora said that there would be a great battle,” Glorfindel smiled, “We came to offer our aid.”

“Our father could not come personally, so he sent us in his place,” Elladan as he walked up to them.

“Some business in the south, he said he had?” Elrohir added, looking to Noam, Dorian, and Ezarah. Noam sighed.

“Yes. Quite dangerous business, at that.”

“Will Lord Elrond be okay?” Fíli asked, and Noam was touched at his concern.

“He’ll be just fine,” she reassured them all.

“Now, how may we be of assistance here?” Glorfindel asked as he dismounted his horse, “We came as soon as the passes cleared of orcs. They really were only after the company, it seems.”

“Legolas, Tauriel, and I need horses,” Noam said, “We ride north.”

“We have two to spare,” Elladan said.

“One is an old friend,” Elrohir grinned, and he gave a low whistle.

“Avonsel!” Ezarah exclaimed as the horse trotted forward. Avonsel whinnied and nudged her head against Ezarah.

“Thank you,” Noam said, “Will you stay with Bard and the people of Laketown?”

“We shall aid where we can,” Glorfindel replied, bowing to Bard. The man bowed back.

“Avonsel,” Ezarah whispered, “Carry Noam for me and keep her safe.” The horse neighed and trotted over to the dark haired elf. Legolas and Tauriel meanwhile walked over to the other spare horse.

“Be safe,” Dorian sighed, “And don’t be late for the big hurrah.”

“You go save your dwarf,” Noam replied. Dorian and the others then turned to help push the boat into the water, and they were off. Noam turned to Bard and the other elves again. Legolas stepped up, almost shyly.

“The orc we fought,” Legolas said, “I think I know who it is.”

“You would be correct,” Noam sighed, “Bolg, spawn of Azog.”

“They wore a mark I am familiar with through stories,” Legolas whispered, “The mark of Gundabad.”

“Gundabad?” Tauriel gasped.

“The old orc stronghold,” Glorfindel said grimly.

“There is-” Noam tried to say, but she was cut off as her throat clenched.

“Noam!” Legolas gasped.

“Can’t!” Noam rasped out.

“I guess we must ride north and find out what lies there for ourselves,” Tauriel stated.

“We must ride swiftly,” Noam said, regaining her voice.

“Should I send my riders with you?” Glorfindel wondered.

“No,” Noam replied, “We go only to scout. Protect the people of Laketown and prepare for something bigger to come. And trust in my brother. Please.”

“We will,” Bard replied. Noam nodded and swung herself up onto Avonsel.

“To Gundabad,” Legolas said.

* * *

As they approached the mountain, a tense atmosphere descended upon them.

“I don’t like this,” Kíli hissed.

“I don’t either,” Ezarah agreed. Fíli turned to look up at Dorian. The flame headed elf hadn’t said anything since they disembarked the boat, his gaze hard.

The entrance to Erebor soon came into view, and they all drew in a deep breath. Even though it was beat up, it was a grand and impressive entrance.

“Thorin,” Dorian breathed out, gazing into the mountain. They slowly made their way into the great stone halls.

It was silent inside. Eerie and dark. No sign of the others.

“I don’t like this,” Fíli hissed. They made their way deeper into the mountain, ears straining for any sound.

“Fíli!” Leonor exclaimed when she spotted them from her spot in the shadows. She ran out and threw herself at the dwarf, tears in her eyes.

“You’re okay!” Fíli gasped, holding the woman close.

“Leo!” Kíli grinned, and Leonor flung her arms around him next. When she pulled away, she had tears dripping from her cheeks. She turned sadly to Dorian.

“Thorin… he’s…” she cried, “I couldn’t stop…”

“Hush,” Dorian reassured her, pulling her into a hug, “We’ll bring him out. We won’t let him fall.  _ I _ won’t let him fall.”

“It’s the dragon-sickness, isn’t it?” Fíli said sadly.

“He fought so hard, but it still gripped him. He won’t come out of the treasury,” Leonor explained.

“Oh yes he will,” Dorian snapped, a flash of anger in his eyes. He began striding swiftly to where the golden glow was coming from.

As they went deeper, down the stairs, both Hugo and Bilbo came out to greet them.

“Dorian, Fíli, Kíli,” Hugo said grimly.

“It’s Thorin! We can’t reach him anymore!” Bilbo cried out, “He won’t sleep, he won’t eat… He’s not been himself!”

“Dorian!” Fíli gasped. He and the elf took off down the stairs, Kíli close behind them.

They both froze when they entered the chambers of gold. There was so much of it, glimmering and glowing under firelight. It made Dorian sick to look at.

“Gold.” They jumped at the voice and turned to see Thorin walking among the piles of treasure. “Gold beyond measure.”

“Oh, Thorin,” Dorian whispered.

“Beyond sorrow, and grief,” the dwarf continued, his eyes clouded. He then turned to see them all standing there. “Behold, the great treasure hoard of Thrór.” He then threw a large jewel up to Fíli, who caught it easily.

“Dorian,” Kíli whimpered almost inaudibly.

“Welcome, my sister’s sons, to the kingdom of Erebor!” Thorin yelled, his voice echoing.

“Do not despair,” Dorian whispered to the dwarf princes, “We will reach him.”

Thorin turned and started walking again, looking at the gold.

“Let’s go to the others,” Hugo said softly, and he and Bilbo began gently leading the others away. They were led to a chamber where the rest of the company was sitting and brooding.

“Dorian!” Anthony exclaimed, hopping up to hug his friend.

“You’re okay!” Florence grinned as she hugged Kíli.

“It’s all thanks to Ezarah,” Kíli grinned proudly.

“Ez?” Hugo gasped.

“Turns out, as an elf, I’ve got pretty cool healing powers,” Ezarah smirked.

“It was really amazing to watch,” Fíli praised, causing Ezarah to flush up his pointed ears.

“Glad to see you with color in your face again,” Anthony smiled, also hugging Kíli.

“Was Smaug scary or what?” Pandora grinned.

“Terrifying!” Ezarah agreed.

“Did you guys see Noam?” Anthony asked.

“Yes,” Dorian confirmed, “She’s fine. She rides north with Legolas and Tauriel to scout.”

“Good,” Artemis huffed.

“And there’s more!” Ezarah exclaimed, “Glorfindel is here with Elladan, Elrohir, and a small battalion of elves! They’ve come to help us!”

“The elves of Rivendell have come to aid us?” Balin gasped.

“Aye,” Dorian grinned, “We left them with Bard to help the people of Laketown, but they are ready to help for the bigger fight.”

“I’m getting really nervous about this ‘bigger fight’ you all keep referencing,” Nori huffed, taking Florence’s hand in his. Dorian and Ezarah saw this, and grins spread across their faces.

“Don’t,” Florence warned them, and their shoulders deflated.

“Sadly we cannot gather for too long,” Dwalin sighed, interrupting the reunions, “Thorin has ordered we search for the Arkenstone.” Dorian fought the urge to look at Bilbo, instead nodding his head.

“Let’s go then,” Pandora sighed.

* * *

They searched for a day, Thorin barking orders from above. Dorian tried several times to speak to him, but the dwarf had developed a knack for avoiding him.

Bilbo helped the dwarves search, his pocket growing heavier with each passing second. Eventually, he couldn’t bear it. As they all took a break, he escaped out to where there was fresh air. He paced a few times before sitting down on a stone.

“Bilbo?” He turned to see Hugo walk up and sit next to him.

“I can’t stand it in there,” Bilbo whispered, “They’re all searching and suffering his orders, all while I carry that damn stone in my pocket!”

“It’ll be okay,” Hugo said softly, “But you cannot reveal that you have it. Not yet.”

“Is what Smaug said true? He told… He told me I should take it, just to see Thorin suffer and go mad…”

“It will be okay, Bilbo. The Thorin we know is gone right now, but it will not last.” Bilbo sighed and leaned into Hugo, taking comfort from the other hobbit.

They continued to search the treasury, looking for any sign of the Arkenstone. On the third day, Dorian followed Balin, Dwalin, and Bilbo into the throne room. Thorin stood, staring at the throne. The long robe he wore seemed to weigh him down even more than he already seemed.

“Has the Arkenstone been found yet?” Thorin ordered, his voice dark and heavy.

“Not yet,” Dwalin sighed.

“They’re not working hard enough,” Thorin muttered.

“We would all see the stone returned,” Dwalin replied.

“And yet, it is still not found,” Thorin hissed. Dorian winced.

“Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?” Balin asked, “The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people.” Thorin turned to them slowly, and began walking down the steps.

“It is the king’s jewel,” he growled, “Am I not the king?”

“A good king would trust those who followed him so loyally,” Dorian exclaimed.

“An elf would speak to me of loyalty,” Thorin snapped.

“Am I just an elf to you now, Thorin,” Dorian said sadly, “Do you not remember all we have been through together?”

Thorin turned away, and Dorian’s heart ached.

“Know this,” Thorin murmured, “If anyone should find it, and withhold it from me, I will be avenged.” He then stalked off. Dorian looked at Bilbo and shook his head ever so slightly. Dorian then looked to Thorin’s back. It was painful to see him like this, and he didn’t know how to fix it yet.

* * *

Pandora found Balin crying. She had approached him slowly, offering her arms out. The situation was hard for everyone, but harder for some.

“Dragon-sickness,” Balin gasped as he fell into the hobbit’s arms, “I've seen it before. That look. That terrible need. It is a fierce, and jealous love.”

“I know. It’s painful to watch in person,” Pandora whispered.

“It sent his grandfather mad,” Balin sighed.

“If…If Thorin had the Arkenstone…” They turned to see Bilbo walking in timidly. “O-or, if it was found… would it help?”

“That stone crowns all,” Balin said grimly, “It is the summit of this great wealth, bestowing power on he who bears it. Would it stay his madness? No… I fear it would make it worse…”

“Worse…” Bilbo repeated.

“Perhaps it is best that it remains lost,” Balin admitted. Pandora watched sadly as Bilbo made his way back out of the room.

“He knows where it is, doesn’t he?” Balin whispered when the other hobbit had left.

“Yes,” Pandora said quietly.

“Good,” Balin said, “He’s got a pure heart.”

“We’ll make this right,” Pandora promised, “Dorian can get to Thorin, I know it.”

“Aye,” Balin agreed, “Dorian can do this.”

Dorian grimaced from around the corner as he listened. He didn’t have that much faith in his abilities to get through to Thorin. True, he loved the dwarf with all he had, but did Thorin return the feelings?

The elf followed Bilbo out to the ramparts, finding he too needed some fresh air. Dorian lingered in the shadows, looking up at the stars.

“What is that?” He suddenly heard Thorin order, “In your hand?”

“I-It’s nothing!” Bilbo squeaked. Dorian quickly made his way to the hobbit’s side as Thorin demanded to see what he held.

“Show me!” the dwarf roared. Bilbo slowly held out his hand, showing the acorn. Dorian smiled at the hobbit and released a breath of relief.

“I picked it up in Beorn’s garden,” Bilbo admitted sheepishly.

“You carried it all this way?” Thorin gasped, his eyes clearing.

“I’m going to plant it in my garden, in Bag-End,” Bilbo said softly.

“It is a poor prize to take back to the Shire,” Thorin chuckled.

“One day it’ll grow,” Bilbo smiled, “And every time I look at it I’ll remember everything that happened. I’ll remember the good, the bad… and how lucky I am to have made it home.” Thorin began to smile, his face softening.

“It’ll be the envy of the Shire,” Dorian chuckled.

“And you, Dorian? What shall be your prize?” Thorin whispered, looking up at Dorian. Dorian smiled when he saw the clear blue eyes.

“This adventure has been prize enough for me,” the elf replied softly. Thorin’s smile grew a little wider.

“Thorin,” Dwalin said as he walked up, “The survivors of Laketown have reached Dale.” Thorin’s smile immediately dropped and a veil passed over his face again. Dorian’s heart sank, and he almost wanted to yell at Dwalin.

“Call everyone to the gate,” Thorin ordered. 

“Thorin,” Dorian called, but the dwarf ignored him.


	36. dragon sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noam continues being a mother, and Dorian reaches out to Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who've left love on this story! Appreciate all you dears!

Noam rode hard beside Legolas and Tauriel. The two were sharing a horse, they moved in sync and rode easy. Noam could also see why Ezarah had created such a close bond with Avonsel. She was a good horse, and gentle to ride.

They rode for a couple days, only stopping to rest their horses. The further north they went, the more barren the landscape became. All bare rock and jagged structures.

“We’re getting close,” Tauriel sensed.

“We should continue on foot,” Noam suggested. They dismounted and began climbing up a ledge for a better look.

The old fortress of Gundabad soon came into view. It was made of all sharp edges, and it had a sense of darkness around it.

“Gundabad,” Noam hissed.

“What lies beyond?” Tauriel wondered.

“An old enemy,” Legolas whispered, “The ancient kingdom of Angmar.”

“This fortress was once its stronghold,” Noam explained, remembering the movie, “It is where they held their great armories, forging their weapons of war.”

“A light!” Tauriel gasped, “I saw movement!”

“Do we go now?” Legolas wondered.

“We must wait for nightfall,” Noam instructed.

“This is a fell place,” Legolas sighed deeply as they settled back a bit, “In another age our people waged war on those lands.”

“Really?” Tauriel gasped.

“My mother died there,” Legolas admitted quietly, “My father does not speak of it. There is no grave… no memory…”

“There is memory,” Noam retorted, “And your mother was not forgotten. She came to my world, if you’ll remember. She was happy and at peace, knowing your father would care for you. She told me stories about the two of you.”

“That’s right,” Legolas smiled, tears in his eyes.

“She’s still here,” Noam whispered, placing her hand over her own heart, then Legolas’. The prince scooted closer, and she opened her arms for him. He fell in, taking comfort from her embrace.

“We wait for night,” she said again. They settled down into comfortable positions. Tauriel grew restless as the light disappeared, while Legolas seemed content to just sit next to Noam. Soon, the light in the sky was all but a sliver in the horizon.

“If we are going in, we should move now,” Tauriel hissed. Noam nodded, and they started to move. But just as they did, a large swarm of bats began to swoop overhead, and they were forced to duck their heads for cover.

“They are swarming,” Tauriel gasped as they watched the creatures circle around in the air.

“Those bats have been bred for one purpose,” Noam hissed.

“War,” Legolas gasped, his eyes growing wide.

There was a loud shout suddenly, and they all looked down to see Bolg. He waved his arm around, and a horde of orcs began to stream from the fortress. Horns blared, and the ground seemed to shake with the forces that marched forward.

“No,” Tauriel gasped.

“We must warn the others!” Legolas exclaimed.

“Quickly!” Noam urged them. They all slid down and hopped onto their horses. They took off as fast as they could.

Noam prayed they wouldn’t be late.

* * *

Thorin had ordered they build up a wall, barring entrance to the mountain. Nobody liked it, but they did as he asked. They began to pile up stones, Dwalin and Bofur instructed them all. Dorian glared as he piled up stones of his own, his green eyes practically glowing with fury.

“I want this fortress made safe by sunup!” Thorin ordered as he observed their progress, “This mountain was hard won. I will not see it taken again.”

“The people of Laketown have nothing!” Kíli yelled, throwing down the cart he was dragging, “They came to us with nothing! They have lost everything!”

“Do not tell me what  _ they _ have lost,” Thorin growled, “I know well enough their hardship. Those who have lived through dragon fire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for.”

“So you will really become like Thranduil then,” Dorian said loudly, dropping a stone he was carrying.

“What?” Thorin roared.

“You are right. Your people have lost so much! When you and the survivors fled and turned to Mirkwood, Thranduil turned away! Will you really do the same to these people of Laketown?” Dorian challenged, fire in his eyes. Thorin looked away, his eyes flickering.

“More stone,” he ordered.

“Someone needs to get to Dale,” Dorian hissed, “We need more time!”

“Send a hobbit,” Balin stated.

“Cause a distraction,” Pandora said, “I’ll go.”

“Be safe,” Artemis whispered. Bifur nodded and pulled Pandora in for a quick hug. She then squared her shoulders and fixed the gauntlets she wore.

With Thorin thoroughly distracted with the wall, Pandora slipped away into the night, unseen. She snuck into Dale easily enough. Her large feet did well to dampen her steps. She sneered when she spotted the sleazy man, Alfrid. He slept, ignoring all that was happening.

She continued on, trying to remember the movie.

“Thranduil will come!” she gasped. She changed course and began to run out of the ruins. As the sun began to rise, she encountered the elven army. They marched to Dale in perfect tempo.

Thranduil was easy to spot, atop his large hart. Pandora beelined towards him.

“King Thranduil!” she yelled, “King Thranduil!”

“You,” Thranduil said as he stopped his stead, “You are one of the hobbits we found in the forest.”

“Sure am! I’m one of the ones who knows the future!” she exclaimed, “I just came from the mountain!”

“Then you bear news,” Thranduil stated.

“Sure do,” Pandora huffed, “Now, let me up with you! I’ve done enough running and I’m not about to waste more breath keeping up with your hart.”

“Straight to the point, I see,” Thranduil almost chuckled. He reached his arm down to pull Pandora up in front of him.

“I’m Pandora, by the way. I expect to be called by my name,” Pandora stated.

“Very well,” Thranduil fought to roll his eyes. She reminded him of Legolas when he was very young.

“Thorin has fallen to the dragon-sickness,” Pandora reported, “Although the hold is not strong. It won’t take long for him to break it, but we must give Dorian a bit more time.”

“Noam already assured me of her confidence in her brother,” Thranduil said, “I do not come armed to fight him. Noam also has warned me that there is another, greater danger.”

“There is,” Pandora grimaced, “Many lives will be saved if we can all work together.”

“Noam… my son… have you seen them?” Thranduil wondered, almost timidly.

“Not personally,” Pandora replied, “But Dorian and Ez and those guys did when they were in Laketown. They’re riding north now to gather more information, but they’ll be returning soon enough.”

“North?” Thranduil asked.

“Throat’s not closing yet,” Pandora said, “They’re going to Gundabad. There’s something there they must see.”

“Gundabad?” Thranduil gasped.

“Legolas will be fine,” Pandora huffed, “He’s got Noam! She’ll keep him safe. Besides, it’s strictly scouting they’re doing.”

“Good,” Thranduil huffed. By then they had entered Dale. The elven warriors all lined up. Pandora looked up to see Bard descending the steps to greet them.

“Pandora?” the man gasped when he saw the hobbit.

“Hey Bard! Nice shooting!” Pandora grinned at him.

“My Lord Thranduil,” Bard then turned to the elven king, “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I was told you needed aid,” Thranduil replied. He then gestured to a large cart of food that was being drawn in. The people of Laketown began to cheer as they made their way to the cart to pass around food and water.

“You have saved us!” Bard exclaimed, “How can we thank you?”

“It is not me you should thank,” Thranduil admitted, “It is these strangers from a different world that spoke to me and opened my mind. Apparently a great evil approaches, and it would be best to form a united front.”

“They did warn me about something that was coming,” Bard sighed.

“We have a day or two more,” Pandora reassured them, “Enough time for Dorian to help that stubborn dwarf king.”

“Has he really fallen then?” Bard asked.

“Yes,” Pandora said, sadness flashing across her face. Both Thranduil and Bard immediately panicked. She looked like a hurt child.

“I saw the way Dorian and Thorin looked at each other,” Bard said quietly, “That elf can reach him. I know it.”

“Thanks,” Pandora sighed.

“Until then, let us prepare for battle,” Thranduil stated, “I have brought extra weapons for those men who would fight.”

“Those’ll be much better than whatever’s left here in Dale,” Pandora huffed, “Hey, where’s Glorfindel, by the way?”

“Glorfindel?” Thranduil gasped.

“Pandora of the Flying Fists!” Glorfindel descended the steps in all his golden beauty, and Pandora ran up to embrace him.

“What are you doing here?” Thranduil asked bluntly.

“Helping my good friend here, of course,” Glorfindel grinned, “There’s a battle yet to come, and I wasn’t going to just abandon the dwarves to their fate.” Thranduil stiffened, and Pandora looked between the two elves. It seemed her friend really wasn’t afraid to call the elven king out.

“So, we just wait then?” Bard asked, breaking through the tension.

Pandora sighed. “Wait, and rest. We’ve got a long couple of days coming up. Now, Fin! Where are Ella and Elro?”

* * *

“We’re going to need aid from the Iron Hills,” Artemis told the small group of dwarves she had gathered. They were trying to make plans as discreetly as possible.

“For the upcoming battle?” Glóin wondered.

“Yes,” Artemis replied, “Thorin would call for them himself, but we must act first.”

“Why?” Ori asked.

“Well, based on what we know from the story,” Artemis sighed, “Dain is a stubborn dwarf. If Thorin sent him word the elves were threatening the mountain, who would he attack?”

“Yer right,” Dwalin huffed, “I'll send word to Dain. He’ll listen to me.”

“Good. We must be ready to fight,” Artemis said firmly. She then saw a flash of red go by the door.

Dorian strode with purpose. The elves had arrived, which meant soon the orcs would as well. He  _ had _ to break Thorin from the dragon-sickness before the battle started. Only then did they stand a chance to change what would happen.

“Thorin!” Dorian roared as he stormed into the throne room.

“What do you want,” Thorin snapped.

“To speak with the so-called king of the mountain,” Dorian growled back, his patience completely gone.

“Leave me be,” Thorin said, “I have a war to prepare for.”

“Oh, there will be a war,” Dorian stated, “But not against the elves or the men of Laketown!”

“They come to the mountain armed for war!”

“Not against you! Against the greater evil that approaches. The evil we have been warning you about! And what do you do? You hide in your mountain like a robber in his hold!”

“Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed!”

“They are not here to rob you,” Dorian cried out, “The men of Laketown come for help!”

“I will not be swayed!” Thorin shouted.

“What of your conscience?” Dorian pleaded, “Does it not tell you their cause is just? Bard helped us, and he killed the dragon! He lost his home in the process! Will you really be like Thranduil and turn him away?”

“What happened is of no concern to you!” Thorin snarled.

“It is my concern!” Dorian shouted, and he cursed as he felt a tear trail down his cheek, “I care about you, Thorin Oakenshield.”

Thorin's face softened immediately, and his eyes cleared a little.

“Dorian?” he whispered.

“Thorin, come back to us,” Dorian cried, “Be a king we can follow.”

“Dorian,” Thorin said again, “You, who have defended me… over and over again… Yes, I trust you. I trust you.” Dorian smiled as Thorin began to walk towards him. Then, Thorin’s eyes hardened again, and Dorian cursed internally.

“I have been betrayed,” he hissed.

“Thorin, what?” Dorian gasped.

“One of them is false,” Thorin growled, his eyes growing dark.

“No,” Dorian exclaimed, “Thorin, no! They are all loyal to you!”

“I am betrayed,” Thorin retorted, “You are the only one I can trust.”

“Can you hear yourself? We must unite now! Help the people of Laketown!”

“The treasure in this mountain does not belong to Laketown! This gold… is ours… ours alone…”

“Dammit,” Dorian cursed, “Is this treasure worth more than your honor? Our honor?”

“It does not belong to them! By my life…” Thorin hissed, “I will not part with a single coin… not… one… piece of it…”

“Do not do this Thorin!” Dorian shouted, “You are not your grandfather! Do not give into this madness!”

“Madness,” Thorin gasped, and his eyes flashed again.

“Come back to us,” Dorian pleaded, “Come back to me, Thorin.”

Thorin stumbled back, gripping his head. Dorian started forward, but thought better. Thorin fell to the floor, his eyes darting around.

“Thorin,” Dorian murmured, “Please.”

Thorin continued to struggle against his mind. Dorian wanted so badly to move to him, to comfort him, but Thorin had to break this himself. The dwarf’s eyes darted around, seeing things in his head. It was painful to watch.

With a roar, Thorin flung the crown from his head, breathing heavily.

“Thorin?” Dorian whispered, kneeling down to the ground.

“Dorian,” Thorin replied, gazing up with clear blue eyes, “I can… see you now… so clear.” Dorian smiled as Thorin inched closer, their eyes only looking at one another.

“Those emerald eyes,” Thorin whispered, “So green… so bright… more beautiful than any gold in this mountain…” Dorian knew he was blushing now, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. He began to reach out to Thorin, but the dwarf shied away, shame filling his eyes.

“I succumbed to it,” he choked out, emotion filling his voice.

“You did,” Dorian agreed softly, “But you also broke free of it.”

“Is it too late?”

“No. No it isn’t. Thorin, we have so much time now! Hope is not lost!”

“In your story… did I ever…” Thorin couldn’t bear to finish the sentence.

“You did, eventually,” Dorian whispered, “But by that time it was too late. This time… this time we can prepare for battle.”

“It is all thanks to you,” Thorin said, bowing his head to the elf.

“N-no, you were the one who broke the hold on the dragon-sickness!” Dorian retorted.

“But you gave me the line I needed to grab hold of,” Thorin stated firmly, “Once again, you have defended me. This time, from myself.”

“Well,” Dorian blushed, “I did promise I would.” They inched closer to one another, but at the last minute they each turned away. Dorian cursed their inability to act. Was it really meant to happen?

“We have sent word to Dain,” Dorian decided to say, “But we must go to Dale and make a plan with Bard and Thranduil.”

“You are right,” Thorin sighed, “We must prepare for this approaching evil.”

“We will follow you once more, Thorin,” Dorian said, determination shining on his face, “Lead us to battle, one more time.”

“I cannot ask that of anyone,” Thorin murmured shamefully.

Dorian smiled ruefully. “You don’t need to.”


	37. preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made as danger approaches the mountain.

Pandora sat tensely as she watched the men practice with their swords. She found her gaze kept flickering to Erebor, thinking of those that were still inside. The wall still stood, blocking the entrance.

“You’re worried,” Tilda noticed as she walked up to the hobbit.

“I am,” Pandora sighed.

“About your friends?” the girl asked.

“Yes. Thorin, he… he got sick… and I’m hoping they’ll be able to save him.”

“I’m sure they will! He’s got Dorian, hasn’t he?”

Pandora smiled at the little girl. “He sure does.”

They turned their heads when they heard a commotion. It was Alfrid, yelling at someone. Someone with a tall, pointy gray hat…

“Gandalf!” Pandora exclaimed, shooting up and running towards the wizard.

“Pandora!” Gandalf grinned as the small hobbit launched herself at him.

“Glad to see you’re okay!” Pandora told him. Then she pouted. “Wish I could’ve seen Galadriel fight. She’s so badass.”

“That she is,” Gandalf chuckled. He then turned to Bard again, who had stepped up to intervene when Alfrid had been shouting at the wizard. “Take me to Thranduil. We’ve things to discuss.”

Bard led them up to the tent where Thranduil had set up. The elven king looked up as they entered.

“Mithrandir,” he greeted, bowing his head. He then said something in elvish, which caused the wizard to laugh bitterly.

“That I do,” he sighed, “Now, I come to give council.”

“Good. Pandora has done all she can to warn me of what comes, but her ability to speak of the future is limited,” Thranduil stated.

“I’m glad she has been here to help then,” Gandalf said, smiling at the hobbit, “The cesspits of Dol Guldur have been emptied. A great army marches on the mountain now. The enemy has made their move.”

“Why show their hand now?” Thranduil wondered.

“Because we forced him to,” Gandalf exclaimed, “We forced him when the company of Thorin Oakenshield set out to reclaim their homeland. The dwarves were never meant to reach Erebor.”

“What do you mean?” Bard asked.

“Azog was sent to kill them,” Pandora interrupted, “His master wants control of the mountain. If it falls to darkness, then we are  _ all _ doomed.”

“She is right,” Gandalf sighed, “If the mountain is claimed by the orcs, it would open the gateways to the lands of Angmar.”

“If that fell kingdom should rise again…” Thranduil murmured.

“Which is why we have to be united!” Pandora urged. Bard went to say something but was cut off by a loud  _ boom _ .

“The mountain!” People shouted. “The mountain!”

“Oh my god,” Pandora gasped.

A large bell had crashed through the wall blocking the entrance to Erebor. The rocks fell, and the dwarves of Erebor stepped out into the light.

“He did it!” Pandora cheered, “Dorian did it!”

“That… is impressive, I must admit,” Thranduil stated, “Never before have I seen the dragon-sickness hold someone for such little time.”

“I guess all you need is a love stronger than gold!” Pandora grinned.

* * *

Dorian followed Thorin into the chamber where everyone else was. They all turned as they entered.

“My friends,” Thorin started softly, “I must apologize for how I have treated you.”

“Uncle?” Kíli gasped.

“The dragon-sickness… I gave into it. But I have since been pulled from that darkness and into clarity again,” Thorin said, “I have no right to ask this of any of you, but will you follow me one last time?”

All the dwarves stood and bore their weapons. Fíli and Kíli ran forward to hug their uncle, with Ezarah and Leonor close behind. Hugo smiled at Bilbo as they all released a collective sigh.

“You are our king,” Dwalin announced, “We will follow ye.”

“Wait,” Bilbo interrupted, stepping up.

“Bilbo,” Hugo gasped.

“Thorin I…” Bilbo took a deep breath, before taking a small bundle from his coat. They all looked at him.

“Is that…” Thorin trailed off.

“The Arkenstone,” Bilbo confirmed, “I’m sorry I didn’t give it to you. I… uh…”

“No,” Thorin said firmly, “I’m glad you kept it from me. It would’ve made things worse. In fact, keep it away.”

“What?” Balin gasped.

“That jewel is cursed,” Thorin sighed, “It aggravates the greed in dwarves. It would be best if it remained lost.”

“What…” Bilbo exclaimed, “What should I do with it?”

“I don’t care. Just make sure it is never found by those who would abuse power,” Thorin sighed sadly.

“You would never abuse power, Thorin. At least not knowingly,” Bilbo smiled kindly, “But I will do as you ask, and find a safe home for the Arkenstone.”

“Thank you,” Thorin said, “Now, let us prepare for battle.”

* * *

They all moved about the armory, suiting up and gathering weapons. Sadly, there was nothing that fit the elves, but Leonor, Artemis, Hugo, and Bilbo were all able to find items that fit.

“Pandora will like these,” Artemis said as she found some spiked bracers for the legs.

“Aye, that she will,” Bofur agreed, “Now, we just gotta find something for ye. Hafta keep ye protected.”

“I won’t be doing much fighting,” Artemis scoffed.

“Still,” Bofur sighed, “Can’t bear the thought of you bein’ hurt.”

“And I you,” Artemis murmured. They leaned in and kissed softly.

“Best find ye some good armor,” Bofur said when they pulled apart.

Dorian looked through the weapons. He had his bow from Glorfindel, but it never hurt to have a few more weapons on hand.

“Mithril,” he heard Thorin gasp from beside him, and the elf turned to see the dwarf holding up a very familiar shirt.

“That’ll be perfect for Bilbo,” Dorian suggested.

“That’s what I was thinking,” Thorin said.

“Go give it to him,” Dorian prompted. Thorin smiled before making his way over to where Bilbo stood awkwardly. Hugo stepped up to Dorian in the meantime.

“So much is going to change these next couple of days,” the hobbit sighed.

“It’s going to be good, though,” Dorian said firmly.

“It will be,” Hugo smiled, “Now, I assume you and that dwarf finally confessed to each other?” Dorian bit his lip and turned away.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Anthony growled as he joined the conversation.

“It didn’t seem like the right time!” Dorian huffed.

“There’s never going to be a right time, idiot,” Hugo cursed.

“Oh, like you’ve confessed to Bilbo?” Dorian shot back. Hugo gave him a withering look.

Once they had all dressed in armor, Thorin gave the order to bring down the barricade. They used a large bell to swing through the rocks. It was loud, and sure to draw attention, but then again, the dwarves did have a flare for the dramatic.

“Here we go,” Florence sighed heavily. Together they made their way up to Dale. As they climbed the stairs into the city, they found Thranduil, Bard, Pandora, and even Gandalf and Glorfindel already waiting there for them.

“Thorin!” Pandora cheered, running down the stairs. Thorin grunted as she barreled into him for a hug. He then gasped when she punched his arm.

“That’s for worrying us!” she huffed.

“I deserve far worse than that,” Thorin chuckled.

“I’ll give you another one, but only after the battle,” Pandora grinned.

“It seems they were right,” Thranduil said smoothly as they all gathered, “You were able to break free from the dragon-sickness.”

“And I see you are finally helping those in need,” Thorin replied, ice in his voice.

“Oh dear,” Artemis groaned. Thranduil’s lips thinned, before he squared his shoulders.

“It is true, my actions in the past were… disappointing,” Thranduil sighed heavily, “I had my reasons, but they were quite selfish. I would do my best to correct my actions.” Thorin opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Hugo roughly elbowed him in the arm. Thorin sighed deeply.

“Fine,” Thorin said, “I will put aside differences so we may win this battle.”

“I, for one, look forward to this alliance,” Bard announced.

“I agree. It is all quite interesting,” Glorfindel grinned.

“Together, we’ll be able to create an advantage,” Anthony grinned, “We’ve just got to decide who needs to be where.”

“Let us go to my tent,” Thranduil said. “We shall make our plans there.” They were all led through the camp, gaining stares by many. Thranduil took them to a large tent, and they gathered around.

“Oo, wine!” Dorian gasped when a pretty elf began serving them all drinks.

“Serve him last,” Thranduil said plainly.

“What?” Dorian huffed.

“You punched me in the face,” Thranduil sniffed, “And I am going to be petty about it.”

“Fair enough,” Dorian pouted.

“So, an army approaches from Dol Guldur,” Thorin stated.

“And Noam informed me that she had something important to do with my son and Tauriel. Since they rode north, to me that says there is a danger coming from there as well,” Thranduil added.

“So they’re meaning to surround us,” Bard grimaced, “It will be hard to defend Dale.”

“No, we must use it as a stronghold,” Thorin said.

“What of my people?” Bard exclaimed.

“Bring them into Erebor,” Thorin stated, “This battle will be to defend the mountain, and if they are there they will be safe.”

“That’ll work,” Artemis said, “Erebor must, at all costs, not fall into enemy hands. It will be our most well defended point.”

“The ramparts will be a good area to station my archers,” Thranduil said.

“Yes,” Thorin agreed, “Archers around the mountain, and up here in Dale. Bard, station your men closer to the mountain as well.”

“Most of my elves prefer close range fighting,” Glorfindel said, “I shall position them on the front lines. They will break the lines of the enemy for us.”

“Dain’s men will come too. That will give us the extra strength we need,” Anthony said.

“Dain?” Thranduil wondered.

“Aye, we sent word,” Dwalin said. Thorin nodded.

“So, we have my men from Laketown, the elves from both Mirkwood and Rivendell, and the dwarves of Erebor and the Iron Hills,” Bard said.

“Don’t forget a couple hobbits! From the Shire and elsewhere!” Pandora huffed.

“Of course not,” Gandalf chuckled.

“Do we know when exactly this army will be upon us?” Thorin wondered.

“They were moving quickly. I suspect by tomorrow,” Gandalf said.

“Then we’d better rest,” Hugo huffed, “All of us.”

“Elladan and Elrohir are keeping watch tonight. They will warn us if anything happens sooner,” Glorfindel said.

“Start moving those who cannot fight into Erebor,” Thorin ordered, “We’ll start setting up defenses here.” 

Florence sighed.  “And let’s hope it’ll be enough.”


	38. the battle begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Warning: So, the Battle of Five Armies is starting. There will be some injuries and all, but I don't go too in depth. Mainly just canon typical violence.  
> Also I hate writing fighting scenes so sorry.

Anthony stared out over the valley. The sky had started to lighten, although the sun had not yet risen. It was cold, and quiet.

“The deep breath before the plunge,” Anthony chuckled, remembering the line from  _ the Lord of the Rings _ .

“You alright?” Anthony turned as Dwalin walked up to join him.

“I’m nervous, for sure,” Anthony sighed, “So much could go wrong.”

“Well, I’m not worried,” Dwalin huffed, “We’ve got you guys, after all.”

“We’ve changed so much at this time, though,” Anthony said, “So much is up to chance now.” Dwalin said nothing in reply, but moved closer to bump against Anthony.

“I’ve… uh… something I’d like to say…” Dwalin almost whispered.

“Go ahead,” Anthony smiled.

“I’ve… fuck this sucks… I think I’ve feelings for ye.”

“'Think?'” Anthony repeated, smirking. Dwalin scoffed, his cheeks heating up.

“No, I know. I know…”

“Good. Glad mine are reciprocated.” Dwalin blinked in surprise at Anthony, who just grinned back. They both began to laugh and lean into one another. Anthony drew comfort from their closeness. Much had been changed. He was scared for what was to happen. Dwalin was a sturdy support, however, and he felt himself relax.

Together they watched the sun begin to rise.

* * *

Those people of Dale who were not fighting had been safely moved into Erebor. Thranduil had set up his archers around the mountain, and the army of men stood before the entrance. Dale had all but been abandoned. They would force the orcs to fight out in the open.

Hugo stood with the rest of the company and the bulk of the elven army in the valley before the mountain. The air was tense.  Hugo looked at the others from the modern company. Everyone had worried looks. Dorian, Leonor, and Ezarah were all especially stiff.

“This is it,” Anthony hissed, “This is the day where everything could change.”

“Change for the better,” Hugo said firmly.

“Just keep your eye on the line of Durin,” Artemis said quietly.

A raven cawed overhead, flying down to land on Thorin’s shoulder.

“They’re here,” the dwarf grinned, looking up towards the east. Over the ridge, a large army of dwarves came marching down.

“Here comes Dain,” Pandora said. Gandalf began to grumble to himself.

“What is it?” Bilbo asked innocently.

“Out of the two, I've always found Thorin to be the more agreeable,” Gandalf muttered.

“Cousin!” Dain called as he pulled ahead of his army.

“Come with me,” Thorin said to Dorian as he began making his way up the mountain.

“Why?” Dorian asked.

“Dain can be stubborn, and he won’t be keen on siding with elves,” Thorin sighed, “It'll do us all credit to have to by my side.” Dorian nodded and strode up to walk by Thorin. Together they walked up to Dain.

“Long time no see!” Dain grinned at Thorin, before casting a wary look at Dorian.

“It is good to see you, cousin,” Thorin smiled, reaching out and grasping Dain’s arm firmly.

“So, who’re we fightin’? The elves?” Dain asked.

“No,” Thorin said, “We have allied with them to fight a greater evil that approaches.”

“Allied with Thranduil?” Dain gasped.

“We had our differences,” Thorin sighed, “But we have overcome them, at least for now.”

“Like Thorin said,” Dorian spoke up, “A greater evil is approaching as we speak. It will be upon us any moment now.”

“And you know this how, elf?” Dain huffed.

“Dorian has been faithful to me for this entire quest in reclaiming the mountain,” Thorin said, staring straight at his cousin, “I trust him, and his council has yet to lead me astray.”

“I did get us lost in Mirkwood,” Dorian pointed out playfully.

“We would’ve been more lost had I been leading,” Thorin chuckled. Dain stared at the two like they had grown a third head between them. He was about to say something when the ground started to shake. They all turned in horror as the ground eaters burst through the ground.

“Here they come,” Dorian swore, “Thorin, we’ve gotta go!”

“By my beard!” Dain exclaimed.

“Dain, position your men in front of the mountain!” Thorin ordered, “Erebor will not fall again!”

“You heard him! To the mountain!” Dain yelled at his men. Thorin and Dorian ran down the mountain to meet up with the rest of them.

Orcs began pouring out of the hills. Thorin and Dorian came to a halt with the rest of the company.

“It seems we were wise to listen to the strangers from a different world,” Thranduil stated as they all gathered.

“I can’t imagine how this would have ended were we still all turned against each other,” Bard agreed.

“Probably poorly,” Elrohir muttered, his twin brother nodding in agreement.

“We must keep the fighting here in the valley,” Thorin said, “The addition of Dain’s army will help with that.”

“What we need to do is take out Azog,” Dwalin growled. Dorian sucked in a sharp breath.

“Let’s focus on the approaching wave, first,” Anthony said.

“Last one there is a rotten egg!” Pandora cheered, before she took off running.

“Pandora Isip!” Artemis screeched.

“Cursed hobbits,” Glóin huffed before the company took off after her.

Between Dain’s dwarves and Thranduil’s elves, the orcs had encountered a serious setback. They obviously hadn’t expected them to be so well prepared.

“Fuck ya!” Pandora whooped as she joined the fray, punching an orc square in the face. She was distantly aware of Bofur and Bifur trailing close behind her. Elladan and Elrohir also seemed to be hanging closeby. Pandora rolled her eyes at the overprotectiveness. Artemis, Bilbo, and Hugo had stayed behind with the elves to help heal those who got hurt.

Being a hobbit wasn’t all the bad, Pandora decided as she fought. She was small enough to slip by many of them unnoticed until she punched them, and she was hard to grab ahold of. She threw every bit of power she had into each punch, adrenaline keeping her going.

Dwalin and Anthony fought back to back, their moves in sync with one another. Pandora had to smirk at them.

“Pandora!” Bofur suddenly exclaimed. She turned to see a large cave troll barreling towards them.

“Keep it distracted!” Pandora shouted. Bifur and Bofur started yelling at the troll, and it began swinging its club at them. As Bifur and Bofur yelled at the troll, Pandora snuck around to its back. As she did, she picked up two fallen arrows from the ground.

With a shout, she jumped up behind the troll, using the arrows to begin climbing its back. The troll began thrashing around in pain, and Pandora struggled to stay on its back.

“Pandora!” Bofur yelled.

“I got it!” Pandora screamed back at him. She finally made its way to the trolls head, dodging its grasping hands all the way.

“Sword!” she ordered. Bifur tossed his up to her. She caught it clumsily, struggling to keep hold of it and the troll.

“You got it!” Óin cheered from afar. Pandora finally got a good grip on the sword, and plunged it into the troll’s head. It fell heavily to the ground.

“Did you see me?” Pandora exclaimed as she rolled onto the ground.

“Mighty impressive, that was!” Bofur grinned, helping her up.

“Very nice, Pandora!” Elladan yelled from where he was fighting an orc. Pandora suddenly noticed that the roots of his hair were growing in dark again. Shame. He looked good as a blond.

“Now just do that to the next dozen trolls,” Anthony chuckled as he swung Harwant at another orc.

Dorian dashed around orcs, firing his arrows and picking up more as he saw them. He did his best to follow behind Thorin. He didn’t dare let the dwarf out of his sights.

“Behind you!” Kíli yelled. Dorian turned to see an orc lunging at him, but then an arrow pierced it through its eye.

“Nice shot!” Dorian praised. Kíli beamed. Ezarah somersaulted off a ledge behind them, slashing through several orcs.

“This is exhausting!” the elf growled, throwing one of his smaller knives into the open mouth of a troll.

“I’ll rub your back afterwards, don’t worry!” Kíli said, firing another arrow. Ezarah’s face fell, and a newfound urgency filled his moves. Dorian felt the same urge in him, and he began fighting twice as hard.

Leonor spun Tindasúrë around, creating a silver flash as she sliced through orc after orc. Her hair, which had started in a neat braid, had begun to fall undone.

“How many are you at?” Fíli called as he shoved his sword through an orc.

“Twenty-one!” Leonor said.

“Shit.”

“Ha! What you at?”

“Nineteen! I’d better work harder!” Fíli sliced through another two orcs on his way to Leonor’s side. Once close enough, he grabbed her by the waist.

“Fíli wha-” Leonor gasped as she looked down at the dwarf.

“I love you,” Fíli said firmly, “I don’t know why I haven’t told you before.”

“Is this really the time?” Leonor exclaimed. Fíli had the audacity to look sheepish.

“No, I guess not.” Leonor rolled her eyes and leaned down, pressing a searing kiss against Fíli’s lips.

“Love you too. Now, come on!”

Florence fought alongside the elves, killing any orc that broke through the line. She was pleased at how well they were keeping the orcs away from Erebor.

“That is an elven blade,” a red haired elf said as she fought.

“Ormësarn,” Florence said as she swung the sword around, “A gift from Glorfindel.”

“Of the Golden Flower?” the elf gasped, “How so did you gain his favor?”

“I can’t say myself,” Florence grinned at the elf, “He is mysterious in his ways, and doesn’t seem to like conforming to any standard.”

“So I’ve heard,” the elf smiled back, although she almost seemed confused that she was.

“I’m Florence. Pleasure to fight alongside you,” Florence smiled kindly.

“I am Miralael,” the elf replied.

“Florence!” Nori yelled as he fought his way closer to the dwarrowdam.

“I’m okay,” Florence rolled her eyes.

“Just making sure,” Nori huffed. He then looked up to Miralael. “Who’s this?”

“Miralael,” Florence replied, “She’s my new friend.”

“But we just met?” Miralael wondered.

“Doesn’t matter. You’ve got a good heart, I can tell,” Florence smiled. Again, Miralael was confused but oddly pleased by the dwarrowdam’s response. They then jumped at a loud roar. Two trolls were charging towards them. Florence growled and ducked as a club swung over her head. Nori and Miralael were also forced to dodge to the side. One troll cornered Florence and Miralael, while the other started after Nori. Dori saw this and immediately rushed to his brother’s aid.

“Shit, it's big!” Florence cursed as she dodged another swing from the troll. She charged at its legs, while Miralael shot arrows at its face to keep it distracted. Ormësarn cut deep into the troll’s legs, causing it to fall to the ground. Once it was low enough, Miralael dashed forward and slashed its throat open. Florence turned to celebrate with the elf, but a scream drew her attention.

“Nori!” she yelled, turning to see the second troll’s club smash down onto Nori’s left leg. The dwarf screamed in pain as his bones were crushed. Florence let out a war cry and charged at the troll. She drove her blade into its back, and it fell screaming. She didn’t look to see who finished it off, instead rushing to Nori’s side.

“Nori!” she gasped, cradling his head onto her lap.

“F-Fine,” Nori gasped, “Fuck.”

“We need to get him out of here!” Dori yelled.

“Florence!” Hugo exclaimed as he burst through the chaos, Bilbo at his heels.

“Hobbits?” Miralael exclaimed.

“Hugo! His leg!” Florence pleaded.

“I need to get him to more cover,” Hugo growled. He had blood splattered on his hands, but he had been going around acting as a field medic. Bilbo held his healing pack, and they worked together.

“I’ll cover you,” Florence said, determined, “Get him to safety.” She and Miralael kept the orcs off as the two hobbits dragged Nori away from the fighting.

Ezarah continued his dance around the orcs himself, his blades flashing. Leonor had joined him, slicing through the orcs. They were beginning to overwhelm the united forces of elves and dwarves.

“There are so many!” Leonor cursed as she shoved a blade through another orc.

“I can barely see anything anymore!” Ezarah said.

“At least you still look good,” Leonor huffed, “Stupid elves.”

“Miss Noam’s back!” Bofur suddenly exclaimed.

“Noam!” Dorian exclaimed.

Noam pushed Avonsel as hard as she could through the battle. Legolas and Tauriel followed close behind her.

“King Thranduil!” Noam shouted, “Gandalf!”

“Noam!” the elf king said. Noam threw herself from Avonsel as she galloped past. The mare stopped next to Ezarah, loyal to a fault.

“There is a second army,” she announced, straight to the point.

“Bolg leads an army of Gundabad orcs. They are almost upon us,” Legolas added as he and Tauriel stepped up.

“Bastards,” Pandora huffed as she joined the group, “Wish we could’ve warned about that sooner.”

“Gundabad,” Gandalf said grimly, “This was their plan all along. Azog engages our forces, then Bolg sweeps in from the north.”

“There’s already too many of them,” Elladan hissed as he joined them. His brother was holding off the orcs for them.

“Noam!” Dorian smiled as he ran up, “Good to see you again!”

“Where is the second army?” Leonor ordered as she and Ezarah joined as well.

“Almost upon us. We came as swiftly as we could,” Tauriel said.

“Where is Thorin?” Noam gasped.

“What?” Dorian exclaimed.

“And Fíli and Kíli!” Ezarah shouted, panic filling his voice.

“There,” Thranduil announced, “They move upon Ravenhill.”

“Ravenhill?” Leonor screeched, fear in her eyes.

“Come on!” Dorian urged them. He grabbed the horse Legolas and Tauriel had just rode up on, swinging himself into the saddle and pulling Leonor up behind him. Ezarah was already on Avonsel’s back, and the three of them took off as fast as they could towards Ravenhill.

“Fuck,” Noam swore, “Thranduil, they need a clear passage up!” Thranduil tensed at the urgency in her voice, before his eyes widened in realization.

“Clear a path!” he ordered. He then looked around for his son, not seeing him anywhere. “Where is Legolas?”

“There!” Gandalf pointed. They all turned to see Legolas, Tauriel, Elladan, Elrohir, and Pandora running towards Ravenhill as well.

“What are they doing?” Thranduil gasped. Suddenly, large bats began flying over them, sweeping down to attack the dwarves, elves, and men.

“Where did these come from?” they heard Bombur exclaim.

“Legolas!” Thranduil shouted.

“Oh, fuck,” Noam cursed when she saw the elf grab hold of one of the bats, using it to get up to Ravenhill. Tauriel had done the same, with Pandora clinging to her back. Elrond’s twins followed suit, and the small group was off in the air, flying towards Ravenhill.

Thranduil took off towards the hill, and Noam moved to follow him. She could only pray they would be fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Life is busy, so it'll probably be longer between these last chapters here. Thank you to all who are reading and enjoying!


	39. not this time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonor and Ezarah race to save their dwarven princes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another slight warning for battle scenes and general blood and guts.

Leonor’s heart pounded in her ears. How had she lost Fíli so easily? He had been right next to her! She clung to Dorian’s vest as they galloped up the hill. Dorian was swearing under his breath in both english and in what she assumed was elvish.

“Faster!” Ezarah cried to Avonsel. He had almost lost Kíli once. He couldn’t bear for it to happen again.

“Dorian,” Leonor pleaded, tears welling in her eyes, “Dorian, Fíli’s first!”

“We’ll make it!” Dorian promised, and he began to murmur in elvish. The horse seemed to find newfound strength, and began to run faster. Ezarah began to murmur to Avonsel as well.

Ravenhill was steep, but their horses were sure footed and fast. It didn’t take long to reach the top of the hill.

“Thorin! Dwalin!” Dorian exclaimed, throwing himself from the horse. The two dwarves were fighting off goblin mercenaries.

“What are you doing here?” Thorin asked.

“Fíli and Kíli! Where are they?” Leonor ordered.

“We just sent them up to scout!” Dwalin exclaimed.

“Go! Go save them!” Dorian shouted. Leonor and Ezarah didn’t need to be told twice, and they began sprinting off further up the hill.

“Did I…” Thorin gasped, “Did I just send my nephews to their deaths?”

“No!” Dorian growled, firing an arrow at a goblin, “Leo and Ez will save them. They  _ will _ .” Thorin didn’t have the courage to respond, so he turned and began attacking the goblins with renewed energy.

“Fíli went up, remember?” Ezarah said as he and Leonor sprinted towards the ruins.

“And Kíli down,” Leonor replied, “Let’s go get our dwarves.” She and Ezarah separated, and she began running up through the tunnels as fast as her legs would carry her.

“Fíli!” she called, “Fíli!” She spotted movement in the tunnels ahead, and she readied her halberd for battle. She rounded the corner to the scene she had seen in her recent nightmares.

Fíli was fighting with all he had, but he was being overpowered by the number of orcs around him. He was on the ground, blocking the attacks of a particularly large orc.

“Get away from him!” Leonor roared, and she leapt from the ledge she was on. Tindasúrë spun above her head, and she used the momentum to carry her forward into the battle. The halberd sliced clean through a small orc before she spun it around to impale another. It felt as if fire was flowing through her veins, keeping her alert and aware.

“Leonor! What are you doing here?” Fíli cried out as he used the orcs’ distraction to stand again.

“Saving you!” Leonor yelled, not stopping her weapon. Orc blood flew around her, spraying across her face and into her hair. She found she couldn’t care less.  Fíli moved into sync behind her, swinging his sword around. More orcs came pouring in through the tunnel.

“We’ve got to go!” Leonor panted, “Another army moves in from the north!”

“Lead the way,” Fíli said, his blue eyes boring into her honey brown ones. Leonor nodded and began cutting a way through the orcs. She and Fíli ran through the tunnels, trying to find their way out.

Suddenly, the large orc from before fell in front of them. Leonor screamed as it grabbed her arm, flinging her into a wall.

“Leo!” Fíli shouted, panic in his voice. He raised his sword against the monstrous orc, and began a tedious dance of blocks and attacks.

Leonor groaned as she lifted herself from the ground. Her body was sore, but nothing felt broken. She grabbed her halberd again and spun it around at the orc. The orc blocked her attack and used her momentum to throw her again, this time into Fíli. They both tumbled to the ground.

“Look out!” Fíli cried. He and Leonor rolled away from each other to dodge the spiked club of the orc as it smashed onto the ground where they had been.

Tindasúrë lived up to its name as Leonor wielded it against the orc, giving all her strength against this foe. Fíli spun his sword around and attacked on the other side. The orc roared in frustration.

Fíli was suddenly thrown back by a rough blow from the orc. Leonor tried to use the moment to stab her halberd up into the orc, but it was too fast and it grabbed onto the weapon. Leonor cried out as the orc began to tug on it.

“Leonor!” Fíli screamed in terror, but she didn’t have any time to react, and the club swung up at her face. She let go of Tindasúrë and tried to dodge the attack, but it came too fast.

The air was pulled from her lungs as the club swept up against her. Blinding pain seared across her face. Something hot began to pour down her neck, and she fell to the ground, dazed. She distantly heard Fíli calling her name, but her ears had begun to ring. The world tilted dangerously, and she felt bile rise in her throat.

Fíli stared in horror as Leonor fell to the ground. The club had torn a large gash into the left side of her face, and blood had started to stain the ground where she fell. Hot anger flashed through him, and with a roar he attacked the orc.

The orc blocked attack after attack, but he was being pushed back. Fíli spun his sword around, looking for a weakness in the orc’s armor he could exploit.

Leonor rolled over and threw up, coughing violently and spitting blood from her mouth.

“Leo,” Fíli gasped in concern. With the momentary distraction, the orc gained the advantage. Fíli screamed as the spiked club smashed against his chest. He was thrown back violently against the wall, and he felt something  _ crack _ in his chest. He went limp in shock and pain, sagging his against the wall. His vision blurred and he lost consciousness.

Leonor sat up and watched in horror as the orc began stalking towards Fíli. The dwarf leaned against the wall, blood dribbling from his mouth. His sword had fallen and was out of reach.

The orc raised its club into the air.

Leonor pushed off the ground with what little strength she could gather, grabbing Tindasúrë as she went. She launched herself forward, swinging the halberd around in a great arc.

The blade pierced the orc’s neck. It was too meaty and thick for the blade to cut clean through, but the damage was done. The orc began to gurgle, the club fell to the ground. Leonor let go of her weapon as the orc fell, dead.

“Fíli!” she exclaimed, dropping to her knees beside the dwarf. Her hands flitted around his face. “Fíli.”

The dwarf suddenly took a deep breath as his vision returned. He groaned as the movement pulled against his obviously broken ribs. He looked up to see Leonor staring at him, tears dripping from her eyes.

“Leonor,” he croaked, smiling brightly. A smile broke out on her face, the movement causing more blood to flow from the wound on her face, but she didn’t care.

“Fee!” she sobbed, throwing her arms around the dwarf and melting into his side. Fíli ignored the pain in his chest and wrapped his arms around the woman he loved. Both cried as they took comfort from each other.

“You're alive,” she whispered, “You didn’t die!” Fíli’s eyes widened when he realized what would’ve happened had they never met. His fate… he would’ve died on Ravenhill today had it not been for Leonor.

“You saved me,” Fíli whispered, and he stroked his hand down Leonor’s hair. It had fallen almost completely from its braid and was matted with blood and dirt, but he didn’t care. Leonor had saved him.

“I wasn’t too late,” Leonor gasped, and she pulled away to look at Fíli.

“A few broken ribs, no doubt,” Fíli smirked, “But besides that…” He trailed off as Leonor surged forward, pressing her lips against his. He sighed against her and melted into her kiss. Her lips were bloody and warm, but they were both alive.

Leonor smiled into the kiss, ignoring the sting of her tears against the wound on her face. She had saved her dwarf.

* * *

Ezarah dashed through the lower levels, his ears straining for any sound of his lover. He had almost lost Kíli to the poison, and he was not about to lose him now. He hoped that Leonor would be able to save Fíli. He hoped that them being here would not be in vain.

“Kíli,” Ezarah gasped when he heard the sounds of fighting up ahead. He drew out two of his longer knives, quickening his pace.

Kíli was fighting off Bolg when Ezarah joined the fray. The elf flipped over several other orcs, heading straight for Bolg.

“Ez!” Kíli’s face lit up.

“I’m here!” Ezarah replied. Bolg snarled and turned to fight the elf. Ezarah planted his stance and began to twirl his knives around. Kíli had dropped his bow in favor of a sword, and he began to fight off the smaller orcs.

Bolg was huge and menacing, even more so than in the movies, Ezarah decided. It was intimidating to be facing him. The memory of Noam showing up, her face bruised and bloody, flashed through his thoughts and he suddenly felt more nervous.

The orc made the first move, and Ezarah ducked out of the way. He sliced forward with his knives, but Bolg knocked them out of the way. Ezarah then gasped as the orc grabbed his arm firmly, yanking him around and throwing him into some stone steps.

Kíli exclaimed, worried. He tried to get to the elf, but the smaller orcs kept attacking him. He spun around, swinging his sword around at the orcs. He was able to behead one, and he locked swords with another. It only took a few more slashes to get through that orc’s defenses and deliver the fatal blow.

Ezarah rolled out of the way of another attack from Bolg. He jumped up and jabbed one of his smaller daggers into Bolg’s side, causing the orc to roar. Ezarah didn’t expect the orc to retaliate so soon, however, and he soon found himself sprawled on the ground after a rough kick. The elf stared with wide eyes as Bolg lifted his weapon above his head.

Then, Kíli was there, driving a sword into Bolg’s shoulder blade. The orc screamed. Kíli tried to twist the blade deeper, but Bolg was able to reach back and grab a hold of the dwarf.

Bolg threw Kíli over his head. The dwarf flew through the air and crashed into the opposite wall. He slid to the ground, stunned. Ezarah tried to make his way towards him, but was thrown back by Bolg again. Kíli groaned as he rolled over onto his stomach. The blow had completely taken the air from his lungs, and he struggled to regain his breath. He looked up gasped in horror when he saw Bolg lift Ezarah up by his throat.

“Ezarah!” Kíli cried out. The elf began to struggle, and clawed at Bolg’s hands. Kíli reached out and grabbed a fallen sword. He was able to sit up enough to throw the weapon. Bolg snarled and dropped Ezarah as the blade caught his legs. Ezarah fell to the ground, choking and coughing. Bolg turned to glare at Kíli. Then, with a sneer etching across his face, he reached down to grab Ezarah by the hair.

“No!” Kíli shouted, and he struggled to stand back up. Just as Bolg was raising Ezarah by his hair, Pandora suddenly dropped from the sky onto his shoulders.

“Hey fucker!” she yelled, and punched Bolg square in the jaw. He stumbled, and Pandora rolled to the ground. Tauriel and Legolas also dropped down onto the landing, with Elladan and Elrohir right behind them.

“Glad to see you’re both still okay,” Pandora grinned at Ezarah and Kíli.

“Watch out!” Ezarah gasped out. A new wave of orcs was running towards them. Bolg drew his sword.

“I have unfinished business with Bolg,” Legolas huffed, “Keep the other orcs away from us.”

“Just stay safe. Don’t wanna explain to Thranduil that his son went and got himself killed,” Pandora retorted.

“We’ll follow after him,” Elladan said.

“No worries,” Elrohir added. Legolas grinned at them, before he drew a sword. He and the twins began to attack Bolg, and they quickly disappeared around a bend.

“Oh my god!” Ezarah exclaimed as Pandora and Tauriel began fighting the orcs approaching them.

“What is it? Are you hurt?” Kíli gasped, grabbing Ezarah’s head and beginning to inspect his face.

“You’re alive!” Ezarah cried. Kíli froze.

“What do you mean?”

“Bolg killed you in the original story, but this time he didn’t! You lived!” Kíli began to sag in relief, both for his sake, as well as Ezarah’s, when something else dawned on him.

“Fíli…” Ezarah’s gaze hardened, and he began to stand.

“Leonor will have protected him. Let’s go find them.”

Pandora watched Kíli and Ezarah dash off, and she punched an orc that tried to follow them.

“Thank fucking god,” she growled, chaneling her anger into her punches.

“Oh?” Tauriel wondered, firing an arrow ahead of her.

“In the original story, Bolg killed Kíli. I’m relieved that isn’t the case this time,” Pandora said, shoving an orc off the side of the cliff.

“As am I,” Tauriel admitted, “It would have been devastating for Ezarah.”

“Now we just gotta keep these orcs off of them while they go find his brother.”

“Between the two of us, Miss Pandora, that shouldn’t be very difficult.”

“Knew I liked you, Tauriel.”


	40. at what cost?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli and Kíli have been saved from their untimely demises, but is it too late for Thorin?

Ezarah and Kíli dashed through the tunnels, searching for Fíli and Leonor. They had left the orcs in the capable hands of Pandora and Tauriel. The two made a surprisingly terrifying team.

“Fíli!” Kíli called, “Leonor!”

“Leo! Fee!” Ezarah too shouted.

“Dammit, where are they?” Kíli said, starting to grow panicked. The two continued through the halls, calling out every few seconds.

“Kee!” Ezarah suddenly gasped. Kíli ran to where Ezarah was, and let out a cry of shock.

Fíli and Leonor were propped against a wall. Leonor had blood all over her face, and Fíli seemed to be struggling to breath.

“Kíli! Ez!” Leonor said as the two ran over.

“You’re okay!” Fíli smiled at his brother.

“So are you!” Kíli grinned back. Fíli shrugged, wincing.

“Not quite. Broke a rib or two, most likely.”

“But you both are alive,” Leonor said firmly.

“So, we were meant to die then today?” Kíli asked softly. Both Leonor and Ezarah looked down, pain in their eyes.

“Yes,” Ezarah whispered, “You were.”

“But we didn’t,” Fíli said, “Thanks to you both.”

“Wait,” Kíli gasped, “If we were supposed to die, what about…”

“Thorin,” Fíli exclaimed.

“We have to go!” Kíli said.

“We can’t just leave them,” Ezarah said, “Besides, Dorian’s out with Thorin.”

“You’re right,” Kíli sighed, “He’ll save uncle like you both saved us.”

“Easy,” Fíli hissed as Ezarah began to help him up.

“I’ve got him,” Kíli said, moving in to support his brother. Leonor also stood, but immediately swayed. Ezarah caught her.

“Leo!” Fíli gasped.

“She’s probably just light headed,” Ezarah replied, “She looks like she’s lost blood.”

“Tis but a scratch,” Leonor huffed.

“Let’s go,” Ezarah rolled his eyes.

* * *

Dorian fired arrow after arrow, keeping more goblins from going after Thorin. Dwalin swung his axe around, keeping goblins off of Dorian in turn.

“How many of these things are there?” Dorian snarled, sending an arrow through the eye of a goblin.

“Never ending, it seems,” Dwalin grunted in reply. Eventually, the goblins did die out. It seemed quiet on Ravenhill for just a moment.

“Fíli,” Thorin gasped, “Kíli.” He took off towards the top of Ravenhill, Dwalin and Dorian close behind.

Just as Thorin made to enter the tunnels, Azog appeared. He struck Thorin in the chest, sending the dwarf flying backwards.

“Thorin!” Dorian yelled. He started making his way to the fallen dwarf, but orcs began pouring from the tunnels.

“Fuckers!” Dwalin roared, charging into battle. Dorian flipped backwards onto a ledge, and began firing his arrows once more. He gave into his elvish instinct, and each arrow hit its mark.

Azog stood behind, letting his orcs surge against Thorin and Dwalin. The lesser orcs were no match against the two warriors, however, and each fell upon their blades with ease.

Dorian fired another arrow, and a flash of gold caught his eye. He chanced a glance over, and saw Legolas leaping down after Bolg. He then saw two other blond elves dash after him. Elladan and Elrohir. Good. The prince wasn’t alone then. He tried to strain his eyes further to see if Kíli still lived.

An orc grabbed onto Dorian from behind.

“Get off!” Dorian growled. He flipped backwards, causing the orc to fall. Dorian plunged an arrow into its head before yanking it out and firing it into another that ran towards him.

He then heard Thorin give a cry, and turned to see the dwarf slide to the end of the ice field. Several orcs moved in on him.

Dorian shot an arrow into the first, and it fell. When he reached back for a second, he realized that his quiver was empty.

“Fuck,” he gasped. He scanned the ground for anything. Finding an orc arrow, he quickly notched it and fired it into the orc raising its sword above Thorin. With no more arrows in sight, Dorian threw down his quiver and slung his bow over his back. He then withdrew his short sword instead. He leapt down from the ledge, and while he didn’t excel in close quarters fighting, he did have the advantage of being an elf.

“There’s more coming!” Dwalin shouted, “Dorian, we’ve got to keep them away from Thorin!”

“I’m with you,” Dorian shouted back. He ran to Dwalin’s side, and they began slicing at the oncoming orcs.

Dorian breathed deeply, pushing all distractions from his thoughts. His only task right now was keeping the orcs away from Thorin. His red hair flew around his head, and he felt blood splatter against his face. He’d be disgusted later on, but for now he found he couldn’t care less.

Dwalin pushed on ahead of him, diving further into the horde of orcs. Dorian prepared to follow him, when a large  _ crack _ sounded.

Dorian whipped around to see Azog and Thorin facing each other. The ice around them had cracked, and the two danced around on an unsteady piece.

“No.” Dorian felt as if the air had been sucked out of him, and he began sprinting as fast as he could down to the ice.

Azog swung his flail again, embedding it into the ice. He pulled it free and swung it around again, forcing Thorin to duck. Dorian’s heart beat so loud he could hear it in his ears. The flail swung around again, knocking Thorin off his feet.

“Thorin!” Dorian called.

Then, from behind Thorin, the shape of the Eagles appeared. Dorian smiled, watching the majestic creatures swoop in overhead towards the orcs. He watched Beorn fall from the sky, transforming into his bear form. Pandora would be happy to see him again.

He turned again just in time to see Azog disappear into the ice water as Thorin stepped from the ice flow.

“No,” Dorian gasped, “No, no, no!” He knew what would happen next. He had to stop it. He urged his legs to go faster, ignoring any pain he felt.

Thorin yelled in pain as Azog’s sword pierced the ice and his foot, and the great orc burst from the ice above Thorin. Thorin fell to the ground, and was able to get Orcrist up in time to block Azog’s downward attack.

Dorian’s vision blurred, and his heart beat painfully in his chest. It was about to happen. Thorin would die.

_ No _ , a louder voice snarled in his head,  _ Not this time _ .

Dorian used the momentum he had to launch himself from the ledge above Azog. He raised his sword above his head. He saw Thorin’s eyes widen as he held off Azog's attack. The orc turned just as Dorian landed on him, driving his sword into Azog’s shoulder.

The orc roared in pain. Dorian wrapped his legs around Azog, holding on and pushing his blade deeper into the orc’s shoulder.

Suddenly, a rough hand closed around Dorian’s arm, and he was flung away onto the ice.

“Dorian!” Thorin called. He then grunted as he was kicked away by Azog, sliding across the icefield. Dorian looked up to see Azog storming towards him instead. He stood up abruptly, and began to block the punches Azog sent his way. The orc was large, however, much larger than Dorian.

Thorin roared as he too joined the fray, swinging Orcrist up at Azog. Azog delivered a harsh kick to Dorian’s side, causing the elf to go sliding backwards. Dorian gasped as blood dribbled from his mouth.

Azog turned to Thorin again and attacked with a new ferocity. The dwarf struggled to keep up with the blows. Azog finally got a lucky strike, and Thorin fell to the ice once more, Orcrist sliding away. Azog placed his foot upon Thorin’s abdomen, holding him down as he raised his sword. 

Thorin wouldn’t close his eyes. He wouldn’t give Azog the pleasure of seeing him cower from death.

Just as the sword came slicing down, Dorian appeared once more, knocking the arm away. The sword embedded itself into the ice beside Thorin’s head. Azog roared furiously, and he grabbed the elf by the throat. Thorin could only watch helplessly, still pinned down by Azog, as Dorian was raised into the air.

“No!” he shouted, “No!” Azog sneered cruelly, and Thorin gazed in horror as the orc’s sword disappeared into Dorian’s stomach.

The elf’s eyes widened in shock, and all color drained from his face. Thorin felt as if his own heart were giving out. All air was pushed from his lungs, and he felt as if he were suffocating.

Azog released Dorian, and the elf fell to the ice. Blood bloomed like a flower beneath him, staining the white landscape. Thorin felt fury rise in him. He twisted out from underneath Azog, and reached for Orcrist. Azog roared behind him.

Thorin grabbed his sword, and turned it upwards. Azog practically impaled himself on the blade. His eyes grew wide in disbelief, and Thorin used the surprise to push Azog back onto his back as he pushed Orcrist deeper into the orc’s chest.

Thorin didn’t let up until all life had faded from Azog’s eyes. He then let go of the blade and turned to where Dorian had fallen.

“Dorian!” the dwarf cried out, and he rushed to the elf’s side.

“Thorin,” Dorian smiled, blood staining his lips. Thorin knelt down reverently and gently lifted the elf’s head into his lap.

“Dorian, you stupid elf,” Thorin whispered, “It’s going to be okay.” Thorin drew in a sharp breath when he saw the wound, but he began applying pressure anyways, trying to staunch the bleeding.

“It is,” Dorian said, “You’re okay! You’re alive!” Thorin was shocked when a sob tore its way through his chest.

“You damn elf,” Thorin cried, “You’ve sacrificed enough for me! You cannot die now! I will not accept your life for mine!” He pressed harder, willing the blood to stop. A cold hand reached up to cradle his face. Thorin let out a shaky breath, turning to gaze into emerald green eyes.

“I love you, Thorin Oakenshield,” Dorian whispered, “I’m sorry I… didn’t say earlier…”

“Do not close your eyes,” Thorin ordered as Dorian began to sag. He grasped Dorian’s hand and held it to his face, even as it became colder and colder.

“Tho…” Dorian sighed, his eyes fluttering.

“Dorian!” Thorin sobbed. Another scream was heard, and Thorin’s eyes flickered up to see Noam fall to her knees. Her mouth hung open in horror and tears fell down her cheeks. Thranduil rushed forward, kneeling down beside Thorin and Dorian.

“King Thranduil,” Thorin gasped, “Please, save him! Please! I will do anything!” Thranduil gazed up at Thorin, understanding falling across his face.

“Let me see,” Thranduil said softly. Thorin removed his hand from Dorian’s abdomen, and he cursed to see it was shaking. Thranduil replaced his hands with his own and began murmuring in elvish. Dorian moaned and Thorin cradled his head as gently as he could.

“I need to get him to my healers,” Thranduil said, “He will not last long.”

“Please, do not let him die!” Thorin pleaded.

“I will not,” Thranduil promised. He raised his arm up, and an Eagle began circling down.

“Dorian,” Thorin cried, “Please, hang on a little longer!” The elf did not reply. He laid limp in his arms.

The Eagle landed, and Thranduil began gathering Dorian into his arms.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Thorin ordered, trying to keep Dorian in his own arms.

“I must get him to my healers if he is to live,” Thranduil said, “I know I have done little to garner your trust in the past, but please trust me this time.” Noam stumbled up to kneel besides Thorin and she wrapped her arms around him, silently begging. Thorin took a deep breath, and let go of Dorian.

Thranduil carried Dorian onto the back of the Eagle, and then they were flying away down towards Dale. Thorin and Noam collapsed into each other, crying as they watched the Eagle carry the red haired elf away.


	41. the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All parties take a deep breath after the battle, then once again have to hold it as one of their friends battles for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long to upload! It's been a busy week!

The battle was over. Any remaining orcs and goblins had fled. Hugo looked out over the field, eyes glancing over each fallen body. He was exhausted. He had aided the elves in healing those who were injured, and it had sapped him of all his energy.

“Are you okay?” Bilbo asked timidly as he walked up. Hugo looked up at the other hobbit. Bilbo too looked exhausted. He had done some fighting himself, and he had blood and grime on his face and in his hair.

“It’s over,” Hugo sighed, “It’s over, and while many more survived, we still lost so many.”

“You helped save a great deal of them,” Bilbo said, sitting next to Hugo. Hugo immediately leaned into him, deciding they had wasted enough time. Bilbo gasped as the other hobbit slipped his hand into his, squeezing tightly.

“I’m glad it’s over,” Hugo said, “But now I’m scared. I don’t know what will happen next.”

“It’ll be fine,” Bilbo replied, wrapping his free arm around Hugo, “As long as you’re by my side.” Hugo smiled, tucking his head into Bilbo’s neck. They both looked up as an Eagle began to descend.

“That’s… that’s Dorian!” Bilbo gasped as the Eagle flew closer.

“Oh… oh my god! No!” Hugo exclaimed as the Eagle landed. Thranduil slid off with Dorian in his arms. The red haired elf was pale and limp, and Thranduil’s front was stained with blood.

“Dorian!” Anthony yelled as he saw his friend. Thranduil began shouting orders in elvish, and several elves rushed up to him, including Glorfindel. Hugo also sprinted forward to help with what he could.

“Oh my god! What happened?” Florence exclaimed, latching onto Nori in horror. His leg was wrapped tightly in a splint, and Ori had put together a makeshift crutch for him to use.  They all watched in awe as the elven king carried Dorian into a tent, his elves, Glorfindel, and Hugo following behind him. They all waited, barely even daring to breathe.

After a few long moments, Thranduil finally exited the tent again.

“What happened?” Artemis ordered, tears welling in her eyes.

“He saved Thorin Oakenshield,” Thranduil replied, “At the risk of his own life.” It was silent for a moment.

“That elf sacrificed himself for Thorin?” Dain then asked.

“Oh Dorian!” Florence began to cry softly. Artemis too sucked in a sharp breath, turning into Bofur for comfort. Anthony fell to his knees in sorrow, Balin and Glóin moving in to console him.

“You’ll save him though, won’t you?” Bilbo wondered.

“I have my best healers working with him right now. He will live,” Thranduil said firmly.

“He’d better,” Anthony said, his tears dripping into his beard.

“An elf…” Dain murmured, and many of the other dwarves seemed conflicted that an elf had saved their king.

“Get a fire going!” Artemis suddenly ordered, wiping her tears, “We’ve had a long day, and people need to eat!”

She and Bombur immediately set up several stations and we’re ordering around those who would help. Together they made sure everyone was being fed.

It was as the sun was setting that those who had fought on Ravenhill returned. Fíli sat atop Avonsel, who was being led by Tauriel, and he seemed to be having trouble breathing. Legolas walked alongside Thorin, who was limping heavily. Dwalin was next to Noam, whose face was blank of all emotion. Ezarah and Kíli had their arms wrapped around Leonor, and it seemed they were all that were keeping her upright. Lastly came Pandora, flanked by Elladan and Elrohir.

“Thorin! Fíli! Kíli!” Florence exclaimed.

“Holy shit!” Anthony gasped.

“Where is Dorian?” Noam ordered.

“He is being healed,” Thranduil said as he stepped up.

“Take me to him!” Thorin said.

“I would not disturb the healers yet,” Thranduil said calmly, “He is in critical condition, and my healers need to focus.”

“Hugo and Glorfindel are in there too,” Bilbo explained, “We need to let them work.” Both Thorin and Noam looked like they were going to argue. Kíli reached over and gripped his uncle’s arm and Dwalin stepped up to nudge Noam gently, and they both deflated.

“Fíli need’s medical attention,” Ezarah spoke up, “As do Leonor and Thorin.”

“Follow me,” Thranduil said. The elven king led the group into another tent. Tauriel and Kíli helped Fíli lay down onto a cot, and then Kíli pushed his uncle to sit as well. Ezarah gently guided Leonor to sit next to Thorin. Elves immediately surrounded the three.

“Legolas. Are you hurt?” Thranduil turned to his son.

“No, father,” Legolas said, and he almost rolled his eyes.

“You should’ve seen him!” Pandora grinned, “He fought Bolg and killed him! So badass!”

“You went against Bolg by yourself?” Thranduil said, growing stern.

“He had backup,” Elladan said.

“We weren’t just going to let him go get killed,” Elrohir added. Thranduil looked at them, his eyes pinching.

“Last I saw you both, you had dark hair,” he finally said. The twins sighed and turned their glares to Pandora, who just giggled. Thranduil looked at the hobbit, and a flash of wariness crossed his face. Had the situation been less grim, they all would have laughed at Thranduil’s healthy fear of Pandora.

“When can we see Dorian?” Thorin asked softly as elves tended to his foot.

“Once he is stable,” Thranduil replied. The heaviness settled on the room, and no one spoke anymore.

* * *

Thorin couldn’t sleep, not when Dorian still fought for his life. He felt numb. If Dorian died because of him…

He felt more than heard someone walk up behind him. He looked up as Noam settled down next to him.

“If you are blaming yourself for what my brother did…” she threatened. Her eyes were red.

“It is because of me he now lies inside there dying!” Thorin hissed.

“My brother chose to defend you,” Noam retorted, “He loves you, and he would do anything to protect you. Do not diminish his choice by blaming yourself.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Thorin whispered, tears starting to drip from his eyes, “If he dies I… I wouldn’t… He is my One, and I cannot go on without him!” He buried his face in his hands. Noam wrapped her arms around him, her own tears falling into his hair.

“You must be taking this even harder,” Thorin gasped out, wrapping his arms around Noam.

“It… it’s bringing up memories of losing Elliwen. I… it would hurt too much to lose him too,” Noam said quietly. Thorin grabbed her hand, and they held onto each other. Together, they waited through the night. Neither were able to sleep, but neither wanted to talk, so they just sat in each other’s comfort.

Finally, when an orange glow had begun to grow on the horizon, the tent door flapped open.

“Hugo,” Noam gasped as she and Thorin shot up. The poor hobbit had dark circles under his eyes, and his body sagged.

“He’s okay,” Hugo said, and despite his appearance, he smiled. Both Thorin and Noam stumbled with their relief.

“He gave us quite the scare,” Hugo continued, “And he almost didn’t make it. Luckily, he’s stubborn, and we were able to stabilize him.”

“Can we… can we see him?” Thorin asked.

“You can,” the hobbit replied, “He’s asleep, and he’s going to be for a while. The elves put him in a healing sleep now that he’s stable, and he’ll remain asleep until his body is okay enough to wake again.”

“As long as he’s okay,” Noam sighed. She beelined her way into the tent. Thorin hesitated when he passed Hugo, before he reached out and grasped the hobbit by his shoulders.

“Bilbo hasn’t slept. You both should get some rest,” Thorin instructed. When he started to move, Hugo flung his arms around the dwarf.

“I’m so happy you, Fíli, and Kíli get to live! You all deserve a happy ending!” the hobbit cried softly, and Thorin gently hugged him back. Hugo finally pulled away and stumbled off to find Bilbo. Thorin took a deep breath, and entered the tent.

Dorian was so pale. His red hair stood out starkly against his skin and the white cot he was on. A blanket was pulled up to his waist, and he had bandages wrapped around his middle.

Over in the corner there was a pile of cloth soaked through in red.

Noam sat on the cot by her brother’s side, stroking his hair. Silent tears trailed down her cheeks. Thorin slowly walked over, carefully sitting on the cot by Dorian’s waist. He gingerly picked up Dorian’s hand.

It was ice cold. Were it not for the slight movement of Dorian’s chest moving up and down, he could have been mistaken for being dead.

“He told me he loved me,” Thorin whispered, clasping the cold hand between his warmer ones, “I never got to tell him I loved him in return.”

“He’ll wake up, and you’ll be able to,” Noam said.

“I would give up everything for him,” Thorin continued, “All the gold in the mountain, Erebor itself…”

“But you are to be king.”

“If I am to choose between being king and being with Dorian, I would choose Dorian every time. He is my One.”

“Hopefully you won’t have to choose.”

* * *

Once things had settled after the battle, Thorin immediately sent for tools and gold from Erebor so that the men could start rebuilding Dale. He personally joined the building efforts. Anything to distract him from Dorian’s prone form.

“Dale’s going to be a beautiful city once more,” Florence smiled as she helped pile stone.

“Aye, it will be,” Nori agreed. He had been tasked with weaving rope, since his leg didn’t allow him to do much else until it was healed. Florence was still grateful that a broken leg was all he had suffered.

“It’ll be good to see it flourishing again,” Balin said. The entire company had been put to work where they could. Nori, Leonor, and Fíli sat together weaving rope, since both dwarves were immobile with their broken bones and Leonor was still recovering from her large head injury. She was still getting dizzy at times because of it. Artemis had made it her task to help Bifur, who had lost the axe in his head during the battle, recover. It seemed to have agitated his head wound, and he had lost almost all speech besides his hand signals. Artemis was doing her best to help teach him words again.

Pandora, Tauriel, Legolas, Ezarah, Kíli, and Elrond’s twins had formed a tight friendship. They flitted between helping the people of Dale settle in and visiting Fíli and Leonor, who still recovered from their injuries.

“It’s going to be a cool scar, don’t you think,” Leonor grinned as she gestured to the bandages on her face.

“A reminder of how close to death you came for me,” Fíli sighed sadly.

“Enough of that,” Leonor retorted, throwing a piece of bread at the dwarven prince.

“I think it’ll look cool! Perfect for the future queen of Erebor!” Kíli teased.

“Wh-what?” Leonor squawked.

“That’s right!” Legolas chirped, “Fíli is Thorin’s heir!”

“You’ll make a good queen,” Pandora grinned. Leonor groaned and buried her head in her hands.

“Queen Leonor of Erebor,” Elrohir announced.

“Has a nice ring to it,” Elladan agreed. The group nodded their accord, causing Leonor to flush even more.

Noam had busied herself with the wounded. It felt nice being able to help the healers change and clean bandages, and it allowed her to remain close to her brother. She sat, scrubbing blood from bandages so that they could be reused. She sensed someone approaching, and turned to see Thranduil walking up.

“My lord,” Noam said, standing up.

“You needn’t address me like that,” Thranduil said, almost awkwardly. Noam couldn’t help but smile.

“Thranduil, then.”

“I have decided to remain until all the wounded have healed. I have been selfish in the past, but I would change that now. An alliance between the elves, dwarves, and men would be powerful, especially with what is to come.”

“It surely will help.”

“Thorin returned the Gems of Lasgalen to me. He truly is changed. I will do my best not to betray his trust this time.”

Noam stared at Thranduil, and the elven king looked down. Noam realized with amusement that he was embarrassed.

“I had hoped that when I do return to Mirkwood, that you would come with me,” the king finally said. Noam paused. She knew she had developed a fancy towards the elf, but she hadn’t dared to hope it would be reciprocated. Elliwen just had to be giggling at them right now. Thranduil seemed to have the same thought, and they smiled at each other.

“It would be my pleasure,” Noam said finally. The two then turned as giggles erupted from the distance.

Legolas had Kíli on his shoulders while Tauriel had Pandora on hers and one of Elrond’s twins sat atop Ezarah’s. They seemed to be racing each other. The second twin was on the ground, cackling.

“They’re all children,” Noam laughed.

“I am glad they can find light in all this darkness,” Thranduil said.

“I am grateful for Legolas,” Thorin said as he walked up to them.

“My son?” Thranduil asked. Thorin nodded.

“He and Tauriel have been watching out for my nephews, bringing them fun. They both worry for Dorian. It does my heart good to see them still able to be young, even in such dark times.”

“Dorian will wake soon,” Noam said firmly, “I can feel it.”

“And what of you in the meantime? I know the dwarves mean to crown you king officially,” Thranduil said.

“I will not be crowned king until Dorian is awake,” Thorin stated, “He is my One. I need him by my side, should he have me.”

“Stubborn idiots, the both of you,” Noam grinned, “You’ll be perfect for each other.” They all then turned back to the commotion that was happening across from them.

“Tauriel and I win!”

“No! Elrohir and I beat you!”

“You guys were all cheating! Rematch, I say! Rematch!”

“And this time we have Elladan judge!”

“One of them is going to get hurt if this continues,” Noam sighed as they watched the group.

“It’ll serve them right,” Thorin almost smiled.

“Is that…” Thranduil sighed, “Yes, it is. Now Glorfindel has joined them. He’s got Elladan on his shoulders now. Why does he not act like the other Maiar?”

“At least there’s a semi-responsible adult with them now,” Noam shrugged. Thranduil gave her a look, and she laughed for the first time in what felt like forever.


	42. do i stay or do i go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions must be made...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you all hanging! Apologies for the wait!

Pain was the first thing he was aware of. His body ached. Was he hit by a truck?

No, he was in Middle-Earth. No trucks in Middle-Earth. Why was he in Middle-Earth? Right, saving Thorin.

Thorin.

Dorian jolted, and immediately regretted it. Pain shot through his abdomen, and he gasped as his breath caught. Something began to press down on him, and he struggled against it. He had to get, he had to save Thorin!

“…an… rian… Dorian!”

That voice. He knew that voice. Nagging and bossing and judging… but understanding and joking and encouraging… Noam…

Dorian slowly opened his eyes, feeling as if they were glued shut. Eventually, light entered his vision. Everything was blurred, and he blinked to clear his sight. He was in some sort of tent, maybe. His eyes flickered to the shape by his head, and as his vision focused more, his sister came into view.

“Noa…” he whispered, but his voice was raspy and his throat sore. A smile burst across Noam’s face.

“Welcome back to the land of the living,” she said, her voice thick with tears.

“You… crying… over me?” Dorian asked, taking deep breaths between each word.

“You scared the shit of me, asshole,” Noam replied. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his forehead. Dorian closed his eyes.

“Thorin?” he asked softly, scared of the answer.

“He’s alive, thanks to you,” Noam reassured him, “As are Fíli and Kíli.”

“All… alive?”

“We did it.” Dorian felt all tension leave his body. They had done it. They had saved the line of Durin.

“Thorin,” Dorian said again, and he tried to move.

“Easy,” Noam pushed him back down, barely having to use any strength. She then turned to an elven woman. “Miralael, go alert Thorin that he’s awake!” The elf, Miralael, nodded, and dashed out the door.

* * *

Thorin stood around a table with both Thranduil, Bard, and Glorfindel. The four leaders were discussing how to best rebuild their lands, and making arrangements to do just that. Glorfindel claimed he was there as a representative of Rivendell, but Thorin had the idea that he was there mainly to annoy Thranduil.

Word had been sent to Ered Luin, and so waves of dwarves would start to make their way over. Thranduil had sent elves out to begin clearing the forest path to make travel easier for them. Glorfindel had even offered to send word back to Lord Elrond to inform him of the dwarves, so that they might also aid the travelers. Thorin had ordered men to clear out room for the people of Laketown to stay until Dale was rebuilt some more.

It was the start of a very great alliance.

“My lords.” They all looked up when the pretty elven woman Florence had made friends with, Miralael, entered their tent.

“Yes?” Thranduil wondered.

“Lord Dorian is awake,” she announced, bowing and leaving once more. Thorin dropped the quill he had been holding.

“Dorian,” he gasped, charging from the tent. He cut his way through Dale, not stopping once as he made his way to the healing tents. He didn’t even stop to think before he burst into the one Dorian had been situated in.

Emerald green met icy blue. Noam smiled at them as she stood.

“Make sure he doesn’t get up,” she told Thorin as she exited the tent. Then they were alone. Thorin slowly made his way over to the cot, kneeling by Dorian’s head once he was there.

“You’re alive,” Dorian said, and a large, genuine smile stretched across his face. Thorin couldn’t help but return it even as tears welled in his eyes.

“You sacrificed yourself for me yet again,” Thorin said reverently.

“You know why I did.”

“I almost wish you hadn’t. You almost died! My life would’ve been nothing had you died!”

“But Thorin!” Dorian exclaimed, “You’re people! They need you to lead them and help rebuild Erebor!”

“It would have been an empty life,” Thorin replied, gently lifting one of Dorian’s bands into his own, “You are my One, Dorian. I would walk by your side for the rest of my life, should you have me.”

“Thorin,” Dorian gasped, and his fingers twitched as he tried to squeeze Thorin’s hand.

“I love you, Dorian Hirsch,” Thorin said, “I love you with all that I am.”

“Get down here!” Dorian ordered.

“What?”

“I want to kiss you but I can’t move! You have to do the work, and so help me if you don’t!”

Thorin laughed, and he leaned down. His lips met Dorian’s. The elf’s lips were chapped from not drinking, but they had warmth in them. Dorian sighed happily into the kiss. Thorin began to pull away, only to get an enraged gasp in reply.

“Patience,” he chuckled, and leaned down once again to kiss his One.

* * *

The rebuilding of both Dale and Erebor was moving along nicely. Dorian healed slowly, but enough that he was finally let out of the tent. He and Fíli spent their time together, complaining about the fact they couldn’t do anything. Even Nori was now limping around with a pair of crutches that had been carved by Bifur.

“Be happy we’re letting you two even be outside with us,” Noam scolded them as she walked past with a stack of blankets.

“Crippled and useless,” Fíli muttered. He sat gingerly in a plush chair the elves had provided, being careful not to aggravate his broken ribs. Dorian was propped up beside him. He looked a lot better, but was still recovering and he found it hard to move.

“You’ll be up and moving again in no time,” Leonor said as she placed a kiss on Fíli’s cheek, causing the dwarf to grin impishly. The bandages on her face had been removed, with her wound now scabbed over.

The entire company, plus a few others, gathered together for lunch. While the others had meat and stew, Dorian was stuck with porridge. He cursed the elven healers as he dug into his soft meal.

“All you ever do is complain,” Anthony snorted as Dorian pushed his spoon around in his bowl.

“I need constant attention,” Dorian replied haughtily.

“Hm,” Thranduil said, “I almost pity Thorin then. He has quite the handful with you.”

“I’m glad,” Noam grinned and winked at the pair, “I’ve had to deal with him since we were in the womb. Now someone else gets to handle him.”

“Oi,” Dorian pouted, and Thorin rolled his eyes.

“So, the battle is over and all now. What happens next?” Pandora wondered.

“The progress of rebuilding Dale is well underway now. We’ll slowly keep building up the city again,” said Bard.

“I must return soon to my kingdom again,” Thranduil stated, “But I will be back occasionally to aid with rebuilding, or I will send my son in my stead.”

“We’ve got to have a coronation,” Balin huffed, “Thorin must officially be named king.”

“Don’t remind me,” the dwarf in question grumbled.

“Oh, it must be done,” Artemis said, “Dorian didn’t save your ass for nothing now, did he?”

“That’s right,” Dorian grinned, “We’ve got to strengthen this part of Middle-Earth for what’s to come! A lot will be diff…” He trailed off as the ground began to tilt. He faintly registered Noam and Anthony also swaying beside him. The air began to crackle around him in his ears, and he grew hot.

_ No. No this can’t be happening _ , he thought. He faintly heard someone call his name, before he was falling.

* * *

Wakefulness came slowly. As Dorian tried to open his eyes, he winced in pain. It was unbearably bright. But, it had been overcast that day, hadn’t it? How long had he been out? What had happened?

The air crackling, the sensation of falling… No!

His eyes flew open. He couldn’t have been sent back. He didn’t want to go! Instead of finding himself back in Italy, or even England, however, he found himself… nowhere. It was an empty, but bright landscape. He looked down, only to find he couldn’t see what he was even standing on. When he looked back up, his friends were there, all looking just as confused.

“Dorian!” Noam gasped, and she rushed to her brother’s side. Dorian caught her easily, surprised that all his pain was gone.

“Where are we?” Anthony wondered as he looked around.

“We… we can’t be sent back! We can’t!” Ezarah was beginning to panic, and Hugo and Florence were immediately at his sides to comfort him.

“This didn’t happen last time we world-hopped,” Artemis said.

“It’s like we’re… nowhere? This is… nothing? Does that make sense?” Pandora wondered as she tried walking around. Her face had scrunched as she tried to make sense of walking on, as she said, nothing.

“More like in-between, maybe?” Leonor suggested.

**_“You would be correct, child.”_ **

They all gasped at the voice, if they could even call it that. Dorian wasn’t even sure he heard the voice, more like just… felt the words in his mind. He turned with the others to see several incorporeal figures standing… hovering?… next to them.

“Wh-who?” Leonor gasped just as Pandora screeched, “What?” 

**_“Be calm, children. You are in no danger here,”_ ** the closest figure ‘said’.

“Who are you? Where are we?” Anthony wondered.

**_“You are in-between, as Leonor stated,”_ ** ‘said’ another of the figures.

“In-between? In-between what?” Dorian exclaimed.

“Our old world and Middle-Earth?” Noam guessed.

**_“Yes.”_ **

“You are the Valar,” Hugo suddenly gasped, and while the figures didn’t say anything, they all felt the affirmation course through them.

“Then you… you brought us here?” Florence wondered.

**_“We did.”_ **

“Why us?” Artemis found herself asking.

**_“There were many reasons,”_ ** one of the Valar told them,  **_“Part of it being your knowledge of the world. Another part being your compassion and will to do good.”_ **

**_“Elliwen had a hand in helping us choose,”_ ** ‘said’ another Valar.

“Elliwen?” Noam gasped, emotion thick in her voice.

**_“Elliwen had not been ready to die, but she also didn’t want to be sent back as Glorfindel had. Instead, we sent her to a different world. Your world.”_ **

**_“You must understand,”_ ** one of the Valar in the back stepped up,  **_“We know of the growing darkness in the world. We cannot interfere directly with the events of Middle-Earth, at least not at this time. Which is why we have our Maiar. Middle-Earth needed help, so we chose to be more creative when sending that help this time.”_ **

**_“Elliwen had been sent to find our new Maiar, and chose you nine. Although, I do not believe she had planned to fall in love like she did.”_ **

“She did love me?” Noam gasped, tears falling freely now. Dorian and Anthony wrapped her in hugs. The Valar once again didn’t answer with ‘words’, but more of just a steady feeling.

“So Glorfindel was right? We were sent to help prepare Middle-Earth for what’s to come? Save some who would have otherwise been lost?” Hugo asked.

**_“That is correct.”_ **

“Then… what happens now?” Ezarah wondered, almost fearfully.

“Do we get to stay? Are we to continue serving as Maiar?” Dorian added, eager to know as well.

**_“That is the choice that must now be made,”_ ** ‘said’ the Valar in front,  **_“You have fulfilled the task we sent you to do. By saving the line of Durin, you have made it harder for evil to rise easily again.”_ **

**_“However,”_ ** another figure became louder in their heads, **_“That was the only task we had given you. You now have the choice; we can send you back to you world, and you may continue on as you did. Or, you may stay in Middle-Earth.”_ **

“Middle-Earth is my world now,” Pandora said firmly, not even pausing to think. The others didn’t have to either.

“She’s right,” Dorian huffed, “I want to stay.” The others all huffed their affirmations, their eyes holding nothing but determination.

“What is the condition?” Noam then asked loudly. They all looked to her, confused. The Valar seemed to be amused.

**_“Elliwen was right,”_ ** ‘said’ one,  **_“This one is a clever one.”_ **

“There’s a condition to stay?” Ezarah gasped, and they all felt a streak of fear within them.

**_“Your task has been fulfilled. We will send you back, if that is your wish, but Middle-Earth will truly become your home.”_ **

**_“You will not be permitted knowledge of the future anymore.”_ **

“What?” they all exclaimed.

“So we would… just forget everything that is yet to come?” Florence gasped.

“But there’s so much more we could help with!” Leonor stated.

**_“The task we gave you is done,”_ ** the Valar conveyed to them,  **_“To send you back, you shall have no other commitments.”_ **

**_“Middle-Earth will be your home, should you wish to make it yours,”_ ** ‘said’ one of the softer spoken figures.

Dorian thought about what this meant. He would forget everything that was to happen. The Ring, Aragorn, Frodo, Sam… He wouldn't be able to prepare any of them…

… But he could live the rest of his life with Thorin, the dwarf he had fallen in love with. He could see Fíli and Kíli live out the lives they didn’t get to before, and watch over Ezarah and Leonor as they courted their dwarves. Here… here he could be happy.

“I want to stay,” Ezarah spoke first, and Dorian could tell he had spoken for them all. Dorian looked at his friends, with their steady expressions and hopeful eyes. They had all met the same conclusions as him. And then, another thought entered his mind.

“Wait,” he exclaimed, “I-I’m an elf now. Does that mean… I have to live an immortal life?”

“Oh!” Ezarah gasped as his face fell, “Kíli!”

**_“That will be up to all of you.”_ **

“What do you mean by that?” asked Hugo.

**_“You have done as we bidded, and tolerated being torn from your world. The least we can do is offer you whatever end you would wish. You all have the decision whether to live a mortal life, or one day sail to Valinor and live like the elves.”_ **

“We all have that choice?” Artemis asked.

**_“You do.”_ **

And that just cemented Dorian’s decision in his mind. He would stay in Middle-Earth with Thorin. He would live a full happy life here, and one day die with the dwarf he had pledged his heart to.

“Send me back home,” Dorian whispered, already imagining the halls of Erebor and the pillars of Dale.

**_“Be well, children, and have peace in your lives.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and sticking with this story! I'll be adding the last chapter hopefully within the week, but it's gonna be a busy one for me so no promises. I appreciate everyone who has commented and left kudos for me! I love and appreciate all of you!
> 
> Also, a small note on the Valar: I decided to just leave them as incorporeal beings with incorporeal voices. It makes them seem like the otherworldly beings that they are, at least to me.


	43. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quest is over, and home is found.

It had been three full days, and still they had not woken. Thranduil had called his best healers to look at them, but they could find nothing wrong. They all appeared to merely be asleep. Glorfindel had told them all not to worry, but his advice was getting harder to heed.

Thorin felt utterly helpless. He had almost lost Dorian not too long ago. Was he going to lose him for real this time? He looked over to where his nephews sat next to their Ones. Fíli had his hand around Leonor’s wrist, feeling her pulse. Kíli sat uncharastically still, holding Ezarah’s hand in his.

Dwalin paced the room, stopping occasionally to fidget with Anthony’s hair. Something had definitely happened between the two since the battle. Bilbo sat in the corner, and Bofur was keeping him company. Nori hadn’t moved from Florence’s side, and his brothers checked on him frequently.

“Any change yet?” Thorin looked up at the voice to see Glorfindel walking in.

“Nothing,” the dwarf sighed heavily.

“I still wouldn’t worry,” Glorfindel said, “There is time yet for them to wake.”

“What if they don’t?”

“Something will happen. I cannot say for sure, but I believe that they are currently making the decision whether or not to stay here, or go back to the world they are originally from.”

“So they could…” Thorin gasped, “… just disappear?”

“If they chose to return,” Glorfindel shrugged, “But I would not worry about that.” With that, the golden haired elf swept out of the tent again. Thorin sighed, turning his gaze back to Dorian’s still form. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Thranduil enter again with his healers to check on them again.

Would they really choose to go back? What happened then. Would they just disappear as soon as they had appeared? Would they remember them? Or would they be forgotten as soon as they disappeared? It made his chest hurt to imagine forgetting Dorian.

Dwalin suddenly let out a sharp gasp.

“What is it?” Thranduil ordered, immediately sweeping over to the dwarf and Anthony.

“Anthony’s hands are moving!” Dwalin exclaimed. Sure enough, when Thorin looked over, he could see Anthony starting to shift. That’s when Pandora let out a sharp groan, and Artemis’ eyes began to twitch.

Thorin’s gaze snapped back to Dorian, and he let out a breath of relief to see Dorian’s lips moving and his eyes dashing around beneath closed eyelids.

“Dorian,” he said, “Dorian can you hear me?” The elf let out a small groan.

“Jesus Valar shit-fu-” Pandora suddenly screeched as she flailed and fell off the bed she was on. Fíli and Kíli were immediately by her side to help her.

“Pandora!” Kíli exclaimed.

“Are you okay?” Fíli asked.

“Ah!” Pandora screeched, “I’m back!”

“Does anyone else feel… I dunno… like mud?” Artemis groaned as Bofur helped her sit up.

“That’s actually a pretty good description,” Noam chuckled, reaching up to rub at her eyes.

“What happened?” Thranduil ordered as he moved to her side.

“Thorin?” Dorian gasped as he finally opened his eyes.

“Careful,” Thorin whispered, and he gently helped him sit up. The elf looked at all his friends with wide eyes, and they stared back.

“That was a little weird,” Ezarah finally said after a moment.

“‘A little?’” Leonor snorted.

“Are you all okay?” Kíli asked.

“Yes? I think?” Florence shrugged.

“How long were we out?” Hugo wondered.

“Three days,” Bilbo replied.

“Three whole days?” Pandora exclaimed, “I never want to sleep that long ever again!”

“What happened? Why wouldn’t you wake?” Thranduil asked again.

“We were… in between? Is that what we decided?” Anthony said.

“Yes,” Artemis huffed.

“We met the Valar!” Ezarah exclaimed.

“The Valar?” Thranduil gasped.

“They explained why they brought us here,” Noam said, “We were chosen by them to help change the course of fate.”

“They gave us the choice to either return or stay here,” Leonor said as she smiled up at Fíli, “I think you can see what we chose.”

“You chose to stay?” Fíli grinned, and he grew tearful. Thorin then jolted as Dorian shot up from the bed he was on.

“Oh! Oh no no no!”

“What is it?” Thorin gasped, trying to comfort his lover.

“I can’t remember!” Dorian screeched, “It’s gone! Just like the Valar said! I didn’t actually think I would forget!”

“Shit!” Pandora also exclaimed, and the rest of them too grew concern on their faces.

“What don’t you remember?” Kíli wondered.

“We had the choice to return here… with the condition that we wouldn’t have any more knowledge of the future,” Florence sighed.

“So you don’t know what happens anymore?” Nori gasped.

“The Valar said we had completed our mission,” Artemis stated, “There’s no reason we need to remember what happens anymore. Our job is done.”

“What was your job?” Dwalin asked.

“To save the line of Durin,” Dorian said, and he took Thorin’s hand.

“To save us?” the dwarf repeated.

“You, Fíli, and Kíli being alive will help shape the future,” Artemis said, “Not that we can tell how, anymore.”

“It’s so weird!” Ezarah groaned, “Logically I know I should remember what happens! It’s all in the books and movies! But everytime I try to think about what happens… nothing comes to me!”

“It’s really disconcerting,” Anthony muttered.

“We made our choices,” Noam said firmly, “Our reason for being here is complete. We saved many lives. Now, we get to live the rest of our lives here in Middle-Earth. We let fate unravel itself now.”

“That’s right. We made the choice to stay.” Dorian took a deep breath. “I’m ready to settle down with you now, Thorin.”

“You will stay with me?” Thorin had to ask.

“Of course,” Dorian said as he leaned down.

“I love you,” Thorin whispered as he tilted his head up to kiss Dorian.

“Ew! No kissing!” Pandora screeched.

“Pandora,” Artemis warned.

“Whatever. I’m here to stay and explore Middle-Earth! New life starts now!”

“Technically it started several months ago when we were first brought here…” Leonor shrugged.

“Shush. I’m off to find Beorn!” With that, the hobbit was out of the tent.

Dorian looked to Thorin as laced his fingers tighter through the dwarf’s. Pandora was right. This was their new life, and he was here to stay.

* * *

Florence looked out over Dale from the ramparts of Erebor. The sun was beginning to set, casting a beautiful pink glow over the city. She took in the sight and breathed in. It already felt like home.

A soft tapping noise sounded behind her. She turned to see Nori limping towards her, using his crutches to steady himself.

“You okay?” he asked once he had stopped beside her.

“Of course. Why do you ask?” Florence replied.

“You’ve just been quiet. Ever since you woke up.”

“I’m just taking it all in.” Florence looked back out across the glowing lands. “Middle-Earth is my home now. Part of it didn’t really feel real until now.”

“Do you miss your old home?” Nori asked quietly. Florence smiled and gently took the dwarf’s hand in hers.

“Of course, and part of me always will. But I do not regret leaving. Erebor will be my home now, with you.”

“You will stay with me?” The two dwarves leaned into each other, and Florence placed a warm kiss against Nori’s lips.

“Always.”

* * *

Anthony looked over the papers in front of him. Thorin had assigned him and Dwalin as generals of the new Ereborian Guard, and it seemed he had been the one stuck with assigning shifts. Legolas sat across from him, looking very bored as he gazed at his own papers.

The alliance between Erebor, Dale, and Mirkwood had been officially cemented, and King Thranduil had tasked his son with creating a guard to stay in Erebor. It was part of the plan to strength relations between the three races; Bard would create teams of men to work in both Erebor and Mirkwood, Thorin would send dwarven guards to help in Dale and protect the forest road in Mirkwood, and King Thranduil would supply elves to the ramparts of Dale and Erebor.

“Well, I see ye two are hard at work in here.” Anthony grinned at the voice and looked up as Dwalin entered the room.

“It’s trivial,” Legolas huffed.

“But necessary,” Anthony retorted, “We’ve got to make the east a stronghold. And to do that, we need a strong guard, which requires some paperwork.”

“I just don’t see why I, as the prince of Mirkwood, have to do said paperwork,” Legolas sniffed.

“Perhaps that’s why yer father made ye do it,” Dwalin chuckled.

“In any case,” Legolas said as he stood and flipped his hair over his shoulder, “I am done for today. I must find Tauriel and Pandora now, to discuss our travel plans to the west.” With that, the elf was striding out of the door. Dwalin rolled his eyes, and sat next to Anthony. The blond dwarf pushed his papers to the side and turned to Dwalin expectantly. He could tell the other dwarf had something to say.

“I’m to be sent back to Erebor with Glóin to help bring our people back to Erebor,” Dwalin explained, straight to the point as always, “Mainly, actually, to escort the Lady Dís back. I was wondering if you would come with me?”

“I’d be mad if you didn’t take me with you,” Anthony smiled softly at his dwarf, “I get to call you mine, now, and I will not leave your side.” Dwalin’s face burned, and he shook his head even as he took Anthony’s hand in his.

“Ye can’t say things like that in public places.”

“Why? Can’t have people knowing you’re actually a big softy?”

“I hate you.”

“Of course.”

* * *

Artemis pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. It was so cold in the mountains, especially since they were now well into winter.

“You holding up okay?” Hugo wondered as he put his book aside.

“You know I’ve never liked the cold,” Artemis replied, burrowing deeper into Bofur’s side where they sat.

“I agree,” Bilbo huffed from his spot next to Hugo, “I’ll be glad to be in the Shire again. I admit I will miss the adventure, but I would be happy to be back in milder weather again.”

“So, ye plan on heading back soon then?” Bofur wondered.

“We plan on setting back out to Hobbiton once the snow has melted,” Hugo stated as he grasped Bilbo’s hand.

“It’ll be good to be back in Bag-End, especially when it’s not empty,” Bilbo added, beaming at Hugo.

“So, you two really are a thing then, now?” Artemis grinned at the two.

“Don’t get smug,” Hugo warned, and Artemis rolled her eyes. Of course she wouldn't get smug. She wasn’t her cousin.

“Everyone is making their plans for the future, now that the battle is over and the mountain reclaimed,” Bofur said.

“It’s amazing that the quest is over,” Bilbo admitted, “It’s kind of odd to be making plans to go back home.”

“Pandora has been all over the place. Do we know if she has any plans yet?” Hugo wondered.

“No,” Artemis shrugged, “But I did see her make off with several maps of the West.”

“The West?” Bofur repeated.

“What would she want there?” Bilbo asked.

“I won’t even pretend to understand how my cousin’s mind works anymore,” Artemis sighed, “But knowing her, she’s probably got some sort of adventure in mind.” She then looked up in time to catch a look that passed between Bilbo and Bofur. She was about to call them out, when said hobbit stood suddenly and pulled Hugo up after him.

“I am suddenly in the mood for sweetcakes, and I have it on good authority that Bombur was making some. Shall we go find him?” Bilbo asked.

“I-I guess?” Hugo squeaked even as he was being pulled after his lover. Artemis watched them go before turning to her own lover.

“Is there a reason we’re in private now?” she wondered playfully.

“Er… yes,” Bofur shrugged sheepishly, “I wanted to speak of our plans for the future, if I’m still in your future, that is.”

“Bofur,” Artemis smiled, “Of course you are in my future. I chose to stay here in Middle-Earth largely due to my love for you. I would happily stay here in Erebor with you.”

“I was actually thinking…” Bofur trailed off, “I know ye liked the Shire. And I’ve no more commitments here… And I was also speaking to Bilbo about maybe building a smile of my own in Hobbiton…”

“Bofur!” Artemis gasped, “Are you suggesting you would move to the Shire with me?”

“Aye.”

“But your brothers! And we just reclaimed Erebor!”

“I thought that staying here would be what I wanted,” Bofur admitted, “But that was before. When I think about what I want now, I imagine a cozy little home, and a warm fireplace, and reading books with ye in the evenings, and going on walks in the sun…” The dwarf trailed off, his ears bright red. Artemis’ chest filled with warmth, and she flung her arms around here.

“And maybe a few extra little bodies running around?” she suggested softly, and she felt Bofur gasp beneath her, before she was spinning around in his arms.

* * *

Ezarah couldn’t stop staring at Kíli. Leonor fought the urge to roll her eyes, for she often did the same with Fíli. The brothers were alive, and it was almost mesmerizing. They had done it. They had saved the line of Durin.

Kíli turned then to see Ezarah staring at him, and the dwarf grinned. With flushing cheeks, Kíli dove at Ezarah and began peppering his face with kisses which caused the elf to laugh. This time, Leonor did roll her eyes. Ezarah caught her look and scoffed.

“Like you’re any better with Fee, Leo.”

“At least we save our displays of affection for my private areas.”

“We don’t have to,” Fíli smirked mischievously as he leaned over and placed a sloppy kiss against her scarred cheek. She felt the blood rush to her face, and Ezarah and Kíli laughed.

“Don’t be such a stick in the mud,” Ezarah huffed, “We survived the Battle of Five Armies. We get our happy ending now.”

“That we do,” Leonor agreed, and she leaned into Fíli’s chest. He was fully healed now, and happy for it. He was assisting his uncle in readying the kingdom, and taking in fully his responsibilities as Thorin’s heir.

“When does the coronation happen?” Ezarah wondered aloud.

“Next week,” Fíli replied, “Balin wants to crown Thorin as soon as possible. Erebor needs a king again.”

“Hm,” Kíli giggled, “And how long after the coronation do we have to wait until we get a new uncle?”

“They had better not hold it off too long,” Leonor growled, “I’m sick of Dorian and Thorin making lovesick eyes at each other.”

“I hope they don’t hold it off for long, either,” Fíli admitted.

“Of course  _ you _ don’t,” Kíli laughed, and his brother’s face grew warm. Leonor and Ezarah shared a look. They were missing something.

“Okay, but why would it matter if they waited to get married or not?” Ezarah decided to ask.

“Well, first of-” Kíli tried to say, but his brother threw a pillow at him with a burning face.

“You are hiding something,” Leonor stated, fixing her love with a look.

“N-no!” Fíli tried to say.

“Just tell her!” Kíli pleaded.

“Tell me what?”

“I-it’s just a tradition thing,” Fíli said slowly, “Unless the king expressly states that he won’t get married, the heirs usually can’t get married until he does…”

“Is that a marriage proposal?” Leonor gasped, as did Ezarah.

“Say yes!” the elf exclaimed, and he and Kíli gripped each other excitedly.

“I, uh…” Fíli stuttered, “Yes? Will you marry me, Leonor?”

“You silly, witless dwarf,” Leonor huffed, “Yes, I will marry you.”

“You will?”

“Was that ever in question?” Leonor grinned and pulled Fíli in for a searing kiss, artfully ignoring Ezarah and Kíli who cheered in the background.

* * *

Noam sat with her brother sipping tea. Glorfindel and the Rivendell elves had just left to journey back to Imladris. Dale and Erebor were looking more and more put together each day, and Thranduil prepared to journey back to Mirkwood himself.

“He asked you to go with him, didn’t he,” Dorian said as he gazed at his sister. Noam smiled. Of course her brother knew what she was thinking about.

“He did.”

“Elliwen would be so happy for you both.”

“My only regret is that she could not be here with us. I believe that I love Thranduil, as he loves me, but we will always be incomplete without her.”

“It will only be for a short while then,” Dorian said softly, “She will be waiting for you both in Valinor when you sail.” The thought filled Noam with burning hope. Dorian was right. Elliwen waited for them across the sea. She had not lost her love forever.

“And what about you?” Noam asked after a moment. She already knew the answer, but part of her hoped her brother wouldn’t say it.

“I will not sail,” Dorian whispered, and he took Noam’s hand in his. She let out a shuddering breath, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

“It would be selfish to ask you to sail with me, I know. But I will miss you, Dorian. Forever and always. We have been together our entire lives.”

“I’ll always be with you, Noam, even if I am not there physically,” Dorian said, “I love you. Immortal life is not my path, as it is yours. My heart goes with Thorin, and I will go with him in death at the end of my days.”

“That will be the day I sail,” Noam cried, “For I will not be able to stay in a land where you no longer live.”

“You will have Thranduil, and Elliwen waiting for you. You will be okay.” He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Noam leaned into it, mourning her brother’s decision. They would follow the same path as Elrond Peredhel and Elros Tar-Minyatur. Twins separated at the end of one’s life.

But Elrond lived on, and so would Noam and the memory of her brother.

A knock sounded, at the door, and the siblings pulled apart.

“Come in!” Noam called, and Thranduil and Thorin entered.

“Are we interrupting?” the elven king wondered.

“Not at all,” Dorian said as they stood, “We were just enjoying our final moments together before you sweep my sister off her feet and carry her to your kingdom to ravish-” Dorian cut off with a wheeze as Noam elbowed him in the gut. Thranduil’s face glowed brightly, and Thorin began to cackle.

“Good riddance to you, Dorian,” Noam chuckled, even as she placed a kiss in turn on her brother’s forehead, as he had done to her moments before. She then strode out of the room, snatching Thranduil’s hand as she did and dragging him along with her. Thorin turned to Dorian and joined him at the table.

“She will go to Mirkwood then?” the dwarf asked as he poured himself some tea.

“Aye,” Dorian said as he sipped again at his cup, “She and Thranduil have become enamored with one another, and she always has felt at home amongst the trees.”

“You will miss her, I’m sure.”

“Of course, but she will not be too far away. She will never be too far away from me,” Dorian said softly. Thorin knew something had happened between the twins before he and Thranduil interrupted, but he sensed it wasn’t for him to know yet.

“I must ask,” Thorin decided to say instead, “Will you stay with me, in Erebor?” Dorian beamed at his dwarf.

“You won’t be able to get rid of me. Not ever, now.”

“However shall I live with that fate?” Thorin chuckled, and his smile grew as Dorian laughed in return.

“Erebor is now my home,” Dorian said, “It already feels like it. I can’t wait to see it flourish as it once did.”

“I will be king in a week,” Thorin stated, “Balin is making plans for the coronation. Dorian, I…” The dwarf trailed off, and Dorian turned to face him fully.

“Yes, Thorin?”

“I would ask you to rule with me,” Thorin almost whispered, “I love you, Dorian. Please, be my partner in life and marry me.” Dorian’s jaw dropped, and his chest exploded with delight.

“I will be yours forever, Thorin,” Dorian promised, “And I would be humbled to help watch over your people at your side.” Thorin beamed, and he leaned up to kiss Dorian. Their lips met in a promise to one another, and Dorian smiled into the kiss. This was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have followed this story to the end! I love and appreciate all of you! Sorry this last chapter took some time to post. I hope you all enjoy, and once again, thank you!


End file.
